Maid to Please 3: Syndra's Curse
by xDisturbed
Summary: After inexcusable disobedience, a defiant and sexually-inexperienced Syndra finds herself being punished by Ahri. Her powers are taken away by a powerful curse which prevents her from cumming, something she is always reminded about by a sex-hungry tentacle monster living beneath her dress. Ahri won't lift Syndra's curse - not until Syndra has learned her lesson. BDSM, Edging, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One.**

* * *

I despise being the newest maid in Evelynn's vile mansion. I only work here because I love the generous pay, but I can't say the same about this skimpy French maid uniform which my revolting coworkers and I are required to wear.

Speaking about coworkers, there's only one I find tolerable and it's _only_ because she's mute. The rest of them, including her, are far beneath me and I could not care less about them. They treat me… _differently_ because of my inexperience and disobedience, but I'm unused to obeying one's orders like a slave. I've only been here for a few months and have already grown tired of their judging stares, but I receive them so often because I make sure to let every one of these creatures know how I feel about them. They would treat me better if I didn't, but I can't help myself. I'm a _much_ more superior being than everyone else, let alone the idiots that inhabit this mansion. A requirement to work here is to let Evelynn suppress your magic, but she couldn't even hope to accomplish such a feat with me. My powers must be unimaginably stronger than hers.

This attitude comes with repercussions, however. In just a few months of working here, I've already managed to receive the most punishments – almost more than all the other maids combined, surpassing 100. But it seems that Evelynn has grown fond of me because past maids have been fired for much less. She must be afraid of me. She must know it would be the end of her frivolous life if she even _thought_ about firing me.

_She probably pays me more than the rest out of fear, too._

Well – perhaps Evelynn has grown a little _too_ fond of me; instructing me to act as the sole maid to serve her and her friend, Ahri, during their private dinner at the mansion tonight. Ahri was this nine-tailed, fox-eared harlot with whiskers on her face to match, her curvaceous body wrapped tightly by an ill-fitting, white dress with a skirt so short that it leaves little covered whenever she would bend over – something she did quite a bit…

But at least Ahri wore clothes. Evelynn has tossed away her dominatrix-themed, spiked, purple garments for black, living shadows which wrap her legs like stockings, her hips like panties, and parts of her breasts like a terrible bra. I preferred her old look as I found it to be less-revealing – although it was still extremely sluttish. Her current, pitiful excuse of 'clothes' makes her look weak rather than instilling her role as the head of this mansion, and it leaves little to the imagination as well.

_Not that I was imagining._

I was at these two's beck and call, struggling to remain calm as I marched back and forth to serve them their food and wine. It was obvious that I was growing furious, my body squirming irritably as I watched that fox-eared slut raise her cup for the third time this night…

"Serve me, Syndra~..." She ordered, her voice soft and flirtatious.

Her words rang in my head as a tuft of air fled my nose. I grabbed the neck of the half-empty bottle of red wine and marched towards Ahri – who was sitting across from Evelynn at the opposite end of the table – and slammed it down in front of her.

"Serve yourself," I muttered.

I always expect there to be consequences for the things that I do, but the chuckle I heard from far behind me was not what I expected.

"Thank you, Evelynn." Said Ahri, her red lips curling into a seductive smirk.

"You're welcome," Evelynn replied.

…_Definitely_ not what I expected.

Ahri stood up and I clenched my teeth, turning my hands into fists to prepare myself for a fight. But instead, a blur of white light blinded me, and soon I found her forcing her full lips which tasted like wine upon mine. I tried to push her away but found that my body didn't respond to a single command I gave it. Instead, I felt an intense heat growing between my thighs which now felt so… _moist_, my once-quick heartbeat slowing as I felt my anger beginning to subside, and this compulsion to obey replace it.

_I've been charmed…_

I felt this overwhelming need to return Ahri's impassioned kisses – a drone in the back of my head telling me I _had_ to. My lips locked with hers, her body against mine as she began to push herself into me. She broke our kiss and there was this repulsive pang of disappointment, my body refusing to resist as she lifted its legs and laid me straight down atop the long, dining room table.

Ahri climbed up and straddled my waist, the dishes around us scattering as she pushed them aside. Her hands moved forward, towards the shoulder straps of my dress, pushing them down my arms before loosening the strings which kept it tight against my body. Without my will, my arms stretched above my head while my back rose from the table, allowing Ahri to pull my dress over my head before throwing it aside, leaving me in nothing but the remnants of my uniform; a pair of black shoes and thigh-high stockings, white cotton bracers, a black choker, and the white and black frilly headpiece sitting atop my silver tresses…

_Notice that something is missing? Like undergarments? Well, as of recent, the maids have been forbidden from wearing any and I think I'm about to find out why…_

"There are consequences for disobedience, Syndra." Said Ahri, licking her lips as her white tails flowed gently behind her.

The charm she forced upon me was incredibly powerful. My mind was filled with perverse thoughts and desires, and the flesh of my thighs was coated with a liquid that spawned from my sexual… _excitement…_ I was without care for my nudity, without care for the way I was splayed upon the table, against my will. I was furious that I let myself be charmed so easily and furious that all attempts free myself of the charm, failed. I could only watch as Ahri's hands moved towards my breasts, an excited smile on her face as she cupped them within her palms.

The sudden… pleasure surprised me - pleasure which I didn't expect, nor have ever felt before…

My teeth clenched as my brow furrowed, unable to ignore the… _desire_ I had to let Ahri molest me. She moved her fingers and began to tweak my firm, pink nipples, her tongue running across her lascivious smirk as her eyes met with mine. I knew the lustful gaze that I returned was pitiful, unable to hide the expressive craving in my face as my bottom lip was sunk into by my white teeth…

_It's just the charm, Syndra. You don't actually like this…_

She continued to fondle my unusually hard nipples for a little while longer, a pang of disappointment filling me again once she eventually stopped. I watched as she then slowly circled her nails around peaks which yearned to be tweaked again, noticing a brief flash of some strange, pink light emanating from beneath them before she came to a stop. I couldn't voice my worries as she crawled down my body, her hands taking hold of my thighs before pushing them apart, that feline tongue of hers travelling across her smile once more as she got on her hands and knees between my legs. Our eyes met for a moment and she giggled, shaking her head before lowering her face towards my womanhood with this look that only added to the rivulets leaking from my…

"Oh!" I moaned, feeling her lips capture my clitoris, her tongue prodding just gently against it.

I bit my lip to suppress any further pitiful whelps from leaving my throat as she began to suck with this fervid intensity. My back rose from the soft, white cloth of the table and another moan pushed its way out from my lips, my breath quickening as I found Ahri's ministrations to be absolutely divine.

_This was entirely because of the charm!_

Ahri continued like this for no more than a minute, maintaining this intimate, yet intimidating eye contact with me as she watched my body involuntarily squirm before she finally stopped. She licked her lips as if she were indulging in my taste, a pleased hum coming from her bosom before she moved her hands between my legs. I could feel her nails press against my wet flesh, outlining my womanhood with this slow, methodical pace before I saw that troubling pink gleam from earlier emanate briefly from between my thighs…

_Me being worried was putting it lightly. I've never been so cautious of the colour pink before._

Ahri chuckled as she turned to her right, "Thanks for setting this up, Eve. She'll be fun to play with while I'm here…"

…_Play with?_

I turned my head to where Ahri was looking and saw Evelynn with this humoured look on her face, her lips on the rim of a wine glass which I had filled earlier. I hated that little disapproving shake of her head. She won't look so smug once I'm done with her. She won't even be recognizable!

"I've placed three small, yet _very_ powerful curse marks on your body, Syndra… Two below your nipples, and one above your _juicy, little pussy…_" She explained, her voice taking on this seductive purr as her hands slowly roamed my curves. "They won't _ever_ let you cum, no matter _how_ much pleasure is applied to them…"

"**!"**

My scream echoed in the dining room as a purple aura surrounded my body, spawned from the devastating power which emanated from within me. I pushed Ahri off my waist, my mind cleansed from her weak charm which _only_ worked because it caught me by surprise! She watched me with this worried look on her face. I _knew_ she was terrified, showing such emotion proving that she at least had _some_ intelligence as she took a few nervous steps back. A wide sneer came to my face as I rose the knives surrounding me all over this table, and pointed them at her quivering, whiskered face, seeing their silver glints in her eyes before thrusting them all forward.

"**DIE!" **I yelled, my voice filled with an ethereal, ghastly timbre.

But instead of seeing my command be fulfilled, I saw a flash of white light, and when it disappeared, my eyes were greeted by a wooden wall littered with knives instead of Ahri's corpse. I clenched my teeth, feeling my frustration ooze from my mind like my murderous desires, upset that that whore wasn't pinned to the wall like a painting!

"Calm yourself, Syndra – unless you want a more severe punishment!" Evelynn yelled, a seldom heard, concerned tone in her voice.

"Weak! Weak! Weak!" I screamed. "You call this a punishment?! This is _nothing_!"

"It's already quite bad." I heard Ahri chuckle without the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

Livid could barely describe how I was feeling; an anxious twitch coming to my lips as I turned around to find that Ahri was standing across the table, far from me. The sight of her caused that twitch to spread to the rest of my body, knowing that it wouldn't go away until she was dead! I lifted myself from the table, levitating in the air as my silver hair flowed behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a blood-hungry grin appearing on my lips as I pulled the knives out from the wall behind me and pointed them back at the fox-eared whore.

"Die!" I yelled again, but this time my voice was without its thunder.

The knives all fell to the table and I followed suit. I groaned as I felt pain in my tailbone, my bare back against the table once again as I could feel my powers beginning to wither away; the attempt to levitate again doing nothing but make me panic.

"…What's happening?!" I muttered uneasily.

I looked down at my naked body and saw that the thin lines that were the curse marks were glowing pink, my fury only growing as I felt the mana within me doing the opposite.

"Evelynn told me she can't suppress your powers," Ahri explained. "Those curse marks should help…"

I hated the way she spoke. Her voice carried this mocking, yet… _alluring_ tone and I despised it! I screamed and hit my fists against the table, watching the curse marks fade to black before turning to scowl at her.

_I am nothing without my powers… How am I going to kill her now?!_

"Go to your room, Syndra," Evelynn commanded. "Obey – unless you don't want your powers back."

Fright arose, and I realized just how severe this punishment was – and not because of that whole stupid not being able to have an orgasm thing, but because it stripped me of what I care about most; my powers…

**I need my powers.**

**I can't live without them.**

The sudden pain I felt in my jaw made me realize just how worried I was; spawned from the anxious grinding of my teeth. I stood up and glared at the two, unsettled by this foreign feeling of fear I had as I lifted my uniform from the floor.

_Weak, Syndra. You look so weak right now._

"I'll kill you two soon enough," I muttered with slight doubt, walking away from the table to exit this cursed dining room.

I barged through the two doors which led into the hall and was surprised to be greeted by a small gathering of murmuring maids who all turned to see my revealed body...!

My panic grew as I squeezed my uniform against my body, trying my best to cover myself up as I returned their stares with a scowl. I shook my head and continue forward, unable to _not_ notice that LeBlanc, who was casually leaning against the wall – far from the group of shocked maids – was giving me this discerning smirk, our eyes meeting for a few seconds as I stormed past her.

_How humiliating…_

I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut behind me, reaching for the lights as I dropped my uniform and stood in front of this tall, portrait mirror I had. There were three, small black lines contrasting my fair skin. Two were below my nipples and one was above my womanhood, just like Ahri said. They were small, yes, but easily seen. I hope that none of those maids noticed them…

_But I'm sure LeBlanc did…_

I tried to rub the curse marks away but found that I couldn't even feel them. They were embedded into my skin seamlessly. Whatever. This 'punishment' is pointless. Sexual release is merely just a way to relieve stress and crushing those inferior to me was always my preferred method of doing so.

_But I can't crush anyone without my powers; the true punishment…_

I removed the remaining garments of my uniform and left them on the floor of my room, too tired and too angry to be bothered with throwing them into my laundry basket. I slipped into a thin, purple nightgown before turning the lights off and climbing underneath the soft, white sheets of my bed, my brow constantly crinkled as my eyes fell shut, knowing that these would be one of those nights where my mind would keep me from getting the rest I deserve.

…_Was I hired just for this reason? To be some toy to Evelynn and that slut? Because if not, then I would've been fired long ago…_

I tried my best not to let these thoughts bother me, but they did exactly that. I couldn't even count the hours that passed by before I eventually fell asleep, finding myself experiencing the most vivid and intense dream I've had yet.

* * *

_Her lips between my thighs, sucking passionately. Her hands against my chest, fingers sinking into my breasts. My back raising from the table, my nails digging into my palms. My mouth wide open, my throat strained by pleas of pleasure. Her eyes locked with mine, nine tails, flowing beautifully behind her._

"_Oh…"_

_Nine tentacles…_

"_Oh…!"_

_All slithering towards me._

"_Oh!"_

* * *

I awoke covered in sweat, breathing heavily as I felt this cold, slimy sensation wriggling up and down and all over my body…! A gasp fled my lips as I threw my blanket from my body, looking down to see cylindrical… _things_ moving beneath my nightgown, catching a glimpse of what they really were beneath my skirt, against my thighs…

Tentacles.

I screamed and stood up, stumbling as I was caught off guard by the added weight clinging to my lower back. I could feel them wrapping around my waist, my thighs, my arms, my _everywhere_ as I turned to look in the mirror to see my own horrified expression. My hands dug into the smooth fabric of my nightgown and I tore it from my flesh, the moonlight which poured through the window behind me and beside my bed allowing me to make out what my eyes struggled to see…

Nine purple, slimy, tentacles, slithering against me…!

I grabbed the one which was wrapped around my hips with both my hands and tugged as hard as I could.

And it didn't even budge!

I could only helplessly watch as they tightened around and against my body, unable to see the one that I could feel slithering down my back, past my hips, between my thighs and then…

Inside of me.

My lower jaw quivered from the sudden, yet _pleasurable_ sensation. I clenched my teeth and tried to pull it out, feeling it only move deeper within me as my effort was wasted. Another joined along, but this one pressed itself against the most-sensitive nerves of my womanhood. I sprawled my fingers out and tried to cast a spell, but the curse marks flashed pink to remind me that my powers were no more. I couldn't do anything but watch as one began to slowly pump itself into… _me_, the other gently flicking its frigid tip against my clitoris…

…

I'm ashamed to admit this… but this felt _good_... I'm sure Ahri's charm has worn off by now. I feel completely in control of my actions. So, was I _actually_ enjoying this…?

…

A moan fled my lips to confirm my suspicions.

The tentacle inside of me began to pick up its pace, my eyes opening to watch its dripping-self do so in the mirror. I held my fists by my sides, my cheeks filled with blood as a blissful look was showing itself upon my face. More hushed moans slipped their way out my mouth and each got just a bit louder than the one before it, my body overwhelmed by this intense sensation. I've never experienced anything but my own fingers before, so this was - _delightful_…

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

I stepped back and sat down onto the edge of my bed, closing my eyes as my chest heaved with each shaky breath of air I took. My toes and fingers curled up as I felt the two tentacles working at my nether regions become more enthusiastic. And so, more pitiful, shameful, and disgusting sounds slipped their way from my throat, and I could feel myself already approaching my climax. I was right on the edge, but to my disappointment; the wretched creature stopped! Just _right_ when I was about to…

…_Cum._

The one inside wriggled out as its partner pulled away from my clitoris. I looked down to see the curse marks glow pink for a moment, and then the tentacles unwrapped themselves from my body and began to rescind towards my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw that a pink light was reflecting against the large, glass window behind me, coming from what I assumed to be my lower back. I watched as the shadows of the tentacles rescinded towards that pink light, the weight diminishing before the light did as well…

…_A portal which the tentacles must come from, and thus, return to…_

I groaned as my brow furrowed from my angry expression, ignoring the odd, disgusting desire I suddenly had to fulfill my sudden… _craving_ to climax as I stood up and marched out of my room. I stomped my way down a few halls, showing no respect to the curfew as I marched my naked way into the guest room which Ahri was in. Her lights were on, and I spotted her laying on her bed, not a single piece of fabric on her naked, sweaty body as one hand was attending to her breasts while the other had three of its fingers hidden within her dripping pussy.

"You bitch!" I bellowed.

I ran forward and pounced onto her white sheets, scurrying forward before hovering over her body. I wrapped both my hands around her neck, watching her face strain as I tightened my grip and pushed the back of her head further into her pillow. But that strained look quickly disappeared, and instead, I was greeted with this look of arousal, her body squirming beneath me as she sank her sharp teeth into her bottom lip.

…This was arousing her. Her cheeks became flushed pink, even more than they already were when I first entered, her lustful gaze distracting me until I felt _it..._

Not it.

_Them..._

I looked down to see my curse marks glowing pink, feeling weight stick onto my lower back before they went black. My eyes watched as the tentacles emerged from behind me, slithering against my skin as they wrapped around my waist, hips and thighs before crawling to the rest of my body. My eyes widened, my grip loosening around Ahri's neck as I tried to pull the tentacles away, a gasp fleeing my lips as I felt one sliding between my southern lips before pushing its way inside… and to find that the vixen beneath me was already taking advantage of this all…

She sat up and closed in towards me, her lustful eyes meeting mine before our lips came together. My eyes widened even further, but then they almost fell completely shut, staying open just barely. Her charm was already administrated; lust beaming within me as well as the shameful desire to submit. There was no purpose in the continued lock of our lips, but she continued to do so anyway, mocking me for her own amusement. I was disappointed when they finally parted, watching her lick her seductive smirk as her fiery eyes ran up and down my sweating body.

"Seems like I forgot to mention that the marks I left on your _beautiful_ body summon some special _friends_." She explained, her tongue traversing her lips again as she gave my body yet another once-over, falling to her back as she rested her head atop her pillow, leaving me straddling her waist. "A girl like you _should_ be able to handle them~."

The devious grin upon her lips grew as she watched the tentacles fondle my breasts; its eight other friends wrapped tight around my curves as one of them began to slowly pump into my womanhood. I winced each time my mouth opened to release a pitiful moan, filled with this feeling of humiliation and disgust as I rocked my hips on top of her. I hated that I couldn't control myself, unable to do anything but writhe as she degraded me with her amused stare.

The tentacles didn't bring me to the edge this time, only a minute passing by before they finally stopped and fled into their portal, their presence no more. But despite them not bringing me to the brink of a climax, I was still left panting, disappointed for some reason as I couldn't stop my hips from impatiently fidgeting back and forth, my body anxious for something so disgusting… so carnal…

"You want to cum _so_ badly…" Ahri laughed, shaking her head. "I can see it all over you~."

She snapped her fingers and then instantly, my mind was freed from her charm – but the arousal which it spawned remained…

"Choke me again." She asked.

"You _whore!_" I muttered. "How am I supposed to sleep like this?!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own."

My mouth twitched with the desire to kill, but the lack of mana flowing within me reminded me of how weak I was without it.

I groaned and got off her body, storming out from her room. "This punishment is nothing but an inconvenience!" I yelled, slamming her door shut behind me.

I stomped my angry way back to my room and climbed into my bed, my chest heaving from fatigue as my body was tense from frustration. A hand of mine sought my breasts, and another my womanhood, two fingers diving inside before taking on a fervid pace…

…

…I wasn't doing this because I wanted to. I was doing it to quell the arousal from Ahri's charm. That's all.

…

…But my arousal only grew as my masturbation proved fruitless. I can't cum! No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't! I was forced to go to sleep with perverse thoughts, frustrated that I was _actually _upset with my inability to have an orgasm…

…

_This punishment was much, much worse than I thought…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. I _highly_** **recommend reading Bad Kitty and Bad Bunny respectively before reading this story. ****Be sure to leave reviews! Reading your feedback is what keeps me going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two.**

* * *

I spent most of my time in bed twisting and turning in fear of whatever I could describe… _that_ as. To my relief, that wretched creature showed me some mercy; the attack in Ahri's room being the last for _hopefully_ a while…

_That was the worst part; not knowing when it'll return…_

I only managed to get what felt like a terrible three hours of sleep. I stumbled out of my bed and into my uniform before emerging from my room like a zombie. I dragged my feet to the washroom, and then afterward, I headed towards the showers. I had this inclination, of course, to rid my body of the filth coating it.

Filth composed of my sweat, and this certain _liquid…_

_A liquid that wasn't cum, but the lubricant spawned from my arousal; juices which I could only describe as my… excitement._

As I walked into the change room, I saw a neatly folded uniform resting atop one of the wooden benches. I rolled my eyes, upset that I had spent too much time getting here before anyone else. My eyes moved over to the wet, wooden door which led into the shower room to see small clouds of steam emanating from beneath it. For some reason, there are no personal showers in this entire mansion. I'm sure that stupid decision was Evelynn's. That blue-skinned bitch did so in hopes of four wet and naked maids beneath the waters, covered in soap, and each other. It's already happened hundreds, if not thousands of times - especially in this brothel of a workplace…

"Ugh…"

I stripped myself of my uniform and dropped all of its pieces on a random bench, looking down at my naked body to be reminded of my predicament, seeing the curse marks glaring back at me. I rose one arm over my breasts while placing the other between my thighs, covering them before barging into the shower room. As I stepped inside, my eyes were greeted by LeBlanc's wet and naked body, her hands running through her purple hair as she turned to glance at me over her shoulder. Her brow scrunched up as to why I was covering myself up, considering where we were, but what she didn't know was that I was hiding more than _just_ my privates…

I moved to stand beneath the first showerhead, the one furthest from hers; the fourth and the last. I turned my back to her before I moved my hands to adjust the shower knob, ensuring that she wouldn't see my curse marks. A weak smile came to my lips as soon as I felt the heavenly, warm water embrace my body and within seconds, my anger began to wither away. It helped that at least LeBlanc was the one I had to share the shower with and not some loud-mouthed slut. She keeps to herself, proving this by not even bothering to bring up what she saw of me yesterday…

I reached for a bottle of body wash on the shelf in front of me and opened it up, pouring its contents into my palm. I placed it back and then lathered the soap against my body, making sure to reach every inch of skin that I possibly could. The filth coating my flesh began to wash away, bringing me some solace - but of course - as _soon_ as I acknowledged that…

…

…_No._

…_Not here…_

I looked down with wide eyes to catch the curse marks already glowing pink, my heart rate quickening as I could already sense the monster clinging to my back. I froze up as I felt the cold sensation of one of its tentacles slithering down between the cheeks of my backside, my face twisting with anguish as I worried that it would enter me where one should never enter…

_Please… not there…_

The frigid tip of the tentacle slowly grazed the entrance of my anus, the rampant beat of my heart bringing my trembling body to the floor before I landed on my knees. I was stricken with fear. My teeth were grinding together as I couldn't tell whether it was sweat or water which dripped down my brow, holding my fists against my thighs as I prayed for mercy with tightly shut eyes.

_..._

But it didn't enter. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt continue past, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as I felt it push its way between my southern lips… before beginning its merciless pumps.

"Oh!" I moaned.

My fingers sprawled apart as I placed my palms against the white-tiled wall in front of me, unable to control my hips which were moved by the monster's fervid rhythm.

"Oh…!"

The tentacle inside of me moved as if it had something to prove, thrusting in and out of my womanhood as its friends sprawled to the rest of my body. They wrapped around my breasts, my thighs, my hips, and my arms, restricting the body which I already had such little control of. I didn't bother with trying to resist; knowing that any effort to do so would be futile.

…And I couldn't help but lose myself to the pleasure.

My moans started to echo, muffled by the sounds of water pattering against the floor as I could feel my lips twist into a wretched smile; my climax already approaching.

…

But then the creature stopped.

My smile crumbled apart as the tentacles freed my limbs and withdrew from my womanhood, retreating towards my lower back, fleeing through the portal which they came from and leaving me on the brink of climax. A frustrated groan pushed its way out from between my clenched teeth, my hands turning into fists before they struck the wall in front of me.

"That was... _interesting_." Someone commented.

And as quickly as that tentacle came, fucked me, and left, I was reminded that I wasn't alone in here. In a frenzied panic, I pressed my thighs together before crossing my arms over my breasts. "I-I'll kill you if you tell anyone," I stammered, barely able to hear myself over the sound of my pummeling heartbeat.

She shook her head, and I couldn't help but notice the corner of her mouth twitch as if she were suppressing a smirk. "Don't worry. I won't," She replied, placing her hands on her hips to let me see her all, mocking my bashfulness. "...As long as you comply."

"What…?"

She chuckled, seemingly unfazed by my glare and everything else that just happened. "I'm interested in that body of yours."

Her tone reeked of lust and that smirk I suspected finally revealed itself.

"Don't take that the wrong way… unless you want to." She said, shaking her head. "I meant to say that I'm interested in the marks _on_ your body."

"...And why is that?" I suspiciously asked, wondering why this woman was trying to provoke me as if she knew I was powerless...

_In her eyes - considering what she just saw... I've been nothing but._

"They're curse marks, aren't they?"

The glare on my face disappeared, and an interested, yet skeptical one replaced it as I stood to my feet.

_It was absolutely __**pitiful**__ for one to be on their knees…_

"Who cursed you?"

"Ahri," I muttered, shuddering just slightly as her name left a sour taste atop my tongue.

"Oh. That explains _yesterday_..." She chuckled, staring at me in a way that combined both pensiveness and perversion. "I could lift it."

Now, I'm not one who becomes easily happy, but I couldn't help but beam as a delighted trance took me over. "Great! Do it now!"

"No." She replied.

And then I couldn't believe how quickly my joy was ended.

"_Could_, not can." She muttered. "I'll need to further examine you… preferably in my room, and after curfew."

Her tone _dripped_ with sexual malice, but for some reason, I felt compelled to accept. "Fine," I groaned. I had nothing better to do, and if she manages to lift it, then so be it. Nothing bad could come out of this… right?

…

_Why am I still in here…?_

_She saw me._

_On my knees._

_Moaning._

_Writhing._

_Getting fucked._

_By tentacles._

…

I stormed out of there immediately.

CUT

I had to quietly tap my knuckles against LeBlanc's door. Since she's one of the more experienced maids, she had a room upstairs – in the same hall as Evelynn's room and the guest room which Ahri was staying in.

_This feeling. Worry, I think it's called. I'm not used to it._

I heard LeBlanc's voice from behind the door. _"Come in."_

_Something's telling me I'll get used to this feeling, though._

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, seeing LeBlanc stand up from the edge of her bed. Unlike the other maids, LeBlanc wore only one stocking on her right leg, breaking the dress code which requires both of them to be worn. In her hands was a silver and gold staff as tall as her. She rose it high into the air, and I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued to it, completely captivated. I could tell it was capable, watching as the large purple jewel which stood at its top glow purple before a quick stream of light shot towards me. I jumped in my shoes, expecting to be eviscerated, but instead, I felt nothing. I looked down at myself for any changes, but I couldn't see one at all.

And then I got angry.

"What the fuck was that?!" I angrily asked, wondering why she wasn't forbidden from using magic like the rest of us should be.

"A spell which allows me to monitor the curse." She answered. "It is essential if you wish for me to lift it."

"I don't feel a thing."

A malicious smile came to her purple lips. "Amazing, isn't it?"

_Perhaps I can't detect it because my powers are gone? Or is she just that talented?_

"Where does this information go?" I asked.

"Straight to my mind."

_...She can't be stronger than me, right?_

…

_No. She can't be. I'm just thinking ridiculous thoughts because my powers are gone._

"Now, tell me about your curse." She said, sitting back down onto the edge of her bed, resting the staff across her thighs.

"Uhm…"

_Well… this is going to be embarrassing._

"There are… three curse marks–"

"Show them to me." She curtly demanded.

"You already saw them."

"I didn't get a good view." She replied. "_Something_ was in the way."

_Something…_

I glared at her. "No. I'm not showing them to you."

"Fine. Then you can leave."

"W-wait, b-"

"I can't lift your curse if you don't comply." She said, cutting me off _again_. "It's not as simple as casting a mere spell. I must examine you. I must gain knowledge about the spell. And then, I can lift it."

_I hate when people cut me off._

"Remove your clothes or leave." She stated.

"…Do I have to?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

I scrunched my mouth up and shook my head. Whatever. It's nothing. She saw me naked today anyways.

_Naked, and on your knees with something else between them…_

I pulled my gloves from my hands and dropped them on the floor, looking up to see LeBlanc rest her staff on her bed beside her before leaning back, crossing one leg over the other.

_It was as if she were preparing herself for a show…_

I moved my eyes away and to some random corner of her room, slowly raising my arms up to my shoulders to slide the straps of my dress down my arms. Afterward, I reached below my breasts, unravelling the strings and pulling out the buttons which held the dress tight against my body, feeling it quickly become loose. My hands then fell even lower, beneath my hips, and I took hold of the uniform's short skirt. I pulled it up and brought the whole dress it was a part of over my head, dropping it on the floor before leaving myself in nothing but my uniform's headpiece, choker, stockings, and shoes…

I could feel her eyes roaming my body, and despite all wishes to do so, I kept my hands from covering myself up.

"Come closer."

I looked up and she had this pleased smile on her face, curling her index finger towards herself. My brow furrowed, and a gust of air fled my nose, but I marched forward and left myself standing only a few feet away from her.

"Closer." She repeated, but this time she sounded serious.

"Fine."

I stepped forward and eliminated nearly all the distance between us, watching her stand up before I had to take a step back to stop our noses from clashing. She chuckled, and then her eyes fell below my breasts, her head closing in towards my bosom before I could feel the warm air leaving her nose uncomfortably grace my skin…

"…Aren't you a little _too_ close?"

"Not close enough." She replied.

I could feel the heat of every word.

And then I felt something else – and no, it wasn't the tentacles.

"W-what're you doing?!" I asked, shocked to see LeBlanc's hands taking hold of my breasts.

_For some reason, I wasn't stopping her…_

She didn't reply, but brushed her thumbs over the curse marks, and hopefully unintentionally, my nipples, with a pensive look on her face as if she didn't realize what she was doing.

"Where is the other one?" She asked, looking up at me.

She completely ignored the offended look on my face.

"Lower." I bitterly muttered.

She looked down for a moment but brought her gaze back up to meet mine again. "Where?"

"Lower…" I repeated.

She looked down even further and then chuckled. "Oh."

She fell to her knees and then took hold of my hips, eliciting a surprised grunt from my throat. I watched as her face slowly approached my nether regions, worrying that she was going to…

…

…

But she didn't.

She just stared, and for a long time, too. I winced each time I felt her exhale against my womanhood, and then I flinched as I felt her begin to prod at the curse mark.

"W-what're you doing?!" I stammered, taking a step back.

"Examining you." She groaned. "Why do you act so bashful?"

"B-bashful?" I said, cocking my head back. I hated being called that. "I'm sorry I'm not comfortable with you fondling me like I'm some slut."

With an annoyed look, she said, "…There's nothing wrong with being a slut, Syndra. In this mansion, girls who aren't, like _you_, are rare."

"I bet you're like the rest of them, then."

"Indeed."

_Now… I knew I should've taken that as my cue to leave, but something was telling me that I should stay despite all the alarms blaring in my head. I had to see if she could lift the curse._

"What do these curse marks do?" She asked, changing the subject while continuing to rub her finger against the skin just _right_ above my clitoris…

"Y-you're doing that on purpose," I muttered.

She looked up at me and smirked. "Do you want me to move my finger lower?"

I opened my mouth and furrowed my brow, hesitating to answer. For some reason, I had to think about it…

"No."

She stood up with a chuckle. "Fine."

I took a few steps back to make myself a little more comfortable. "Well… they – Ahri said that they 'won't ever let me cum, no matter how much pleasure is applied to these places…'."

"Oh. Sounds awful." She muttered unconvincingly.

_To you, a slut, I bet it is._

"And randomly, the curse marks flash pink and then the – _thing_ – you saw, _attacks_ me."

"You mean, _fucks_ you, right?"

I groaned but nodded my head.

"And you've confirmed that you can't cum as well, right?"

I ashamedly nodded my head once more.

"Not as innocent as we'd like to believe." She teased. "Did you have sex? Masturbate?"

"The tentacles."

"Oh." She breathed. "Oh, wow. That's quite the punishment…"

"I don't care about cumming," I stated. "I just can't handle the attacks."

"Oh, you'll care soon enough." She chuckled. "How many attacks have you experienced so far?"

"Two," I replied. "And you saw the second one."

She rose a hand to her face and cupped her chin in her fingers. Her eyes rose to the ceiling and she hummed in thought for a few moments before finally speaking. "I don't think the tentacle attacks are random."

"…No?"

"No. They happen whenever you're aroused."

"W-what?!" I half-shouted. "No. That's not possible."

"I'm sure it is, _Syndra_." She stated. "Were you aroused by seeing me naked? My body glistening in water?"

My brow furrowed, but not because I was upset with what she said, but that I didn't have my powers to kill her.

_Another reason why I should deal with this bullshit and get her to lift the curse._

"No."

"Don't lie." She chuckled. "You had to be. Unless you happened to be turned on by those white tiles. They are quite beautiful."

"No. I wasn't." I asserted. "And what makes you so sure that the tentacles appear whenever I'm aroused?"

"I can't say for sure," She replied. "But that's what we'll be testing today."

"…Testing?" I murmured. "Why would we be testing anything?"

She rolled her eyes at me and turned around, picking up her staff before pointing it to the right of her bed. "Lifting a curse is not a simple process." She muttered, the gem glowing purple once more. "I must know _everything_ to lift it."

A large cloud of purple mist appeared just where she was pointing her staff, and the sounds of chains rattling followed. As the mist began to dissipate, it revealed this huge, intimidation creation.

An x-cross.

The ones used for… bondage.

It was made of black metal and padded by leather of the same colour. There were cuffs on each corner, and at the bottom were two disconnected steps for the victim to step onto before being bound to it…

_How can she summon something so large, so easily?_

"W-what's that…?" I asked uneasily.

"You know what it is." She replied, smiling at me over her shoulder. "And you know why it's here."

_I don't like where this is going…_

"No," I replied. "Absolutely **not!**"

An alarmed look came to her face. "I need you to be quiet. Ahri's room is just across the hall, and I can't imagine what would happen to the both of us if she figured out what we're doing in here."

I glowered silently as my response.

"I need you tied to this, Syndra. I can't have you struggling."

…_Struggling?_

"…Why would I be struggling?" I cautiously asked.

"I'm going to test what triggers the creature to appear, and I can't have you shaking about when it does."

Anguish came to my face as I spoke. "D-do you need to?"

_I don't want that thing to have its way with me again…_

"Absolutely."

I began to anxiously grind my teeth together, debating whether this was worth it all. "Are you sure you can lift the curse?"

_I need more justification despite me knowing that this must be done._

"Of course." She replied, giving me this reassuring smile. "But as I said, I _must_ learn everything I possibly can before attempting to lift it."

_..._

Noticing my hesitation, she spoke again. "This might even be enough to lift the curse, Syndra. You only have to do this once."

…

"Fine," I muttered, stepping forward towards the x-cross.

I can handle another attack so long as it means there won't be anymore. Besides, they're not _that_ horrible…

…

I turned around to face my back towards the x-cross, stepping back and up onto the steps. LeBlanc then walked towards me, and without warning, stood onto the steps with me, her toes over mine as our bodies pressed together…

"W-what're you doing?!" I asked, turning my head to the right so that our faces weren't so close.

Turns out, there's a dresser to my right. A dresser with a _very_ large mirror above it, forcing me to see our reflections. I could only watch as her clothed body pressed against my naked one, my breasts smothered flat against my ribs as she rose my arms to the top of the x-cross. Soon enough, I could feel the cold metal of the cuffs come around my wrists, pinned to the top two corners before the person who locked them there finally backed off. She stepped back onto the floor and then got on her knees, cuffing both my ankles to the bottom corners before **kicking the steps out from underneath me!**

I let out a pitiful shriek as I felt my body suddenly drop, my heart plummeting as I expected my body to join it. But I barely moved an inch, moving my widened eyes to glare at LeBlanc who returned this sly look.

"Don't worry." She chuckled. "You won't fall."

My nostrils flared up and I tugged my wrists down and my feet forward, testing the strength of the chains. "Bitch!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Please. Be quiet."

And as she finished speaking, she began to slip the shoulder straps of her dress down her arms.

"…W-what – _what_ are you doing?"

A devious smile came to her lips as her hands moved to pull the strings out from her uniform. "Getting naked."

"…You're kidding."

She shook her head.

"Why?!"

"Have you forgotten, Syndra? I need you aroused." LeBlanc replied, her voice now carrying this seductive allure. She pulled her dress over her head before throwing it back onto her bed behind her, bringing herself to the same state of apparel as I. "Yell again, and I _will_ shove a gag into your mouth."

My twisted mouth opened, but a groan left it instead. I wanted to say something, but I was in no position to test her.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

LeBlanc stepped back, resting herself down onto the edge of her purple-sheeted bed. She rose her hand up to her purple smirk before taking two of her longest fingers within, engulfing them down to the very last knuckle. As she slowly sucked on them, she spread her legs as wide as they could go, granting me a view of her glistening womanhood before drawing her fingers from her mouth. The same hand then fell below her navel, methodically trailing down past her hips before coming to a stop between her thighs, the two just-wetted fingers pressing against the most-sensitive bud atop her southern lips just as her eyes met with mine…

I shook my head and dragged my eyes up her body to meet hers, ashamed that I was staring…

With a hushed tone, "I _need_ you to watch _very_ closely, Syndra…" She murmured; her lips licked by her tongue before her eyes began to roam my bound body. "Don't look away. Not for a _single_ second."

"…What the fuck are you doing?!"

_It took me way too long to ask that…_

"Don't speak again…" She ordered. "Not unless you _want_ me to gag you…"

The fiery look in her eyes told me nothing would please her more…

She smiled as she noticed my silence, beginning to move her hand in a circular motion against her womanhood, her eyes falling shut as she tilted her head back. A whine fled her lips and then she increased her pace; her left hand creeping up towards her breasts before taking one into its needy grasp. Then her legs stretched forward, and she spread her toes apart, biting her bottom lip before opening her eyes once more to meet my gaze.

…_My staring gaze…_

"Not so shy anymore, I see…" She teased. "Are you aroused?"

For some reason, I couldn't respond. I just continued to stare and that made her demeaning smirk, and my worry, grow. I began to fear that perhaps LeBlanc has lured me into her room not to lift my curse, but rather to do _this_. It's not impossible. In fact, it's far from it. There are so many disgusting things that go on in this mansion. Not one single day goes by without me hearing sex or talk of it.

"T-this is a waste of time." I blurted out, finding it hard to maintain eye contact with a woman whose face was contorting from pleasure.

_More like – you didn't want her to see you staring, Syndra…_

"Shut up."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but then she… _moaned_, pressing her knees together as her thighs closed tight around her wrist. The faint muscles of her stomach tightened, showing themselves through her sweaty, ivory skin, her eyes going shut once more. I was finally free of her judging, yet lustful watch, peering forward to get a closer look as she finally dipped her fingers into her womanhood…

"Oh…" She breathed, sinking her teeth back into her bottom lip.

LeBlanc chuckled as she spread her legs again, thankfully re-allowing me to see what she was doing. Her fingers began to slowly thrust into herself and I could hear just how wet she was. My head leaned forward even more as I found myself unable to tear my eyes away, feeling something of my own stir up between my legs…

…_I'm getting turned on. I'm enjoying this. I can't believe I'm enjoying this!_

"Oh!" She exclaimed, giggling as her toes splayed apart.

Her fingers got quicker, the sounds of her wetness getting almost too loud as her arm nearly became a blur. She was writhing atop her sheets, her left hand moving from breast to breast as she seemed to forget about her own rules of silence. My saliva trailed out from the corner of my open mouth, envy filling me as I wished to experience such pleasure… for some reason. I pulled my chains and started to fidget, uncomfortable with the moisture I could feel dripping its slow way down between my thighs…

But then, between my own thighs, I felt something else.

A gasp escaped from my mouth as I began to struggle even further, my spine arching to make room as the creature stuck itself against my lower back. Its tentacles sprawled past my waist, slithering all over my body as I looked down to watch them approach my breasts, wrapping tight around them before they began to tweak my hard, pink nipples. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip to ensure nothing pitiful would leave my mouth, feeling the other tentacles squeeze around my thighs and waist as another poised itself against the dripping entrance of my drowned womanhood…

"About time…" Said LeBlanc, her legs closing together before she folded her hands into her lap. "Please try your best to be quiet."

_How can she just do that? Stop so suddenly…? Especially when it looked like she was going to…_

_If I were in her position, I don't think I'd be able to stop…_

I felt panic rise within me as my heartbeat quickened, overwhelmed by this dread and hopelessness as I was unable to do a thing, feeling the tentacles slithering against me. I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth as one wriggled its slow way inside of me. All four chains rattled as my body did the same, my back arching even further away from the padded leather behind me as I was filled to the _brim_ by this massive tendril!

A groan rumbled in my throat as I returned myself against the x-cross, smothering the creature as I opened my eyes to see LeBlanc attentively staring at me. My eyebrows slanted, my fingers and toes spreading as the tentacle slowly slid out of me, dripping in both its own slime and my juices before it thrust its horrid way back inside.

"Oh!" I cried out, clenching my hands into fists as I took a shaky breath of air. "S-stop staring!"

An entertained smile came to her lips as she leaned back, resting on her hands behind her as she crossed one leg over the other. I returned an angry glare but then I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to stare at a woman who was watching me with such a demeaning look on her face. But with my eyes closed, my ears were able to easily hear the chains shaking around me as the tentacle's thrusts quickened…

_Two other sounds were present – the sounds of my wet womanhood being pounded and the moans which followed…_

I was humiliated every second by these sounds. I opened my eyes and glared at the purple-haired mage, but I couldn't stand the look on her face. I felt nothing but shame and humiliation when I saw those hazel eyes of hers belittling me!

"I'm afraid to say I can't lift this curse."

…_What?_

…_Did I hear that right?_

I opened my mouth to express my anger, to defend myself, to insult her to make myself feel better, but then the tentacles became _much_ more violent. The one inside of me became quicker -

No.

That was putting it lightly.

It became _vehement_, moving my body alongside its harsh, zealous thrusts as my breasts were groped and my nipples were tweaked by the ones wrapped tight around them. I tilted my head back and groaned, closing my eyes as I arched my back away from the x-cross once more, my stomach contracting whilst I parted my lips with desires to still express my rage.

But what came out instead, humiliated me.

"**Ugh!"**

My eyes shot wide open, ashamed of the pitiful sound which squeezed its way out from my throat. I looked at LeBlanc with my brow furrowed with expectations of a shaming gaze –

And I got exactly that.

And she knew it was pissing me off.

…But this awful yearn to moan was growing inside me again, and I was trying my best to keep it bottled-up, letting it wane within my bosom instead of giving her more reason to demoralize me.

But…

My mouth opened and yet another pitiful pleasure-induced cry spilled out from my lips, this one louder than the one before it.

"Quiet." She chuckled.

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip for what felt like the millionth time tonight, closing my eyes to avoid the continuous onslaught of degrading looks LeBlanc was giving me. I hated appearing weak in front of people – especially _this_ stupid slut and apparently _incapable_ mage! But as the tentacle pumping between my stained thighs only grew more impassioned, I noticed that my hips had grown a mind of their own, bucking greedily against rabid thrusts in hopes of pulling them deeper, making me look even more pitiful…

"Oh!"

_Face it, Syndra. So far, you've only looked pitiful._

It was futile to try and appear unaffected. Futile to waste my energy to appear composed. I must look like a joke to her. It was clear this thing was destroying me and so…

…

Fuck it.

I let more moans escape my throat. I don't care what this imbecile thinks.

And that was because I was completely helpless and at the merciless whim of this creature, its tentacles having their maddening way with my bound, spread-eagled body. I was on display for this perverted audience of one; LeBlanc watching as my writhing body began to approach its climax, the sounds which poured from my mouth growing louder and louder…

It was apparent that I was enjoying this… and I absolutely _hated_ that.

And I absolutely hated the anxious feeling I had when the tentacles began to slow. I hated the frustration I felt when they stopped. I hated the disappointment I felt as I watched them pull away. I hated being on the brink of an unobtainable climax. I hated being left with a hammering heartbeat and a heaving chest. I hated the desire I had for them to return and finish me off. But what I really hated the most, was the fact that this punishment was _**definitely**_ working…

"Why…?" I groaned, struggling against my restraints. "Why are you so **INCOMPETENT?!"**

LeBlanc rushed towards me and placed a hand over my mouth.

…Her _scent_ was strong.

"Silence, Syndra." She ordered with a hint of anger in her voice. "Allow me to explain."

I tried to bite the skin of her palm, but she withdrew her hand as quickly as I opened my mouth. I then tried to break free of my bondage, but as I already knew, the cuffs were incredibly strong. As strong as my arousal; disgusting to find myself salivating at the sight of LeBlanc's… assets…

_Why am I so goddamn turned on…?!_

"I can _still_ lift the curse." She said, her purple lips twisting into a devious smirk before she continued speaking. "This just wasn't enough. I need to collect more data."

_I'm sure that smirk was because she noticed my lustful staring…_

"No!" I muttered, breaking my gaze and tugging on my chains. "I won't do this again!"

"Not today, you won't – tomorrow. And you _will_ do it again, so long as you wish to lift the curse." LeBlanc explained, placing her hands on her hips before giving me this condescending look. "I'm your _only_ way to break free of this curse. You will remain Ahri's until she becomes disinterested in you, and Ahri _rarely_ becomes disinterested in her pets."

"…"

"Weeks. Months." She listed. "Maybe even a year. It _definitely_ wouldn't be the first time…"

It's only been two days and I'm already going insane. I can't imagine this for a week, let alone a month, or two, or three… or four… or five… or six… or seven… or eight… or nine… or ten… or eleven… or…

**A year.**

"Fine…" I muttered, nearly out of breath, my head spinning just slightly. "Now, release me..."

_She needs to lift this curse. She's my only chance._

LeBlanc nodded her head, walking towards me before undoing my cuffs. As I was finally free, I fell forward, but she caught me in her arms, helping me find balance on my feet.

_The tentacles have drained me of nearly all my stamina, and they managed to do so with just their… intense servicing…_

She let go of me and then reached for her staff, dismissing the x-cross in a puff of purple smoke.

I glared at her once more, but then realized I should show this woman more respect. I can't get on her bad side, because then she might refuse to help me any further. I lifted my dress from the floor and held it in my arms, walking out of her room and then down the stairs to the bottom floor. It was an hour past curfew, so I knew that no one would see me like this; my sweaty body only visible to the moonlight pouring through the windows as it embraced frigid drafts.

I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me, removing the rest of my garments before I stood completely naked. I left my uniform on the floor, just like last night, and walked towards my bed, slipping underneath my sheets without a nightgown as I remembered how I tore it apart. My eyes fell shut, and then I was greeted with disgusting, perverted thoughts which rang through my head, sighing as my hands moved to places they don't often go…


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three.**

* * *

I could barely sleep as my mind was tormented by disgusting, perverted thoughts throughout the entire night, my body experiencing the same fate as it was occupied not with the tentacles, but with my own hands instead. I couldn't control where they were desperately squeezing and pumping into. I've never experienced arousal like this before. It feels as if a switch were turned on and due to the circumstances of my punishment, I can't turn it off. No matter how much I try.

_And trust me, I've been trying._

It's been this way ever since I visited LeBlanc. Just _what_ did she do to me?

* * *

Once my alarm rang and I climbed out from my bed, I immediately noticed the sweat drying on my skin. I got dressed and marched my way to the changeroom, stripping down to nothing before stepping into the shower. Inside were three of some of the sluttiest maids in the mansion: Janna, Morgana, and Sarah - and I was disappointed to find myself lusting for them. I took the only spot between Janna and Sarah and immediately felt all eyes on me. I bet they were wondering why I was joining them. Usually if there is more than one person in here, I'd leave.

_Not today, though. For whatever reason, I decided to stay._

Like a frail sheep pattering its way through an alley full of salivating wolves, I refused to look anywhere but forward, raising one arm over my breasts to cover two of my curse marks, hoping that none of these whores would look between my thighs for the third. With my free hand, I turned the knob in front of me and felt the hot, heavenly water fall against my skin. I waited for them to look away, and then I reached for some body wash before uncovering myself and squirting some into my palm. I started lathering my body and discovered that I had no shame; sinking my hands into my breasts as I bit my bottom lip, pressing my thighs together while my fingers pulled onto my nipples. I shook my head, remembering that I wasn't alone in here, but despite the room being as full as my hands currently were… I couldn't stop.

"Oh…"

The sound echoed in the shower and I stopped what I was doing, dropping my hands back to my sides as I turned to look to my right to see Sarah staring at me. My eyes widened even further, and I realized I had been caught – or so I thought. Instead, Sarah looked as if she were trying to see through me, and I realized that she was looking for where the moan came from.

Because that moan wasn't mine.

So, I turned to see where she was looking, spotting Janna with the left side of her face smothered against the wall, forced to look my way as Morgana stood behind her with her large, pale bosom pressing into Janna's arched back. I moved my eyes away from Janna's pleasured expression, and as they lowered, I saw how her breasts were being groped by Morgana's greedy hands.

"Oh, Morg…" Janna breathed, her eyes falling shut.

I felt an opportunity arise once I knew Janna wasn't looking my way anymore, sinking my fingers into my soap-covered breasts. I was ashamed by how quickly I seized this disgusting opportunity, startled as I was reminded about the redhead behind me while my hands were filled with the soft flesh of my rarely-fondled mounds.

"_Syndra! I knew you were a slut!"_ I expected to hear her say, but instead, she asked; "Are you going to join in?"

I was relieved to hear that I wasn't caught, or maybe just simply ignored, and turned around to glare at her. "No."

Her brow twitched as if I were preventing her from something important. "Then move."

I know a slut like her needs to seize every sexual opportunity she gets, so I stepped aside with an angry gaze. She marched past me and joined the two, falling on her knees between Janna and the wall like she was the missing piece of a puzzle, placing her hands on the elf's thighs before shoving her head between them.

"Ah…" Janna breathed, her voice faintly echoing in the shower.

I kept watching as Sarah ate Janna out while Morgana fondled her from behind. It felt like this was a once in a lifetime event, and no matter what, I couldn't leave or turn my eyes away… My hands rose from my sides once more and roamed my body in the guise of lathering it with soap. I thrust two of my fingers into my dripping womanhood, turning my head to face the wall in front of me, but not without keeping them in the corner of my left eye, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as I suppressed the overwhelming urge I had to join them.

"Syndra." I heard one of them say.

My eyes widened as I froze up. I slowly turned my head to the left to see Morgana staring at me with this grin on her face, slowly pulling my fingers out from my womanhood and slithering my other hand away from my breasts as I twisted my face into a scowl.

"Join in." She said, her words almost like an order. "I know you want to."

Despite my wishes, I shook my head and groaned. I really wanted to just that. but I'm not some slut and I can't let these girls think I am.

She shrugged her shoulders before returning her attention to the back of Janna's head, allowing me to continue what I was doing. But I barely could enjoy myself for a few seconds more before I noticed a pink light reflecting off the wet, white tiles in front of me. My heart began to race, and I worriedly looked down at my soapy body to see the dim hues of my curse marks emanating beneath white bubbles. I stopped all that I was doing – and all that I was doing being fondling myself – and sprinted out of there as quickly as I could.

I was relieved to stumble into an empty changeroom, sprinting for my towel as I could feel the weight of the monster clinging to my lower back, its tentacles slinking against my body before I draped it over them. It barely did anything. You could still see them wriggling underneath - as if there were nine snakes slithering beneath a thin blanket. I watched as the cylindrical impressions moved up my body, coiling around my breasts and making it look like my bust was larger. I lifted my uniform and held it against my towel, taking a deep breath as I slowly walked towards the door. I opened it and peeked my head outside and once I confirmed that the hall was empty, I made a dash for it.

I left a trail of wet footsteps on the floor as I sprinted down the halls, struggling not to fall as I ignored the confused gazes that everyone was giving me. But as I was getting closer to my room, I was stopped by a blockade of one, single, prudish woman, Kayle; the unofficial policewoman of the mansion.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glaring at me with her arms crossed, her brow furrowed.

I slid to a stop and returned the look. "Get o- "

…!

My words were brought to a halt as I felt the tentacle suddenly thrust into my womanhood, clearing my throat and shaking my head while Kayle tilted her head at me.

"G-get out of my way." I continued, my cheeks growing warm as I looked down, refusing to meet her stern gaze as I walked past her.

I could feel her eyes glued to my back as I walked past, praying that none of the tentacles would pour out from the towel as I quickened my steps. My heart was hammering inside my chest as I continued towards my room, anxious thoughts flooding my minds as I was worried that the confused stares I received earlier were because they noticed what was going on beneath my towel. But that thought was quickly erased as I barged into my room, my uniform falling from my hands as my eyes widened at what I saw on the edge of my bed.

A woman with nine, white tails flowing behind her, garbed in a short, red dress which flaunted her long, crossed legs.

"How're you doing?" She purred.

As I met her lascivious gaze, I realized my own was contorted by pleasure, furrowing my brow before glaring at Ahri. She shook her head and chuckled, apparently unconvinced by my façade.

"Leave.' I muttered, barely separating my teeth.

Ahri scoffed and shrugged her shoulders before nodding her head, standing up to walk towards the door which I still stood in front of. I stepped out of the way, but she stopped just in front of me, the devious grin on her red lips growing as she flew towards me. Suddenly, I felt cold drafts against my skin, realizing that the towel was no longer around me, watching how it hung from her hand as her tongue slowly ran across her mischievous smirk.

"You'll need a much thicker towel to hide _those_." She stated, her whiskered cheeks reddening as her face began to reflect her arousal.

My teeth clenched tightly together as my glare grew more intense, standing on my curled-up toes with my lower jaw quivering. The heaves of my bosom got worse as my knees grew shaky, my mouth opening not to argue with Ahri, but to gasp for air. I looked away from her demeaning gaze with shame, closing my eyes as I was approaching my climax, only able to hear her chuckle amongst the sounds of the tentacles… _enjoying_ me.

"Pitiful." Said Ahri.

As the tentacle pulled itself from my womanhood, its friends rescinding towards the portal, I felt the towel land atop my head, draping over my face. I pulled it off and sneered at Ahri, watching her strut her way out from my room and into the hall. I slammed my door shut behind her and turned the lock, dropping the towel before plummeting face-down onto my bed.

…

I was ashamed of the places my hands quickly sought, a frustrated groan pouring out from my twisted lips only to be muffled into my pillow. My carnal desires were rampant. I can't help but find myself enticed by the perverse, intrusive thoughts of Ahri which were flooding my tormented mind. I spent a good half-hour like this, edging myself just like the tentacles do…

_It's only been three days. Why am I acting like this…?_

Eventually, I got dressed, leaving my room to eat breakfast before starting my shift. Today, I have laundry duties with Sona, who happens to be the only maid I don't absolutely detest, and that's only because she can't speak. While we were working together, I found myself unable to peel my lustful eyes from her curves. The way her skirt flared open was one of two hints of the large, beautifully shaped ass it veiled, the other being the pair of thick and succulent thighs beneath it, indented by the top of her tight stockings. Her dress hugged her wide hips and tiny waist, and it must've been incredibly tight so that it could contain her huge, supple breasts.

_I wanted her…_

There is a lot of laundry to do in a mansion filled with so many people. With nearly all the machines turned on, the room was blistering hot, causing us to both be dripping in our own sweat. So, when Sona was handing me a basket of dirty uniforms, I couldn't stop myself from staring at those big, glistening tits of hers. I felt saliva beginning to pool in my mouth before I realized what I was so openly doing, looking up to see Sona blushing, her eyes looking elsewhere nervously. I shook my head, wondering why she was so bashful – a woman with a body like hers should be used to this by now.

I didn't bother with an apology as I took the basket from her. She then turned around and my eyes immediately lowered, landing at the bottom of her skirt, imagining the round ass hiding beneath that short skirt. I let the basket down onto the washer and bit my bottom lip, ashamed that my hands moved towards my breasts as I imagined us both naked, and against each other…

_I was getting carried away._

I was startled as a bitter coldness began to suddenly slither beneath my uniform, feeling a few tentacles gather around my breasts as its friends went elsewhere. They wrapped around my waist and my hips, but I paid the most attention to the one brushing against the wet skin of my inner thighs. I bit down on my bottom lip and scrunched my face up, clearing my throat as it parted my dripping southern lips. It pushed its way inside and my mouth opened, allowing a quiet grunt to escape as the tentacle began to slowly pump inside of me. I took a deep breath of air to try and steel myself, lifting the lid of the washing machine in front of me before dumping the clothes inside and turning it on. My eyes then fell shut as my hands moved forward to grip onto the edge of the washer, feeling the tentacle inside of me getting quicker.

An agitated groan rumbled in my throat, inaudible over the many whirs around me as my jaw and knees began to quiver. My attempt to maintain my composure was proving itself to be a waste of time, as with each of the tentacle's slow, but harsh pumps would cause a small piece of it to chip away. Soon enough, my pants were getting louder, but I was still sure Sona couldn't hear them. My skin squeaked against the white metal as I gripped it harder, my toes curling up inside the front of my shoes as my heels rose from the floor.

"Oh…" I moaned.

I jumped as I heard something hit the floor, the hairs on the back of my neck rising as I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Sona was staring _right_ at me, both her hands covering her mouth as her cheeks were even redder than before. I opened my mouth to form some pitiful excuse, but I looked down to see purple glimpses of the slimy tentacles moving beneath my skirt and a puddle of my excitement collecting between my feet.

No one could think of a way out of this, so I stood still and waited for her to scream, but then realized that she was mute. So instead, I waited for her to turn around and run away. To do something else but stand there and _stare_ at me. But she didn't. She moved one foot ahead of the other with a concerned look on her face, and for some reason, extended an arm out as if she were offering some help.

I slapped her away.

I grunted and averted my eyes, feeling my legs get shakier, my body over-encumbered by the weight of the tentacles and the pleasure that came with them as I collapsed onto my knees. My palms came flat against the washer in front of me, my chest heaving as I looked down to be greeted once again by the puddle composed of my own juices.

_Juices that weren't cum, but my excitement…_

I was forced to stare at this horrible puddle which reminded me of my fate, refusing to see the horrified look that was likely on Sona's face. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut, but as I said earlier, each pump chipped away at my composure. My nipples were being tweaked as my breasts were being groped, my whole body being rocked back and forth as the tentacle inside of my womanhood became impassioned. I've lost count of the pumps, and so, I didn't realize I had lost my composure, too.

"Oh…"

I pierced my bottom lip with my teeth and widened my already-widened eyes, ashamed of the noise that slipped out from my mouth. I looked in the corner of my eyes, upset to see Sona's silhouette still there, her shadow casting over my bent-over body. My fingers began to slip down the metal of the spinning washing machine, my eyes rolling up into my head as I was overwhelmed by this pleasure. I was so close to cumming… and for a few seconds, I forgot that Sona was still here, watching me.

I began to worry as I noticed that the tentacles began to slow down, knowing that soon enough I would be left on the verge of climax. They came to a stop and I felt disappointed, panting as my frustrated grew, knowing that so long as these curse marks were on my body, this puddle in front of my face would never, ever, be cum.

_And for who knows how long…_

I hit the washer in front of me with my fists, letting out a guttural groan as I bowed my head even lower. This punishment is hell. I can't believe I have to deal with this!

_I'll get my revenge. I swear._

I stood up onto my shaky legs, fixing the skirt of my dress while taking a deep breath of air. I stepped towards Sona despite my embarrassment, watching how she uneasily stepped back as I bent down and lifted the basket that she had dropped. I turned away from her and walked towards an empty washer, dumping the clothes inside, adding detergent, slamming the lid shut, and then turning it on. I then took another deep breath of air and turned to Sona once more, quickly closing the distance between us before wrapping my hands around her neck. I pushed her against a washer and bent her back over it, closing in on her face as I found myself suppressing this… _overwhelming_ urge I had to place my lips against hers…

"I'm going to kill you if you tell anyone," I stated as my clasp tightened.

With a strained face, she nodded, and I noticed that I began to smile as I found myself pleased with this power I had over her. I've felt so weak the past few days, and so my clutch around her neck grew harsher, reminding myself that this is how I normally am. Her hands latched onto my arms and she tried her best to pull them away, but her strength was nothing compared to my own. As I realized how pitiful she was, I began to chuckle, feeling her writhe underneath me. But then I noticed another feeling – like the dampness growing between my legs…

_This was turning me on… intensely._

I pulled away and shook my head. "We should continue as if nothing ever happened."

It took her a few seconds, but she nodded her head.

…

There was this thick tension now between us as we continued working, but nonetheless, we finished our duties despite how awkward it was. Afterwards, I went to go eat and then I decided I would visit LeBlanc again, waiting until it was after curfew before finding myself barging into her room.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Three, Part Two…**

* * *

"You did something to me!" I declared as I entered LeBlanc's room.

LeBlanc lifted her eyes from the book she was reading at a table in the back-left corner of her room, raising a single eyebrow. "Did what, exactly?"

"…Something!" I replied. "Like a charm!"

"Why? Have you been feeling noticeably more aroused lately?"

"…Yes." I shamefully nodded.

"It's because of your curse, Syndra." She chuckled. "Cumming would relinquish you of your arousal, but since you can't, it only grows larger and larger."

"No – this is different."

"What makes you say that?"

"…I've been doing… _things_."

_Things that I should keep to myself._

"Like?"

"…Masturbating." I muttered. "A lot…"

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, that explains why you are so aroused. Perhaps if you kept your hand away from yourself, you wouldn't be this way."

_For some reason, that sounded much easier said than done._

"Have you experienced any more tentacle attacks?" LeBlanc asked.

I nodded my head.

"Were you aroused when they occurred?"

Regretfully, I nodded my head once more.

"Were you aroused for the whole day?"

Another shameful nod.

"Hm…" She murmured, closing the lid of her book. "I'm certain that my theory of the tentacles appearing whenever you're aroused is true. But it seems like they don't _always_ appear whenever you're aroused. If that _were_ the case, then the attacks would never end because the pleasure experienced by the attacks would further increase your arousal, creating this loop of always-increasing arousal and never-ending tentacle attacks."

_Thank goodness... That sounds like hell._

LeBlanc grabbed her staff by her side and stood up. "Follow me."

"Where to?"

"…You'll see."

She walked past me and then I did as she asked, both of us walking out of her room with me following behind her. My eyes were locked onto the swaying fabric of her skirt, finding that I was salivating – lusting for her – disgusted by these perverse thoughts as I was trying to convince myself that this arousal was spawned from the curse and not myself.

_It was a terrible idea – to think that this arousal was hidden within me all this time._

_No. It can't be. This curse must have an arousal-increasing effect. It explains everything._

…

_But what if it doesn't…?_

I followed her down the staircase and then down another, the two of us now standing inside the humid, wine cellar within the basement. LeBlanc walked towards this locked, metal door – a door I've never seen unlocked – and stuck a key into it. She pushed the door open, and I followed her in, the lights of the room turning on above us to reveal what was inside…

My eyes were greeted by four walls made of ebony wood surrounding a black, carpeted floor. Wherever I looked, I saw black; be it leather or metal making up the devious furniture in here. There was a large bed, an x-cross, a pillory, and benches located in front of them all so that the person confined to them could have an audience; presumably, the person who had locked them there. The walls were adorned by crops, flails, whips, ropes, and belts, the tables beneath them littered with leather garments like boots, corsets, and stockings, as well as sex toys like dildos, strap-ons, vibrators, and gags. Anything you could possibly want was in here, I just didn't recognize them all. But I bet this purple-haired slut beside me did.

"Stop drooling." Chuckled Leblanc, closing the door behind us before turning the lock.

"…What are we doing here?" I asked, my worried eyes roaming from one horrid thing to another.

"It's soundproof." She replied, glancing at me as if it were obvious.

"…That's not what I asked."

She bit the corner of her lips before speaking. "I must collect more data on your curse, and we need to do so here. This morning, Evelynn came to my room and complained about the noises my 'friend' and I were making last night." She then groaned and rolled her eyes. "She's such a hypocrite – I can hear her and Ahri every night, for hours. It's like those two don't sleep…"

_I was ashamed of the images my imagination conjured up at the mention of such disgusting things…_

She walked forward to stand by the x-cross identical to the one she summoned in her room last night, turning to face me. "Remove your dress."

I did so without hesitation, dropping it onto the bench in front of the x-cross as I walked to join her side.

_Why was I so quick to get naked…?_

"What are your fetishes, Syndra?" LeBlanc asked, a pleased smile on her face.

"…My _what_?"

"Things that _really_ turn you on – much more than they should."

"I don't know?" I said, shaking my head. "I'm not some slut who would."

She chuckled as if I were telling a lie.

_I hated that it felt like I was…_

"How did you feel about being bound last night?" She asked.

"I'd rather tie you up."

…

_I said that out loud._

"Oh?" She chuckled, raising a single eyebrow with this lascivious smirk on her purple lips. "What would you do to me, then?"

_..._

…_I'd tie your arms behind your back and bend you over my bed, my hand coming down against your ass repeatedly until it's red like a rose, your groans muffled by the rubber bull I had shoved between your purple lips prior._

…_I'd endlessly edge you until you beg me to let you cum, your excitement running down your thighs like spilt honey over the edge of a table – and not until your desperate, is when I'd finally, and fervently, fuck you. You wouldn't even be able to walk once I'm done with you._

…_At least, not for a few days._

…

"Would you like to do what Ahri is doing to you, but to someone of your own choice?" She asked.

I realized I was just staring at her with a blank face, relieved to find that I didn't accidentally say those thoughts out loud, because that would be truly embarrassing. But I was embarrassed anyway as I couldn't stop the edge of my lips from curving upwards.

"A dominatrix, like Evelynn, like me, like many in this mansion." She stated, noticing my smile. "You're not as innocent as you'd like to believe, Syndra."

"…What's the point of this stupid conversation?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "There isn't one."

LeBlanc placed her staff down onto the bench and then gestured for me to approach her. I did so before turning around, letting her place me into the x-cross before leaving my feet a few inches from the ground, my skin pressing against cold leather. I watched as she walked away, strutting towards a table against the wall to my left. She quickly grabbed a few things – as if she knew exactly what she wanted – and then returned to me; in her hands a roll of clear tape, and three small, pink, egg-shaped vibrators each wired to a tall and skinny remote with a dial on it.

"…What're you doing with those?" I nervously asked.

She chuckled and walked forward, answering my question without saying a word as I watched her tape two of those vibrators to each of my nipples, doing the same to the remotes to the sides of my breasts. A devious smirk came to her lips as she turned their dials just slightly, my brow furrowing as I felt them begin to gently shiver.

"Don't get too carried away, Syndra." She chuckled, squatting down before her face was level with my crotch. "Not yet, at least."

_For some reason, I was anticipating the touch of her tongue… and was letting her do this to me without protest._

I felt her fingers press against my southern lips before spreading them apart. She pushed the vibrator into my dripping womanhood, tucking its remote into one of my stockings before turning the dial. My eyes widened, and I cleared my throat, clenching my teeth as well as my fists as I didn't expect this sudden surge of – _pleasure_.

I gave myself a few moments before yelling at her. "What's the point of this?!"

_Something I should've asked much, much sooner._

LeBlanc walked backwards and sat down on the bench in front of me, pushing aside my uniform before crossing one leg over the other and smirking at me. "Collecting some data." She replied, placing her hands on one of her knees before continuing to speak. "…And testing something."

"…Testing what?"

"If you can cum."

"…But we already know I can't."

"And how do we know that for sure?" LeBlanc questioned, raising a single brow.

"Because I've tried," I replied.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Even so, I must confirm it myself."

"For your stupid data? Or for your own pleasure?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Both."

I scowled at her but realized I couldn't do anything – I was tied up and without my powers. I could only lay there, and lay there meaning being bound against an x-cross, and refuse to show any signs of pleasure as the toys gently vibrated against me. They felt good, but this wasn't nearly enough to make me show any signs of weakness. It was easy to keep myself together, a smile showing itself on my face as I was happy to find that I could tolerate some pleasure because the last few days have had me falling to my knees.

She noticed this. "Not enough?"

My smile withered, and I looked to see her grinning at me.

"Don't think that I enjoy this."

She lightly chuckled before marching towards me, turning the dials of the vibrators against my nipples up just a bit more. Some air fled my nostrils as I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, surprised by how much stronger the vibrators were shaking from just a little turn of some dials. I was becoming worried that I might show some pitiful signs of weakness as I watched her squat down, tensing up with widened eyes as she turned the dial on the remote stuffed into my stocking as much as she did the others.

…_Oh._

…_That feels good._

I cleared my throat to stifle my moan, taking yet another slow, deep breath of air to help steel myself as I watched her demeaning grin grow. She stepped back and returned to the bench, watching me closely with a lecherous stare. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at that stupid slut as I was ashamed that I needed to release my bottom lip from the clutch of my teeth so that I could breathe more. My toes and fingers scrunched up as I tugged onto my cuffs, the medium-strength vibrations of the pink, plastic eggs against and inside of me making slow progress with eliciting a quiver from my sweating body.

"You're free to moan, Syndra," Said LeBlanc. "No one can hear you from down here…"

_No one but you…_

I was becoming a little more animated, opening my eyes to see LeBlanc's condescending stare. I tried my best to hide the hints of pleasure briefly flashing upon my face, but I had a feeling I wasn't doing a good job. I groaned and clenched my teeth, fidgeting against the x-cross as I couldn't help but notice that I was enjoying this, pleased with each dreadful minute that crawled by…

_No. I'm not actually enjoying this – not like some…_

"Slut." Said LeBlanc, laughing as she stood up and walked towards me again. "I know you want me to turn them up."

_It was like she was in my head._

"S-shut up!" I yelled. "D-don't ever c-call me that again!"

She was unfazed by my outburst, remaining silent as her hands turned the dials of the vibrators against my nipples… all the way up. A burst of air fled my nose as my glare turned away from her mischievous grin, feeling the toys quake against my breasts. My eyes fell shut, making it so that I couldn't watch as she squatted down to turn the third and last dial up to its max setting next.

"A-ah…!"

_I can't handle this._

_It's too strong._

_It's…_

_It's too good._

I could hear her step away amongst the sound of the vibrators vibrating before sitting back onto the bench, a pleased chuckle leaving her throat as I refused to open my eyes and meet the disgusting, lecherous, and humiliating gaze that she would _definitely_ be giving me. I completely lost myself as soon as she turned that last dial, disappointed that I couldn't even stand up against three pieces of battery-powered plastic… I was a struggling mess and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just pulled on the chains around my wrists and ankles as I felt my stomach contract as tightly as my teeth were clenched together, refusing to let out any moans as my body was already embarrassing me enough.

…But my lips parted, and out came something that echoed in the room: "Oh!"

I was ashamed with myself as I was unable to control a single part of my body as it writhed alongside the brutal quakes of the tiny, little eggs. I pulled my arms down, testing the strength of the cuffs' chains as a constant flow of pitiful moans spilled from my lips: "Ah… Ah… Ah...!"

Whenever I opened my teary eyes, I saw LeBlanc staring at me. I began to question her motives, realizing the ridiculousness of the current position I was in, and how easily I let myself be put into it… But as soon as I opened my mouth to barrage her with my concerns, a moan would slip out instead, further adding to the building pile that was my humiliation. I could only quiver against the black, padded leather behind me, unable to keep my eyes open any further as the pleasure was proving itself to be extremely overwhelming.

"Oh!" I moaned and moaned, taking a sharp inhale between each. "Oh!"

I hated that behind the dark insides of my eyes was LeBlanc sitting there, watching me squirm. I was barely able to breathe, and completely unable to speak, my back arching as I tilted my head back, feeling myself about to cum as much as her eyes were glued to my body…

But you know how this goes.

The chains rattled as I bowed my head, stuck on the verge of climax, unable to cum, like always. A frustrated groan left my lips as I came crashing back down against the leather, still shivering as the vibrators continued to annihilate me, reminding me that their wonderful pleasure would never, _ever_ bring me to an idyllic climax…

_Nothing will._

This was maddening, being on a constant edge like this! It feels like my orgasm is being ripped away from my desperate body, angry groans and flustered moans leaving my mouth as my fingers curled into my palms. I wanted to scream, but I knew that whenever my mouth would open, a moan would be all that would leave it. So, I could only keep my anguish bottled up, unable to deal with it as hour-long minutes passed by, corrupting my humiliation with madness.

"How do you feel, Syndra?" LeBlanc asked.

I was relieved to finally hear something else other than the sounds of the toys' powerful vibrations and my horrid whines. I opened my mouth slowly, my face strained by pleasure and the effort to keep my moans within as I tried to answer her stupid question, but only muttered something incomprehensible; something that didn't admit how I truly felt.

"…It seems you cannot cum." She stated, standing up before strutting towards me.

She turned the dials off and then removed them, a shudder of relief rinsing through me as I was no longer being abused by the violent tremors of those egg-shaped, pink devils! I shut my eyes and took a few long, deep breaths of air, my heartbeat calming as I heard LeBlanc strut away and place those toys where she got them from. She then quickly came back to release me from these binds, my feet finally touching the ground before I stumbled into her arms.

"Fifteen minutes will do that to you," She chuckled, taking hold of my shoulders to help me stand straight. "We're not done yet, though."

"What else…?" I groaned.

"I just need to see those curse marks again."

I sluggishly nodded my head and let her do so, watching as her pensive eyes stared at my nipples for a few moments. Afterwards, she fell to her knees, and I could feel her breath against my dripping womanhood, realizing that she was a little _too_ close. But I didn't tell her to move back, and that was because there was a voice in the back of my head; a voice that was begging for LeBlanc to lap up the nectar dripping between my thighs. I tried my best to ignore it, but I couldn't help but think how easy it would be to oblige it. All I needed to do was take both my hands, push their fingers through those purple tresses, and shove that scheming face between my legs.

_Do it._

LeBlanc looked up at me, and it was if she knew what I was thinking, licking her lips before looking back down at my womanhood, nodding her head.

_Do it…_

She closed in, and I expected her to give me what I wanted all on her own, anticipating the wet embrace of her purple, smirking lips.

_Please, do it._

But instead, she nodded her head as if she were making notes in her head, erasing the tiny distance between her lips and my womanhood. I was yearning for her to please me so badly that it felt like I was experiencing withdrawals from not having it, and so, I became a little frozen. I was in such a daze that I didn't realize she was no longer in front of me, startled by the sudden feeling of her hands taking hold of my rear.

I turned around and pulled away, glaring down at her. "W-what the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"Examining you…" She responded, returning an annoyed look.

"Why _there_?"

"…Oh," LeBlanc said, shaking her head. "I never expected _you_ to be such a saint."

And then she chuckled and shook her head some more, but the amused, almost mocking look on her face didn't anger me. All I could think about was how it would differ if I were seated upon it…

"I'm not going to do anything bad," LeBlanc said. "Unless you want me to."

I groaned in disgust, both with what she said, and I resisted the urge to give in to her last sentence. "Is it important?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Please turn back around."

Some air fled my nose as I fulfilled her request, hearing her crawl towards me again before her warm hands came against the flesh of my backside once again, spreading it apart as I anxiously bit into my bottom lip. The slutty cravings I was developing dwindled, and that was because I didn't want her to do anything nefarious to what her eyes were laid upon…

_Please just don't do anything to it…_

"How do you feel about anal, Syndra?" She asked, her hot breath coming against the wetness of my nether regions.

The thought left me shuddering in disgust, and I pulled away again. "No!"

I walked to the bench and grabbed my clothes, holding them against my body to cover myself up from her perverted stare.

"No!" I repeated.

"I just was asking." She chuckled, standing up. "You can get dressed. We're done for tonight."

"…Do you still need more information?"

She nodded her head.

"Are you serious? When can you lift the curse?!"

"I don't know." She answered. "Soon. I just need more info - and it's obvious you can't handle anymore testing tonight."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I do have good news though."

"Like what?" I angrily muttered.

"A theory I need you to test. I believe that the monster feeds off sexual energy released from a climax. You obviously can't produce that energy, but the monster doesn't know that, so it keeps on coming back in futile attempts to obtain it." LeBlanc explained. "If you were to make someone else produce that energy, as in, make someone else _cum_, I'm certain that it will satiate the monster, stopping it from appearing."

"…This is great news."

"Yes," She smiled. "It is."

"…"

"..."

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, noticing the increasing arousal in her stare.

"Well, I'd be the person you'd be testing that theory on." She answered, licking her lips. "We can try tonight if you want…"

"No," I muttered, cocking my head back in disgust. "Never."

An annoyed look came to her face. "Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that all you're interested in is me," I answered.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "…I just volunteered because I find it unlikely that someone with your… charisma will find someone on their own." She explained, furrowing her brow. "Try your best. The sooner the better. Don't come and see me until you do."

"Fine." I muttered.

_I already have someone in mind…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Four.**

* * *

_My arms tied behind my back, my body covered in sweat and oil, something deep inside of me…_

"_Oh…"_

_Pumping. Quickly._

"_Oh, yes!" I moaned._

_And moaned._

_And moaned._

"_Harder!"_

_Faster…_

_My eyes were closed, my face contorted with ecstasy. I was about to cum, pushing myself back against the many, thick, and beautiful inches._

"…_Oh!"_

_But then I was pulled from my lovely dream…_

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night panting, sweat beading down my brow as I could feel the cold of the tentacles slithering against me. I looked down and watched them wrap around my breasts, my waist, my hips, and my thighs, one thrusting into my womanhood before fucking me just like that thing in my dreams was…

"Oh…" I groaned, closing my eyes as I dropped my head back onto my pillow.

Each attack feels… _better_ than the one before it. This one was just… splendid… I didn't want to beg the creature to do anything, but nonetheless, I found myself resisting the urge to do just that; yearning for it to please me.

_Why am I like this...?_

I was disappointed when the tentacles stopped, rescinding behind me to their portal as I was left panting even harder, on the verge of climax. It took me nearly an hour to calm myself down, and then I eventually fell back asleep. I experienced more dreams of intense sex; dreams where I was once more this unrecognizable slut wishing for nothing more than to have all her holes filled.

And… I mean _all_ her holes…

* * *

I was relieved to wake up this time with sunlight pouring into my room and not tentacles over my body. I got dressed and left, heading to the washroom and then the shower in constant fear of an attack.

_I hate them… although I am ashamed to admit that they feel… good…_

After cleaning myself up, I went to the dining room to enjoy my lunch. But as soon as I sat down and took a few bites, my appetite was ruined, noticing Ahri walking towards me in the corner of my eye. She was wearing this thin, white sundress which was nearly see-through as the sun shined through it, flaunting the sweaty, naked body beneath. Her black hair was unkempt, and she reeked of sex. I could smell it as soon as she sat down across from me, a mischievous smirk on her full, red lips.

"What do you want?" I bitterly mumbled.

Her tongue ran across her lips as her smirk grew. "You."

I furrowed my brow.

"…On your knees, begging." She continued.

A groan rumbled in my throat, and I continued to eat my food, mumbling "Slut." underneath my breath. I was surprised by my own lack of aggression. I _should_ be attempting murder right now.

"…That's what you'll need to do to convince me to lift your curse." Said Ahri. "Go upstairs and clean my room. Sona is waiting for you."

Her eyes flickered over what of my body wasn't hidden behind the table with that lecherous grin, and then she got up and sashayed away, her tails flowing behind her. I couldn't help but ogle her hips, her legs, her beauty. I found myself lusting for her, and I feared it was stronger than my hatred…

_This arousal of mine is becoming a real bitch…_

I finished eating and then headed upstairs, seeing Sona waiting by the closed door of Ahri's room. She stood with her hands behind her back, a cart full of cleaning materials and tools right beside her. Our eyes met, causing her face to become flushed pink as she took on her usual bashful mannerisms, nervously looking away. I shook my head and walked past her, opening the door to Ahri's room and stepping inside before hearing the cart follow behind me.

The room was a mess and it reeked of the same scent which clung to Ahri's body. The floor was littered with clothes, and there was a small puddle of oil on the floor sitting beside the empty bottle which it spilt from. The bed's white sheets were undone and covered in a sea of _things… _things like whips, like gags, like ropes, like dildos, like all those devious devices I saw in the dungeon last night…

_Devious devices that I found myself lusting to use…_

I looked over to my right and saw Sona and her bashful mannerisms again, her cheeks even redder than before as she refused to look at the chaos waiting to be cleaned up. I chuckled and shook my head at her innocence, but then I remembered what LeBlanc said about how she can hear Ahri and Evelynn, every night, for hours…

And then I imagined it.

_..._

"_Oh!" Ahri moaned, shuddering as the strap-on around Evelynn's hips filled her dripping pussy to the very brim._

_Evelynn chuckled as she rose the paddle she had in her hand, bringing it down upon Ahri's already-reddened backside as the oil dressing her ivory skin splashed. She then dropped the paddle and held tight onto the rope binding Ahri's wrists behind her back, using it as leverage before beginning to increase the intensity of her pumps._

"_Oh!"_

…

My arousal was steadily increasing and getting the better of me. I had to break my train of thought before I would do anything that I'd be ashamed of, noticing that Sona had quickly turned away, realizing that I was staring at her with a lecherous look on my face.

"Let's get to work," I muttered.

She slowly turned back to face me before nodding her head. We started by picking up the scattered lingerie and costume pieces before throwing them into a laundry basket. Afterwards, we cleaned up the oil spill, leaving us with only the many sex toys scattered about. I found myself uncomfortable with picking these things up, knowing that their lustre indicated that they were _just_ in use…

My arousal was beginning to get the best of me again. Each time I picked up a toy, I would look over at Sona and imagine myself putting it to use on… _her_. This dildo in my hand, for example, would do her nicely – especially alongside this gag, this paddle, and this bundle of rope…

Next, we began to clean all the toys we picked up, disinfecting them and wiping them down. While doing this, Sona managed to drop a dildo onto the floor, the toy rolling behind her as she quickly turned around and squatted down to pick it up… My eyes locked onto her skirt which draped a foot above the ground, and imagined my face beneath it, her large, shapely rear using my face as a living seat…

No.

That wasn't right.

I changed what I imagined; placing myself upon her face instead, her limbs wrapped in rope and bound to the bedposts within this very room, her tongue swimming deep within my womanhood…

My shameful, lustful thoughts were brought to a swift end as I suddenly felt a cold wet sensation wriggling beneath my dress. I gripped onto the dresser in front of me and clenched my teeth, feeling a tentacle slither into my pussy before beginning to thrust quickly. Sona turned around, and her eyes widened, her hands tightening around the dildo as she watched me press my knees together alongside a rough groan.

"S-stop looking…" I muttered.

With some fear showing itself on her face, she hurriedly nodded her head and turned around, but I noticed that she didn't obey me. With the corner of her eye, I could see her staring at me in the mirror above the dresser to our right. Her cheeks were as red as ever, her bottom lip sunk into by her teeth, her thighs pressed together as she squirmed in place anxiously…

"I-I can still see you staring, slut," I stated. I had assumed that this well-mannered woman was not a whore – but the aroused bite of her lip was telling me otherwise…

Her eyes widened in response and turned away from my trembling reflection, staring straight ahead of herself, at the bed that just had our boss fucking some vixen whore upon it.

And suddenly, I sensed a great, impassable opportunity.

"Sona…" I groaned as if I were suffering. "I n-need your help…"

Our eyes then met once more in the mirror.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Thanks…" I breathed. "T-turn around…"

She did so, struggling to look at me as she could see the tentacles moving beneath my uniform.

"Ahri has c-cursed me," I said, finding myself struggling to speak coherently under my current conditions. "Whenever I'm aroused... I'm attacked by this _thing_."

Her concerned expression grew.

"…You arouse me, Sona…" I spit out, resisting the urge to cringe from my pitiful words.

Her cheeks became a deeper shade of red, and she looked away again, returning to her usual bashfulness.

"…And I know I arouse you."

She glanced at me a quick second and I could see a hint of a smile on her full, pink lips, her hands falling to the hem of her skirt before she began to fidget with it.

"But n-no matter what, I c-can't cum..." I explained, twisting my face as if I were in terrible suffering as I lifted my hands from the dresser. "It's t-torture."

I brought my hands down and lifted the skirt of my uniform, revealing to Sona what was happening between my thighs… Her eyes widened, and she took a shocked step back, covering her mouth with her hands.

"How would you feel dealing with _this_?!" I yelled. "They torment me every hour, and no matter what they do, or what I do to myself, or what someone does to me, I can't cum."

I know I'm stretching the truth, but she doesn't need to know.

…

She furrowed her brow and returned her worried eyes to mine, and I could tell by the sympathetic look she had on her face, that she wanted to help.

"Please, Sona…" I muttered, forcing myself to keep my skirt up so that she could see the hell that I was enduring. "Help me…"

She eagerly nodded her head twice and I finally dropped my skirt, taking a deep breath of air to prepare myself for a gamble…

"To lift the curse, we need to have sex."

Well, that's not _exactly_ what LeBlanc said, but there's no harm in lying even more…

She paused, and I began to worry that she wasn't going to help, but then she nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled, closing my eyes. "Look away," I said.

I continued to endure the rest of the attack, gripping tight onto the edge of the dresser once more, listening to its wood squeak beneath my slipping fingers as I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, preventing any moans from leaving my throat. My chest began to heave erratically, pants being the only thing you could hear alongside the sounds of wet tentacles thrusting in and out of an even-wetter womanhood.

_Why do I have to pretend that I'm not enjoying this…?_

I was brought to the brink of climax, huffing and puffing as I felt them finally stop. I stood straight and turned to face Sona with anguish all over me, but despite how well I was putting on a façade, the anticipation of what was about to happen brought a devious smirk to my lips…

"Don't worry," I said, my dominant eyes coming to meet her nervous, azure pair. "I'll do everything."

_Because I had assembled plans in my mind. I needed to do this a certain way. A way that would fulfill my disgusting, devious desires…_

I placed two hands against the frilly, white fabric of her shoulder straps and slid them down her arms. My hands then fell below her large bust, undoing the button and strings holding the dress against her body before lifting it up and over her head. I dropped it onto the floor and my eyes instantly moved to ogle her beautiful, large, and pink-nippled breasts, astonished by how they contrasted her tiny little waist which also contrasted her round, wide hips.

I left the rest of her uniform on, my eyes roaming her near-perfect body as I let my hands do the same. I moved them down her curves, biting my bottom lip as I dipped two fingers into her stockings, entranced by the way the black fabric tightly pressed into the soft flesh of her overflowing, succulent thighs. My knuckles grazed her wet, southern entrance as I slowly trailed my fingers up her body, taking hold of her shoulders before turning her to face the bed in front of us. I anxiously bit my bottom lip, overwhelmed by the fleeting thoughts in my mind as I reached to my right, grabbing some rope which we had placed there earlier…

I grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her back, crudely tying the rope around her wrists before pushing her forward, Sona stumbling onto the foot of the bed. She climbed up and pressed her face into the sheets as if she did this before, getting on her knees as she rose her thick backside in the air.

_She knows exactly what I want…_

I walked forward with a rivulet of drool leaking from the side of my hungry grin, raising my left hand into the air before bringing it down against her rear, watching how its supple flesh shook around my hands which dug into her flesh. I could sense another rivulet of drool leaking from my lips, but the lips I was talking about were between my thighs…

And hers were no different.

I had to suppress this drone in the back of my head telling me to shove my face between those cheeks and just _indulge_. My experience with such things was non-existent, but that was okay. There were a lot of things in this room that I could compensate with; like this large, purple dildo calling my name on the dresser.

Not wishing to release Sona's ass from the clutch of my left hand's fingers, I grabbed the dildo with my right. Its rubber was dry and just cleaned, but that was no problem for the dripping pussy awaiting its entrance. I pressed the head of the dildo against her southern lips, noticing how she began to fidget in anticipation. Her hands clenched into fists as I began to slowly push against her, letting the dildo slide all the way into her tight entrance before its fake balls came against her skin.

I sinfully chuckled as I pulled the dildo out before abruptly thrusting it back in, watching how her southern lips gripped the toy as it went deeper inside. A wide sneer came to my face, my mind high on the power elicited from having this bound bluette to myself and at my whim. I can tell that she was already loving this as much as I was. A woman with a body like hers was destined to be a slut. I let out a dominant chuckle as I released the skin of her rear from my left hand before raising it into the air. Swiftly, I brought it down, watching her recoil as my other hand beginning to pump the dildo more quickly into her plump pussy, my ears yearning to hear her pleas of pleasure.

_It was terrible knowing that their desire would never be fulfilled…_

Sona began writhing on top of Ahri's sullied bedsheets, her arms hands fidgeting within their binds as she desperately pushed back against the dildo's thrusts. My left hand crawled its way underneath her, stopping between her thighs before pressing two fingers against her most-sensitive bud. I began to rub it like I do my own, my eyes watching as the quivers her body gave became wilder, surprised to find that she was succumbing to my flawed methods…

_I've never done this before to another woman, but I've been practicing a lot in my mind._

I noticed how desperately her body pushed back towards me, looking down to see the dildo coated in a sheen of her juices, a small dark blotch gathering onto the sheets beneath her. My chest began to heave from how tired I was becoming, not used to moving my numbing arms in such ways. I was panting almost as much as her, but I didn't even consider stopping, and I knew by the way that her southern lips clutched onto the purple rubber of this fake and fat, purple cock, neither did she.

With just her body, this slut had told me that she likes it rough, my arm turning into a blur as it drove the dildo in before pulling it out.

Over, and over again.

Until she finally came.

She began to shake even more than she already was, my hands stopping as I pulled the dildo out from her wet pussy, watching her body collapse onto the sheets. I glared at the back of her head, frustrated that I couldn't be slumped like her; exhausted by an intense climax…

_I've already forgotten what it feels like. Perhaps I should have spent more time with my hands between my legs before I was cursed…_

I reached forward and undid the rope, Sona turning around to face me before sitting up on the back of her heels. For some reason, I felt embarrassed. My eyes averted from her own as I remembered all the shameful things I just did to her. I could feel the weight of the bed sinking and rising, looking back at Sona to see her crawling towards me. Her hands reached below my breasts, and she began to prod at the strings of my uniform, biting her bottom lip with this licentious stare in her eyes as if she wished to test if my curse was lifted.

I took hold of her arm and glared at her. "My curse is already lifted," I muttered, knowing that my glare was tainted by a hint of lust.

_I know the curse isn't lifted. My powers were still gone… but maybe, maybe, the tentacles are no more…_

She let go of the strings of my uniform and nodded, but then she lowered herself and placed her hands on my thighs, attempting to push them apart.

…And I let her.

She laid down on her back before moving between my legs, her smile disappearing underneath my skirt before I felt her hands taking hold of my backside, bringing me down to so that I could sit upon her face…

And then I felt something wonderful.

"Oh…" I moaned, feeling my toes scrunch up behind me.

Her tongue slowly dragged from the bottom-up between my southern lips, coming to a halt at the top. She paused for a moment, letting me savour the pleasure, and then she slid her tongue back down.

And then back up.

And then back down.

Over, and over again…

"Oh…" I breathed, sinking my teeth into my bottom lips.

_This… feels… amazing._

My hands rose to the bust of my uniform and I pulled it down, allowing my breasts to spill out before sinking my fingers into them. I closed my eyes, focusing on the slow laps Sona made beneath me, having this urge to grind my hips against her.

And so, I did.

And she noticed.

Her fingers slipped underneath my skirt, taking hold of the actual flesh of my backside instead of the fabric covering it. I felt the need to berate her, but I couldn't do so – not while her tongue was hammering against my bud, leaving my body quivering.

"Ah...!"

I could feel a tuft of air come against my wet nether regions as if she were letting out a proud chuckle, opening my eyes to see her legs squirming together. I shook my head with a chuckle, realizing that this bluette whose face I was using as a throne, wanted more.

But I'm afraid I can't give it to her. Not until she's done with me.

_And she won't ever be done with me because I can't… cum…_

"More…" I ordered.

I wanted to call her what she was – a slut – but I didn't want to risk anything. Not while she's doing me this incredible favour…

_But she should be thrilled to be beneath me, basking in my essence._

_An essence that I cannot produce…_

"…Slut."

Something about that turned her on. She got quicker, faster. Everything was just _better_. I bent over her fidgeting body with ecstasy all over my face, placing my hands on her thighs for grips as I could hear her slobbering behind and beneath me, feasting upon my womanhood.

"Oh…!"

Her lips captured my bud between themselves, and she began to suck, the sensation causing my body to violently quiver as my knees tried to press together – something they couldn't do since there was a woman between them… I pushed myself back up, smothering her face with my ass, fidgeting my hips in an attempt to assert my dominance. Her hands let go of my rear and reached for my hips, her fingers sinking down into my thighs as she became more intense.

"Ah!" I cried out, curling my fingers and toes up as my eyes went shut.

I was overwhelmed by the bombardment of pleasure I was feeling between my legs, my teeth chattering together as I constantly groaned in pleasure. I didn't want this to end, and technically, it didn't have to. I could be here forever and ever, and ever; Sona constantly licking and sucking my pussy in futile attempts to make my cum.

…

But I told her that my cure was already lifted… she's expecting something, especially after so long…

I began to shudder as if I were cumming, and her response was to go harder. My wild shudders went from fake to real, and even though I wasn't cumming, my body moved as if I were. But despite the pleasure feeling so great, it was nothing to what I expected an orgasm to feel like – a sensation I've forgotten. But I had to pretend that I knew. I shook my way off from her face as if I couldn't handle it anymore, dropping beside her on the bed, my head by her feet, and her feet by my head.

I looked over at her to see her mouth and chin coated in my excitement, her tongue running across her lips as she gave me this shy smile.

_That look on her face… is a look I want to see forever._

"I never knew you were such a slut…" I muttered, a scornful look on my face.

_I can't let her know that I enjoyed this… Despite everything that I just did saying otherwise…_

I'm afraid this 'favour' turned went from helping a coworker in need, to just savage sex… And I can't help but think that Sona must've done _many_ 'favours' like this for her mouth to be so skilled.

_I'm willing to let her hone that skill…_

"Thanks." I breathed.

…

Once we gathered our breaths, I couldn't help but feel our mutual embarrassment as we got dressed and continued with our job. We exchanged the bedsheets for new ones before cleaning up the rest of the room, parting ways afterwards before I went on with the rest of my day, struggling with my intense arousal as my inner thighs seemed to be constantly coated with my excitement. Thankfully, there weren't any more tentacle attacks, leading me to believe that the creature was finally satiated and that LeBlanc was right.

As it neared curfew, I went to go shower, relieved to find it completely empty. I stepped inside and turned the knob to what I liked, the warm water embracing my disgusting skin before something else embraced me…

Something cold.

Something slimy.

Something that proved that LeBlanc was an idiot…!

I felt the weight of the creature clinging to my back, looking down to see its purple tendrils pouring out past my waist. They wrapped around my breasts, squeezing into them before their thin ends pulled on my nipples. The others coiled around the rest of my body, causing me to lose my balance and fall onto my knees – and as I hit the floor, another drove itself into my womanhood, starting right away with hard, quick thrusts…

"Oh!"

I placed two hands against the wall in front of me, enduring the ruthless tempo which the tentacles moved at. My moans echoed in the shower, and I prayed that no one was walking by because I was _definitely_ loud enough to be heard from the halls. I closed my eyes and tried my best to keep myself together, and to remain silent, moving my hips against impassioned thrusts as I couldn't help but enjoy myself…

_Syndra… what's wrong with you?!_

…

An angry, gravely groan rumbled in my throat as I hit my fists against the walls, feeling the tentacles begin to slow. They removed themselves from my body and rescinded back behind me, their weight disappearing, leaving me frustrated, panting, and with even more desire to cum…

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Four, Part Two.**

* * *

I lifted my sorry self from the floor of the shower and got dressed before storming down into the basement to find that the door to the dungeon was slightly parted. My anger was fuming, nearly seeping from my pores, my bloodlust as high as my arousal I stomped my way into the room. I slammed the door shut behind me to announce my arrival and turned the lock, looking to see LeBlanc leaning against the x-cross with her staff in her hand.

"You imbecile!" I screamed. "You were wrong!"

I put my fists by my side and glared at her, realizing that I couldn't do a thing so long as that staff was by her side, and myself without my powers…

"I was?" She asked, tilting her head, unfazed by my hostility.

"The tentacles _just_ attacked me!"

"…You need to h- "

"I did! I fucked Sona and it did nothing!"

"…_Sona__?_" She asked, raising an eyebrow with an interested gaze, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. "How was that?"

I groaned and shook my head, not wishing to add fuel to her… apparent arousal. I already said way too much.

_But it was amazing, and I can't wait to do it again._

"I'm sorry, Syndra. I was certain that it would stop the attacks." Said LeBlanc with an unsympathetic look on her face. "Why are you so against anal?"

I cocked my head back, sickened by what she suddenly changed the subject to. "Because it's repulsive!"

LeBlanc scoffed and shook her head. "You ignorant, innocent girl." She chuckled, turning around and then bending over enough so that I could see up the short skirt of her uniform. Her hands came behind her and she lifted her skirt completely, giving me a generous view of her ass, noticing that her inner thighs were glistening in her excitement.

"Don't look away." She said, looking over her shoulder.

_And after she said that, I realized that it was pointless for her to do so. I didn't even think of looking away…_

I furrowed my brow, wondering what in the world she was doing. Her hands spread her rear cheeks apart, and my eyes widened at what they saw. Where her… _anus_ (ugh.) should've been, was a large, pink ornament encircled by a ring of gold. I shook my head in disgust as I watched her take hold of it, the both of us shuddering as she began to slowly pull it out, a reflective, gold metal revealing itself inch by inch as it only got bigger and bigger. A sigh left her lips as it finally came out, LeBlanc standing straight before turning around, holding it in front of her like a trophy, revealing its daunting size with a proud smile on her face. I stared at it in disbelief, unable to accept how a woman so skinny could even operate with something so huge inside of her…

_She's quite the slut._

"Do you know what this is?" She asked.

I ashamedly nodded my head, my lips twisted with this revolted look as I watched her rotate it in the gaze of her lustful eyes. She walked away after a few more seconds of admiring it, staring at it in such a way that made me believe that she somewhat regretted pulling it out, placing it on the table against the right wall of the room. Her eyes flickered across the sex toys atop of it, her hands flat down against its wooden surface as I noticed how her thighs were pressed tightly together…

"Anal is _the_ most pleasurable thing that I've ever experienced…" She explained, looking over at me. "Come here."

I gave her a sour look, but despite that, I did approach her. Once I was by her side, I looked down at the table in front of us, immediately noticing a strap-on, a paddle, a gag, a dildo, one of those vibrating wands that look like white microphones, and a bottle of oil.

_There was this drone in the back of my head ordering me to use them…_

"What you and Sona did was not pointless. She did give the monster some energy – I can feel it." She said, glancing at me in the corner of her eye. "However, it needs more energy. Much more."

I looked over at her worriedly, tilting my head. Surely, she wasn't suggesting what I thought she was…

"We'll acquire that energy together." She stated, her voice dripping with anticipation as she returned her gaze to the table. "With anything here that you would like."

Unexpectedly, a smirk came to my lips, making me realize that LeBlanc was not the only eager one in the room. I was intimated by these toys, but in no way would that stop me from using them. Sona gave me some much-needed practical experience.

_And so has my disgusting imagination._

I reached forward and grabbed the rope, LeBlanc chuckling at my first choice. I stepped behind her and pulled her arms together behind her back, tying her wrists together just like I did with Sona's just earlier today. Then, I pushed her forward, bending her over the table, my smirk turning into a lecherous grin as my hands sought the black paddle next. I rose it high into the air and chuckled as I brought it down swiftly upon her rear, listening to her cry out as her flesh rippled. I chuckled, just like how she usually does, and then I hit her again, and again, and again.

"You're a sadist…" Muttered LeBlanc, her voice slightly strained as the surface of her shapely ass began to pinken. "It's a shame that you and Ahri don't get along. She _loves_ sadists."

_I guess that's why she and Evelynn get along so well._

"Shut up," I ordered, hitting her ass once more.

She groaned as I dropped the paddle back onto the table, my eyes lighting up as they fell upon the black, leather harness of the strap-on. I struggled with putting it on, but I eventually managed to do so, biting my bottom lip as I looked down to see its large, thick, black cock hanging from my crotch.

"Don't bother with any lube." Said LeBlanc. "I'm already dripping wet…"

"I know."

_And so am I._

I wrapped my right hand tight around this fake cock, finding the need to stroke it as if it were alive as I stood behind her. I pressed its tip against her salivating southern lips, taking hold of her hips with my left hand before pulling myself towards her.

"Oh…" She groaned, shuddering as I slid deep inside of her.

I let go of the strap-on's cock, as there was no more space to hold it, lurching over her back to take hold of her short, purple hair. I pulled it towards myself, forcing her to arch her back, her face staring up at the ceiling as I drew myself halfway out before quickly thrusting my way back in.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, our skin clashing together.

I tightened my grip around her tresses, grinning even more before beginning to heatedly pound away at her. This slut didn't need to be eased into it. I bet she was doing this to herself while she was waiting for me.

"…S-Syndra." She stammered. "H-how would you f-feel - if we were to s-switch p-positions - and you were able to c-cum?"

_I'd like that a lot… but only if we switch once I'm done with you…_

I didn't like that this slut was speaking so much. I didn't say a word as I managed to pick up my pace even more, causing the hinges of the table to croak as the things atop of it scattered about.

"S-stop..." She muttered.

After a few more pumps, I somehow found the willpower to listen, pulling myself out after releasing her hair from my clasp.

"If I'm going to cum, I'm going t-to need a little more attention… _elsewhere_." She breathed.

"Okay…"

"Get that purple dildo over there. The one with the switch on the bottom." Said LeBlanc.

I did.

"Now put it inside of me, but don't turn it on."

I did as she asked, spreading her southern lips with the head of the dildo before pushing it all the way in, finding myself appetized by the way its round base protruded from her swollen lips which hugged it so tightly.

"Okay…" She breathed. "Now get the oil and _drench_ the strap-on with it."

I tilted my head confusedly. "But it's alrea-"

"Just do it."

An annoyed twinge came to my brow. I hated being cut off.

"Fine." I groaned.

I reached for the bottle of oil and poured it into my palm, generously stroking the strap-on's black, rubber cock before it was dripping like a weak waterfall.

"Now pour some on my asshole…"

That last word made me freeze up. She noticed my silence and looked over her shoulder, shaking her head.

"It's fine, Syndra." Said LeBlanc. "It's mine, not yours. And I would love _nothing_ more than for you to fill up what's mine with that monstrous thing around your hips…"

I shuddered, disgusted by what she wanted me to do. "Is it necessary?"

She nodded her head. "Doing so will help satiate the monster… and _me_."

I clenched my teeth and thought about… I mean – if it's not me, then there's no harm in it…

I held the bottle over my soon-to-be destination and tightly squeezed it, watching as the liquid slowly poured out before beginning to pool atop her anus. I then took hold of my well-oiled cock, nervously biting my bottom lip as I moved its head against her… entrance, using it to spread the lubricant around.

"I can sense your fear." She chuckled. "Don't be so afraid."

I cleared my throat and leaned my weight forward, watching with disgusted eyes as her anus slowly opened and engulfed the head of my cock…

"Yes..." She groaned, her fists clenching against her skin. "Don't stop until your skin is against my own…"

I nodded my head, but she turned her own away from me to face the wall. I was astonished by how tight it was, wishing that I had a real penis so that I could truly feel myself struggling to slide through this chokehold of a crevice.

…_What the hell did I just wish for?!_

I shook my head, appalled by my sudden vile desires as I continued deeper, my skin coming against her own as my huge, fake penis filled her… _rectum_ entirely.

"Turn the dildo on." She ordered, her hips impatiently wriggling against me.

I moved a hand underneath her body to turn it on, surprised by how aggressively it began to shake. LeBlanc groaned and pressed her forehead flat against the table, a violent shudder shaking throughout her limbs. I could feel the dildo vibrating against my cock sheathed inside of her ass, her skin slightly bouncing from to its intense tremors...

"Go slowly, Syndra." Ordered LeBlanc, her voice muffled into the wood. "Anal isn't something you can be too quick with – not right away, that is."

I took a shaky, deep breath of air and placed both my hands on her hips, beginning to slowly pump into her. I couldn't help but notice a smile quickly coming to my face, and it grew each time my skin gently pressed against her own. It was so tight in there that I had to move her body alongside my careful thrusts; pulling her hips towards myself to go deeper, and pushing them away to pull out…

"Pick it up…" She groaned.

I happily did so, beginning to hump away at her backside with a more medium tempo. Our skin now made a soft smack each time they met, and she let out a sweet whine each time I bottomed out inside of her. But despite my being able to tell that she was loving this, I knew it wasn't enough. The way she hungrily slithered her hips back onto the strap-on each time I pulled away from her told me so…

"More…" She muttered, confirming my suspicions.

I chuckled, watching how she irritably wriggled her wrists within their binds. My hips pulled away from hers, and then I quickly drove myself as deep into her as I could, listening to her huskily growl as my thighs smacked against her backside.

"Oh!" She cried, turning her face on its cheeks so that I could now hear her clearly. "I can feel you, and the dildo inside of me. They're almost touching… despite being in different holes."

_She didn't have to go into so much detail…_

I furrowed my brow, wishing to no longer hear any more filth from this whore's mouth as I began to vehemently pummel away at her backside. Those purple lips of hers should only open to moan while I'm fucking her.

And they did exactly that.

"Yes!" She howled, arching her back.

I can't believe she's enjoying this so much… I'm inside of her… _ass._ How could anyone enjoy this?

_I was beginning to wonder how great this must feel. She was doing a great job of making it look… enjoyable._

_No, Syndra. Stop. Don't think like that._

…

_But I bet it feels amazing…_

She recoiled from each of my harsh thrusts, the table creaking as the toys upon it rolled around like before. My breasts bounced alongside my zealous pace, sweat dripping down my face as this strenuous task of fucking some purple-headed whore was proving itself to be absolutely draining. I had to force myself to continue, consumed by my desire to watch this girl writhe, refusing to succumb to my exhaustion.

"Oh, god!" She yelled. "S-stop!"

She began to convulse, experiencing the climax which I sought after. I pulled myself out and reached for the dildo in her pussy, my hands being rained upon by her cum as I took it out. A disgusted grunt left my lips as I turned it off, dropping it and my strap-on onto the table, wiping my hands dry against her stockings which were already drenched in her juices…

"S-Syndra…" She breathed. "Remove the rope, please…"

I reached forward, but then I was startled by a cold sensation.

"No…" I muttered.

I felt the tentacles and their cold, wet slime pouring out against me. I gasped and looked down, watching them wrap around my thighs and waist as one slithered its way into my pussy…! I fell to my knees, LeBlanc's shadow casting over me as she stood up and turned around, resting against the side of the table as she observed more tentacles make their way to my breasts.

I couldn't even hope to express my anger. I was completely overwhelmed. My body trembled as my mouth was stuck open, spilling out a constant flow of pained groans and pleasured moans. My chest began to heave, struggling to gather my breath, falling onto my back which arched from the carpet beneath it as I couldn't help but find myself… enjoying this.

_It was far more violent than any other attack before it, but that's what made it feel so… great._

I laid there, convulsing on the floor, twisting in pleasure while LeBlanc watched me. I felt myself descending further into madness – and I say _further_ for a reason because I must already be insane if I'm enjoying this. That's the only excuse I can think of - at least one that doesn't brand me as a slut.

_I must be insane if I still think I'm not one…_

I screamed as I felt the tentacles suddenly stop, leaving me on the brink of climax before running away. I hit my fists against my thighs, my chest heaving as my silver hair clung to my sweaty brow. I moved my eyes up and saw LeBlanc still staring down at me, the curious look on her face quickly disappearing as she noticed my murderous glare and realized that her arms were still tied behind her back.

"Syndra…" She muttered, nervously fidgeting her arms behind her as she spoke. "Calm down…"

_No staff. No magic. We're even now, and she knows it._

"You lied…" I muttered, struggling to stand up onto my shaky legs.

_She looks so vulnerable, slightly quaking in fear._

"No!" She curtly replied. "That wasn't enough! It still needs more!"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath of air. Despite how much I wanted to kill this woman right here, right now, she is my _only_ chance of lifting this curse. I refuse to come crawling to Ahri on my knees, begging for her mercy…

_How humiliating that would be…_

She took notice of my calming. "Would you please undo this rope?"

I gestured for her to approach me, and once she was close enough, I turned her around and untied the rope, throwing it aside. She had nothing else to say, and so we both got dressed in silence, but once I was about to leave the room, she finally spoke up…

"I have something for you."

I turned from the door and faced her, seeing that in her hands, was a small box lined with some sort of black suede. She walked towards me and I took it from her, opening the lid and rolling my eyes at what I saw. Resting atop a silky, purple cloth was a gold buttplug with a pink-jewelled pommel, just the same as the one she was using earlier, but much smaller…

I slammed it shut and groaned, pushing the box back towards her.

"There is no harm in at least keeping it." She said, pushing it back.

I groaned as she forced the box back into my hands, turning around to leave the room. "Fine…"

_No harm in keeping it, I guess…_

"Wait!"

I turned around again, startled to see a bottle of oil flying towards me.

"Use lots!" She said, smiling to see me catch the bottle.

I sighed and turned back around, leaving the dungeon. I rushed back to my own room and as soon as I slammed the door shut behind me, I began to fondle myself. Imagines of Sona and even LeBlanc appeared in my head, both coated in oil and chains while wearing eager, lustful expressions for me, their master, to please them.

Frustrated by my pointless masturbation, I left my room and headed to the shower despite it being far after curfew. As I was bathing carelessly, the wet hairs on my skin rose as I heard the door open behind me. With widened eyes I span around, the beat of my heart coming to a halt as I saw Evelynn standing in the doorway leading back to the changeroom.

_Fear is what I expected to feel, but arousal was the only thing present. I was salivating because of what stood in front of me…_

She was wearing these black, fishnet stockings which stopped around the middle of her thick thighs, her blue fleshing pouring out of every one of their holes. There were red smudges all over her otherwise naked body in the shape of full lips; around her nipples, between her breasts, and even trailing all the way down her body before vanishing above her womanhood…

_The woman responsible for placing these black marks upon my body was the same for the red ones on Evelynn's…_

My arousal was getting worse as I pictured how those stains got there, drool starting to slip from the corner of my bit lip as I ogled her. She noticed, a sinister smirk coming to her full, purple lips.

"Do you want to have some fun~?" She asked.

I groaned and shook my head despite me wanted to so very badly... Her beautiful, blue body was entrancing. The best thing I've ever seen. It's impossible for someone to be so perfect. I wanted her badly, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that. It would be so humiliating to fuck someone who orchestrated the hell that has become my life…

_But I want to so badly…_

"Why are you pushing your luck?" She asked licking her lips as I noticed her eyes flickering up and down my body.

Normally, I would try and cover myself up, but I let her ogle me. But not for long before turning around and sinking my teeth into my bottom lip, pressing my thighs together anxiously as I had to focus on suppressing my carnal desires.

_It feels like I'm being charmed, but she isn't doing a damn thing but standing there…_

"The tentacles are amazing." Said Evelynn. "I hope you're enjoying them…"

"I would if I could – "

"Cum?"

The word echoed in my hand, reminding me of my terrible fate. I groaned as she laughed behind me, hearing the door close before her quiet footsteps faded away in the changeroom.

"_Yes,"_ I muttered, my shoulders slumping with shame. _"If only I could…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Five…**

* * *

After taking care of some things this morning, I went to go bathe my filthy body. I stepped into the change room to find two other uniforms sitting upon the benches, my brow twitching with agitation as I realized it meant that there would be two other maids taking up my well-deserved space in the shower. With a frustrated groan, I began stripping down to nothing before marching my way into the shower room, covering the curse marks on my skin as Irelia and Morgana turned their heads to briefly glance at me. My muscle memory forced me to scowl back at them, but I felt no anger within me, but lust instead…

My eyes ogled the alluring, overwhelming curves of the two women in front of me. Irelia, who stood at the very left of the room, had her hands busy with spreading white bubbles that dripped down her muscular body. Her thick thighs were well-defined, leading to her large, round, and what I assumed to be firm, rear. Her back was muscular, and so were her arms. If she turned around, I'd easily be able to see her abs flaunting themselves through her healthy, ivory skin. She had an amazing body which was the product of the strenuous exercise she puts herself through every day. Exercise which I'm _sure_ consists of some fucking; a reason why some of the girls working here have such physically fit bodies.

Morgana, who stood at the very right of the room, leaving only the two spots between them for me, had skin as pale as a ghost. Her body wasn't half as muscular as Irelia's, but I'm sure it'll get halfway there in a few years from all the sex she has. This purple-winged goth was one of the biggest sluts in the mansion, and she had the body just for it, just like Sona. Her thighs looked like they'd sink under the gentlest touch, and so did her fat, supple ass. And I couldn't imagine how much trouble it would be to try to hold her humungous breasts in the palms of my hands…

I had to shake my head clear of all disgusting thoughts and desires I had and took the spot beside Irelia. Like Kayle and Karma, she's far from being a slut and acts like a prude too, but something about her makes me suspect that she keeps her nefarious experiences a secret. But prudent or not, Irelia'll be much less likely to bother me than Morgana who might just try to tie me down any second now…

_Not that I would mind…_

…

_No. I would mind. Because __**I'd**__ rather tie __**her**__ down._

I turned the knob in front of me and soon felt the warm water rain down upon my skin, resisting this compulsion to ogle the other women in this room even more than I already was. I closed my eyes and tried to focus but doing so only resulted in the firm bite of my bottom lip as my hands sunk into the soft flesh of my own breasts. But after a few gentle squeezes, I flinched when I heard the door open behind me. In a panic, I dropped my hands back to my sides and hoped that no one noticed what I was doing, but as I turned around, it felt like strings were trying to tug my hands back to my breasts as I laid my eyes upon Sona's naked, beautiful body.

_I'm finding myself overwhelmed by the three different forms of beautiful thickness surrounding me. I didn't have enough hands to fuck them all._

…

_Syndra! Clear your mind of these disgusting thoughts!_

Sona looked up at me with that innocent stare of hers, but that bashfulness quickly turned into this… _indescribable_ gaze. We both shook our heads as if we were both trying to clear our minds of licentious thoughts. She walked forward and had no choice but to stand beside me. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at me in the corner of her eye, biting her bottom lip as she turned her knob which rained water that forced upon her body a lustrous shine. The two of us soon began to exchange more glances filled with almost palpable lust, the both of us drinking the sight of our bodies like we just found water after days of being lost in a desert. With the many locks of our horny eyes, we both knew we wished it was just us in here.

_I wonder what would happen if our wishes came true. I'm sure the entire mansion would hear her moans, if she could, from halls away…_

Before I stepped inside of here, my arousal was already rampant, but now I couldn't find a word to describe it. But what I could describe was the fear that was beginning to arise within me, knowing that the intense throb of my womanhood only meant that it would be filled with something purple, something alive. I shook my head and groaned, forcing myself to leave the eye-candy surrounding me. I rushed into the changeroom and sunk one hand into a breast as the other slithered between my thighs.

_Why was this my first instinct? The first thing I did without thinking?_

The sound of my fingers quickly thrusting in and out of my dripping pussy filled the changeroom, and I couldn't count the time I had spent like this. I was losing myself to pleasure, so much that I was startled by the sudden sound of something that didn't leave either pair of my lips. I quickly stopped my shameful actions and froze, my heart beating firm against the inside of my chest as I anxiously awaited the judging insults from whoever was behind me.

But I received none.

As if I were being watched, I cautiously picked up my towel, wondering if the woman behind me didn't catch what I was doing, or simply didn't care. I slowly started to dry my body, turning my head over my shoulder to catch a view of Irelia's wet and naked body. She would've definitely said something, as she's very vocal of her disapproval of things slutty, so she must've not seen anything. I let my eyes wander for far too long, observing how her toned thighs just barely shook as she reached for her towel. I had to turn away before she noticed, drying my body off before getting dressed. Except for my stockings and my shoes, I got into my uniform as swiftly as I could, nervous that the tentacles could appear at any time. But my need for pleasure was getting the better of me because as I was tightening the strings of my dress, my hands moved a little further up so that they could give in to the overwhelming craving I had to sink all ten of their fingers into my breasts…

_Syndra… You are acting like such a slut…_

…

_That's because I am one…_

I turned around and bit my bottom lip, pressing my knees together as I found myself salivating. Perhaps I was getting too carried away… because my laboured breathing managed to catch Irelia's attention. She turned around and I cleared my throat, pretending to fix the bust of my dress in the sight of her brow-furrowed gaze. But as she continued to gawk at me, _they_ showed up.

I cleared my throat once more to stifle a gasp, feeling the tentacles wriggling underneath my dress as my heartbeat got scarily fast. I was already in a panic, nervous that she could see the tentacles. I tried my best to keep myself together, but she kept looking at me with that stupid, skeptical stare, and the slightest movements of her muscular body made me believe she finally spotted what was slithering beneath my uniform. I waited and waited and waited, and it felt like eons before she finally turned away, bringing me relief which I couldn't express with a sigh.

_Because if I dared to open my mouth, a moan would bounce off the walls of this room…_

I grabbed one of my stockings and scrunched it up before placing my left foot into it. I took a deep breath of air, struggling with slowly running it up my shaky leg as one tentacle was hurriedly thrusting in and out of my pussy. Once my left leg was dressed, I grabbed the other stocking to cover my other leg. But as the second stocking rolled past my knee, one of the many tentacles hugging my body began to descend my thigh above it. My heart froze as I worriedly looked up to see if Irelia was staring at me, but all I saw was the stunning parts that made up the back of her. I forced my eyes back down to continue rolling the stocking up my leg, left with no choice but to pull it over the descending tentacle, smothering it against my inner thigh. I then stood up and slipped my feet into my shoes, feeling the tentacle slowly wriggling beneath my stocking, refusing to leave it.

I quickly stormed past Irelia and out of the changeroom, barging into a supply closet just across from it. I couldn't find the light as I entered, stumbling over some cleaning supplies which crashed to the floor around me. As I was struggling to find a flat place to stand, I froze up; feeling the slimy, smooth texture of one of the tentacles brushing against my anus…! I gasped and reached down behind me, lifting my skirt and trying my best to yank it away. But as I already knew, it was immovable, leaving me fearing for the worst. I closed my eyes and placed my hands against anything I could find, trembling nervously as I braced myself for something terrible…

The tentacle tickled the entrance of my anus, but it slithered past, eliciting a sigh of relief from my bit lips as it wrapped tight around my thighs. I think I was holding onto a broom, but whatever it was, my grip tightened around it as the tentacle pumping away into my pussy became even more impassioned. My eyes rolled back into my head and I tried my best to stifle my moans as I could hear footsteps passing by in the hall. I bet they could hear the tentacle thrusting into my wet womanhood as well as the sounds of my muffled pants accompanying them. The only reason why they didn't check, is that these sounds are normal to hear behind closed doors in this disgusting place.

My mind was being distorted just after a few minutes of this intense, blissful pleasure. There was a drone in the back of my head and it was telling me to insert this broom in my mouth and go down on it like a cock.

_A big, juicy cock._

It felt like a hand took hold of the back of my head and pushed my head down, causing my lips to press against the tip of the broom's handle. My eyes went shut and I took it as deep as I could, resisting the urge to gag as I held myself there for a few seconds. Then, I began to bob my head up and down, slobbering on this wooden broom handle as a tentacle monster had its way with my trembling body beneath my uniform…

_Syndra… look at yourself. Look at what you're doing… _

I couldn't count how long I was doing this for, but eventually, the tentacles retreated, leaving me frustrated as I peeled myself from the broom. I fixed my uniform and took a long, well-deserved breath of air, stumbling out from the supply closet as I looked behind me to see the small puddle of excitement which I had left on the floor. I slammed the door shut and wiped the sweat from my brow, turning around before stumbling against the wall on shaky legs.

_I was powerless as the monster considered entering my… anus, but what happens if it decides to show me no mercy next time?_

I'm ashamed of what I must do to prevent that…

I barged into my room and locked the door behind me, throwing my dress onto my bed before walking over to my dresser. My eyes laid upon the black box which LeBlanc had given to me last night, the clear bottle of oil right beside it.

_It was as if she knew that I would need it…_

My nervous hands crept forward to take hold of the box, lifting the lid before seeing the spade-shaped buttplug, my disgusted reflection staring back at me through its gold surface. I reached for it and was unsettled by the cold metal inside the clasp of my warm palm. I pushed the box aside and reached for the bottle of oil, opening it and holding it over this… _thing_ before tightly squeezing it. The oil quickly poured out from the nozzle, drowning this wretched, gold-metal creation. Once I was content, I dropped the bottle down onto the dresser and made sure to spread as much of this oil as I could against this 'toy', leaving me with one last thing to lubricate…

The thought made me shudder. I couldn't believe that I was going to do this, but I'd rather have _this_ thing inside of me than _those_ things…

I let the buttplug down onto the pool of oil collecting on my dresser and reached for the bottle again, opening my hand to pour a thick wad onto my fingers. Then, I dropped and moved my hand behind me, placing it between my rear before pressing the clump of lube against my anus. My eyes went shut as I clenched my teeth, spreading the warm lube generously against the buttplug's destination…

My hands then went for the buttplug and I took it to the middle of the room, placing my left hand onto the footposts of my bed as I bent over, looking over my shoulder to watch my body in the tall mirror behind me. I spread my legs apart, feeling the cold oil slowly drip down my inner thighs amongst other things, dread on my face as I moved my right hand behind me. I pressed the tip of the buttplug against my anus, shuddering as I was unsettled by its frigid temperature. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, reminding myself that it was either this or the tentacles.

"_You can do this, Syndra…"_ I quietly muttered to myself, unconvinced by my own, unconfident words.

I closed my eyes and began to push it against my asshole, a whimper leaving my bit lips as I could feel its cold tip slithering its way inside of me. I paused to collect myself - to keep myself together, taking a long, deep breath of air as I shook my head, sighing before resuming with just a bit more confidence. I could feel it go just slightly deeper, greeted with discomfort and pain that forced me to slow down my already snail-like pace, my face contorting with anguish as I had to remind myself once more, that I _must_ do this.

_This, or the tentacles._

I could vividly feel myself opening up to accept this... _thing_, bit by bit of its cold, gold metal slowly making its way inside of me, pushed by a nervous hand which clutched tightly onto its round, jewelled pommel. My bottom lip broke free of the bite of my teeth, a groan fleeing my mouth as I could feel my asshole spreading wider. My head was beginning to feel light because I was forgetting to breathe, pausing to take a big breath of air as I moved my fingers to feel how much more I had to push this plug in.

Barely any of it was in.

_This, or the tentacles._

I furrowed my brow with determination and took another long breath of air, biting my bottom lip to silence myself after another groan fled my lips once I continued to push my fingers against a purple jewel. I felt more of it slithering in, refusing to stop despite how badly I wanted to, knowing that the only time I could stop, was once my anus was filled with this… disgusting thing...

_This, or the tentacles.  
_  
"Ah..." I moaned.

My bottom lip began to hurt from how firmly I was biting into it, my toes curling as cold metal went deeper and deeper into my warm, once-forbidden entrance. I could tell that I was almost there, knowing that my anus would soon be filled with LeBlanc's gift, a smile coming to my lips as I scanned the rest of the plug with my fingers to confirm how little I had left to put in. But my eyes widened when I felt my fingers travel far too much across its smooth, slick surface, knowing that there was much left to go inside of me.

_This, or the tentacles._

So, I continued pushing it in despite being at this for a few minutes now, feeling how wide my anus was opening to accept the buttplug travelling into it. I could tell I was getting to the big part now, my face strained with discomfort and a bit of pain as I continued to press on, breathing heavily and moaning frequently as my toes curled up even tighter.

"Oh..." I moaned, lifting my heels from the floor as my fingers continued to push the plug in deeper.

_This, or the tentacles._

"Oh..." I moaned once more, ashamed by the determination I had to defile my sacred entrance with something so overwhelmingly sinful.

_This, or the tentacles._

My breathy moans were like a mantra, but despite how terrible it felt, that mantra refused to come to a stop just as much as my fingers did. The pleasure was quickly overwhelming the pain, and my body made sure to keep it that way, moving as if I had no more volition, ensuring that this plug would soon fill me…

"Ah...!" I gasped, tightening up as I felt the plug suddenly sink into place, filling my anus with cold steel, and myself with pride.

_It's… in me._

I could feel how tightly the walls of my rectum clenched around the toy, uncomfortable with the sensation of having my anus filled with something so disgusting, so cold, so devious. I stood up and turned around, looking into the mirror to see the reflection of some silver-haired slut staring back at me. She had this tiny, little smile on her face as if she were proud that she conquered LeBlanc's tiny buttplug, satisfied by the feeling of its jewelled pommel pressing against the entrance which she considered so hallowed…

_That slut was me._

Lubricant dripped down my thighs, my mind confusing it for the mess of excited liquids always leaking from my orgasm-deprived womanhood as I turned to walk towards my...

"Oh..." I breathed.

Walking feels… Weird.

…

Weirdly good…

I shook my head to clear my mind from the fact that this felt... _good_ to me, continuing towards my dresser to grab a napkin to wipe myself dry. But as I threw the napkin into the garbage, I couldn't help but shake the feeling of how... rewarded I felt with having my anus filled like this. I put my uniform on to distract myself from my disgusting thoughts and feelings, but the process of dressing myself wasn't nearly enough...

I quickly exited my room, unable to walk normally as I had to ignore the pleasure I felt from having the buttplug stimulate me with every step, reminding me that it didn't just get there randomly. As I passed by a few maids, I had this unexpected surge of… _arousal_. Wearing something so devious in public – its presence unknown to people passing by – was just…

Thrilling.

_I can't believe I'm thinking like this…_

…

…_But it feels so good._

I eventually wandered into the kitchen to find it empty, but barely spent any time with enjoying my solitude as I felt the cold tentacles slithering beneath my uniform.

_But they appeared just an hour ago… Why are they back so soon?!_

I walked behind the marble countertop in the middle of the kitchen to face the doors, hiding the lower half of my body behind it just in case anyone enters. My hands moved forward and I gripped onto the edge of the countertop, its smooth surface squealing against my skin as I closed my eyes, finding that I was happily anticipating this attack…

…_I can't believe I'm like this. What happened to me?_

They slithered all around me, their movements quicker than before as they took their places around my breasts, my thighs, and the rest of my body. I nervously sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, feeling a tentacle prod against the jewel of my buttplug before giving up, thrusting itself into my dripping pussy instead.

"Oh!" I moaned, shuddering as I couldn't help but stop my mouth from twisting into a tiny smirk.

_I was relieved to find that this buttplug has an actual purpose and that I'm not wearing it just for my own pleasure…_

My heels rose from the floor as my knees press together, the tentacle inside of me already fucking my pussy with a vehement pace, its friends tightening around my breasts. I moved my hips against each and every one of its thrusts, unsatisfied by its harsh strides despite how they moved deep enough to slightly distend my crotch…

"Ah..."

My open-mouthed smile vanished as I heard the kitchen door creak open. I opened my eyes to see Ahri wearing a white, long-sleeved turtleneck so tight that I could see her navel and firm nipples through its thin fabric. Beneath that, she wore a white mini-skirt short enough that it revealed some of her supple, ivory flesh between it and the white thigh-high stockings which were fed into a pair of black, flat shoes.

_I wanted to rip those slutty garments off her seductive body._

She slowly ran her tongue across her lips, walking forward without closing the door behind her. "Is our friend here?"

I glared at her and tried to recollect myself, watching as her long, sensual legs brought her around the countertop before she disappeared behind me. She chuckled, and I knew that meant that she could see the humps of the nine tentacles flourishing beneath my uniform.

"It is." She stated, answered her own question.

Her footsteps came closer and I didn't know if I should turn around or keep my eyes on the door in case anyone enters. But before I could decide, she took hold of my skirt, my eyes widening as she lifted it up, letting a cold draft come against my flesh. I was in no position to do anything about this, focusing entirely on maintaining my composure which was on the verge of crumbling at any second.

"Oh, you slut…" She giggled. "Is that what I think it is?"

No… I completely forgot about _that_.

_But how could I forget about it? It feels so vivid inside of me. It would be impossible to forget about it…_

…

_Because maybe, forgetting about it was an excuse to ignore the fact that perhaps, I wanted Ahri to see it…_

"Shut up…" I murmured, not wishing to be heard from the dining room. "Leave me alone."

She chuckled, and then I felt the fabric of my skirt fall back down before clinging to my sweaty flesh. She strutted past me and my eyes latched onto her captivating body, following it until she walked out of the kitchen and closed the door behind her. I let out a relieved sigh, surprised by her courtesy, and wondering what the point of that even was. I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth back into my bottom lip, enjoying the rest of this attack before my pleasure was brought to a swift end, reminding me that I still couldn't cum and that this pleasure was pointless so long that I can't.

_I hate this…_

I gave myself a minute to gather myself before grabbing a snack and eating it before leaving the kitchen. I went on with the rest of my day with the buttplug inside of me, too scared to remove it as I was forced to ignore the abhorrent feelings which spawned from having my anus filled. Once it was finally past curfew, I stepped into the dungeon to see the woman who had gifted me what was currently stuffing my asshole, leaning against a pillory with her staff in her hand…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Five, Part Two.**

* * *

LeBlanc's eyes rose as I locked the dungeon's door behind myself. "Are you wearing it?"

I clenched my teeth and hands, hesitating to nod.

"What happened about all that yesterday?" She asked. "I thought you were against an- "

"The tentacles tried entering me!" I shouted, cutting her off. "I _had_ to!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Well… how does it feel?"

_Not so bad, but I can't tell her that…_

"Terrible," I muttered, disgusted that I had to tell a lie. "But I'd rather have this _thing_ inside of me than a tentacle…"

_I wonder how that would feel, though…_

I shuddered in disgust and shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the horrid thoughts my arousal keeps conjuring up. I'm finding that I'm also trying to convince myself that I'm wearing this thing for preventative reasons, and nothing else.

_I don't like it… I swear…_

LeBlanc's mouth twisted into a lascivious grin. "Remove your dress."

I returned a glare, shaking my head. "How can I trust you?"

"…You don't already?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow. "I mean… considering what we've already done."

What she said was true. I let her tie me up and finger herself in front of me. I let her tie me up again and use three vibrators on me. I let myself tie her up and then fuck her from behind…

_And I still remember how much she loved it when I entered her anus…_

_And pounded it._

"…We've made no progress." I muttered.

"We have." She angrily stated. "I'm not holding you captive. You can figure this out on your own, or with my help. It's your choice."

I took a step forward, a skeptical look still on my face. "But why are you helping me?"

"…Because I wish to learn everything there is about this fascinating curse." She answered, stepping forward herself. "That's all."

"But when can you lift it?"

"…When I can."

"…And when is that?"

"When I learn everything there is to know." She muttered, shaking her head. "I've already told you this. I can't lift the curse without knowing _everything_ about it."

She did tell me that during our first meeting…

"I know you think I'm just using you for my own amusement." Said LeBlanc. "I assure you that I'm not. The sexual tests we partake in are necessary due to the nature of the curse."

"Fine," I muttered, not wishing to hear more of this boring, complicated talk. "So, what now? What stupid test is next?"

She smiled. "Remove your clothing, and I will tell you."

I rolled my eyes and did so, throwing my dress onto some random bench.

"Good…" She smiled. "We'll be trying to satiate the monster once more."

"But that didn't work last time…" I stated, despite wishing to hear her say that…

"Third time's the charm." She said. "And we're going to do so a different way."

As LeBlanc finished speaking, she turned to face the pillory she was leaning against, unlatching the lock before raising its top half. I cocked my head back in disgust, furrowing my brow. Surely, she wasn't suggesting for me to get in that thing like some livestock…? But I've already been in the x-cross, and that's not much different, is it?

_I was so quick to submit…_

I walked towards it, placing my head and arms into the holes before LeBlanc brought the top half back down, locking it over my neck and wrists. In front of me, I suddenly saw a cloud of purple mist that was already beginning to dissipate to reveal a large, tall mirror bordered with gold trimming.

"W-what're you planning?" I nervously asked, realizing that I should've done so sooner…

I could see my bound, pitiful reflection, and behind me, LeBlanc; her staff high in the air with its jewel glowing purple. Before I could voice my concern, a bunch of bright, gold chains flourished out from it, intricately coiling around my body, moving between my breasts and around my limbs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, struggling within the pillory and the ethereal chains.

_Why do I so easily let myself be put into these situations? Is it because I want to…?_

She remained silent, resting her staff down onto the bench behind us while licking her lips, her eyes on my ass. "Are you willing to lift the curse tonight?"

The thought of such a possibility calmed me down. "O-of course!" I stammered. "I'll do anything!"

I watched in the mirror as her hand lowered, disappearing behind me, her fingers brushing against my skin before they surrounded the jewelled pommel of my buttplug…

"W-wait!" I fidgeted. "Not anything!"

…_I doubted my own words, fearing that I just lied._

The anxious beat of my heart began to deafen me as I could feel LeBlanc gently tugging on the buttplug which I was so tightly clenched around. I closed my eyes and tried my best to calm down, taking long, deep breaths as I could feel how slowly its now-warm metal began to slither out of me. The buttplug's widest part was stopped by the entrance of my anus, but LeBlanc continued to delicately pull it towards herself. I opened my eyes to see a wide grin on her face, my teeth grinding together as I could feel so vividly, my most devious hole slowly opening bit by bit as if it refused to free what I stuffed in it earlier...

_I couldn't tell whether it was felt so difficult for LeBlanc to remove this buttplug because I was so anally-inexperienced... or that my body was just refusing to let it free..._

…

_But that would mean that I like this, having my anus filled with cold metal..._

"Ah...!" I breathed, shuddering as I suddenly felt my anus clench around the buttplug, knowing that its largest part was finally freed from the ensnarement of my ass.

I opened my eyes as I heard her laugh, looking in the mirror to see her examining what was once filling me with a demeaning look. I knew what she was thinking. That buttplug was nothing to her, dwarfed by what she most likely had shoved between the cheeks of her own rear…

She strutted out of sight and I couldn't turn my head to the right enough to see what she was doing. I could only hear her place things down and pick things up from the table I assumed she stood at. Her footsteps came back, and she soon came to stand behind me, my anxiety justified by what I saw in possession of her now naked body. The large strap-on I used on her last night was wrapped around her hips, and in her hands, she was struggling to carry a red, rubber ball-gag, a medium-sized pink dildo, and a bottle of oil…

I began to struggle in the pillory once more, barely able to move as the ethereal chains wrapped tight around me proved to be very restricting. I shouted nonsense as I watched LeBlanc lower the dildo behind me, feeling it come against my womanhood before being driven inside. I groaned before letting out a sigh of relief, worried that she was going to put that thing elsewhere…

_But that leaves the big, black beast wrapped around her hips. Something which I was horrified by._

…

_Horrified not of it, though, but where I wanted it…_

She walked to stand in front of me, placing the gag over my head before shoving the red, rubber ball between my lips, tightening the straps behind my head as I felt it sink into my mouth. I screamed, livid at the sound of my muffled voice, realizing I should've protested _while_ she was putting it on…

_I let her put it on me and I didn't even try to stop her. I'm just trying to convince myself at this point that I'm not some slut who wishes for these things to happen to her…_

I was pulled from my 'angry' trance as I felt cold liquid pooling atop my anus, looking up into the mirror to see LeBlanc back behind me again with one hand squeezing the bottle. I pointlessly tried shaking myself out of the pillory but the gold, glowing chains around me tightened, almost entirely immobilizing my already-immobilized body. I could only watch as she let the bottle fall to the floor, hearing it bounce around as her hands moved to pull the dildo out from my womanhood before pressing its tip against my anus.

_I was disappointed - disappointed that she wasn't going to thrust that big cock of hers into my tight, little anus…_

…

…_What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this?_

I whined into the gag as she slowly pushed it in, clenching my hands into fists as my heels rose from the floor. I could feel myself opening up to accept it, just like I did earlier today with the buttplug, but this time it felt easier. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head, the dildo going deeper and deeper, another groan upon another groan silenced into the red, rubble ball before it finally filled me up…

_It felt awful._

…

_Awfully good._

LeBlanc carefully pulled the dildo halfway out before gently thrusting it back in, my limbs shuddering as I closed my eyes, not wishing to see the pleasured look on my face that was currently reflecting in the mirror. This was so different from any pleasure I've experienced before, and that's because this is my first time doing something so…

_Devious._

"You're already enjoying this, Syndra." LeBlanc chuckled. "I can see it in your face."

_No. I'm not! It's the curse marks! They're making me enjoy this! They're forcing me to enjoy this! I'm not some slut who finds pleasures in things like this! I swear I'm not!_

…

_But I am._

I opened my eyes to see her smirk in the mirror, cursing into the gag as my helplessness made her chuckle once more. She began to pick up her pace, causing my muffled profanity to turn into louder groans, and then eventually, muffled moans. Tears started running down my cheeks as it was evident that I _was_ enjoying this.

_Really enjoying this…_

I was repulsed by the disappointment I felt when she had stopped, leaving the dildo deep within my clutching rectum. But my disappointment quickly turned into bliss as I felt a switch be flicked on the bottom of the dildo, my teeth clattering together as it began to assaults my body with intense, raucous tremors.

While the toy was vibrating within my ass, I gazed into the mirror with blurry vision, watching LeBlanc take a step back, grab her staff, and then lift it into the air. A cloud of purple mist appeared beside her before quickly dissipating, my eyes widening as I was completely blown away by what I saw…

LeBlanc, beside… LeBlanc; both without the dress of their French maid uniform…

_Things were about to get interesting…_

The one I assumed to be the clone fell onto her knees, crawling underneath my legs which were already spread apart. Most of what I could see of her was covered by the pillory, watching as she rested her rear onto the back of her heels, her hands taking hold of my thighs as her frilly headpiece brushed against my tight stomach. While I could barely see her, I could definitely _feel_ her, the clone's tongue tapping its sweet way up and between my dripping, southern lips before it began to fervidly hammer against my most-sensitive bud…

"_Mmfhgh!"_ I moaned into the gag.

This felt _too_ good for me to pretend to be angry any further, ecstasy prevailing over my emotions as I was being mentally-undone by a violent vibrator shoved inside my tight, little anus and a skilled tongue between my thighs. I was shaking wildly, the pillory rattling as the ethereal chains became even tighter, keeping me as still as they could as LeBlanc's hands came to take hold of my hips, my eyes opening to see her grinning at me through the mirror.

I felt the tip of her strap-on come against my dripping womanhood, her hands pulling herself towards me as she thrust her way in, our skin coming together with a loud smack. I groaned into the gag and shut my eyes, curling my fingers and toes as my heels lifted from the floor. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head, humiliated by the feeling of my own drool running down my chin, caused by the gag which silenced the moans that would confirm how much I was loving this.

_Confirm how much of a slut I was…_

I couldn't keep quiet as my body was being desecrated, my muffled moans joining the ensemble composed of a loud vibrator, the clone feasting upon my womanhood, and its conjurer pummeling away from behind me. I opened my teary eyes and gazed into the mirror, watching as LeBlanc's breasts bounced alongside her zealous rhythm, my body shaking each time she bottomed out within my soaked pussy. My southern lips gripped tight onto her false-member, my inner-walls clenching around it as it felt as if the two toys within separate holes were touching inside of me…

_I'm thankful that this ball is shoved between my lips because I knew that I would admit to LeBlanc that I was __**loving **__the way she and her clone were treating me..._

My body was growing exhausted just as much as my holes were becoming sore. Seconds upon seconds sprinted by, the curse marks on my flesh refusing to let go of the edge of a steep cliff - a cliff which hung over a beautiful ocean that'd drown me in pleasure from a wondrous climax. I cried into the gag, frustrated that no matter how hard my desperate body is fucked, it will always cling to the edge. No matter how much it wants to plummet...

_Please… I need to cum…_

Disappointment and anguish filled me as I felt LeBlanc begin to slow down, wishing for her to continue despite knowing those wishes branded me as something I hated, a whore. The both of us were heavily panting as LeBlanc turned the vibrator off, pulling it, and herself out from both my holes, her clone releasing my bud from its skillful lips before standing in front of me to remove my gag.

"Did you cum?" She asked, her clone strutting towards her before beginning to undo the strap-on's harness wrapped around her hips.

"No…" I muttered, watching the clone take all the toys from LeBlanc and return them to the table she got them from like an obedient dog.

"R-really?" She stuttered, a flabbergasted look on her face. "No way. I'm sure you came once or twice… There were a few times where- "

_A few times where I was trembling? Moaning? Begging?_

_No._

_My body was just pretending, trying to mimic what it craved so badly._

"I didn't," I muttered in defeat.

A disappointed look came to her face. "That's impossible… I was trying my best." She stated, shaking her head. "I don't know a single maid who hasn't came to that combo… especially for nearly thirty minutes straight."

Thirty minutes… I just spent thirty minutes getting fucked like some hopeless, desperate slut. And the worst was that I loved it. The half-hour felt like five minutes, and you know how they say time flies when you're enjoying yourself…

"W-what was the purpose of this...?" I breathed.

_Other than to remind me of my torturous fate…_

"An attempt to lift your curse..." She answered.

"Lift?" I asked. "How? I thought we were just satiating the monster…"

"That too." Said LeBlanc. "…I'm sure you've noticed by now."

"Noticed what…?"

"That there is no curse mark on your anus."

_..._

I noticed a long time ago, but I was horrified by what it implied. But now, I was no longer afraid… because I've lost all control to the slut within me. The prudish woman I was five days ago was no more. I've lost my shame, my pride, and my mind. Now, I only cared about fulfilling my desires, one of which is to lift this curse so that I could finally cum... That's why I didn't care about the implications of there not being a curse mark on my anus. I knew what it meant, and now, it joined my growing list of filthy wishes.

"Remove me from this thing," I demanded, my breath shaky.

She nodded her head, taking hold of her staff and freeing my body from the grasp of her golden, magical chains. Then, she walked forward, unlatching the pillory before lifting it up, the skin on the back of my neck and wrists finally feeling some fresh air. I stood straight onto my shaky legs, LeBlanc taking hold of me to stop me from falling, my chest heaving as I took a few deep breaths of air. I opened my mouth to ask her if the curse could still be lifted, but then I felt the presence of something else in the room. Something that was already clinging to my back.

_They're heavier._

It pushed my legs in from behind, causing me to stumble onto my knees before it tugged my arms backwards, forcing me onto my back. It was now the only thing between me and the puddles of my excitement and drool on the floor, forcing my back into an arch as I wasn't heavy enough to crush it. I looked down to watch as its purple tendrils wrapped tight around my limbs, spreading them apart as if I were on an x-cross, holding them to the floor, leaving me unable to move.

_They're bigger._

Without warning, one thrust inside of my pussy, causing me to lift my back even higher from the floor as I cried out, feeling it fill me up.

_Much bigger._

They began to violently fuck me, pushing my body to the brink of climax as it barely had any time to recover from the half-hour of non-stop sex it just endured. It was obvious that this was too much for me to handle, my body hopelessly convulsing against the strength of the tentacles wrapped around it as my open mouth let out a never-ending plethora of raucous moans.

But I was quickly silenced, a tentacle coiling its way up and around my neck before pushing itself between my parted lips. Another brushed against my anus and all that talk earlier was for nothing. I was stricken with fear, knowing that I couldn't take it, even when they were small. I could only pray that it wouldn't try, my sigh of relief muffled into the smooth, purple flesh of the tentacle shoved inside my mouth as its friend showed mercy and roamed elsewhere... and into my pussy.

I cried out, feeling it stretch the walls of my womanhood as it slithered inside, struggling for space alongside its partner. Together, they quickly pumped like pistons, one entering while the other exited, following a violent, yet harmonious rhythm. One was a lot, but now there were _**two **_and they were both almost _double_ the size. My mind went blank as I was being overwhelmed by pleasure, my lips tightening around the tentacle between them as I sucked it like it were a cock.

_This was so humiliating…_

LeBlanc did nothing but watch the thick tentacles ravage my whorish body. Tears were running down my face as much as my sweat did – tears of joy. I was loving this. This felt almost as good as what LeBlanc and her clone did to me. The only thing that could make this better was if I could cum, or if the tentacle were to enter me were a powerful dildo just was…

_I was disappointed in myself, but not because of what I was wishing for. No. I was disappointed that I couldn't fulfill this desire due to my inexperience…_

The was no hope to appear as strong in front of LeBlanc who had this unconvincing, worried look on her face. I could tell she was enjoying it, but clearly not as much as I was… My eyes went shut as I tried to let out another pitiful groan, my throat strained by how often it did so tonight. And besides, any hoarse sound my mouth would try to let out just simply couldn't. Something was currently occupying it…

I was a complete mess, reduced to nothing but a plaything to the sex-craving monster which tortured me, my climax-incapable-and-deprived body writhing under the admittedly-pleasurable administrations of its fervid tentacles. I was so fucking frustrated! Once more, I was forced to experience this horrible feeling of being tipped over the edge, my ever-so-desirable climax absent! I could only groan, moan, tremble, writhe, and yearn for a climax as the tentacles edged me endlessly…

_...But it felt so fucking good!_

They finally stopped, and it felt like I was piecing my mind together, like fitting shards of glass back into a mirror. I've never felt so deprived before. Both times tonight, I've had this feeling – the feeling that I'm about to cum, and both times tonight, my climax felt like it was ripped from the clutches of my desperate body.

_I can't handle this anymore…_

"Syndra. I'm now _certain _that I can lift the curse." Said LeBlanc. "I now have _all _the information I need."

Her words lit me ablaze with joy. I struggled to gaze at her with my tired eyes, panting heavily while drenched in my own sweat.

"Do it now," I muttered.

The fire was quickly put out when I saw her avert her eyes from my own. "Not tonight. You won't be able to handle the process."

I smiled, suspecting what the process would be. "…I-it's anal, isn't it?"

She chuckled and nodded her head.

Now, despite what you've been reading about me so far… I'm not some dumb slut. I'm a smart one. I thought about it for a few moments.

"B-but did we just n-not do anal?" I asked, still struggling for air.

_That word still made me cringe, but I didn't know if it was with disgust or delight…_

"It needs to be anal only," LeBlanc said. "What my clone and I did to your pussy interfered with lifting the curse."

"Anal only…" I repeated, the word ghastly. "Can you even cum from that?"

"Of course." Chuckled LeBlanc. "I can attest to that."

"Why wouldn't I be able to handle the process?" I asked, slowly standing to my feet to make myself appear resilient.

"Because I'm going to fuck the life out of you."

_...Hearing those words just made me… melt._

I looked down to see LeBlanc holding something in her hands. It was a small box wrapped in black felt, just like the one she gave me before. She extended her arms forward and I took it, opening the box to see a fat buttplug made of gold metal with a much larger pink jewel attached to the bottom of its stem. It was as large as the one she had in her that one night…

"Don't come here tomorrow." Stated LeBlanc.

"…Why?"

"I need you to wear that _**as much as possible**_ for the next two days." She explained. "Only remove it when necessary."

I slowly nodded my head, feeling the right corner of my mouth twitch as if it were trying to twist into a smile, staring at my daunted reflection on the surface of the toy's gold, reflective metal. LeBlanc chuckled, and I looked up to see her handing me a big bottle of lube. I took it from her, knowing that I would need it.

"Only two days ago, the mere mention of anal pissed you off." Said LeBlanc. "But now, it does the opposite."

And that's when I realized that I didn't feel the twitch in my mouth any more because a wide smile had taken over it already. A smile. A smile was on my face because I was anticipating what's to come in the next few days... I shook my head and furrowed my brow at her, trying my best to flip my lips upside down.

"I'm not judging." She said. "But it is remarkable to see how much Ahri's punishment has changed you in just five days."

My eyes fell back down to stare at the open box in my left hand. LeBlanc is right… Ahri's punishment has ruined me, twisted me into this disgusting being. The Syndra five days ago would retch at the possibility of doing something like this... but now...

_...Just what have I become?_

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, feeling like I had just silently admitted defeat as I accepted that Ahri had formed into what I am now. Maybe I'll be back to normal after this is all over. Maybe the curse is forcing me to think like this.

_Or maybe, Syndra, this was you all along._

I turned around and picked up my dress before walking towards the door.

"Make sure you clean yourself before coming here two days from now!" Shouted LeBlanc. "And you better be wearing the buttplug when you do."

I didn't say anything and continued forward, exiting the dungeon before heading to my room.

Or so I thought.

I went upstairs, and then upstairs again.

Straight to Ahri's room.

My heart was pummeling against the inside of my chest, sweat dripping down my body as I was anxiously fidgeting outside her door. I could hear her bed squeaking, flesh being struck by whips, vibrators vibrating, and women loudly moaning. I slung my dress over my shoulder before moving one hand to sink into a breast and the other between my thighs so that I could just shove three fingers inside of myself and...

"_Oh…"_

I turned my head and bit into my dress to keep myself silent, placing an ear against the door as my fingers became a blur inside of me. I fear that I would've entered if it weren't for the fact that Ahri has what I assume to be two other maids in there… all fucking each other until they cum.

_Something that I won't ever experience again for who knows how long…_

I spent nearly half-an-hour outside Ahri's door, edging myself as silent as I could be as I listened to the devious activities occurring behind it. I recognized the voices as Nidalee's and Riven's, hearing their climax-induced cries over and over again before they would beg that giggling, fox-eared slut for more…

I only left once I realized how loud the sound of my fingers pumping within my pond-like excuse of a pussy was becoming, sucking my juices off from my digits like some whore before I quietly tiptoed my way down the stairs and back to my room.

"_I'm not that weak,"_ I whispered to myself, stripping down to nothing before slipping into my bed. _"I won't submit to Ahri. Never."_

_But just now, I almost did…_

My hands then went to places they've grown used to being before I proceeded to furiously finger-fuck myself to even further madness, desperate for an orgasm which I knew too-well won't ever happen.

"…_Will I ever cum again?"_ I asked myself, staring up at the darkness in my room.

_I don't have as much fight left in me as I'd like to believe..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Six…**

* * *

After waking up and taking care of myself, I went to shower, just like yesterday. I stepped into the changeroom and was relieved to find it empty, so I wasted no time with stripping down before shoving myself under a showerhead. I turned some knobs and let out a quiet and relieved moan as the hot water began to batter against my skin, my eyes falling shut as invisible strings pulled my hands up to my breasts so that I could unwind even further. I quickly lost track of time and cared little for a tentacle attack, and such carelessness was brought to my attention as I was startled by hearing the door open behind me!

I turned around with widened eyes, breasts still in my hands, to see Ahri standing naked behind me with one of her hands behind her back. I dropped my hands by my sides, but she only chuckled and began walking forward. Her unconcealed hand came to my shoulder and she pushed me back before closing in afterwards, pinning me against the cold wet tiles before pressing her lips against mine. I felt the stress in my body unravel even further, the magic of her charm flowing through my body as well as lustful thoughts and disgusting desires. Our lips were locked for only a few seconds, but when they parted, my brow furrowed with disappointment. I stared at Ahri's coquettish smirk as she stepped back, watching as she expressed some sort of pity towards the person she was staring at.

"You barely resisted."

_I wish that were true. I didn't resist at all…_

My attention was pulled from her lips and to her other hand as I watched it come out from behind her back. Within her palm was a grey, metal collar, one that would fit perfectly around the neck of a slave.

…_That slave being me._

She rose it up and brought it towards me, and soon enough, I could feel it tightly wrapping around the flesh of my neck.

"I removed the choker from your uniform as Evelynn did with Nidalee," Ahri explained, licking her lips.

I looked back up at her and saw the fire in her eyes, and I'm sure she saw it in mine. It was like she could hear my thoughts, pushing my shoulder further into the wall as the hand that was previously holding the collar now locked against me dropped past my navel and between my thighs. I tilted my head back and shut my eyes, rolling my hips further so that her fingers would slither deeper inside of me. A moan squeezed its way past the collar and out from between my lips as she began to pump her fingers passionately. I was so wet that I couldn't even tell if the sounds echoing in this room was from the water raining down upon us, or the filth stirring between my thighs. But what I could tell, was that I was loving this. I moaned and groaned and trembled against that wall like a slut, slightly opening my eyes to stare at the door, remembering that someone could walk in on us at any moment.

But then she stopped.

I turned to look at Ahri, seeing that her eyes were locked with mine. I knew they never looked away from my pitiful, pleasure-contorting face. Not for a second. But my face was now contorting with dread. With frustration. I opened my mouth to beg her to continue, but my pride kept me from doing so. I could only stare at her mischievous smirk, feeling nothing but humiliation. She was just toying with me.

_Because I'm nothing but a toy to her…_.

…An intense heat was beginning to grow beneath my jaw, my brow furrowing as I looked down to realize that it was coming from the collar locked around my neck. I rose my fingers up to touch it only to pull them back right away, my eyes widening as I looked up at Ahri. She only chuckled and took a step back, and then, the heat stopped.

I barely had any time to think about what just happened, because right away, I felt the monster climbing out of the portal against my lower back. It sprawled all around me with haste, wrapping around my breasts, my hips, and my thighs. Ahri stepped away and watched as the monster slid its way into my pussy, wasting no time before beginning to thrust itself into me more fervidly than she just was. My palms came flat against the wall behind me, struggling for grip as I was enduring both overwhelming pleasure and humiliation. My lids fluttered shut, but then I heard moans that weren't my own. I opened my eyes to see that Ahri was staring at me with this lustful gaze, her tails swaying behind her as she fondled one breast with one hand as she fingered herself with the other.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't like that she was doing this right in front of me. She didn't care that I was suffering. She was getting off on it. I could hear her moans, alongside my own, echoing in the shower, the sound of a wet tentacle thrusting in and out of my pussy as loud as her fingers moving inside her own. I scratched the tiles with my nails as I tried to grab onto them, feeling my knees buckle together as my humiliation surpassed my pleasure.

_And this felt so god-damned good._

Tears began to roll down the sides of my lids from the pleasure, and how tightly I kept them squeezed together. I didn't want to see Ahri's face. I didn't want to see her sexy, curse-less body. And I didn't want to see her cum as she got off the fact that I couldn't. I just wanted this to be over with. I couldn't tell how much longer I had to endure such intense pleasure and humiliation before the tentacles left me as a panting mess against the tiled wall. I opened my tired, teary eyes to see Ahri standing across from me, sucking the tips of her own fingers as I assumed that they were just dripping in her own cum a few moments ago.

_Something my fingers won't drip in for… ever._

"I hope you know…" Ahri said, licking the tip of her middle finger with her tongue as she stared at me. "I never charmed you."

My eyes widened but not because I didn't believe her… but because I knew she was right. I was just hoping she did, that way there would be some excuse for me acting the way I just did that didn't mean I was a slut.

"Leave," I muttered, my chest still heaving as I panted for air.

Ahri chuckled and did just that. As I watched her walk towards the door, her ass swaying side to side as her tails did the same behind her, a voice in the back of my head was begging for her to stay. I wanted her to fuck the life out of me. It took immeasurable amounts of willpower to keep that thought inside my head. But when she finally left, I found myself with another urge. An urge to finger-fuck the life out of myself, just as Ahri was doing to me, and herself, earlier.

An immeasurable amount of willpower was spent to resist this urge as well.

_You are one disgusting human being, Syndra..._

I wasted a few more minutes in the shower before walking into the change room and towards my clothes, staring anxiously at my towel which was atop of it all. I turned my head over my shoulder to see if anyone was in here with me, but as expected, it was empty. Everyone has already showered, and most maids are either working right now or out of the mansion, so I should have enough privacy and time do this. I lifted my towel up and threw it aside to see that resting upon the piles of clothes that was my uniform, was a bottle of oil and the new buttplug LeBlanc had given to me.

_I wonder how this is going to go..._

…

_I hope well..._

I rose my right leg up and rested my foot down on the bench in front of me, arching my back as I bent forward, squeezing a wallop of oil onto my fingers before reaching behind me and generously lubing up my asshole. Then, I drowned the buttplug with the bottle's contents before dropping it onto my clothes, staring at the wall in front of me as I anxiously held the new, large buttplug within my slippery fingers as I reached behind myself. I felt its cold tip press against the entrance of my dripping anus, and I began to apply some pressure. My teeth bit into my bottom lip and I had to stop my eyes from rolling up into my head as I began to push it in. I had to pause every other second to encourage myself to continue, taking a deep breath each time before continuing. Despite the way my face is straining with pain, I could feel this terrible thing going deeper inside of me. My fingers slithered forward to see how much further I had to go, but I regretted doing so. My eyes widened as I realized I had _much_ more to go. I had barely got the tip in…

Still, I was determined. I need this inside of me, and not because I want to – because I definitely don't want to... _I think_ – but because I'd rather have this inside of me rather than some slimy purple tendril. But I wasn't making any progress despite all my struggling. I could barely get this thing in any deeper. I didn't know how to do this properly – I don't even know how I managed to get the smaller one in last night…

"Agh-hem."

I felt goosebumps carpet all over my skin as I froze in place. It felt like I was but a tiny prey in the eyes of a predator lurking behind me. A predator which just made its presence known by clearing its throat. I quickly pulled my foot off the bench and stood straight, turning around with my arms behind my back, feeling the buttplug fall into my palm as I saw... Irelia standing across from me with her arms crossed and her brow angrily furrowed.

I looked down and realized I was naked, my body dripping in water and my inner thighs with lube as I brought one arm over my breasts and the other in front of my crotch. The buttplug was too big to hide in my palm, its gold metal easily visible through the gaps between my fingers. I just hope Irelia doesn't notice it… if she hasn't already.

Her scowl got more intense as she spoke in an angry tone, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." I angrily muttered, returning the look.

Irelia groaned and shook her head, but I noticed that her cheeks were pink as her eyes glanced over my body.

"Interesting… tattoos." Said Irelia. "Did you wish to be caught, you _slut_?"

My eyes grew livid and I shook my head. "No. And don't you ever call me that again."

"Oh, sorry." Irelia scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I forgot that terribly trying to shove a big buttplug into your ass in the middle of a _communal_ change room isn't slut behaviour."

"Get out."

She glared back but remained silent and in the same spot.

"What're you doing?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "Get out."

She did nothing but stand there and give me another somewhat perverted once-over. And that's when I noticed that her cheeks weren't pink anymore, but nearly red…

"_You wouldn't have been caught if you knew how to do it…"_ She muttered, nearly under her breath.

I tilted my head quizzically, "What's that supposed to mean?"

And that abrasive, aggressive manure she had suddenly withered away, and she even became a little sheepish.

"You were doing it wrong…"

…I didn't know what to say and neither did she. We both just stood there in silence for a few seconds… but then the silence was broken as Irelia began to walk forward with this intense gaze on her blushing, shy face.

_This is not at all how I expected this woman to be._

"What are you doing?" I nervously asked, taking a step back.

"Helping you." She replied, biting her bottom lip.

I didn't know what to do. I just let her continue forward, and once she was a mere foot away from me, she extended her arm out. I looked down to see her hand open as if she was expecting to receive something, looking back up with a confused look to see that she still had that shy look on her face.

_Oh._

"I… uh…"

_I can't help but feel... extremely happy that this is happening._

"Give it." She ordered.

I scrunched my mouth up, finding it a little amusing that she was a little sheepish and embarrassed despite being so otherwise assertive. I rose my hand up and held my hand over her own, feeling my heart nervously beat inside my chest before I dropped the lube-slathered buttplug into her palm. Irelia groaned as she looked down at it, rolling her eyes before gesturing with her free hand for me to turn around. I did so, placing my hands against the wall before bending over with my legs spread apart, twitching with anticpation.

_I'm so unexpectedly willing to do this. It's almost as if what she said was true; that I wanted to be caught…_

I could feel her getting closer and for some reason, this was making me nervous. But she was only doing so to get the bottle of oil between myself and the wall, reaching underneath me to grab it before standing behind me again. I heard the bottle squelch behind me before I felt the cold liquid pooling against my anus. Then, I felt her fingers dispersing the lubricant, resulting in my bottom lip being bit as I tensed up to deal with my arousal

_I couldn't tell whether it was lube dripping down my inner thighs, or my excitement…_

…

_It was definitely both._

Why is Irelia doing this? She's one of the only women in this mansion – the others being Kayle, Vayne, and Karma, who _hate_ sex. But despite that, she's here, fingers prodding against my anus, wetting it up so she could insert a buttplug in it. This only brought a smile to my face. My suspicious about her were right. I looked over my shoulder behind me to see that her cheeks were flushed red, her bottom lip between her teeth with this intense look of arousal on her face. Irelia noticed and had a flicker of nervousness on her face, but she shook her head and then scowled at me before ordering me to turn back around. I did so, but not without chuckling as well.

_It seems this girl has been putting up a façade this whole time._

I had barely any time to think about what a slut Irelia must've been all this time before she suddenly began to push the tip of the buttplug into my anus, causing my eyes to squeeze shut as I braced myself. She gently pushed the buttplug back and forth with this slow, rhythmic pace, showing that she was skilled at doing this. Each time it went forward, it would sink a tiny bit deeper into my ass, just a little bit more than the previous.

"W-why are you h-helping m-me?" I stammered, opening my eyes.

"Why did you accept my help?"

"Because…" I murmured before going silent. I had nothing else to say.

"…Because you're a slut." Said Irelia.

I angrily groaned, feeling my eyebrows sink towards my nose. "Then what does that make you?!"

She muttered something incomprehensible to herself and then she began to apply more pressure, causing me to clench my teeth together as I felt the muscles of my abdomen harden. I shut my eyes again, feeling the buttplug go deeper and deeper, feeling my anus opening to accept it…

"H-how much more…" I asked, nearly panting.

"A lot," Irelia replied.

"…Do you like this?"

"No…" She muttered back.

Her answer made me laugh. It didn't sound convincing at all. She must think I'm an idiot.

"Don't tell anyone about this." She stated. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"…I'll tell everyone what I caught you doing in here."

And before I could respond, she began to push the buttplug in even harsher, leaving me almost paralyzed in fear that I would experience some pain. I cleared my throat to ready myself to speak, but I tensed up and was unable to do so. Instead, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt the buttplug getting deeper and deeper, spreading my asshole wide. It kept on going and going, and eventually, I felt it finally sink into place, my entrance wrapping tight around the stem as the flesh of my ass surrounded the pommel. I quickly noticed how uncomfortable it was to have the jewel always keeping my ass just slightly spread, pressing into my flesh.

_I also noticed how… exciting this felt._

"And that's how you do it…" Said Irelia.

I turned around and saw Irelia with this proud and aroused look on her face.

"Thanks," I said.

She furrowed her brows and cocked her head back, surprised by what I said. But then I sneered at her before wrapping my hands around her neck, spinning us around so that it was her back facing the wall and not mine.

_I've always wanted to do this to her._

"Keep silent about his, or else," I ordered, pushing her against the wall. "And never call me a slut again."

Irelia was struggling against my grasp, and I noticed the same look I saw in Ahri's face that one night when I was straddling her waist. That look of intense, growing arousal.

"Is this turning you on?"

Irelia shook her head and rose her hands, taking hold of my arms before ripping them away from her neck. She then pushed herself into me, tackling me onto the floor as my arms were pinned to the floor by her hands.

"Who do you think you are?!" She yelled.

"Tell me how big it is – the plug inside your ass, you slut!"

Her angry eyes averted from mine as they flickered with guilt, and I used this opportunity to flip her over, pinning her arms to the floor as she just did to me. Once more, her face became stained with arousal and she can't do anything to hide it from me anymore. Not while I'm staring at her like this…

_My arousal was growing rampant like hers._

"I knew you were such a slut! But I never could've guess you were a submissive, buttplug-loving one!"

"I'm not!" Irelia screamed.

I could feel my arms being lifted from the floor, my eyes widening as I realized she was much stronger than I was. I lost control as quickly as I gained it, being pushed to the floor as Irelia quickly stood up and spread her feet apart, raising her fists in front of her. I knew it would be stupid to fight her, so I did nothing but stare up at her angrily because if I had my powers… she wouldn't have a chance. Irelia didn't do anything, however. She just shook her head and groaned before storming out of the change room, leaving me naked on the floor wearing a big buttplug that she had just put in for me.

…_Why haven't the tentacles attacked me yet? I'm… very… horny._

I got up to dry myself down, wrapping the towel around myself before heading towards my room, carrying my clothes in my arms with the bottle of oil hidden beneath it all. I found it very uncomfortable to walk around with such a big buttplug inside of me, the only thing stopping others from seeing it being a mere white towel that could unravel at any minute. As I walked down the halls, it felt as if everyone could see through my towel, judging me for what was shoved inside my ass… I tried my best to ignore the gazes, marching quickly to my room as I held the towel against my body just in case. I let out a relieved sigh as I reached my room, closing the door behind me before dropping the towel onto the floor. Perhaps I should get dressed in the changeroom like everyone else instead of parading around the mansion in nothing but a towel…

_Like some slut._

I didn't even get to begin putting on my clothes before I was annoyed by three timid knocks on my door. I turned around with a groan and walked towards it, opening it just a tiny bit while hiding my naked body behind it, peeking my head out the crack to see Sona standing right in front of me, her cheeks pink as a small, black duffel bag was slung over her shoulders, her hands fidgeting against its strap as she avoided eye contact with me nervously. She stepped forward to indicate that she wanted to enter, and so I opened the door fully. Her eyes widened at the sight of my naked body and she shook her head before looking down at her feet, continuing into my room. She went straight for my bed and dropped the duffel bag onto it, turning her head to peek at my naked body before our eyes met, causing her to nervously widen her own before looking away. I shook my head and rested against the door behind me to push it shut, reaching behind myself to turn the lock as I watched Sona anxiously twitch.

_She wants me… maybe just as much as I want her._

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

Sona's cheeks grew even redder before she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"…What're you doing here?"

She didn't respond.

"Look at me," I ordered.

It takes her a second, but she turned her whole body to face mine.

"Take a good, long look," I said, placing my hands on my hips for a few moments. She did so, scanning my body with her eyes as I caught her occasionally looking up at me with this timid look. I let her ogle me for a few more moments before finally speaking again. "Notice anything?"

Sona nodded her head, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth before wiping it with her thumb as if she were just drooling.

"These black lines are curse marks," I explained. "They went away when you helped me last time."

Sona pulled her eyes from my hips and up to my eyes, nodding her head slowly.

"I need your help again."

Sona's eyes lit up as if she's been waiting for me to say that since she entered the room. She eagerly nodded her head and then turned to face the duffel bag again before stepping away from it. I tilted my head at her and took it as a cue to check it out, walking forward before standing beside the bluette who was so sheepish that I could feel it emanating from her.

I unzipped the duffel bag and I shook my head with wide eyes in disbelief. Inside, was one of those wired, pink, egg-shaped vibrators that LeBlanc, alongside two more, used on me that one night. There was also another bottle of lube, a large, bumpy and purple dildo with a switch on the bottom, a strap on with a long and thick, black member, and a bundle of rope.

I turned to look at Sona with my tongue running across my lips, a bewildered smirk on my lips as I stared at her like she was meat I was about to feast upon.

_And I am so, fucking hungry..._

Sona only looked away, but something about her body language was telling me – no – _begging_ me to use these things on her. Amazing. This situation is amazing. The only bad thing about it is how hot it feels under this tight collar because of its leather padding. I had no choice but to ignore it, grabbing the bundle of rope out the duffel bag before putting the bag on the floor to face the bigger 'problem' I had to deal with. I turned to face her and reached forward, my hands grabbing a hold of her apron before I yanked it towards myself, dropping it onto the ground. Her lips went inside her mouth as she seemed to grow anxious, watching my fingers as they rose and began to unravel the strings hiding her slutty body. I was quick to pull them apart, lifting the dress above her head before letting it join her apron, observing how her body was sweating from the heat of my room, and how her inner thighs were stained with juices that leaked down to the indentations her stockings made into her sweet, soft, succulent thighs…

_I'm the one drooling now._

"Open your mouth," I ordered.

She did so right away like the obedient slut she is. I chuckled and then rose the bundled rope, placing it between her teeth as she sunk her teeth into it.

"Don't drop it."

I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed, climbing over her body as I placed her wrists at the two bedposts surrounding the head of my bed. I pulled the rope out from between her teeth and unraveled it, finding that there were four separate strands. I used two of them to bind her wrists to the bedposts, and then two more to do the same to her ankles at the foot of my bed, leaving her body spread like it were on an x-cross.

_How appetizing._

I spent a moment to admire her, licking my lips as I had some devious plans arising within my devious mind. I turned away and sprawled over Sona's body as I searched through the bag on the floor, a smile coming to my lips as I felt my fingers wrap around the dildo within. I pulled it out and sat atop Sona's midriff, facing away from her as I watched her fidget her feet in anticipation. A chuckle left my lips as I bent forward, pressing the tip of the dildo between her dripping, southern lips as I felt her squirm beneath me.

And then I thrust it in.

She rose her back from the bed, but the weight of my body kept her pinned to my sheets. I shook my head and began to pull the dildo out, watching how her toes curled up as I drove it back in. And then I flipped the switch and the dildo began to vibrate strong enough that I could feel it through her skin, chuckling as Sona began to writhe beneath me. I moved backwards and hovered my hips above her face, looking down over my shoulder to see that her mouth hung open with anticipation. And so, I took my seat.

"I… won't let you cum. Not until you make me." I muttered, laughing to myself as I wondered if she remembered that doing so is impossible…

_I wish it weren't…_

A moan slipped out my mouth almost right away as I felt her tongue slithering its way up between my southern lips, stopping at my clitoris before flickering haphazardly against it. I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth into my bottom lips, placing my hands flat against her stomach as I focused on my sense of touch. I then noticed that my collar had cooled down, raising a hand up to touch it and confirming that it was no longer warm. Maybe it's because the rest of my body is getting so hot...? I barely had any time to think about it as Sona's lips surrounded my clitoris, her hands taking hold of my hips as she began to suck it with long, harsh pulses.

"Ah…" I moaned, my eyes falling shut as I tilted my head back while muttering some additional profanity.

I bent forward and reached in front of me as if I were in a drunken stupor, gliding my hands along Sona's skin and towards the sharp tremors which riddled it with sweat and tiny little bumps. My fingers came upon the soft flesh of her quivering thighs and I opened my eyes, watching the purple afterimages following the shaking dildo before I reached out to hold it. I grasped it tightly, feeling the vibrations in the bones of my wrist running all the way up to my elbow, making me wonder how Sona was able to endure this within her all while her tongue worked so _wonderfully_ beneath me…

_Let's just see how much this slut can handle._

With a teeth-chattering and open-mouthed grin, I pulled the dildo out and then rammed it back in, twisting it deeper as I felt her body try and arch its back. I felt her breath against my womanhood as her ministrations stopped, chuckling as I watched her toes sprawl apart as her fidgeting feet fought against the rope. I pulled the purple behemoth out and did the same thing again, feeling another tuft of warm air against my dripping nether regions as I quickly noticed that my collar was beginning to get warmer – much more than the rest of my body…

_I'm beginning to worry that this collar is not __**just**__ a collar…_

"Ah, fuck!" I cried out, my back arching forward as I fell onto Sona's body, my breasts against her skin as she was quick to wrap her lips around my bud again and suck on it with an intensity that rivalled the dildo inside of her.

My eyes became teary, and with my blurry vision, I looked down to see that her own womanhood was just a mere few inches away from me. I found myself salivating at the sight of it, opening my mouth to do just exactly what she was doing to me, to her. But I stopped myself. I would only disappoint her. I have no experience with using my mouth in such nefarious ways, but pumping this dildo didn't require much skill, and so I returned to doing so and the writhes her body gave from beneath me told me that this was _more_ than enough.

Sona's tongue was a weapon, battering and sucking against my clitoris with such passion that it left me a barely-competent and trembling mess. It was as if she was the one atop of me. I could feel myself clenching around the once-cold metal inside my ass, squeezing into her thigh with my free hand as my hips shifted against her face. I shook my head to try and steel myself, taking a shaky, deep breath of air as I sat up, staring down at her stomach which was contracting due to the dildo which I was just only holding. And so, I began to move it, twisting it deeper and deeper before pulling it out. Soon enough, my hand became a blur, and Sona was unable to please me any further as she was being overwhelmed by pleasure.

And again, my collar began to heat up.

"Continue!" I ordered, removing my fingers from her thigh as I spread her legs apart, trying to prevent her climax.

I pulled the dildo out and turned it off, watching how it dripped with her juices, feeling some saliva running down from the side of my mouth. It came closer and closer to my face, the tip pressing against the tip of my lips as I began to part them. But the growing warmth emanating from my collar suddenly disappeared as Sona's hands tightened around my hips, her tongue slithering its way inside my womanhood before wriggling around. I shook my head as I pulled the dildo away from my face, recoiling in disgust that I was about to do something so revolting. Instead, I shoved it back inside where it belonged and flipped its switch, chuckling as Sona froze up for a moment before quickly continuing to prevent me from getting angry.

Time quickly passed by for Sona, I assume, but not for me. This was hell. All this was doing was reminding me of my inability to cum. I was growing bored of turning the dildo on and off, and I bet Sona's jaw is aching by now. So… I let her cum and felt nothing but envy as she quivered underneath my weight, feeling the breath of her silent moans against my dripping pussy as I continued to angrily pump the dildo. My wrist was growing tired and so I turned the dildo off and left it sheathed within her, but then I quickly noticed how hot I was… or more specifically; how hot the _collar_ was.

And then it suddenly got very cold.

And then I felt the monster climbing out onto my back from behind me, its tendrils coiling around my limbs and placing me on all fours over Sona's body. My teeth ground against each other as two tentacles shoved themselves into my pussy, and then my teeth separated to let out a strained groan as two tendrils began to pump back and forth one after the other. Sona could do nothing but watch as sweat and slime dripped onto her stunned body, forced to watch me be molested by a sex-hungry tentacle monster bound to me just for someone else's amusement.

"So – "

I tried to say something, but I froze up, scared as I felt the monster brushing one of its nine whips against my new, large buttplug. It spent a few moments rubbing against it as if it were acknowledging the effort which I'm taking to prevent it from entering my most sacred hole.

_Sacred? Did you forget what happened last night? Your thoughts? Your emotions? Don't try and forget how much you __**loved**__ that hole being desecrated._

Something about its movements was making me feel as if the monster didn't like that it was being denied an entrance, because once it stopped prodding against the buttplug, it became more violent. My rampant heartbeat was nearly deafening, and I opened my eyes to pull myself out from my dreadful thoughts and saw that Sona's ankles were anxiously pulling against the rope wrapped tight around them. This must be horrifying to her just as much as it was humiliating for me. I just wanted this to end, but another minute, and then another, and then another passed by. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt years. And barely a second went by without something pitiful squeezing its way out from my clenched teeth.

I couldn't even tell how long it was before the tentacles finally slowed down, leaving me a panting mess as I fell against Sona's body, my face smothered into the sheets as I heaved my chest from exhaustion. And even though I felt so humiliated and defeated, I felt disappointed too. My body twitched anxiously, wishing that those twisted, purple tentacles would let it tremble from an intense climax. But instead, all that monster did was made me suffer what felt like a lifetime of edging...

I spend a few moments recovering my stamina before reaching in front of me and undoing Sona's binds. I then sat up and almost fell over, my dizzy body throbbing from being on the brink of climax as I resisted all urges to make a vain attempt to cum. I turned around and saw Sona looking at me, silent as ever, her face slightly contorted with fear and worry as I watched her bound wrists fidgeting within the rope confining them to my headboard. I remained silent and bent over her, feeling guilty as more sweat dripped off my bosom and onto her face as I undid the rope, rolling off to the side of her so that she could be free to leave my room.

Sona wasted no time with getting up, placing a hand on my dresser as she seemed to be unable to walk properly, looking over at me with this… pitiful look. I hated that she was giving me a stare that made me feel so weak – but the look had some distrust in it too, making me realize that she was staring at something that _should_ have been gone.

_If I were telling the truth…_

"Uh…" I muttered, looking down at my curse marks. "I-I don't know why that happened…"

I looked back up at her and she only returned a slightly disgruntled glanced before grabbing her uniform and getting dressed, avoiding eye contact with me the entire time. I just sat there in silence, my heart still beating as I watched her cover her naked, sweaty, and slutty body with somewhat of an angsty look to her face. I don't blame her. Being forced to see the tentacles like that must have been traumatizing… and she must not trust me anymore either.

Just like how I don't trust this slab of metal locked around my neck…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Six, Part Two...**

* * *

I got dressed and showered my body with perfume to mask the dank scents of sex before leaving my room to go searching for LeBlanc. I need inquire her about this collar because I knew if I asked Ahri, she won't tell me a fucking thing. But there's one problem: I don't know LeBlanc's schedule, so I'll just have to walk around until I find her.

I roamed around the mansion, refusing to ask anyone about LeBlanc, too shy to talk to others with something so big inside of my ass. Something that made every step, every movement... thrilling. I entered hall after hall and room after room and realized that I was acting like an idiot. LeBlanc, like the hermit she is, is probably locked away in her room reading some stupid oversized book. Or maybe she's ramming a huge dildo in and out of her ass like the slut she is… Or maybe she and her clone are...

These thoughts brought sweat dripping down my brow, making me realize that the collar was warming around my neck. My heart began to beat anxiously and so I began to march more quickly. As I headed up the stairs, I could hear faint, recognizable moans coming from the top, and the further up I climbed made me realize that the moans were coming from LeBlanc's room… and that wet sounds were also emanating from behind her door. For some reason, these sounds worried me just as much as they were arousing me, and so I barged into her room, and what I saw… justified my anxiety. LeBlanc was leaning against her dresser, her hands holding a head of… blue hair that was… laboriously feasting upon her womanhood. But the head stopped and turned around, a worried looking come to its face before LeBlanc turned it back around and shoved it back between her thighs.

"Don't stop, Sona…" LeBlanc ordered.

And then sounds I heard as I was walking up the stairs returned, Sona wasting no time as she began to eat out LeBlanc again just like she was ordered to. This made me angry, and LeBlanc seemed to notice, chuckling as some of her fingers began to gently comb through Sona's blue tresses to remind me of her presence.

"Sona is my property. My pet. My slave. My _anything _I want." LeBlanc stated. "She will never be yours."

I clenched my teeth together and shook my head, muttering the word "Whore…" as I watched Sona feast upon LeBlanc, remembering how those lips were just on my own pussy not even ten minutes ago. How long has Sona been in here? Did she come here as soon as we were finished? Is that why she was in such a hurry to leave…?

I was broken out of my angry, racing thoughts as I noticed sweat running down my neck, feeling the collar throbbing with heat.

"Did you enjoy… _ugh_… the little p-package I sent alongside my p-pet?" Asked a stuttering and moaning LeBlanc.

I returned a scowl. "Did you set Sona up with me from the beginning?"

"Yes…" She muttered; her voice barely audible over the sounds of Sona's passionate ministrations.

_Ministrations which I just experienced… something my mind couldn't shake the thought of._

"…What else have you been lying about?" I asked, biting my bottom lip as I began to fidget anxiously, uncomfortable with how hot the metal was getting around my neck…

"Nothing," LeBlanc replied.

But I didn't believe her. My mind only believed that I've been betrayed by both her and Sona. And so, I turned on my heel and slammed the door shut and once it banged against the frame behind me, I felt an intense chill around my neck. And then I felt the monster cling its way onto my back. And then I ran into the washroom and was forced to endure another vicious tentacle attack… which lasted about **ten horrible minutes**. Once it was over, I was barely able to walk, stumbling down the stairs as I was forced to hear the still-continuing sounds of sex coming from behind LeBlanc's door. I shuffled down onto the first floor and began heading to my room, but then I unexpectedly ran into Ahri wearing a tight, grey dress and slip-on shoes that matched as she was talking to Irelia who was wearing… her uniform.

_A uniform that made anyone wearing it look like a beautiful, sex-craving slut, including Kayle, Karma, Vayne. Literally anyone._

Irelia noticed me and turned with a glare. I chuckled and shook my head, remembering what occurred between us in the change room as I felt myself clench around the gold steel of the buttplug she had put in. I bet she and Ahri are planning to have sex… because now I know Irelia is a slut and not the abstinent, work-focused woman that she leads others to believe. Ahri noticed Irelia wasn't looking at her anymore and turned to look where Irelia was looking, noticing me.

"Wait a moment…" I heard Ahri tell Irelia.

Ahri turned to strut towards me, and once there was only a foot between us, she tilted her head towards me and sniffed me like a dog.

"You reek of _fun_…" She chuckled.

I scrunched my mouth up and looked behind her, worried that Irelia can hear whatever filth is about to pour out from Ahri's mouth.

"Come and visit me tonight."

My head shook in response, and then she flickered her eyes up and down my body before returning to her eye contact.

"Have you figured out what that collar does yet?"

My brows sunk towards my nose as I shook my head once more. Ahri scoffed and then turned around, strutting back to Irelia before looking at me over her shoulder.

"Come to my room tonight and I'll tell you." She said.

My eyes widened as I knew that Irelia _definitely_ heard that, as her face reflected her amusement. Ahri continued walking past Irelia, and Irelia turned to follow her.

"At least an hour after curfew. I should be done dealing with some _business_ by then." Ahri stated, sinking her right hand into Irelia's ass through her uniform.

Irelia recoiled and pushed Ahri's hand away, the amused look on her face quickly turning into that of embarrassment. She turned to glance at me with her cheeks red before quickly facing away – reminding me of a certain bluette who's most likely still fucking LeBlanc right now like the slut she is. I let them walk away so that they could do… whatever it is that they were going to do together. Things that my imagination… imagined. And then I felt my collar getting warmer and warmer and soon enough, it was blistering hot. And then that heat disappeared before the monster did the opposite…

I ran into the first supply closet I could find and prayed that no one needed anything inside. I shoved some hand towels into my mouth to gag myself, trying my best to suppress my moans and groans as two tentacles violently pumped in and out of my pussy. I think ten minutes had passed before the tentacles stopped edging me, leaving me kneeling on the floor of this dark closet, on the brink of climax. I stumbled into some brooms as I stood up onto my knees and barged out of the closet, my sliver tresses clinging to my sweaty face as I began to head to my room.

The rest of my day was like that. I was constantly being molested by the tentacles which appeared nearly every hour. They fucked me so viciously that it would incapacitate me, leaving my eyes rolling up into my head as my tongue hang out from my murmuring mouth. Sometimes they would fuck me for ten minutes and sometimes for only a few and I couldn't tell which I liked - I mean - hated more. But what I could tell was that my collar was linked to the monster's appearance. It would get warmer and warmer, and once it got too hot; it would cool down only to be followed by the monster's appearance.

By the time it was curfew, my body was exhausted and sore, and my arousal was absurdly intense. I can't handle this hell. I think I need to get this collar removed. I considered visiting LeBlanc, but decided against doing so. I can't trust that whore. I have a bad feeling that _everything_ we did together was for nothing – nothing but her own amusement…

_I have no choice. I must visit Ahri… who I bet is fucking the shit out of Irelia right now. Or perhaps it's the other way around? I'm not sure. Irelia seems to be quite the submissive, buttplug-loving slut…_

I was getting so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed how hot my collar was getting, and so, I was forced to endure yet another ten-minute-long, humiliating and horrifying, yet perfect and pleasuring tentacle attack…

_My mind is in turmoil. It still can't decide if it loves this or hates this._

After the attack was over, and I was reminded yet again that I can't cum… I left my room and went upstairs to visit Ahri. As I approached her door, it opened on its own and out came strutting an oil-covered Irelia holding a white shopping bag. Her curvaceous body was clad in a latex pair of shiny, black, thigh-high boots which pressed into her thick, toned thighs, leading up to her uncovered womanhood and a shiny black corset which stopped below her breasts, allowing them and their pink nipples to hang free, and a shiny black collar wrapped tight around her neck. My eyes scanned her body and I could feel my saliva already pooling inside my mouth. Her face reflected her fatigue, but she looked annoyed too. But once she realized I was there, her eyes widened, and she rose the bag in a futile attempt to cover herself.

"Nice outfit, slut," I commented, baring my white teeth with a grin.

She furrowed her brow and looked away, her cheeks quickly filling with blood before she marched past me and to the washroom. As she did so, I ogled her from behind, watching her fat, thick, beautiful oil-soaked backside swaying side to side above her slightly-jiggling, athletic thighs. The saliva was leaking out from my mouth now as I found myself lusting to be dressed like that, to dominate the woman who is _currently_ dressed like that. I didn't look away for a single millisecond as I watched Irelia open the door, glare at me, and then slam it shut.

I was considering following Irelia into that washroom to try my luck, but the sudden warmth emanating from the collar reminded me why I was here. I chuckled and then walked into Ahri's room, seeing that Ahri was naked, facing her dresser, holding a cane. Her ass was covered with thin, red stripes, most likely put there by the very thing she's holding - presumably by Irelia.

"You and she would be good together." Said Ahri, noticing my staring as she locked eyes with me through her mirror.

_I bet._

I remained silent.

Ahri chuckled and then turned around. "Two of my pets who hide their disgusting, sexual antics from their coworkers."

"…You're pet?"

Ahri nodded her head. "Close the door."

I scrunched my mouth up but obeyed her command.

"Yes. My pet."

_I feel like this is going to be a waste of time…_

"The more aroused you are, the hotter that collar gets," Ahri stated.

I titled my head at her confusedly. What she said did make sense. Every time I noticed it getting warmer, I was also getting... hornier.

"The hotter the collar, the sooner the monster will appear. You can delay its appearance by experiencing sexual pleasure, however, doing so only _delays_ it. Not prevent it. Once you stop experiencing pleasure, our friend will be _very quick_ to have its way with you..." She explained. "Also, experiencing pleasure before the collar begins warming up will cause it to immediately begin warming up once the pleasure stops because of how horny you've become. So, if you ever want the summon our friend on your own, all you have to do is give your nipples a little squeeze and wait."

_If I understood that correctly, then that means I can't ever lay a hand on myself without being attacked by the tentacles..._

…

_...I hated the fact that that angered me. I wanted to touch myself without repercussion..._

_Because I'm a slut._

"How can you expect me to live like this?!" I yelled, fists by my hips.

"You don't have to." Ahri chuckled. "All you have to do is beg for me to lift the curse."

"Lift it!"

She scoffed and shook her head. "On your knees."

I cocked my head back and furrowed my brow, and all she did in response was point towards the ground with a grin on her face. I knew it wouldn't be _that_ simple.

"No."

Despite my response, she continued to point at the ground while still smiling, and I knew that smile would get bigger as I shook my head with a frown. I looked at the floor and rolled my eyes, disgusted with myself as I collapsed to my knees.

"Ask me again, to lift your curse."

"…Lift my curse." I muttered, looking up at her with angry eyes.

She turned her hand up and curled that same finger she was pointing at the ground towards herself, ordering me to crawl forward. I scrunched my mouth up and did exactly that, bowing my head in shame once I was at her feet.

"Look up at me," Ahri ordered.

I looked up to see that same, devious smirk looking back down at me, noticing in the corner of my eye that in her hand, was no longer the cane, but a metal chain instead. Ahri squatted down and reached forward, latching it onto the front of my collar to reveal that all along, it was a leash.

"Now how'd you let me do that so easily?" She laughed.

…_I was a pet all along…_

"Call me your Mistress."

I shook my head and Ahri shook her head back in response, standing up before leaning back against her dresser. She then tugged onto my leash, pulling me just slightly towards her as my knees grazed the wooden floor.

"I'm already your Mistress, and you would be wise to acknowledge that." She stated.

I dropped my head again and muttered "Mistress." while staring at the floor, wincing as the word fled my mouth.

"Beg." She ordered. "Beg for me to lift your curse."

But I didn't. I remained quiet, still staring at the floor in front of her feet. I got more nervous as a few seconds passed without her doing anything, but then I felt my leash be lightly pulled on, yanking something out from my mouth as well…

"M-Mistress…" I muttered, anxiously grinding my teeth together as that word made me feel broken and humiliated. "Lift my curse…"

"No… First, you must put that disobedient tongue to persuasive use." She said, pulling my leash much harder than before, dragging me forward until my face was forced between her thighs.

"Make eye contact with me." She commanded. "And _do not_ look away."

I did just exactly that, and I was disgusted to find that I had absolutely no hesitation to open my mouth and press my tongue somewhere against her nether regions. In fact, I was yearning to do so, maybe since the first time I've laid eyes on her... My tongue slithered up between Ahri's southern lips, and as it did so, I looked to my left to see the handle of the leash in her right hand behind her, its chain leading between her legs before connecting to my collar. I watched as her fingers wrapped more tightly around it, and then, she pulled on it, shoving my face further into her crotch.

"Do I need to remind you again?" Ahri asked, her voice tinted with a haughty tone. "Don't look away from me, your mistress. Don't even think about it."

In a hurry, I looked back up at her, seeing her fiery eyes staring down at me. I felt intimidated, furrowing my brow with worry as I began to prod my tongue against her clitoris. It feels as if I can taste almost all the maids on Ahri's pussy, although I don't know what any of them taste like except for Sona…

"You're bad at this…" She commented. "But that's fine. I will turn you into a wonderful, skilled slut."

It was utterly demoralizing to stare into her eyes. I wanted to look somewhere else so badly, but I was… _afraid _to. I just kept my eyes locked with hers, forced to see how my insufficient skills did nothing to contort her demeaning gaze at all. But something inside me wanted to see that horrid face twist. I felt like I _had_ to make that face twist. So, I rose my hands and sunk my fingers into her ass before beginning to suck her clitoris with long, firm pulses, remembering how great it felt when Sona and LeBlanc's clone had done this to me.

Ahri sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and although her face didn't twist from pleasure, it twisted with mischievousness instead. And suddenly, I felt her pushing her weight onto me, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor before she took my face as her throne. Her left palm came flat against my forehead and she pushed the back of my head down against the floor, licking her lips before she began to grind her hips back and forth.

She had managed to acquire even more control over me, riding my face like I was nothing but a method of pleasure. A method of pleasure which had insecurities about how well it pleased its owner, forced to stare into her eyes which made it feel so small and weak. I sucked. I licked. I did everything I thought would feel good, but those gold eyes of hers drilled more doubt into me every second. Ahri began to grind her hips back and forth in an annoyed manner as if I wasn't doing _anything_ for her, finally sinking her sharp teeth into her bottom lip from ministrations of her own and not myself.

My jaw began to grow sore as I laid there, unsure with how much time had passed before I noticed that my collar was _much_ warmer than my lit-ablaze body. The last attack wasn't even fifteen minutes ago… why is the collar already heating up?! I worriedly furrowed my brow and she quickly took notice, chuckling as her eyes finally broke away from mine to peer down at my neck. I slightly winced in pain as I felt the steel chain fall onto my abdomen before I felt Ahri's hands against my wrists, pinning my arms to the floor above my head with a mischievous, conniving smirk on her face.I tilted my head confusedly, wondering why she was doing this – but then I remembered.

"_You can delay its appearance by experiencing sexual pleasure…"_

I began to struggle, my heart beat growing more rapid as I could feel my collar approaching scorching territory. I was so turned on that I _knew_ I had barely any time, and my suspicions were confirmed when I felt the collar suddenly go cold. And then, the monster came, lifting my back from the floor as it sprawled all over me. It held my arms down for Ahri and my legs down for itself, the rest of it spreading to my breasts and wrapping tight around them before two others slipped their way into my dripping, sopping wet, disgusting, pussy…

Ahri stood up and walked backwards, leaning against the dresser as she reached over for a large, purple dildo. She rammed it into her pussy as her tails spread against her just like the tentacles did to me. But her tails were gentle, unlike these purple tendrils. White fur swirled against her nipples and slightly pressed into the flesh of her breasts, contrasted by how violently the tentacles pulled _my_ nipples and squeezed _my_ breasts. She moved her other hand to join her other to take hold of the dildo, ramming it in and out of her dripping pussy which let out wet cries that rivalled my own.

My eyes would close from how much pleasure I was experiencing, but when I could, I would open them to look at Ahri. Her face was contorting in pleasure – a lot more than it was when I was pleasing her – as she moved that dildo in and out with fervor, her toes curling up as her stomach tightened. She let out one final cry and squeezed her eyes tight as a tiny jet of cum squirted onto the floor, and I knew it was so tiny because Irelia had probably siphoned most of it out from her before I came…

_Before I came… As in the past tense of come. Not cum - because I can't…_

Ahri opened her eyes as her tails returned behind her, moving one hand to rest her arm on the dresser as the other _still_ continued to slowly, and barely, pump the dildo in and out of her tender pussy. I dropped my head back in disgust, knowing her lust was endless, and that she was probably readying herself for another personal round as this attack, knowing my luck, was going to last ten minutes… It did, and I could _feel_ her eyes locked onto my writhing body the entire time just as much I could feel myself yearning to cum. My vision was blurry as I watched her ceiling spin, hearing nothing but my roaring heartbeat and heaving bosom as I sluggishly scratched my hands against the floor.

"_L-lift… my… curse…"_ I incoherently mumbled.

"Where are your manners, girl?"

"_Please…"_ I breathed. _"Lift my curse… Mistress…."_

I heard her chuckle. "I'll think about it."

"_Liar…"_ I muttered.

She didn't say any for a while, but my heart froze in panic when she finally did.

"If you don't obediently leave now and return tomorrow with better behaviour, then I will tell everyone about how you acted tonight, and what Irelia caught you doing in the change room."

My eyes widened and I used the energy I had just recovered to quickly sit up and glare at her. Her eyes were furious, and her arms were crossed. I stood up without responding, stumbling on shaky legs as I turned around and left the room. I went straight to mine and as soon as I locked the door behind me, I stripped myself of my slime covered and sweat-soaked uniform and began fondling myself beneath my sheets – but I suddenly felt very uneasy, remembering more of the confusing nonsense Ahri had explained about my collar.

"_Also, experiencing pleasure before the collar begins warming up will cause it to immediately begin warming up once the pleasure stops because of how horny you've become. So, if you ever want the summon our friend on your own, all you have to do is give your nipples a little squeeze and wait."_

And I'm really horny right now…

I froze my hands where they were and within seconds, I felt my collar beginning to warm up at an alarming rate. I widened my eyes and continued to fondle myself, pinching my nipples between my fingers before the collar's heat began to dissipate. I went at it for a while, throwing my sheet aside as I was beginning to sweat too much. I lowered two hands beneath my hips, rubbing a few fingers against my clitoris as I thrust two of the other hand's fingers into my pussy, raising my back from the sheets as I pushed my shoulders blades into my mattress. The sounds of my wet pussy were practically echoing in the hall alongside the squeaks of my bed, but I was so fucking turned on that… I didn't care. At least I'm the only one who lives in this hall. I couldn't stop myself. I only came to a halt once my arms became too exhausted to carry on any further. I collapsed back onto my sheets with my chest heaving, feeling my collar scalding my neck before it suddenly cooled down.

I flopped over onto my stomach and shoved my face into my pillow to muffle any moans as I felt the monster's tentacles squirming against me. I scrunched up my sheets between my fingers and rose my rear into the air as two tentacles wasted no time with thrusting themselves into my pussy. I spent ten, or maybe even fifteen, minutes on the edge of climax, my pillows and bedsheets stained with sweat, slime, and excitement once the tentacles were finally done with me. They've left my body _completely_ drained of energy and I could do nothing but lay still in my filthy bed, too exhausted to change my sheets as could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

And so, as I drifted off to sleep, I reflect upon my terrible life… My punishment has gotten ten times worse. Because my arousal is so high, I always feel the need to masturbate or have sex, but because of this stupid collar, there are horrible (…yet wonderful…) punishments for doing so. And if I want to feel pleasure, something I fear I'm becoming addicted to, then I must do so non-stop…

_Ahri has stoked the fire in my living hell… but who knew the heat could be so good…?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Day Seven...**

* * *

I woke up this morning with a hot pain in my rear, groaning as the now-dry, big buttplug shifted within me as I rose from my bed. I lazily threw my uniform over my body and dragged my restless body out of my room, biting my bottom lip as I had to keep my steps slow to spare my inexperienced anus. I entered the washroom and took my time with removing the plug, cleaning it and myself before heading back to my room, happy with how comfortable it was to walk without cold, gold metal filling me.

_But I ached to trade that comfortability so that I would be filled again._

I threw my dress on the ground and walked over to my dresser, drowning the plug with copious amounts of lube before struggling with shoving it back into my anus. Once I was filled with LeBlanc's big gift, I wrapped a towel around my body and held all the garments that made up my uniform in my hand before stepping out of my room.

I bit my lip as I locked the door behind me, reminded by the buttplug's size as it forced me to keep my steps calm like before. I began walking to the shower so that I can bathe my filthy body, trying my best to suppress my arousal as well as walk normally, unable to shake the feeling that all eyes were on me.

_They're staring Syndra. Staring at the slut whose neck is wrapped in grey, steel._

I stepped into the change room to find three other uniforms scattered about, hearing water hitting the tiles behind the door which lead to the showers. I groaned, both because I wouldn't get to shower alone, and that the plug felt so... _vivid_ as I bent over to drop my things. As I stepped inside the shower room, I was shocked by how quickly the three other girls turned to look at me. Diana, Leona, and _Irelia_. All three of their pairs of eyes were on my neck, but they didn't dare to say a thing about it. I glared at them and they turned around, and then I took the only spot that was coincidentally, beside Irelia.

_I wonder what I'd be doing to this muscular Ionian if those two sluts weren't in here..._

I could feel the tension between Irelia and myself, noticing how she kept her averting her eyes from my own. A smirk came to my lips and I leaned back, locking my gaze on her beautiful rear to see if she had something between her cheeks like I did. But she noticed my gawking and tensed up, turning her body away before I could see anything, practically confirming my suspicions. I chuckled, but then she furrowed her brow at me as her eyes fell below my jaw, reminding me that the item of a slave was locked tight around my neck.

I worriedly looked away, wondering what Diana and Leona must be thinking of me as I turned my shower head on. I reached for some soap and began to spread it against my body, but as my hands glided across my flesh, I couldn't stop them from sinking into my breasts, my eyes widening as I realized the mistake I had just made. I stopped my groping to see if my collar was heating up, and my eyes widened even further as it did just that. So now, I had no choice but to continue touching my bosom, returning to doing so right away under the guise of lathering myself with bodywash.

"_Shameless."_ Irelia whispered, her voice filling my ear before I turned to see her giving me a scornful, disapproving look.

I sighed and shook my head, upset that my arousal had made myself such a shitty bed. I stared at the wall in front of me and not at three other wet, naked forms to my right as I let the water quickly wash the white foam covering my filthy flesh. I marched out of there with my teeth clenched, regretting moving so hastily as the buttplug shifted wildly within me. I didn't bother with drying myself, leaving the change room immediately so that I could shove myself into the first closet I could find – the one across the change room.

I waited, feeling the collar scalding my skin before the tentacles slithered up and down my body. Once again, a tentacle made another attempt to pull out my buttplug, but it gave up quickly before it angrily fucked me. I had to keep one hand over my mouth and the other against the wall, trying my best to remain silent for the ten minutes it had its way with me. Once the attack was over, I stumbled out of the closet and back into the change room, seeing that Irelia was tying the strings of her apron behind her back before being fully dressed.

"You were shamelessly staring at me." Irelia stated, furrowing her brows at me.

"Because I remember what happened yesterday, you slut."

As I finished speaking, I recalled the events of what she did to me in this very room, knowing that thinking about it any further would bring heat to the metal around my neck again. I sighed and shook my head, turning around and walking towards my uniform on the bench far from Irelia, trying my best to ignore her and my lascivious thoughts.

_But that was as hard as my nipples which my hands wanted to tweak so badly right now..._

"L-Listen." She said, her voice almost without any confidence.

I paused with my towel in my hands, standing still as I could hear amongst water hitting the floor, heavy breaths and muffled moans.

_They were filled with pleasure, with ecstasy._

"They were just waiting for us to leave." Irelia continued.

And then I began to imagine the motions that spawned those sounds, biting my bottom lip as warm heat began to flood the flesh of my neck like perverted thoughts did my mind.

"S-so this is how you truly are." I said, finding it hard to suppress my arousal as the noises behind that shower door caused my hands to twitch with an urge to go somewhere perverted.

_Be it on my body, or Irelia's._

"It... could've been _us_, making those noises in there. Not them." She quietly muttered.

I cleared my throat and turned around, cocking my head back to see that her cheeks were pink and her bottom lip was bit.

_I'm sure my face looked just the same._

"It wouldn't hurt if Ahri's pets were to... _play _together..." She stated, averting her lustful eyes from my own.

"...It definitely wouldn't." I stammered, taken aback from her words despite how badly I wanted to hear her say them. "But there's one problem there. I'm not one of Ahri's pets!"

She shook her head, her bashfulness replaced with contempt. "That collar begs to differ."

My hands turned into fists and my head tilted with anger. But as my anger was growing within me, so was the desire to fondle myself, to fondle Irelia, images of me doing just that filling my mind. And it seemed that Irelia was in the same state as I, her thighs pressed tightly together as the bite of her bottom lip got firmer.

_Just like my nipples..._

"_Y-you're jealous."_ I blurted out, beginning to get dressed as quickly as I could to keep my perverted hands occupied. "You wish you could be someone else's pet like me."

But as those words slipped out of my mouth, my eyes widened with regret. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean to admit that I was Ahri's pet.

_But why deny it Syndra? You are her pet whether you like it or not._

…

_And you definitely don't hate it._

"I... I do." She muttered, staring at me in a way that looked as if she was forcing herself to. "Ahri knows this, but she refuses to give me what I need. Instead, I'm forced to dominate her, only because she knows it humiliates me..."

"So that's why you were dressed like that last night?"

She nodded her head.

"I... knew you were a slut, but not this big of one..." I stated, almost in disbelief.

"I could say the same about you, Syndra." Irelia replied, furrowing her brow angrily. That sheepish stature was gone instantly. "You're disgusting. I can see you quivering, waiting for something to happen."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she was right. I wanted something to happen. I wanted it to happen right now.

But the heat of my collar was nearly searing my neck.

"T-this conversation isn't over." I muttered, slipping my feet quickly into my shoes. "I have to go somewhere."

"Right now?" She asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Sadly, yes..." I replied, walking past her, feeling a force that was trying to pull my body to hers as I did so. "But don't worry, you slut. I'll give you what you need."

"O-Okay..." She quietly muttered, her voice tinted with eagerness.

I marched out of there with my towel in my arms, exiting the change room with everything but one of my stockings on. I barged right back into that same closet and endured another violent tentacle attack where they failed to pull out my large buttplug. Only a few minutes went by before the monster had grown tired of me, leaving me panting and sweating.

_I must admit. These tentacle attacks feel amazing, but I hate being edged like this… I hate this monster – but I'm sure that would change if it could make me cum…_

I slipped my second stocking on before stumbling out of the closet so that I could take my extremely-aroused self to my room, barely able to think as my mind felt like horny mush. Once I was behind my door, I could feel strings pulling my hands towards my breasts and thighs, and it took everything within me to keep them away. I closed my eyes and gripped onto my dresser, trying my best to resist my disgusting urges, but then I was startled by the sound of three, firm knocks on my door. I walked towards it with my wet thighs gliding against each other, turning the knob and pulling it towards myself to see Ahri standing across from me.

"You'll return tonight an hour after curfew, with proper manners, I hope." She said.

I didn't respond, finding that my eyes were slowly descending her body, pausing at her breasts for a moment before suddenly collapsing to her thighs. I could feel the drool leaking out the side of my bit lip, hearing a drone in the back of my head muttering 'Mistress' over and over again.

_A drone in the sound of my voice._

She chucked and then turned away, walking down the hall before I had to shake myself back to consciousness. I closed the door and turned the lock, finding that my heart was heavily beating and my brow was dripping with sweat. I turned around and walked towards my dresser, staring at all the sex toys scattered on top of it. My already-extreme arousal was getting dangerously high as I imagined myself putting them all to use, finding that my eyes soon locked with the large, pink dildo laying on its side in front of me…

I took hold of it and sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, wrapping my fingers tight around the dildo's shaft before gently stroking it like it were real. I got quicker and quicker, finding it difficult to glide my hand up and down without any lube, but the drool leaking from my pursed lips gave me a reason to fulfil the odd desire I had to put this thing in my mouth. I opened my lips and bent forward, engulfing the head of the dildo within my mouth before taking it deeper, imagining it like a real cock which throbbed with heat just like the steel around my neck. I continued to push my head down on it, staring at my slutty, shameful self in the mirror, resisting the urge to gag as I could see tears welling in the corners of my eyes. I could barely breathe through my nose and became worried that my makeup would get ruined, so I lifted my head up and gasped for air as a string of saliva between my lips and the tip of the dildo fell onto my dresser.

I stared at the big, fake cock, watching how my saliva dripped down its long length. It's eight inches, I think. I bet that half the maids would be sure of their guess, making measurements with just their mouths alone.

_Just thinking about that brought my mind to disgusting places._

_Irelia was kneeling on the floor, her body dripping with sweat as a large, thick cock stood erect just a few inches away from her face. Her hands sunk into her large breasts as she rose herself up, surrounding the shaft with her mounds before slowly moving them up and down, leaning forward so that she could engulf the tip of it between her lips. The man moaned and leaned back, but he didn't dare to move his eyes away from Irelia who stared right back into his. She didn't dare to look away herself, unable to suck his cock any longer as her hands had taken on a frenzied pace. But she continued the breast job, and soon enough, the man's cum drenched her lower face and breasts and Irelia showed barely any hesitation to lap it all up before smiling at him like the disgusting, submissive slut she is…_

I shook my head and opened my eyes to see in the mirror how red my cheeks had become, sweat beading down my brow as the collar was scorching the skin of my neck. I looked down at the dildo still in my hands, still dripping in my saliva, and smiled as I finally had an excuse to _really_ use it. I stepped back and sat on the edge of my bed, fixing some pillows behind me before laying down against them. I then spread my legs as far apart as I could, but I wasn't athletic enough to do the splits, but it was something that I bet Irelia could do – and on a cock at that…

_Something that I'd love to see._

I moved the tip of the dildo towards my dripping wet pussy and began to tease myself with it, slowly gliding it up and down between my southern lips, feeling myself dripping down onto the jewel of my large buttplug. I rose the dildo up and saw a thick string of my excitement connecting to it from my womanhood, chuckling as I couldn't believe that I was _this_ wet. And even though I was pleasing myself… I was beginning to worry that the collar didn't see this as pleasure as it continued to scald me. With both my hands, I held the base of the dildo, and with my brow furrowed, I rammed it into my pussy as deep as it could go, my back arching as my eyes fell shut, my toes curled up, my bottom lip was bitten into by my teeth, and the steel around my neck cooled down.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, staring down at my tightened stomach before I began to pull the dildo out. I didn't let it exit me completely, smiling as I could feel my southern lips surrounding its head, grunting before I shoved it back inside me again. And again. And again. I skipped easing myself into this, thrusting the toy into myself harshly, yet slowly. My pussy was unbelievably wet, letting out a squelch each time the dildo bottomed out within me – something which happened many, many times... I found that my spread legs were trying to close on their own and that it felt like it was harder to cum with them being spread so far apart. But, I couldn't cum anyways and was fine with torturing myself... keeping them splayed as I continued to fiercely two-hand a fake pink cock into myself.

My chest began to heave from fatigue as I went at it for minutes more, feeling the sheets beneath me being soaked in my sweat, and beneath my hips, my excitement. My wrists were becoming sore, and so was my throat from the hoarse groans which fled from it. I was frustrated that this amazing pleasure won't ever result in a climax, but despite knowing that, I kept at it for a while more just because it felt so damn good. But I got carried away and fucked myself for too long. Now, the start of my shift was only a few minutes away, and even though I viewed the imminent tentacle attack as… _dessert_ after dinner, I couldn't let it happen. I would be _very_ late if it were, and Evelynn _hates_ it when I'm late. So, I found myself in a dilemma, not knowing whether I should stop my hands to take the punishment… or… do something… pitiful.

I chose something pitiful.

I slowed down my hands and stood up, still idly pumping the dildo between my legs as I walked towards my dresser. My left hand freed itself as I reached out and grabbed the pink egg vibrator, gliding its remote against my left inner thigh before shoving it into the drenched top of my left stocking. With my right hand, I gave the dildo a few more pumps - well, a _lot_ more - before pulling it out and letting it plop onto my dresser, the liquids which had collected on it quickly pooling beneath it. I quickly dropped my right hand down between my thighs and rubbed my clitoris as I used my left hand to push the vibrator's egg into my pussy, turning the dial to its lowest setting with the hope that it would be enough to keep my collar cool. I stopped rubbing my pussy and waited, listening to nothing but the quiet buzz of the vibrator as my collar remained cool. A wide grin came to my face as I realized I could use this thing to beat the collar's mechanics, but then I realized I would have to be wearing this _all_ the time…

_I hated that it was a fate which I didn't really mind…_

I'm going to have to walk around with this thing tucked inside of me like I've seen Sarah and Janna, to just name two of many, do. And it's not that easy to hide. There's a bright pink remote and a bright pink wire flaunting themselves beneath my short skirt which barely covered any of my thighs. My thighs that were drenched in my excitement…

… I prayed that people wouldn't ogle me and notice it as I wiped myself down and left my room to begin work. Today, I have library duty with Sona. Just my luck. It's incredibly silent in there, so much that you could probably hear a pin drop from across the room. I might have to turn this vibrator off… and then…

…

_Maybe what happens next won't be so bad…_

…

_Syndra…! Stop thinking like this!_

I don't have time for the tentacle attack because I spent so much time masturbating like some whore! I had to rush myself to the library, and as I got closer and closer, I was becoming more anxious that the people inside could already hear what was weakly rumbling beneath my skirt. But then, I saw a flash of Sona's blue hair. I turned to ignore her and went across the library to work alone, seeing a cart beside a bookshelf with some books to be placed back. I began organizing them and soon found myself resisting the urge to turn up the vibrator. I really wanted to do it, but I was too afraid to push my luck. Even though it was on the lowest setting, I could hear it clearly and bet that others could too if I got too close, so I kept my distance, as usual, and endured this torturously dissatisfying vibration…

I made my way further into the library, and then I heard something; faint moans from behind the second-to-last bookcase… I stopped rolling my cart and walked towards it, peeking my head out to see that against the final bookcase, was Nidalee, her eyes lustfully peering down at whomever it was kneeling on the floor in front of her with their head beneath her skirt… I pressed my knees together and bit into my bottom lip, my eyes widening at how disgusting and shameless these two were.

I wasn't much better because between my thighs, was a wire which connected to a vibrator. A vibrator which rumbled so weakly that the whore who wore it wanted it turned up… I resisted the urge again to do so as I watched Nidalee pull down the bust of her dress, raising her hands up so that she can sink her hands into her tanned mounds. Her face contorted with ecstasy as the sound of the woman beneath her skirt, presumably feasting upon her womanhood, got louder. I turned back to see if anyone was coming my way, worried that the pussy-eating was becoming too loud for the current environment, but there was no one in sight.

Apparently, there was a sudden spell of deafness in here, and I was glad to take advantage of it as I turned my head back to watch what these two were doing…

The urge I had to fondle myself was becoming… overwhelming, and so was my arousal. Suddenly, I was alarmed as I felt my neck getting warmer. I smiled as I finally had a reason to give in to one of my urges, sinking my hands into my breasts through the fabric of my dress because turning the vibrator up might alarm these two… and I _definitely_ didn't want that to happen.

Only a few seconds passed by before the collar began warming again, causing the alarm in my head to blare louder this time. The vibrator must not be supplying my body with enough pleasure to counteract my current levels of arousal. So, with my hands already in position, I began to fondle myself roughly and forgot about what I was just thinking about as the collar cooled down, too entranced by the display in front of me to think about confusing things like that.

I wish I were Nidalee right now, and only right now, and not ever because Nidalee is a pitiful, inferior woman. But despite thinking that of her, I was still envious of how she was writhing against those books, how her lower jaw quivered, how her eyes opened to only fall shut, how her face contorted with ecstasy, and how all of that would eventually make her cum...

_I wish I could experience that… but nothing ever happens. Nothing but torture…_

Nidalee began to shake back and forth, shivering and trembling as the toned muscles of her stomach poked through her tanned abdomen. I could tell she was cumming and I furrowed my brow with jealousy, hearing the maid beneath her skirt lapping her up like a dog. That kneeling whore didn't care that she was loud enough to get them caught, and had no idea that they've already been…

…_By a shameless and disgusting slut._

The woman on the floor finally emerged from beneath Nidalee's dress and I wasn't that surprised to see a head of short, white hair. Riven, Nidalee's girlfriend ever since that… thing happened to them. Her face was glistening in sweat, and her lower jaw was dripping in Nidalee's cum. Riven ran her tongue across her satisfied, proud smirk as she rose to her feet, closing in on Nidalee and pressing her weight against hers before the two began hungrily kissing each other.

"Mm…" Nidalee purred, tasting herself off her lover's lips.

_Disgusting…_

Nidalee opened her eyes and I quickly darted away before they could catch me with my hands still hungrily squeezing into my breasts. As I hid behind the bookcase, I saw that across from me, at end of the bookcase, was Sona with her head peeking out the side as one of her hands were shamelessly between her own pressed-together thighs…

_As expected, you slut._

I stopped fondling myself as I felt like a hypocrite for judging her for doing something I was a few moments away from doing myself. Within an instant, my collar began warming up again, and so I had to reach down and finally turn my vibrator up, knowing that if the other people in the library can't hear the passionate kissing behind this bookcase, they can't hear this thing. The collar cooled down and I exhaled in relief, silently clearing my throat before walking forward to Sona who had no idea that I was now right behind her. I watched her masturbate for a while, seeing juices run down her inner thighs as I noticed that her other hand was groping one of her huge breasts. She was fingering herself quickly, and I could tell by the way her heels rose from the floor, and how her muscles tensed up, she was going to cum.

So, I tapped her shoulder before she could and she jumped in place, turning around with widened eyes as she rose her hands to cover her mouth. I chuckled, knowing that not a single sound could leave it, giving her a belittling look as I could see her excitement dripping down the fingers hovering over her lips. But that look on my face quickly disappeared as I felt the vibrator suddenly turn off, feeling my collar beginning to heat up at a scary pace as my eyes widened in fear. I reached down and tried to turn the dial up, but nothing happened. The fucking vibrator died! I looked up at Sona worriedly, and then down at myself, knowing I was about to look like the biggest hypocrite. I turned around to spare myself the shame and sunk my hands into my breasts, fondling them as doggishly as I could, sighing in relief as the collar finally cooled down, but then I furrowed my brow in agony as I felt a sudden mass of weight cling to my back…

_I was too late._

I grabbed Sona's hands and dragged her a few bookcases away from those two sluts and nearly pressed my lips against her left ear as I closed in on her.

"_The tentacles are going to attack me very soon, and I need you to make sure no one sees."_

Once I had finished whispering, I felt my vibrator be yanked out of my pussy and dangle freely against my thighs. And then, two tentacles drove their horrid way into my womanhood and I collapsed onto the floor, holding myself up with my hands as I was now on all fours. A tentacle slithered between the cheeks of my backside to try and pull out my buttplug, but thanks to some struggling this morning, it was denied entry like always. And it hated that. Its friends tightened their grip around my breasts to fondle them harshly as my breathing grew heavy. I rose my sweaty face up to see Sona looking down at me worriedly, her thighs pressed tightly together as I'm sure a slut like her was getting off on this…

_And I'm sure she's more than a little upset that she didn't get to cum…_

I bowed my head in shame as I was rocked back and forth by violent ministrations. I wanted to moan so badly… but the increasing sounds of my laboured pants and of these wet slimy things traversing in and all over me were loud enough, making me worry that others would hear. But above me, I could hear books being dragged across the wooden shelves, looking up to see Sona shuffling them around to try and mask the horrible noises that were emerging from my body. I smiled at her and she gave me this look that made me feel weak and pitiful, and again, my heart dropped into my stomach as I looked back at the ground to save myself from feeling defeated.

_A wasted effort._

Ten minutes had passed by as slow as ten years. And all that time, Nidalee and Riven were still a few bookcases behind us, doing who knows what… I fell onto my back, trying my best to catch my breath as quietly as I could as I watched the books spin all around me. Books which formed into Ahri grinning at me – something I'm sure I'll be seeing tonight…

Once I stood up on shaky legs, I heard footsteps from behind me. I quickly turned around and almost fell over, catching my balance on a bookshelf to see Nidalee and Riven walking by, whispering amongst themselves. They seemed totally oblivious to what I just experienced… so I let out a sigh of relief and turned around to see Sona sheepishly looking over at me.

We tried to work as best as we could, well, I tried. I couldn't deal with my arousal. It kept going rampant, and so did the tentacles. During that two-hour shift, I experienced **five** more tentacle attacks. Five! That makes three an hour, including the first! Each time they happened; Sona had to watch over me and prevent anyone from entering the aisle I was in. I had spent 30 minutes, each hour, being violently fucked by tentacles, and by some miracle, I wasn't caught. One thing began to worry me, though. Each time the tentacles attacked, they would make a little more progress with pulling out my plug, and soon, I fear they will succeed…

Once we were finished working, we had to scrub out all the juices that Nidalee, Riven… and I had left on the carpeted floor. Afterwards, I rushed to my room without saying anything to Sona. Not even a thanks. I was still angry at her despite her attempts to make amends with me, albeit a little less.

_Perhaps she's making amends because I had fucked her better than LeBlanc ever could…_

Once I entered my room, I set this useless vibrator to charge and sat down on my bed, placing my hands on my knees as I collected myself. I planned on waiting for another attack, just so I could use the small window of time I had before the next one after it to go do things, but I wasn't aroused – not nearly as much as I was with Sona. Perhaps just being in her presence was turning me on because, with her, my collar spent more time warm, then not.

_I think I must make amends, too, then._

For some reason, I was feeling risky today… even more so than earlier in the library. I grabbed my half-empty bottle of lube and left my room. I headed to the washroom and eventually pulled out this large buttplug, staring at it in my fingers as I saw the reflection of some silver-haired slut staring back in its gold surface. A slut who isn't capable of getting this thing back inside of her on her own again, which made her realize she was in trouble because she must get it in before the tentacles appear. And her vibrator was dead, so if her collar were to warm, she could only fondle herself to stop it – and her hands were getting _very_ tired…

_I need Irelia to help me…_

I used the washroom and cleaned myself for re-entry. However, I had to push my luck even further, hoping my collar wouldn't warm as I left the washroom and marched for the showers, gambling that it was empty because if I were to see _any_ maid naked, I'd be in _big_ trouble…

I walked in the change room and was relieved to find it empty. I dropped my clothes and entered the shower, washing myself as quickly as I can, resisting the overwhelming urge I had to fondle myself. An urge which I couldn't resist, feeling pleasure as my fingers sunk into my breasts as I was lathering them with soap… I froze to see if the collar was beginning to warm, and I got Deja-vu when it did. I looked down to see if my body was clean, but it was far from it. I had no choice but to continue bathing myself, carefully continuing to fondle myself as to not let myself get worked up.

But I was getting worked up, feeling my hands ache with the desire to move more zealously. I turned the knob and left the shower, continuing to gently grope my bosom as I heard someone groan in disgust. With wide eyes, I turned to see Kayle standing at the door with a towel slung over her shoulder, her brow furrowed as she glared at me. I froze up, but then I felt my collar beginning to warm and found that my hands continued what they were doing to cool it down again.

"Disgusting," Kayle muttered, shaking her head and leaving the room.

Just seeing that judging, disapproving look on her face made me feel like trash. I listened to her stomps go down the hall, feeling every one of them rattle my bones, each making me feel more horrid and ashamed of myself. I turned to my clothes and frowned, looking down to watch my hands do what they just got caught doing, sighing as I didn't have much of a choice to stop them…

Kayle is just a prudish, stuck-up bitch. She should be more like her sister if she wishes to survive in a mansion like this. I wonder who she even fucks because there's no way she's abstaining from doing so in a workplace like this. It's simply impossible.

…I regretted thinking about that as I could feel my arousal growing higher, and my hands a little more feverish. I began getting dressed while trying my best to ignore that I was caught groping myself like some whore, struggling to put on my clothes while continuing to do just exactly that… It was almost impossible, but after a long time, I finally succeeded.

Now, I had the task of getting to Irelia's, my heart stopping as I realized I had no idea where her room was, and I would have to find it while… my hands… were doing… this.

_Maybe an anal tentacle attack won't be so bad…_

…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day Seven, Part Two...**

* * *

I shook my head and walked towards the door, moving one hand forward to open it and peeping my head out to find that the hall was empty. I took a nervous, deep breath of air and stepped out of the change room, hearing the door shut close behind me as I began walking to where most of the maid's rooms were. I didn't run into a single person by the time I made it there, but as I was scanning the name tags by the doors, I didn't see one that said Irelia. I went to another hall, and another, and still couldn't find it, all the while my heart was assaulting the inside of my chest as I was worried that _anyone_ at _any time_ could stumble upon me with my hands 'stumbling' upon my breasts, just like Kayle did…

As I was heading to the next hall of bedrooms, I saw Lux, a very innocent and bashful maid who's always embarrassed by the commotions in this workplace, and Katarina, who was a very guilty and aggressive maid. The two were rumoured to be together and they couldn't be more opposite from each other. Lux is far from a slut, and Katarina is one of the biggest sluts in this mansion.

Well, to be honest, no one knows a thing about Katarina's sex life. I only think she's one of the biggest sluts just because there's no way she isn't with a body and face like that… Also, she's the second-most disobedient maid, but her punishment count was far from my own despite her working here much longer than I have.

_I wonder if she was punished like I was…_

I kept my fists by my sides as I marched past them, feeling my collar heat up as I turned the corner into the next hall and lifted my hands towards my breasts again. But then I bumped into something that made a pained grunt, looking forward with widened eyes to see Janna's skin against my own. I gulped and took a step back, looking down to see that my fingers were deeply pressing into my bosom, nervously moving them up to the top of my bust and pretending that I was raising it, and not on the verge of lowering it instead…

"Let me help you with that," Said Janna, the woman tied for the mansion's biggest slut alongside Sarah.

She rose her hands forward and grabbed the top of my uniform's bust, and I looked down to see some pink stuff on my breasts.

Wait.

Those are my nipples.

My nipples were hanging out.

And Janna saw them.

My eyes widened as I watched her hands rise towards my breasts, my heart beating rampantly as I was worried that she was going to grab my exposed nipples. I let out an embarrassed, somewhat disappointed mumble as her fingers instead grabbed the bust of my dress, lifting it up and patting it down before her hands lowered to the strings which weren't done tight enough. As she was doing so, my eyes were locked onto her face, seeing that her bottom lip was tightly trapped between her white teeth.

_I bet she was as turned on as I was…_

I began to lower my hand behind myself, sinking it into my ass through my skirt to only be disappointed that the intensifying heat of my collar wasn't fading away. I wonder why she hasn't commented on my collar. There's no way she hasn't noticed. Does she think apparel like this is normal for me because it is for her? Does she think I'm a slut?

_Because she'd be right._

I moved my hand further and lifted my skirt, watching Janna's eyes closely in case she would notice. I tried reaching my pussy, but was unable to do so stealthily from this angle, and so… I was disappointed to what I resorted to; rubbing the tips of one of my fingers against the entrance of my anus… I could feel blood running in my face as my collar began to cool down, disappointed that _this_, of all things, was enough to cool down my collar.

…_I must be a much bigger slut than this elf in front of me…_

"All done." Said Janna.

I pulled my hand out from my skirt, "Thanks."

She tilted her head at me confusedly and I was overwhelmingly conscious about it. I don't ever use that word and the look she was starting to give me was making me think she was about to make a move on me, so I glared at her despite wishing for her to make that move, realizing that fixing my dress was probably her leverage to do so.

_Little does she know is that no one needs leverage to get me to say 'yes' nowadays…_

"Where's Irelia's room?" I asked, furrowing my brow as I could feel my collar getting hotter already.

She had this look of arousal on her face as she took her time with her response. I looked down and wasn't surprised with what I saw; a pink remote tucked into her stocking with its wire disappearing into the opening of her skirt. I shook my head and scoffed with disgust to show her that I wasn't a slut like her, raising my eyes back to her own and noticing that they weren't nervous like earlier, but filled with lust instead…

_I wonder how often my eyes look like that…_

Janna anxiously chuckled, "Next hall… l-last room on the left."

I shook my head amusedly. Maybe she _was _a little nervous. Most people are when they're in my presence… or it could be that she was just on the verge of climax. I've seen that look on her face before and it wasn't the most pleasurable experience...

It happened a week after I started and it's when I _knew_ I _really_ hated this place. I remember it like it happened yesterday. It was a special occasion. Evelynn had acquired a new location for her business, and we were all in the ballroom celebrating it. Then suddenly, the door swung open and Janna walked in with a loud buzzing coming from underneath her dress. Her face was all sweaty and her legs were shaky, and as everyone turned to look at her, she lifted her skirt to show everyone the huge vibrating dildo stuffed into her pussy. I looked around to see everyone's reactions, but they all acted as if it was normal. When I turned back, she had fallen to her knees with a puddle beneath her, eliciting some horrid laughter from some of the maids around me.

_I think if I were to see something like that now… I wouldn't mind._

I turned away from Janna, feeling disgusted just by being in her presence as I recalled that event. I went to where she told me to go and found Irelia's room, using one hand to knock on her door as the other continued to squeeze into my uniform. I was beginning to fear that she wasn't in her room, but I was relieved to hear her shuffling around in there before the door unlocked, placing my hands by my sides before it swung open. But my hands wanted to raise back to where they were almost right away as I saw Irelia standing in front of me, reminded of how great her athletic body looked in our French maid uniform.

_I wanted to rip it off her skin._

She stepped back as I pushed myself into her room, closing her door before turning around and holding the buttplug out in front of me.

"I need your help," I told her, smiling at her perplexed expression.

Irelia looked down and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. "O-of course..."

I smiled, and reached behind me before turning her lock, grabbing her wrist before dropping the big, gold buttplug in her hands. I then walked towards her dresser, gripping onto its wood as I spread my legs wide apart with a grin on my face even wider. I looked forward into the mirror atop her dresser to see her staring at my backside, making sure she wouldn't notice that my hands had already risen to my bosom to fondle them impatiently.

"I need your help," I told her, smiling at her perplexed expression.

Irelia looked down and rolled her eyes after she saw it, "Why can't you do it yourself?"

_Oh, pretending to not to be a slut again, are we, Irelia?_

"Because I'm not a whore like you," I replied. 'I'm not _good_ at things like this."

"Get out." She ordered, furrowing her brow as she pointed at her door.

I responded by reaching behind me and turning her lock before grabbing her wrist to drop the buttplug into her palm. I then walked towards her dresser, gripping onto its wood as I spread my legs wide apart with a grin on my face even wider.

"Fine." She groaned, grabbing a bottle of lube on the night table beside her bed before coming behind me.

I looked forward into the mirror atop her dresser to see her staring at my backside, making sure she wouldn't notice that my hands had already risen to my bosom to fondle them impatiently.

"You're dripping onto my floor..." She commented, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

"I'm sure your floor is used to it." I retorted. "It reeks of sex in here."

"I wasn't having sex."

"I know." I chuckled disrespectfully, looking to see a large black dildo resting on its side at the end of her dresser.

"…Do you have any decency?" She asked, causing my eyes to look back at her in the mirror to see that she had caught me fondling myself. "You could at least stop doing that, you slut."

I sighed and stopped, but my collar began warming up, forcing me to continue as I couldn't tell whether my collar cooled down because of my own fingers, or her because of _her _fingers lubricating my anus…

"You're disgusting." She commented, rolling her eyes. "No better than Sarah."

I scowled at her. I didn't like that she compared to me Sarah, and I didn't like that she was probably right. But I couldn't respond to her insult as she began pushing the buttplug in, eliciting a moan from my lips as my fingers tightened against her dresser.

"I never expected you to be such a huge slut." Said Irelia, sinking her teeth further into her bottom lip.

"Likewise," I muttered, tired of having this same conversation with her almost every time we see each other, feeling the buttplug go deeper.

"I can't believe you're in my room, groping yourself while I'm pushing this big buttplug into you." She muttered. "It's as if…"

She stopped speaking and I noticed the intensifying arousal in her face as she looked back down at my ass, continuing her efforts.

"Your dreams came true?" I said with a belittling chuckle.

She looked with surprised eyes but looked back down once her nervous eyes met my demeaning ones, nodding her head with a tiny, sheepish smirk on her lips. She continued pushing in the buttplug and I found that I was enjoying it. I loved how it felt as it slowly entered my anus, filling me up. It was if Irelia had a magic touch.

_Or it could just be that I loved anal…_

…

_No. Never._

But this was arousing me so much that I couldn't stop myself from pulling down the bust of my dress and sink my hands into the actual flesh of my breasts, capturing my firm pink nipples between hungry fingers before a quiet moan fled my throat.

"You…" Irelia muttered, her eyes widening as she saw my breasts were no longer confined by my dress. "…At least be quiet."

"Your neighbours must think we're having sex in here."

"We practically are," Irelia said, falling to her knees behind me as she began to apply more pressure on the buttplug to ensure its entrance.

I closed my eyes and anticipated the touch of her tongue but was disappointed when it never came. I quietly chuckled, realizing how shameless I felt around her, looking over my shoulder to see the focus in her face as I could feel that the buttplug was almost completely inside of me. I turned my head back forward and stared at myself in the mirror, knowing that the girl I was staring at was a fully-fledged slut. One who was… enjoying this sensation of a buttplug being slid into her no-longer-virgin anus. One who fears she might enjoy the tentacles in there, too…

_I'm being corrupted._

I felt the buttplug sink into my ass as Irelia released my rear, feeling my cheeks rest in place as my flesh pushed into its large, purple-jewelled pommel. I turned around and stood straight, somewhat familiar with this sensation of fullness inside of me as I looked down to see Irelia still kneeling, looking up at me with her hands on her thighs.

_It goes in so easily now..._

"It's weird to see a girl like you on her knees," I commented, placing my hands on my hips with a wide grin on my lips as I ignored the heat coming from my collar.

"…Did you expect me to be some dominant bitch like everyone else does? Like Ahri does?"

I didn't bother with a reply as I reached forward and placed my right hand beneath her chin, lifting her face to meet my own.

"It's weird how _good_ you look on your knees," I said, running my tongue across my smirk.

Her eyes widened and flickered with lust as her cheeks somehow got even redder, a smile showing itself on her lips as she sunk her teeth into them once more.

"Clean the mess between my thighs," I ordered, my collar still heating up.

She eagerly nodded her head and I chuckled in response. My hand laddered up her face and grabbed her head, pulling it into my crotch as I knew I would no longer have to cool the collar myself for a while. Irelia wasted not a single second with getting started as I felt her tongue lapping up the excitement coating my inner thighs, causing me to bite my lip as I combed my fingers into her hair. Her tongue travelled up until it reached the source of the drip, trailing around my southern lips as her eyes locked with mine for permission to continue. Permission I granted by pulling her head just a little deeper into my crotch.

Her tongue fluttered against my clitoris and siphoned a moan out from my lips, causing my eyes to break from hers as I leaned my head back and rose my left hand to give one of my breasts a firm squeeze. I could feel her head moving within my palm still holding it, chuckling at the possibility of her discovering that I can't cum, and then laughing at the fact that I can manipulate her to try her best to make me to.

I looked down to stare into her frail eyes. "You're not good enough to make me cum."

Irelia furrowed her brow with this look of determination as she lifted her hands to take hold of my rear. But that look quickly withered into fear as I slid my hand to her forehead and pushed her away, noticing that my excitement was dripping from her lips as she stared at me with scared eyes.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?"

"Sorry…" She muttered, releasing my rear from her hands' grasp.

"Who gave you permission to move them away?"

Irelia shook her head worriedly and put them back, sinking her fingers back into my ass again as she nervously looked up at me.

"You dumb slut." I chuckled, moving my hand back to the top of her head and yanking her head back towards myself. "Eat."

Her tongue returned to hammering against my clitoris as I could feel her nails sinking deeper into my rear, her eyes moving to lock with my own as she gave me this obeying glance that told me she was _mine_. I didn't dare to move my eyes away as I let her watch me fondle myself with my one hand, my grin sometimes twisting agape so that a moan would flee from it.

"A-are you even trying?" I asked.

She muffled something as a response but then nodded her head once she realized what she said was incoherent. I chuckled and let her continue for a bit longer, shaking my head in frustration as I found that I didn't care for this mute, pointless pleasure anymore. I pushed my palm against her forehead and saw a string of saliva between her lips and my womanhood break, already feeling my collar warm by the time I felt it splash against my legs. I lowered my hands and began to gently rub my clitoris, watching her brow furrow as I could tell she felt inadequate compared to my hand, looking back up at me with guilty eyes and my excitement still coating her lower face.

"Stand up and turn around," I ordered.

She nodded her head and did so, taking a second to watch my hands do something she could be doing before scrunching her mouth and turning around.

"Lift your skirt."

Irelia nervously glanced over her shoulder before nodding her head, lowering her hands behind herself and taking hold of the white frills of her short skirt before doing as I asked. I shook my head as I saw exactly what I expected; her thick backside housing a buttplug as large as mine, but with silver metal and a pink, heart-shaped jewel. Irelia was so wet that while I saw staring at the buttplug, wondering why it oddly reminded me of Ahri, I could see below that she was dripping down onto her stockings.

"Disgusting," I muttered as I walked forward. "But I can't say that I'm surprised."

I pulled my hand away from my bosom and remained rubbing my womanhood with the other, feeling my collar warm up slowly as I pushed her face-down onto her bed.

"Do you have any vibrators?" I asked, wishing to put both my hands to full use as I can feel my palms aching to be filled with the flesh of the laying body in front of me.

"No…" She muttered, her voice littered with arousal and anticipation.

"Why not?" I questioned, worried that I might not be able to indulge in Irelia because of this stupid collar…

"Because they're annoying…"

I found it odd that I felt offended by that statement, shaking my head as I realized it must be because I've grown fond of vibrators…

"…Do you have any rope?" I irritably muttered.

"Bottom drawer to your left."

I turned to my right and spotted a night table with that black dildo I mentioned before on top of it, my eyes falling past it and to the bottom of two drawers before I reached forward to open it. Within, was a bunch of bundles of rope, some torn apart, some showing signs of use, and some still in packaging.

"This is quite close to your bed…" I said, shaking my head. "Perhaps you like to tie yourself up at night?"

She didn't reply and I took it as confirmation.

"How disgusting."

I stood back behind her and saw that her hands were already behind her back, just above her rear, waiting to be bound. I chuckled and reached forward, wrapping the rope a few times around her wrists before tying the knot, noticing how she began to squirm anxiously. I took another bundle of rope and then tied her ankles together, looking up at her bound body to see that on her white blanket was a growing dark spot just beneath and between her thighs, showing that she loved this almost as much as I did…

"…Do you have any gags?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with all my silly requests.

"T-top drawer…" She immediately replied, her voice dripping with lust as she clenched her hands eagerly.

I reached to my left with my only free hand and slid open the top drawer, shaking my head with disappointment as my eyes were filled with a sea of red and black ball gags.

"Why do you keep _these_ so close to your bed?"

She remained silent long enough to warrant me to look at her, and I caught her turning her head away to hide, what I assumed to be, her ashamed face.

"Do you fantasize that someone will use these on you?" I chuckled as my fingers wrapped around the black leather of one of the red ball gags. "By doing it to yourself?"

"…Every night." Her muffled-self quietly replied.

I pulled my hand out from between my thighs and crawled onto the bed behind Irelia, my breasts pressing into her toned back as I reached over her head with the gag. I could feel her anxiously writhing beneath me, barely able to contain herself as she opened her drooling mouth to accept red rubber. It sunk into her mouth and I brought the harness beneath her hair before tightening it against the back of her head, crawling down her body and standing behind her to admire the bound beauty composed of muscular thickness in front of me.

"Are you a masochist…?" I asked, wondering if I got the word right as I dropped my left hand between my legs to cool my collar.

She nodded her head, unable to reply…

"Perfect…" I nervously chuckled, becoming worried because my collar continued heating up despite my fingers circling against my clitoris…

I tried my best to ignore the growing heat and instead trying to focus my attention on what was in front of me, raising my right hand into the air with drool trickling out my smirk as I watched Irelia squirm eagerly, awaiting what she knew was going to come. I swiftly brought my hand down upon her right ass cheek and chuckled as a loud smack echoed in her room, watching its flesh jiggle as it absorbed my harsh blow. The sound and sight entranced me, my grin widening as I rose my hand again and repeated my actions, doing so this time with a bit more force, eliciting a moan from her muffled mouth. I did it again and again until her ass went from white, to pink, to red, each time Irelia's pitiful pleas of pleasure would be muffled by her gag. As I continued to smack that perfect ass, I imagined myself haphazardly plowing into it from behind, but then visions of tentacles erased those images and left me worried. I won't be able to do so. Not with my collar still heating up despite how quickly I was fingering myself…

_This isn't fair!_

"If only you had made me cum…" I muttered, sinking my nails into her ass as I gave her one final smack. "I would've let _you_, you worthless slut."

I furrowed my brow and regretted that I had to leave, grabbing my uniform and giving her bound body a once over before I opened her door. As the light from outside poured into the room, Irelia began to frantically protest into her gag, looking over at me with drool running down her chin as her face begged for me to stay.

"You better not lay a single finger on yourself…" I chuckled, enjoying her pitiful struggling. "The next time you cum will be because of me, and me only."

I shook my head and then shut the door, feeling nothing but regret as I held my uniform against my naked body and rushed to the first supply closet I could find before anyone could see me like this. My collar was scalding, and I was afraid it would burn my fingers if I were to touch it, but that worry didn't last long as it cooled down, summoning the monster to fuck me as I dropped my uniform onto the floor. I spread myself apart and braced myself, placing my hands against the wall as I felt it slither all over me. Like always, one tried to pull out my plug but failed to do so, and then with a friend, thrust itself into my pussy.

"Ah…" I moaned, smothering my face into the wall as my body was rocked back and forth by the monster's violent ministrations.

The wet tentacles pumping in and out of my even wetter pussy were loud enough to begin echoing in the closet and to leak into the hall. I was so god damn wet that I could feel myself dripping down to my ankles, knowing there was already a puddle beneath me, damping my dress.

"Sounds like someone's having fun in there." Said some maid with a sultry tone.

I froze up, startled by the voice being so close, looking down at the floor to see a shadow at the bottom of the door.

"A lot of fun…" She stated. "Can I join?"

The door began opening and I gasped, grabbing the inside knob and slamming it back shut. My heart was assaulting the inside of my chest as I held the knob as tight as I could, trying my best to keep myself silent as the sounds of thrusting tentacles alone made stealth impossible, despite already being caught. Only a few maids in the mansion did things like this, and I could tell by the sound of her voice that it was neither Janna or Morgana…

"Come on, you know you want me in there with you." Said Sarah. "You can't even stop whatever it is you're doing to yourself to talk to me… unless someone else is in there with you already…"

"L-Leave!" I nervously demanded, trying my best to make my stammering voice sound different.

Sarah gasped and I could tell my attempt was futile. "Syndra?! I would've never guessed that all this time you were doing things like _this_ when you stormed away."

"I-I w-wasn't!" I declared. "N-now l-leave m-me a-alone b-before I _k-kill_ you!"

"…Fine." Sarah groaned with disappointment. "But you better do so with your thighs."

_I better…_

"…If you t-tell anyone, I'll k-kill you." I stammered, trying my best not to sound enticed by her offer.

"Sure, slut." She chuckled, her heels clicking down the hall as she strutted away.

I spent **fifteen **minutes in that closet being molested by the tentacles. I thought the attack would never end. I fell to the ground from exhaustion, kneeling atop my drenched dress as I was trying my best to capture what air I could in this stuffy closet. But even being on my knees required too much energy, and so, I fell to my back and watched the dark ceiling spin, respiring without silence as my defeating heartbeat was all I could hear.

After a few minutes, I stood up and opened the closet, hit with a cold draft right away that unsettled my sweaty body. I then redressed myself, disgusted by how the dripping dress felt on my dripping body. I turned around and saw the puddle I had left on the closet floor, groaning as I grabbed a CAUTION WET FLOOR sign and placed it atop of it. I slammed the closet door shut and considering going back to Irelia but realized I had taken on the role of her master – and I would be a terrible one if I showed less restraint than her...

_But I really wanted to go back and fuck her brains out. I can be rougher with her than I can be with Sona who is most likely, to my disappointment, not a masochist…_

My stomach growled and brought a smile to my lips as I had a non-sexual motive for once. But before I would go and eat, I walked to my room on shaky legs to dry myself, change into one of my spare uniforms, and then finally equip my egg vibrator, finding that my collar already began warming up as I slipped it in…

I'm getting aroused for no reason now like some slut, rolling my eyes as I turned the dial to its lowest setting before leaving my room and going to the dining room. As I stepped inside, I was relieved to find only a few maids in there: Ashe, Janna, Katarina, and Lux, the first two being some of the mansion's biggest sluts, although Ashe doesn't hold a candle to Janna.

Unlike Janna, Ashe still shows some shame and humility, and if she didn't, herself and that nice ass of hers would be tied with Janna and Sarah for biggest slut. I always thought she was one of the less disgusting maids until the day she was caught wearing a vibrator. She was very embarrassed, contrasting Janna who would be delighted to be caught, but maybe Ashe wanted to get caught, too. There's no other explanation for it unless it's just that she's an imbecile. And that's because everyone could hear the vibrations coming from beneath her skirt, and everyone could see how much pleasure she was in as she was tightly gripping her cutlery during an all-maid-attending dinner. Ashe must've been hard of hearing, because even I could hear it, and I was sitting at the complete opposite end of the table.

Everyone was murmuring about it and I'm sure Ashe was beginning to notice, and just when she stood up to leave, Evelynn ordered her to stop right there. Ashe nervously turned around and then Evelynn ordered her to raise her skirt. Ashe let out a nervous gulp and did so, and everyone gasped as they saw it between her legs; a large, round base of a blue vibrating dildo that looked like the pink one I have now. It was shaking wild, and from the way it protruded a few inches out of her pussy, it led me, and the others to believe, that it must have been huge. Ashe was forced to keep her skirt up for an entire minute, but she looked like she was going to pass out from humiliation and was eventually spared. I still find myself laughing at how quickly she ran out of that room.

_...And sometimes, I find myself disgusted that Janna would've begged Evelynn to let her cum in front of everyone…_

I kept my judging eyes on Ashe as I marched past them, preparing my dinner in the kitchen before taking a seat far away from them. This is normal behaviour for me, but I usually sit far away to avoid others, and not to avoid others from hearing the vibrator I'm wearing. I began eating and couldn't help but eavesdrop in on their frivolous conversation, my brain barely able to register the trash they were talking about as it entered one ear and immediately exited out the other.

Then my vibrator died.

"Piece of shit…" I muttered. I didn't know these things took so long to charge…

"What was that, Syndra?" I heard Katarina irritably ask. "Have something to say?"

I furrowed my brow and turned to see them all staring at me, Katarina's face wearing an angered expression that contrasted the nervous ones of the girls in her company. My eyes locked with Katarina's and I could feel my heart beating in my chest, feeling my collar quickly getting warmer as it was obvious that I was being very turned on by that aggressive redhead…

"No." I glared, clearing my throat as I tried my best to stop my eyes from pulling down to ogle her huge breasts confined in that tight dress. My collar was now blistering with heat. "I wasn't speaking to you."

"Getting angry with our food, then?" She mockingly chuckled.

The steel wrapped around my neck suddenly cooled down and my eyes widened at my fate, feeling my heartbeat quicken. I looked away from Katarina's arrogant glare as I felt my back get heavier, the tentacles sprawling against my body beneath my uniform before they yanked my vibrator out and let it dangle between my legs. My rear was forcefully raised from my seat as one tentacle attempted to pull my buttplug out, doing so forcefully and bringing me worry, but also bringing me relief as it failed to make any noteworthy progress, and then bringing me intense pleasure and shock as it and a friend drove themselves into my dripping, disgustingly wet, and slutty pussy…

"P-perhaps…" I muttered, clearing my throat as the tentacles began to violently pump in and out of me. "What I said _was_ intended for you, _bitch_."

Under the current circumstances, that was probably the stupidest thing, I've said in my life. I already regretted saying it immediately after it left my lips.

Katarina's eyes widened and her brows furrowed so deep it almost touched her nose, but the blonde beside her grabbed her arm and pulled her towards herself. Katarina looked at Lux and sighed, and then looked back at me to scoff and return to conversing with her stupid friends.

I find it odd that Lux, the mansion's most innocent maid, is eating with some of its biggest sluts. Lux and Katarina have also been spending a _lot_ of time together… Maybe they're like Sona and myself? Or maybe even like Irelia and myself? You never know how Lux is when she's wet…

_Perhaps that innocent little girl is truly a narcissistic, freaky, slut._

I was broken out of my lustrous thoughts as I felt slimy tentacles climbing up my uniform, peeking out from between my cleavage and wrapping around my breasts as they began to squeeze into them. My eyes widened as I looked over, seeing that no girls were looking at me and thus not able to see this. But I can't spend another second above this table. Not with the constant side-eyed glares Katarina keeps giving me.

I picked up my fork and threw it underneath the table, quickly going after it before anyone would look over. Now, I'm on all-fours beneath a table with four other maids presents, my body being viciously fucked by some angry tentacle monster. I was so powerless that all I could do was pray that it wouldn't last fifteen minutes like the one before…

I looked forward with teary eyes to see four pairs of beautiful legs far ahead of me, noticing that Janna, who is sitting on my side of the table, has _two_ vibrators tucked into her stockings. I shook my head in disbelief because I can't believe I haven't thought about that… I could turn one off when the other dies. But I bet Janna, like the whore she is, has both on at the same time with one taped to her clit and the other stowed deep inside of her.

_I should do that…_

I peered forward and noticed even more, seeing that Janna's right hand was beneath the table and between Ashe's legs, moving quickly. I looked down and saw that Ashe's heels were raising from the floor, and I could bet by the way how passionately Janna's fingers were moving, Ashe must've been cumming. Janna then lifted her hand above the table, and I bet it was to suck it dry in front of Katarina and Lux. How disgusting. I can't believe how horrible those two are, and how stupid Lux and Katarina must've been not to notice.

_To be honest, I didn't notice until I got beneath the table… Maybe Janna and Ashe have been getting away with this for a while now…_

I lowered my head and stared at my sprawled fingers, my body shaking violently back and forth as the tentacles had their furious way with me. My excitement was pouring down my thighs and I was so wet that the sounds of tentacles thrusting into my wet pussy were beginning to grow louder, causing my face to twist into pure fear as I was worried that I would be caught soon. I closed my eyes and prayed even harder, counting the seconds pass by as the tentacles showed no signs of stopping.

After a bit longer, they finally did, leaving me panting and trembling. I had no idea how long I was under here for. I was too paranoid now to get up, but every second more I spent beneath, the more suspicious it would be. I took a deep breath and then climbed out, seeing a sly look on Janna's face, an embarrassed look on Ashe's, a skeptical one on Katarina's, and a shy one on Lux's. Perhaps they were too enveloped in their conversation to notice how long I was under there for, but now that I was standing here, sweating, breathing heavily, my silver hair clinging to my brow, they all turned to me with confused looks and began counting the minutes in their heads.

So, I ran to my room before they could say anything.

I set my vibrator to charge and waited for curfew, sitting on my bed with my hands locked to my knees while thinking of ways to thwart my ever-lasting and always-growing arousal. But I couldn't get my mind off what just happened. I _knew_ I left a puddle under that table, and I knew that they knew I was under there for a while. They're going to check. They're going to see it, and then they're going to think I was fingering myself or doing something to myself... Something disgusting enough for me to leak so much excitement on that floor that they'll think it's cum… something that's impossible for me to fill a puddle with. Then Janna will think I'm a slut. Then Katarina will think I'm a slut. Then Lux will think I'm a slut. Then Ashe will think I'm a slut.

And they'd all be right.

_And for some reason, that turned me on… _

And so, the time I spent waiting for it to be an hour past curfew was 66% furiously masturbating, and 33% enduring a pleasing, dreadful, tentacle attack. After I pulled my mind out of its frustrated, mushy state, I wiped myself down and went to Ahri's room. I stood outside for a few moments to prepare myself for the humiliation I'm about to experience, taking a deep breath to compose myself before I hit my knuckles against her door three times.

"Come in, Syndra." She purred.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day Seven, Part Three...**

* * *

"_Come in, Syndra." She purred._

_..._

I turned the knob and entered, stopping in my tracks as I saw her sitting naked on a chair with one long, sexy leg over the other, tails flowing lazily behind her as signs of her being whipped were on her body in the forms of red stripes.

"What's up with this thing?" I asked, pointing at the steel around my neck.

"The more aroused you are, the more _convincing_ the collar will need to not summon your best friend… But because _convincing _the collar gets you more turned-on, the collar will require even more _convincing_..." She explained, crossing her arms as her eyes stared at me with sexual intent. "It was designed to be a paradox. Arousal requires pleasure, but pleasure increases arousal…"

"How the hell am I supposed to not trigger the collar, then?"

"By not being turned-on all the time." She laughed. "If only you had a way to deal with arousal. If only those curse marks weren't on that slutty body of yours…"

_If only you could cum, Syndra…_

"Get naked." She ordered, licking her lips as she gave my body a perverted once-over.

I hesitated to do so, doing nothing but stare at her sitting on the chair, waiting for me to oblige her command.

"It would be wise for a pet to obey its owner."

I snarled at her. "Lift my curse! I didn't come here to play your stupid games."

"Get naked." She angrily muttered through her sharp teeth. "Now."

My eyes widened from her predatory bloodlust. I felt like I were a bunny trapped between the teeth of a fox…

I nodded my head and pulled my uniform off, holding it in my arms as I looked around for a place to put it. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ahri stand up and begin strutting towards me. I stepped back and felt my heart skip a beat as she extended her arm towards me.

"Give it."

I gulped and nodded my head, handing her my uniform after a nervous second only to watch her drop it to the floor with a mischievous grin on her face. She chuckled and walked back to her chair, turning it to face her bed before standing behind it.

"Sit down." She ordered.

I felt a hole in my throat be filled as I nervously gulped once more, realizing that this feeling I had for her was one that didn't stem from my arousal, but stemmed from something much worrying instead.

_Fear. I was frightened of her._

I began walking forward, but she rose a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah…" She said, shaking her index finger side by side. "Where are our manners?"

I opened my mouth but was too nervous to say anything.

"Yes, Mistress." She said. "Now repeat it."

I furrowed my brow and bit my lip, opening my mouth once more. "Yes, Mistress…"

A pleased smile came to her lips and she patted the wooden chair again, reminding me of her orders. I nodded my head and continued forward, turning to face her bed as I lowered myself down onto its hard, brown wood.

And then I heard her fingers snap, and I lost control of my entire body, stuck in place.

My heartbeat began to anxiously rise as I heard her opening a drawer behind me, panicking as I tried to turn every limb of my paralyzed body. My heart, too, became paralyzed as I heard the drawer close. Then, I could hear her strutting towards me, feeling my arms be pulled behind me before something coarse and fibrous bound my wrists to the back of the chair.

My heart began beating again, but this time with anticipation. I listened to her scurry through another drawer, and then she came to stand in front of me again. I dragged my eyes down her whipped body, finding that they were the only thing that I could still move on my own as I watched her bend forward with something pink in her hands. It was the vibrator which I use on myself, but now she was the one tucking the remote into my stockings, and its egg into my dripping wet pussy…

And then she snapped her fingers.

"Release me!" I demanded. That fear I had was gone, and anger had come to replace it.

"Calm down." She ordered as one of her hands dropped back down to tidy the vibrator's remote in my stocking.

"You bitch. What's the point of this?"

Ahri chuckled and responded by turning the dial of the vibrator to low, causing my teeth to clench together before she walked back and sat across from me on the edge of her bed. She rose her hands up into the air and I watched as she snapped two fingers together, expecting to be paralyzed once more, but instead feeling the curse marks briefly sear my flesh.

I looked down and gasped.

The curse marks were gone.

My eyes widened and I could feel myself becoming ecstatic, a wide grin coming to my face as I looked back up at Ahri.

"Your curse has been lifted." She said with a mischievous grin, crossing one leg over the other to block her wet womanhood from my happy eyes. "You can cum, now."

I could feel my smile stretching wider as I looked back down to confirm if the curse marks were truly gone. They were, and I've never felt my face be contorted into such happiness before. It was that simple. Just a snap of her fingers and my punishment was over. I tried moving my hands to finger myself. To do anything to myself. But I couldn't. My hands were bound, and I hated to be reminded of that.

"Do not close your legs." She ordered. "Keep them spread. No matter what."

I chuckled nervously, finding her order easy to fulfill.

"Now spread them wider."

I did so right away, feeling her eyes scouting the wet flesh of my inner thighs.

"There is another catch." She giggled. "You _must_ tell me when you're about to cum."

I felt my heart plummet and already-withering smile completely twist into a frown. I knew what she was going to do. The moment I would do as she just commanded; she would re-apply the curse. I can't let that happen. I'm so desperate to cum…

"If you don't obey the rules to our little game…" Ahri purred, licking her lips. "Well, let's keep the repercussions a secret for now."

I didn't reply and I could tell by the way she giggled; my face reflected my worry.

_I had a feeling that my punishment was far from over…_

Ahri's eyes slowly fell to my legs, watching how wide I kept them spread apart as I endured the dull pleasure. She lifted her eyes back up and shook her head, watching my face closely before getting up and walking towards me, shoving one of her hands between my thighs so that her fingers could take hold of the remote stuffed inside my stocking.

She twisted the dial as far as it could go.

My eyes widened as I tensed up, arching as I pushed my shoulders back into the chair, feeling my legs shut together as I gasped loudly. My eyes tightly squeezed shut and I began to violently quiver, hearing the chair shake against the ground as the vibrator roared. I felt hands come to my thighs and I felt them be spread apart, and once those hands went away, I could feel my legs yearning to close again.

"Keep them spread." She commanded.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was back on the bed, our gazes fixing on each other as neither of us dared to look away. The weight of my knees was overwhelming, and it felt like they wanted to collapse towards each other, making me realize that Ahri's first catch was much more serious than I thought. I wanted to cum, and even though it was now possible, it felt like I was making it the opposite with my legs spread like this. They started closing back together on their own and I panicked, looking up to see Ahri smiling at me before I jolted them back apart.

She stared at me with such a dominant, demeaning look and I had to close my eyes to spare myself the humiliation. I tried my best to suppress my moans, but unlike keeping my legs spread apart, this attempt was futile. A constant plethora of pitiful sounds fled my lips as I couldn't handle the intense vibrations, feeling my body surging with pleasure as heat collected between my legs. I was approaching climax and I could feel hope gleaming within me.

_This is it... It's finally going to happen...!_

"Are you going to cum?" I heard her giggle over the extremely loud, powerful vibrator.

"N-no…" I lied.

"Manners…"

I shook my head and clenched my teeth. I couldn't speak anymore. My legs began to close towards each other, and I opened my paranoid eyes to see that she was still closely watching, between her own legs her own hand as she slowly fingered herself, watching me approach my climax which she has spent so many days preventing.

…_I'm going to cum._

"Are you going to cum?" She asked, watching me as I rolled my eyes and heaved my chest with heavy pants.

"N-no!" I muttered, spreading my legs apart lazily as it felt like doing so pushed my climax further away.

_I don't care. I'm still going to cum._

"Manners, girl."

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back, clenching my hands into fists behind the chair as I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening. I was going to cum, and she was going to watch me do so.

"Are you going to cum?" She asked again.

My eyes widened to only see the ceiling above me. I tilted my head forward worriedly and saw her still touching herself, watching me with a pleased smile on her face. "N-no, M-Mistress…" I muttered, closing my eyes and shaking my head, unable to close my lips as my mouth remained agape.

"Good girl…" I heard Ahri say.

My legs began pulling towards each other and I couldn't muster up the strength to stop them. I could feel them beginning to close together and all I did was squirm against the wooden chair, feeling a puddle of excitement collecting beneath me, chuckling in my head as I knew it would soon contain my cum.

"Keep your legs spread, slut…"

I quickly nodded my head and shot them far apart, but they didn't care. My legs refused my volition, and as if there were magnets within them, they shut back tight almost right away. I tried my best to spread them again as I stared at the insides of my eyelids, knowing Ahri was growing furious that her pet was being disobedient. But this pet's body now acted on its own, desperate for release because this pet had reasonably doubt that her Mistress wasn't going to let her cum.

_Please..._

_I want to cum..._

_Please, Ahri._

_Please... Mistress..._

_Please let me cum._

_I need to cum._

_I need to cum._

_Please._

_Let._

_Me._

_Cum…_

"Are you going to cum?" I heard her voice say, breaking the insanity that was echoing within my broken mind.

I shook my head quickly, but my legs were shut tight together.

"Spread. Your. Legs. Syndra."

I nodded my head worriedly and spread them as far as I could, feeling my brow furrow as my climax began to disappear. "Please…" I desperately muttered, refusing to open my eyes to see her demeaning stare. I shut my legs again and shook my head, feeling ashamed of myself.

_I'm not going to cum. She's not going to let me._

But I feel so good right now. I've never felt this good before. I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. She's going to make a mistake, and I'm going to cum.

My back arched even further into the chair and my mouth fell open, my body trembling almost as much as the vibrator inside it did. I was going to cum. I was finally going to cum! I'm so close! Nothing is going to stop me from my biggest desire. My biggest need.

Except for the vibrator turning off.

I felt my mind slip off a cliff, opening my tired eyes to see Ahri bending forward, her hand on the dial of the vibrator. I felt disappointment and a tad bit of fury, as well. But what I felt the most was fear. I had disobeyed my Mistress and she was angrier than I was.

"I'm disappointed in my pet." She muttered, pulling the vibrator away from my needy body. It felt like I was experiencing a withdrawal as I watched her throw it at her dresser, craving for it back inside of me to finish its job as I remained sitting in a chair that was wet with my excitement.

_And not my cum._

"I'm not your pet, bitch," I muttered, furious at what this puddle could've been.

"You've been my pet for a week now." She chuckled, falling onto her knees and spreading my legs far apart.

I moved my nervous eyes to meet her dominate pair and saw her giggle. I could feel myself growing eager and I didn't know what for. Perhaps, it was because there was still a futile chance that I could still cum. Ahri hasn't re-applied the curse marks.

_But she's doing that on purpose, Syndra. To give you false hope._

"My previous rules still apply." She said. "Do not spread your legs, but do tell me when you're going to cum."

She moved closer and captured my clitoris between her lips, sucking it with slow, yet harsh pulses. I furrowed my brow and closed my legs around her head, releasing my bottom lip from my teeth as my eyes fell shut.

But then I felt nothing

"You know what, another rule," Ahri said, pausing her ministrations as she pushed my disobedient legs back apart. "Do not break eye-contact with me, or I'll stop."

I opened my eyes and looked down at her, watching as she closed back in to re-capture my clitoris within her lips. I rose my eyes and locked them back with her own, feeling nothing but humiliation as her golden orbs cast pity upon my disgusting form, her face ablaze with an overwhelmingly sexy look. And her mouth. Her mouth was proving itself to be absolutely stunning. I didn't want her to stop, and so, I forced myself to keep looking despite feeling humiliated and embarrassed, my body shivering from each thorough suck her beautiful lips delivered.

I could see a hint of a smile on her face as my moans grew more intense, and then, so did her sucks. She got harder, and faster, and the chair began to creak and jitter against the floor as I began to quiver against it. My legs began closing in around her head, but she rose her hands to her sides and spread them back apart.

And then her tongue began hammering against my bud, and two fingers slid their way into my pussy.

"Oh!" I cried out.

My hips began bucking against her thrusting fingers, my mouth stuck in a state of open as moans and groans and pleas of pleasure constantly poured out from it like a fall of water. I can't help myself. I feel like I'm in heaven, and heaven got better as she got quicker. I'm about to cum and I love it. I loved that I was her pet. I loved that she was doing this to me.

_I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!_

"Are you going to cum?" I managed to make out her saying.

"No!" I cried out, my body writhing horribly. My legs began closing again, and her hands didn't come to stop them. My back arched without care that it would tip the chair over, pushing my groin further into the face of my beautiful, amazing, Mistress.

_...Yes. I'm going to..._

…

_No..._

My Mistress stopped sucking.

My eyes widened as I looked down at her with despair, feeling my collar quickly warming as she licked her lips. I opened my mouth to beg her to continue like the horrible slut I was, but before I could, she took hold of my legs and rose them onto her shoulders, letting my feet dangle behind her back.

"Beg." She said, giving my pussy a soft, lazy lick after she spoke. With just that one lick, my collar cooled down but then began warming up right away.

"Please, Mistress..."

"Please, what?" Ahri laughed, giving my pussy yet another teasing lick that just toyed with the collar's heat.

"Please..." I whined, staring at her with a pathetic gaze. "...Devour me..."

Ahri chuckled and removed my legs from her shoulders, standing up and wiping her smirk with the back of her hands.

"Please…" I begged once more, feeling my collar getting warmer and warmer as I fidgeted anxiously. I watched as she snapped her fingers, looking down with worried eyes to only see that the curse marks were back. "No!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking whore!" But as I screamed profanities at her, she was unfazed by them, turning around and reaching for something beneath her bed.

A video camera.

"Look at my slutty, little pet, all hot and bothered." Said Ahri, pointing the lens towards me as she walked closer, falling to her knees.

I closed my legs to block the camera. "A-are you recording?!"

"Since you've entered this room."

My eyes widened and I glared at the lens before doing the same at Ahri.

"Isn't it hot in here?" She asked with a mischievous smirk on her lips, most likely referring to my collar. "It'd be a shame if _it_ were to happen while you were tied to that chair… all while I'm recording… If only there were a way to prevent it."

I scrunched my mouth up and sighed in defeat, looking away from the camera as I slowly spread my legs apart, feeling strings of my excitement snapping between my inner thigh and my womanhood.

"Look how _wet _she is." Ahri chuckled.

I turned back to look at her, seeing how she pointed the camera from between my legs and to the puddle that collected on the wood I was sitting on. She moved her hands forward and pressed two fingers against my womanhood, gently teasing it as she moved the camera up to my face.

And then she thrust two fingers inside of me.

I'm sure the camera picked up the disgusting sounds that both pairs of my lips made as she began pumping those amazing fingers in and out of me. I turned my head away with my cheeks flushed with blood, biting my bottom lip to stifle any further moans as I could feel my hips pushing against her thrusts.

"Look at how she's riding my fingers," Ahri said. "Such a desperate girl."

I turned back and saw that the camera was fixated between my legs, seeing in the reflection of the lens, her fingers glistening in excitement as they elicited wet sloshes from what they pumped into. But then I saw myself in the lens as Ahri quickly pointed it up at me, seeing my own eyes widen before I turned away to stare at her room's locked door.

"Do you want to cum, Syndra?"

I furrowed my brow and exhaled, squirming against the chair as she began to slow down her pleasurable pace. She eventually stopped, and then I heard her fingers snap. I turned back to look down at my body, feeling a smile widen my face as my ivory flesh no longer bore the burden of the horrid curse marks again.

"Look how happy my dirty little slut is." Said Ahri. "How long has it been since you've came, Syndra?"

I glared at the camera as a response, feeling the heat of my collar growing alarmingly quick.

"Answer, or I won't continue." She said, pressing her fingers against my womanhood which craved to be filled again.

"A week," I muttered, watching my angry eyes stare back in the camera lens.

"Good girl." Ahri smiled, her fingers finally returning to finger me, albeit slowly. "And why has it been so long?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of you…" I replied, my bound hands clenching into fists behind me. "Because of your stupid fucking curse!"

She chuckled and lowered the camera towards my breasts, capturing the curse marks near my nipples before lowering it even further to where her fingers were teasing me, barely keeping my collar from sizzling my skin. "These small little things on her beautiful, sweaty body, are curse marks. Wherever one of these black lines are, make it so she can't cum through that place." She giggled as she began to quicken her pace, her fingers eliciting a disgusting squelch each time their knuckles slid past my southern lips. "No – _matter _– what."

With half-lidded eyes, I watched her turn the camera back up to my face, and I was too angry, and in too much pleasure to look away. But I saw my face grow disappointed as I felt her stop, seeing her turn the camera towards herself as she rose her dripping fingers to her mouth. With the screen flipped open, I watched in full-colour and high-definition as Ahri engulfed her fingers within her mouth, sucking my excitement from her fingers as if it were the fruits of her labour. And this sight turned me on even more, despite the fact I was already insanely aroused…

"A week of edging, this slut has enjoyed." Said Ahri, plopping a finger out from her mouth. She looked up at me and chuckled, turning the camera back towards myself. "Look at her face. Look how badly she wants me to fuck her. How badly she wants me to make her cum."

I scrunched my face up and looked down in shame, almost seeing my face in the reflection of the puddle beneath me.

"Please…" I muttered.

"Look at her." Ahri giggled. "Begging."

I sighed and remained silent, grinding my teeth together anxiously as I felt my collar nearly scalding my skin. I opened my mouth to say something horrible once more, but Ahri cut me off.

"I'll invite _everyone_ in the mansion to the theatre room and play this for them if you don't show more respect."

I shook my head and looked at the camera, and saw that the person holding it, would be glad to do just exactly what she described. I nervously nodded and opened my mouth but froze in fear as she suddenly got up. I watched as Ahri walked away, placing the camera on the bed behind herself before strutting behind me. I remained silent as I glared at the camera and its red, beeping light, a terrible idea rising conspiring within my mind as I felt Ahri undoing the rope around my wrists.

Once free, I sprinted towards the camera and reached out for it. But then I heard her fingers snap and found that I was paralyzed, my fingers just a mere few inches away from evidence of my humiliation…

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I heard her say from behind me, only able to listen to her footsteps get closer and closer before I could feel her breath on my neck.

She reached forward and turned the camera's screen so that I could see her behind me, taking my arms and placing them on the edge of her bed before she pushed herself into my back.

"_I could feel the collar's heat just standing near you."_ She whispered into my ear. _"I can't wait to get this on video."_

And then, the collar cooled down.

I watched in that stupid little screen as the tentacles sprawled out from behind me, Ahri stepping back to allow them space as she snapped her fingers to give me control of my body. But I couldn't do anything about the camera, as the tentacles wasted no times with assuming their positions, causing me to collapse onto the bed as one tugged at my buttplug.

"That's a big plug…" Ahri commented, her face a little surprised, a little proud, even. "Are you wearing it to stop them from going in there?"

I nodded my head, feeling the monster give up with removing my buttplug before thrusting into my pussy with another. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes, not wishing to stare at what the camera was recording as already, the tentacles fucked me violently.

"I bet they would feel great." I heard her say amongst wet thrusts, bed squeaks, and pitiful moans. "I bet you'd love it."

I groaned something incoherent and shook my head, opening my eyes to see how terrible I looked as the tentacles fucked me.

_A sight which Sona has seen many times…_

Ahri laughed. "Look at you pretending to hate anal. I know you love it."

"I-I've n-never – d-done it b-before…" I struggled to say.

"Sure," Ahri replied, shaking her head as she was unconvinced by my stammered response.

"W-who're y-you g-going to s-show this to…" I muttered, tears running down my eyes from… overwhelming pleasure.

She laughed and didn't reply.

"Please…" I muttered. "D-don't show this to a-anyone…"

"I'm going to blackmail you with it." She stated. "I'll show it to everyone if you don't call me Mistress."

"S-sorry, M-Mistress!" I groaned, watching as she strutted forward towards me.

She grabbed the camera and walked away with it. I looked over my shoulder to see her standing behind me, the screen now facing her, as she pointed it towards my rear.

"Look at the size of it." Said Ahri. "Not the biggest I've seen… but she's getting there."

"Stop!" I cried out.

"Not until the tentacles do."

I groaned in frustration and chose to stop speaking, shoving my face into the bedsheets as I could feel the eye of the camera, and the eyes of Ahri's from behind. A few minutes had passed by of this terrible suffering, and the tentacles had fucked me past the brink of climax, but without a climax. My body felt ripped from its ability to cum and my suffering only increased with every second. Once the attack was over, I felt like defeated trash, and Ahri made sure to remind me of that as she told me I was her "Disgusting pet."

"Please don't show this to anyone." I breathed.

"I will because you keep forgetting your manners."

"Sorry, Mistress… Please don't show this to anyone."

"Fine." She giggled. "I'll only show it to my closest friends.

"No!" I blurted out, flipping onto my back with a heave. "No one!"

She shook her head and left, and I had noticed the camera was on her dresser, and hopefully turned off by now.

"Please... M-Mistress…" I defeatedly muttered. "Please don't show it to anyone…"

But she only chuckled and pointed to her right. My eyes followed and I saw her door, but then I looked to her left and saw the camera.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Said Ahri.

I sighed and stood up, almost falling over on my shaky legs as I made my slow way to her door.

"If you return tomorrow with proper etiquette, then I won't show anyone."

I nodded my head, but I still didn't trust her. I'm sure tomorrow, a few people will be staring at me differently…


	14. Chapter 14

**Day Eight...**

* * *

I woke up completely exhausted, barely able to open my tired eyes as gravity seemed to keep me bound to my bed. This night and the last, I was barely able to get 3 hours of sleep due to the tentacle monster waking me up every 30 minutes, and then keeping me awake for another 30 after. I can't live like this anymore. This is utter hell. I must do something quick to lift this curse.

* * *

I was too anxious to enjoy my morning shower, constantly mistaking the water's heat for my collar's. I wasn't wearing my buttplug, and I can't afford a tentacle attack without it in me. Despite what Ahri said, I'm not an anal loving whore. I _don't_ want the tentacles in there.

_I think…_

I was forced to keep my arousal in check. Stealing my tired attention was Sivir; a very attractive, athletic beauty. I kept admiring her slim, lean body which glistened in tiny bubbles and warm, wet water. She would look at me in the corner of her eye but pretended to be ignorant. Even though I knew she knew I was gawking at her; I couldn't stop myself. Not after the 5th, the 10th, the 15th, and even the 20th time as I snuck one final glance as I heard the shower door open to see Katarina marching in, a woman so captivating that it made me forget all about Sivir…

Katarina and I exchanged glares, but the anger within me was muddled with intense lust as my eyes quickly moved down to ogle her large breasts, her slim waist, her wide hips, her thick thighs, her long legs, her _everything_. Drool began to leak from the corner of my mouth like water did the shower head, and I shook my head once more as I was pulled out from my lecherous stare as the flesh on my neck was being noticeably warmed by the thick steel enslaving it.

_I wanted to fuck the life out that rebellious redhead._

I shook my head in a panic as I remembered my anus wasn't stuffed with gold metal, nervously strutting towards Katarina with my heart quickening as she gave me a provocative stare. She must've recognized the look which I was giving her. She must receive them all the time. And a girl like her must take advantage of those who stare at her in such ways. Like she did Lux, I bet.

_But not me, Katarina. I will be the one taking advantage of you._

I barely dried myself down before I wrapped my towel around my still-dripping body, lifting my clothes in a heap in my arms as I began to march to my room. But as my wet feet managed to not slip upon wood flooring, I ran into a tall, blonde bitch who stood in my way, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at me.

"Dress code." She angrily muttered.

"Fuck off," I stated, remembering what she caught me doing yesterday.

I could feel her eyes still on my body as I pushed my way past her, and wished instead, that it were her hands instead. They would be better placed against my ass as that angry face would serve as my throne.

And that perverted thinking brought my attention back to the increasing heat beneath my jaw.

I stormed into my room and locked the door, dropping everything on the floor as I hurried to the big buttplug waiting for me upon my dresser. I snatched it and a half-empty bottle of lube before walking towards my bed, my heart beating heavily as my skin beneath my collar was on the verge of being cooked well-done. I turned around and saw myself in the mirror, one leg up on my bed as I lubed my anus with my fingers, taking hold of the buttplug and drowning it in that same liquid before bringing it behind me and watching as I lowered it towards what I once considered sacred…

_I had to convince myself that this was a need to prevent the tentacles and not a want to satisfy my disgusting desires…_

I began to push it in, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as I could feel its slick, metal tip slipping past the entrance of my anus. I was in disbelief that I somehow managed to get this thing inside of me before. I applied more pressure and groaned, turning away to rid my sight of my own sluttish reflection as I focused on inserting this devious toy. I did what Irelia did; pushing it in, then out, then in again, feeling my collar briefly cool each time it went just a tiny bit deeper inside of me…

_I can deny it all I want, but the collar was proof that I was enjoying this…_

I sighed and paused, feeling the largest part of the plug resting against my cheeks, knowing that now, the hard part was coming. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall in front of me, furrowing my brow as I clenched my teeth, pulling my hand towards myself to push the buttplug deeper. It slowly crept in, spreading me apart, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head as I had to yet again, take another break, alarmed that my collar began to warm up as I forced myself to continue to keep it cool.

_This feels horrible..._

_This feels awful…_

_This feels…_

_This…_

_Feels…_

_Great…_

I spiraled into a pleasurable loop as my hand moved on its own, my head peering over my shoulder to see in the mirror, a slut who wasn't making any more progress with getting her large buttplug deeper inside of her anus. Instead, that slut was fucking herself with it and that's because she loved anal.

"I don't…" I muttered. "I don't actually enjoy this…"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, turning away from the mirror as I stopped pulling the plug out, and forced it in. I shuddered as it went deeper, and deeper, a long, husky growl rumbling in my throat as I could feel bit by bit struggle with filling me. But then that struggle went away as fulfillment replaced it, proud of myself as I looked in the mirror again to see the large purple jewel glistening between my cheeks, coated in lube like my thighs were in excitement. I turned my whole body towards the mirror to rid my sight of that wretched, anus-stuffing toy, but my hands still played with its gold steel behind me, feeling how its big metal rim pressed into the flesh of my ass surrounding it. My other hand went between my thighs to slip two of its fingers into my dripping womanhood. And without any hesitation, I began fingering myself, light moans pouring from my lips as I stared at my body in the mirror.

My beautiful body. Anyone would be lucky to see it in such a state of undress, let alone touch it…

…_Or own it, like Ahri..._

My hand left my backside and rose to one of my breasts, sinking into their soft, supple flesh as I began to thrust into myself more passionately. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my body, enjoying how my stomach tightened and my chest lightly heaved. I watched as I tried to bring myself to an impossible orgasm, my fervid hands continuing even though they should be paralyzed by a thunderous climax by now…

So, I stopped and fell back onto my bed as I let the tentacles fuck me, a few minutes passing by before I was once again, left on the edge of climax, familiar with always being there. I rose my tired eyes back to my mirror and laughed at how my sweaty, just-bathed, and panting body was already dirtied. I scanned my skin, watching how small droplets of sweat trailed between invisible hairs and goosebumps.

And then my collar began warming up again.

I stopped laughing and dropped my head down onto my sheets, furrowing my brow as my collar continued to get hotter each second. I rose a hand and squeezed into my breast to cool it down, but it seemed like I didn't care for cooling the collar. My hands only wished to heat it, and my body further. One lowered between my legs and thrust two fingers back into my pussy, eliciting a light moan from my lips as I pinched one of my nipples with the other.

I got quicker, and quicker, and hotter, and hotter. I couldn't stop myself despite already having done this to myself just five minutes ago. My back rose from the bed with damp sheets clinging to its wet skin, my wrist moving hurriedly as the sounds of my sultriness filled the room, and maybe, the hall.

_I'm lucky that I'm the only maid who has a room in this hall... but that doesn't stop people walking by from hearing..._

My arms were growing tired and I finally gave them some rest, grabbing my sheets to keep them busy as I shook my head in disgust. I let my collar get warm, and then let tentacles fuck me again. Five minutes went by, and I spent all of it with my eyes closed, disgusted that it was my own body that heated my core as I was tortured at the brink of climax.

But I couldn't keep my eyes off from myself.

I spent the entire morning like this, enduring – no, _enjoying_ – about eight more tentacle attacks. I grew tired of masturbating, and just let them have their way with me. By the time it was noon, I was exhausted, and my body was sore, and my stomach roared with the desire to be filled.

_With food, and not with dick._

* * *

My lunch was almost ruined because someone had entered the dining room. Someone I now disliked. Someone who decided it would be appropriate to sit right across from me. That someone, being Sona. She reached into her apron and slid a note across the table which read_ 'I'm sorry.'_ I rolled my eyes and ignored it, lifting my sandwich back up and sinking my teeth into it before noticing in the corner of my eyes, that some maids were looking over at us. As I swatted away their gazes, I caught a glimpse of Sona handing me another note which read; _'Work now.'_ My response was the same before, but I couldn't help but notice how red her face was and how her fingers anxiously curled together.

"What?" I muttered.

She reached into her apron and placed atop her note, a pink, square remote. On its plastic surface, were five round, push-in buttons beside text which read 'OFF'. 'LOW', 'MED', 'HIGH', and 'EXTREME' - in that order.

An unstoppable smile sprawled my lips. Sona must be a bigger slut than I thought if this is what I think it is. Today, we have garden duty with Zyra, a woman who happens to be quite the prude despite her slutty appearance.

"Prove that you're wearing it," I said, dropping my sandwich onto my plate. "Right now."

Sona cocked her head back worriedly.

"Stand up," I ordered, glancing at my left a quick second to see if the other maids were looking.

They weren't, but even if they were, I'd still force Sona to do this. Her blush got more intense as she slowly rose to her feet, carefully pushing the chair away from the table to not draw any attention towards herself as she looked back down at me nervously.

"Lift your skirt."

She pulled her lips into her mouth and nodded her head sheepishly, her eyes looking to her right to see if anyone was looking before obeying my command. As she rose the black and white, frilly fabric, my smile grew even wider as I saw what I suspected the remote belonged to, seeing that her dripping southern lips tightly gripped a protruding round, flat base of a snugly-fitting, pink dildo.

Sona went all out. That thing is not some weak egg vibrator. Its lowest setting is probably as intense as an egg vibrator's highest, especially if it has something as absurd as an 'EXTREME' setting. It's probably the same model that Ashe was caught wearing, and I chuckled as I realized the current situation was a little similar to that one. I turned to my left and saw that a few maids were staring, my eyes widening as I realized that they're going to associate me with this blue-haired slut.

"Cover yourself," I muttered, standing up and marching quickly out of the dining room. She followed behind me to the front garden, and for once, I was eager to work with Zyra…

* * *

As we were plucking weeds, myself imagining them as the heads of all those who crossed me, I mischievously kept my eyes on Sona as I lowered a hand into my apron and hit the LOW setting on the remote. I heard the vibrator jolt to a start as Sona froze up, looking at me worriedly as she rose a hand to cover her mouth. The vibrator was already decently loud despite this being the lowest strength, and I can't imagine how loud it'll become once I work my way up these buttons…

Sona turned away from Zyra who began to look at her weirdly, struggling to get a decent grip on a dandelion with her shaking hand which only slipped as she tried to pull it out. She shook her head nervously and then grabbed it with both hands, yanking it hard and ripping its stem in half, its roots remaining embedded in the dirt as she almost fell onto her rear.

"Here…" Zyra muttered, handing Sona a small spade. "Use this."

Sona looked over at Zyra and worriedly nodded her head, sheepishly taking the spade from her hands before finishing the dandelion off. And as I watched her do so, I could feel the heat of my collar growing, slipping a hand between my thighs to turn my own vibrator to low. But unlike Sona's, my vibrator didn't rumble so viciously that it left me incapable of plucking mere weeds.

_Did you expect me to be without my vibrator? Because I didn't mention putting it in this morning? The author didn't bother with doing so, as it's now safer to assume that I'm always wearing it. It's a part of my uniform now, just like the buttplug, be it small, big, or maybe even soon, huge..._

_Because for some reason, I have a craving to be filled with something bigger…_

_Maybe even something alive._

"You two can go take those waste bags to the shed." Said Zyra, annoyed with Sona's incompetence and most likely mine as well because I was too focused on watching her, and not with doing my job. "And bring back the wheelbarrow full of dirt."

Sona and I grabbed the bags she was talking about it and began walking away, Sona unable to keep it still in her hands as she had to hold it against her body to prevent it from falling. The moment we neared the shed, finally out of Zyra's sight, I dropped my bag on the ground and yanked Sona's from her trembling hands, chuckling as I pulled my gardening gloves off and threw it atop the wheelbarrow we were supposed to be _bringing_ back. I placed my bare-skinned hands on her shoulders before pinning her back against the shed, staring deep into her sheepish, fluttering eyes with a wide grin on my face, moving my right hand beneath her skirt before gripping her rumbling dildo.

"You're such a slut," I whispered into her ear, snickering as I used my left hand to turn the dildo off. "Have you been wearing this all day?"

Sona nodded her head in a way that conveyed her shame. I chuckled and pulled the vibrator out of her pussy, feeling her juices leaking onto my wrist as I rose it up. "Hold it," I ordered. She lifted a hand to do so, but I shook my head and placed the tip of the dildo against her mouth, watching as her cheeks went redder than tradition as she averted her eyes from my own. But nonetheless, she parted her lips, and then I pushed the toy into her mouth nearly all the way in, stopping once I noticed discomfort in her face.

"Don't drop it," I ordered as I let go, watching her clasp her full, pink lips tight around it so she would obey my command.

I fell to my knees and placed my hands on her thighs, spreading them just far apart enough to fit my head as I dove beneath her apron and skirt.

"Say something when someone is coming." I laughed.

My hands crept forward and sunk into the succulent flesh of her backside, my mouth opening so that my tongue could hammer in such a way that made her limbs writhe around me. I captured her clitoris between my lips, and she began to shake even more as I began to suck, feeling a wet warmth against my ears as she closed her thighs around my head.

In my own mind, I envisioned myself as Ahri, ordering Sona to keep her legs spread apart and to tell me when she's going to cum. But that won't work. Sona can't speak, so she won't be able to fulfill her part. But, I've gotten used to telling when someone is about to cum just from my own suffering, so I was confident with torturing this blue-headed slut for as long as I can.

I felt Sona's hands take hold of my head, and by the way her fingers messed with my hair, I knew that she was on the verge of climax, stopping my ministrations right away. I stood up, and she stared at me with her face filled with despair, drooling around the dildo before I pulled it from her mouth.

"I can't have you cumming, yet." I said, raising her skirt and shoving the dildo back into her pussy, something that was easy to do because of how wet it, and its destination was.

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, savouring her taste, but I suspected that some of that flavour was LeBlanc. Trying my best to ignore the fact that I was playing with someone else's pet, I slipped my hands back into my gloves, reaching into my pocket before hitting the button to Sona's vibrator which read 'HIGH'.

"Are you going to cum?" I asked, watching Sona's eyes fall shut as she closed her legs together, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

She opened her eyes and shook her head. I walked closer and rose her chin with two of my own fingers, staring into her weak, pitiful eyes with my pair which instilled my dominance over her. "Are you going to cum?" I asked once more.

She shook her head again.

"Good." I said, reaching into my pocket and hitting 'MED', letting go of her chin which began to tremble. "Now push that wheelbarrow for me."

Sona nodded her head and walked towards the wheelbarrow with shaky legs, taking a hold of its two handles. Her thighs were tightly pressed together as she struggled to push it forward, my eyes watching from behind how her excitement was slowly dripping down her soft flesh and seeping into her tight stockings.

Once we returned to Zyra, Sona was even shyer than usual, refusing eye contact with her, quivering whenever she wasn't looking, and trying her best to appear normal when she was. But Zyra easily noticed Sona's struggle to remain composed, turning to me and asking, "Is Sona okay?", to which I replied with an amused shrug of my shoulders. "I suppose that's a better response than what I usually get from you," Zyra muttered, continuing to pluck out the weeds Sona couldn't.

As I watched Zyra do so, I couldn't help but admire her odd, green skin, feeling my collar heat up as I noticed how curvaceous her plant-like body was. I reached beneath myself and turned the dial of my vibrator up just one bit more, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as the pleasure was beginning to become… _noticeable_.

Zyra stood up and began walking towards Sona, but Sona's eyes widened, and she took a nervous step back. Zyra tilted her head and a curious look came to her face. I'm sure she can hear Sona's vibrator more clearly now, distinguishing it from the sound of those summer beetles as she looked down and shook her head with a groan. Zyra grabbed hold of the wheelbarrow and Sona stepped away even further, fiddling with her apron as she nervously looked over at me to turn the vibrator off.

I shook my head with a wide sneer on my face.

"Go to the backyard." Said Zyra, her voice annoyed, and somewhat suspicious. "All you have to do is water the plants."

"Come," I said to Sona, the devious grin on my lips widening.

Sona nodded her head and walked to me quickly, trying her best to stand on her shaky legs. We walked to the back and the whole time; I could hear her vibrator buzzing behind me, and the sexual anticipation between us growing. I could barely wait as I threw my gloves onto some random bricks, turning Sona's vibrator off before turning around and pushing her trembling body against the back wall of the mansion. I stared into her sheepish eyes as I reached beneath her skirt and pulled the dildo out of her pussy, sheathing it back within her accepting mouth before falling onto my knees.

My hands moved on their own as if they were destined to do this. They pulled Sona's legs together and lifted them up onto my shoulders, sliding down their soft flesh before sinking into her rear. I lifted her up and rested her weight against the wall, stretching my neck to capture her clitoris between my lips before sucking with strong, loud, yet slow, pulses. I could feel her writhing against the wall behind her, my hands struggling to keep her from falling as her feet locked together behind my neck.

There was nothing but darkness beneath her skirt, and the sound of her wet pussy being devoured by my hungry lips. I felt on fire. I was loving the control I had over Sona, fueled by it. So much that when I felt her frantically tapping against my head, I refused to stop, even when it got quicker. I continued to devour her, and eventually, she stopped tapping my scalp when both her hands took hold of my head, pulling it further into her groin as I could feel her juices squirting against my mouth. I lapped her cum up like the slut I am and licked my lips with satisfaction, pulling my head out from underneath her skirt as I let her legs back down onto the floor, seeing that Sona's face was stricken with fear, the dildo in her hands, and no longer her mouth.

…_Oh no…_

I turned to see Zyra glaring at the both of us, her arms crossed over her bosom as I could feel Sona's cum dripping down my chin, my neck, and onto my collar which threatened to steam the liquid against it. My eyes widened at the repercussions of my lust, wiping Sona's cum off with the back of my hand before nervously clenching my hands by my sides.

"I've seen you've grown accustomed to this workplace." Said Zyra, impatiently pattering her feet as her cheeks seemed to be a little pink.

I opened my mouth to make up some pitiful excuse, to try and convince Zyra that this isn't what she thinks it is. But instead, I only stammered hopelessly, furrowing my brow and turning to see Sona nervously staring down at her feet where a puddle of her juices had collected.

"Leave," Zyra muttered.

I grabbed Sona's hand and took her with me.

"I-if you t-tell anyone, I'll kill you…" I unconvincingly muttered, my heart beating nervously as I worried, she would do exactly that, refusing to turn and see her judging scowl.

I ran away with Sona into the mansion and saw that she dropped the dildo into her apron, scurrying within in it and lifting her notepad out before writing something for me.

It read: 'I hate you'.

But I didn't feel sorry for her. I only felt sorry for myself. Sorry that _I_ was caught.

Sona reached into my apron and grabbed the remote, and then ran down the hall before I could say anything. As she sprinted away, she passed Irelia whose face was contorted with anger, flickering with suspicion as she turned to look at Sona, before me. I watched as she marched towards me, wondering how she managed to get out of those binds I left her in last night. But the sight of her muscular thighs which shook with each step told me how. That, and I remembered all the torn rope I saw in her room.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day Eight, Part Two...**

* * *

"Why did you do that to me…?" Said Irelia.

A smile came to my face, forgetting all about what just happened outside with Zyra. "Did you obey my orders?"

Irelia opened her mouth, but stammered and nodded her head instead, her cheeks becoming pink as the anger in her face subsided slightly.

"Lift your skirt." I ordered with a chuckle.

It seems I barely regretted that I was caught, as doing this in the entrance of the mansion was like begging to be caught again.

_Am I caring less that others might find out that I am a slut? Or is my intense lust just making me act reckless?_

Her teeth sunk firm into her bottom lip as her hands fell to her skirt without hesitation, lifting it up to obey my command as her arousal began to show itself in her face. I dropped my eyes and shook my head, amazed with how wet she was. Her excitement coated her inner thighs with a glistening sheen, dripping down onto her stockings which were too tight for a woman so muscular, pressing into her flesh.

"Stop pretending to be mad," I said, looking up at her.

She groaned.

"Because you're not. You can't let a woman like me slip away. You need me to dominate you."

Her brow furrowed and her anger began to show itself more than her arousal.

"And that's because you're a disgusting, submissive slut who's been looking for someone to give you what you want," I said, ignoring the fact that I was pissing her off. "And now, she stands in front of you."

Irelia opened her mouth to say something but silenced herself with an intense bite of her lips once more. My words were stoking the fire between her thighs. A fire which I couldn't put out last night. A fire which was burning as hot as my collar.

_A fire which I told her to keep alive, and judging from what I can see right now, it's still burning as hot as ever..._

"You've been thinking about what I did, and could've done to you last night, _all day_. The evidence is right there, between your thighs." I stated, moving my eyes back down to her still-risen uniform. "Now drop your skirt, you slut."

She did so right away, just like I ordered.

"Now what brings you here?"

"…I _need_ you to fuck me." She demanded, speaking as if she were famished.

I tilted my head and rose my hand forward, wrapping my fingers around her neck before pinning her to the wall to my right. "_Who_ do you think you're speaking to like that?"

Her face contorted in pleasure as my grip tightened, her breasts heaving as she began to breathe more heavily.

"You're disgusting," I stated.

Her eyes lowered and spotted the vibrator's remote tucked within my stocking. "You too."

My grip harshened even further, but I still didn't feel entirely in control. I still felt intimidated by her. If she wanted to, she could easily overpower me. The only women she might not be able to would be Leona, and Sejuani. And I wasn't Leona, or Sejuani.

_But with my powers, I could overpower anyone, anything._

_...Ahri just caught me by surprise. I was being careless, that night. I won't ever let it happen again._

_...But maybe, it won't ever happen again, because maybe my powers won't ever be returned..._

"You don't get to speak to me like that," I said, closing in on her as I shoved my right thigh between her legs, applying pressure to her crotch.

"S-sorry, Mistress…" She nervously muttered.

Being called that lit me afire, but maybe the heat was coming from the collar, something which I still chose to ignore despite it being a stupid idea to do so.

_And even though I was incapable of casting spells, being called that filled me with power. A different type..._

I could her juices running down my thigh as I looked down to see her humping it slowly, shaking my head as I rose my eyes back up to see the impatience in her face. "Do you want me to fuck you? Right here, right now?"

She nodded her head. "But not here…"

Neither of us wished to be caught like I just was with Sona. We were both ashamed of our lust. We didn't want others to know how disgusting we truly were.

_But I was beginning to worry that I didn't care anymore. Part of me just wanted to fuck her right here, right now, knowing how dangerous it would be. The possibility that we'd be caught, turned me on…_

I let go of her neck. "Take me to your room, then."

"Yes, Mistress…" Irelia nodded, fixing her dress before obeying my command.

As I followed her, my eyes were locked on the swaying fabric of her skirt, mad that it was obscuring me from admiring her beautiful, sculpted ass. But what I could see, was her thighs which shook just slightly with each step. They were dense with muscle, and so, did not jiggle much. The sight made me think about how I was going to tear that ass apart, feeling myself becoming disgustingly aroused.

I lowered a hand beneath my skirt and turned my vibrator's dial up one setting more, cooling my collar, worried that maybe, it'll get in the way of what we're about to do again. Just like it did last night…

_If it weren't for this curse… I'd be fucking endlessly…_

We reached her room quickly. Time flew by, perhaps, because I spent the entire time drooling over her body.

"We can't be too loud." She said, turning to see me locking her door. "I don't want my neighbours to hear."

I nodded my head, too focused on ogling her that I barely registered her words.

"…I have one uniform too many, and wouldn't mind at all if you… my _Mistress_… were to tear this one apart…"

My eyes lit up and my smile grew wide, my feet taking me forward as I reached out to happily do just that.

_My mind only heard what it wanted. Being discreet was not what I cared for anymore._

"Sorry." Said Irelia, raising a hand to stop me. "It's just that our uniform is kind of... _submissive_, so I need you to change."

She pointed at her dresser and I turned to see a bunch of sex toys, whips, ropes, bottles of lube, and an ensemble of black, latex garments which laid among them. I walked towards them to see that the garments were composed of a pair of thigh-high, high-heeled boots, an underbust corset, and a pair of elbow-length gloves.

"W-would my Mistress like for her pet to dress her…?" Irelia muttered behind me.

I turned around and chuckled. "She orders her to."

Irelia happily nodded and strutted towards me, raising her hands to lift our uniform's headpiece from my silver hair before putting it down on the dresser behind me. Next, she stretched for the collar around my neck, but I grabbed her wrist and stared her in her eyes, pushing her hand to my uniform's shoulder straps instead. "It'll match your new clothes," Said Irelia, sliding my shoulder straps down my arms before lifting my dress above my head, throwing it and its apron behind her onto her night table.

Irelia stared at my now-naked body, and I felt more conscious of the vibrator pleasing it, ashamed of it. "Continue, slut," I ordered, watching as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Sorry, M-Mistress…"

This power I had over her felt great. I understood why Ahri and Evelynn behave the way they do, although I'm not treating Irelia, or Sona to the extents that Ahri and Evelynn have treated Nidalee, Riven, and myself. Inflicting humiliation like that must be amazing though. Much more than how much I enjoyed humiliating Sona today…

_When I get my powers back... just who will I humiliate first? Ahri? LeBlanc? Evelynn? Sona? The choices are overwhelming..._

I was pulled out of my disgusting thoughts as I felt my gloves being pulled from my hands, looking to see them joining my uniform behind Irelia. Then, my slave fell to her knees and lifted each of my legs to pull my shoes off from my feet, placing them aside. Her fingers travelled up my legs and two of her fingers sunk into the one stocking which had no remote tucked into it, rolling it down my leg before tossing it away. As her hands returned to remove the other, I grabbed the remote and held it in my hand.

"Continue," I ordered.

Irelia nodded her head with a smile and then removed my final stocking, leaving my body dressed in nothing but sweat, excitement, steel, and eagerness to proceed. Her eyes roamed my flesh, but skepticism showed itself on her face more than arousal as she couldn't help but notice the black marks adorning my fair skin.

"Ignore them."

"What are they?" She asked.

"…You're quite the disobedient slut, aren't you?" I said, not wishing to reveal the details of my curse to her if Ahri hasn't already.

Her eyes rose to my own and their curiosity disappeared so that fear could replace it. "Sorry, M-Mistress…"

My eyes slightly widened. I had flashbacks of doing the same with Ahri.

"Dress me," I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress."

She walked behind me and grabbed the boots, falling back to her knees before slipping my feet into them. She tightened the zippers which ran up their sides, leaving the boots tight enough to that they left an indentation into my thighs, something which surprised me because I wasn't nearly as thick as Irelia, Morgana, or Sona. I struggled with tucking my remote back into the top of the right boot, making it feel tighter as I turned the dial up one setting more, leaving it in the middle with five more turns before it can't turn any further. But I don't think I'll be able to keep myself together if I increase the strength. Even right now, with just the vibrator alone, I was on the verge of climax, stuck there.

"I hope my Mistress doesn't cum too early." Said Irelia, noticing how the pleasure was beginning to affect me.

"Y-you won't need t-to worry about t-that…" I defeatedly chuckled...

She nodded her head and wrapped the underbust corset around my waist, struggling to make its ends meet against my back. Once she finally managed to do so, my face twisted in agony as she zipped it up.

"Is it too tight?" Irelia asked.

"N-no…" I muttered, nearly out of breath. It _was_ too tight, but it felt, right. It instilled power.

Irelia then slipped my arms into the gloves, leaving me fully dressed in this dominatrix outfit that fit me perfectly. It was as if it were sculpted to fit my body. As if someone had taken my measurements down to the smallest decimal so that not a single bit of air would be between its latex fabric and my flesh. It was as if I was born to wear this.

_As if I were born to dominate._

"Here," Irelia muttered, gathering my attention. In her hand, was a black, leather riding crop – something I took from her hand as I watched her anxiously squirm her thighs together.

"Turn around," I said, stroking my fingers against its leather tongue with a wide grin on my lips.

"Yes, Mistress…" Said Irelia, obeying my command.

"Bend over and raise your skirt."

"Y-yes, Mistress…" She muttered, her voice littered with arousal as she bent over the side of her bed and reached behind herself to lift that meagre piece of fabric.

My eyes widened and I froze in disbelief at what I saw sitting flushed against the entrance of her anus. It was what I saw yesterday, as expected… but the size – the size of this new silver buttplug was daunting. The jewel alone was almost double the size of the one I was wearing, and that must mean what it's attached to was just the same. For some reason, seeing that huge, pink, heart-shaped gem shining between her cheeks made me feel inadequate. Like I was a lesser slut. It made me feel like I could only be redeemed if mine were that big.

It _needs_ to be that big.

And the slut who's wearing one bigger than my own _needs_ to be punished.

I walked forward and brushed the tongue of the crop against her extremely wet, plump pussy. I watched as its black leather surface started to drip from her excitement, licking my lips as I rose the crop into the air, and swiftly brought it down against her right cheek.

"Oh!" Irelia groaned, her muscular back arching as she shuddered.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes…" She breathed. "Hit me again…"

I chuckled and fulfilled her request. I rose the crop high into the air, and smacked her left cheek this time, feeling alive as I watched her recoil and her ass shake from my strike. I didn't bother with asking my pet if she wanted me to hit her again because I already knew that's exactly what she wanted. I smacked her again and again with this riding crop, giving her barely a second between each strike so that she couldn't recover. I kept going until her ass was red, her inner thighs wet like the rocks behind a waterfall, her toes curled together as if she were going to cum from just being spanked alone.

"Pitiful." I chuckled, dropping the whip beside her on the bed.

I leaned into her and watched how her upper back flaunted itself above her dress, sinking my teeth into my lips as my eyes lowered to where her uniform started. I sunk my sharp nails deep into its soft fabric, spreading my hands apart as I watched inch by inch of her ivory flesh reveal itself beneath webbed fibres. The uniform was hard to remove despite the fact her thickness pushed its strength to its limit, a grin taking its place upon my drooling mouth as I pulled the ruined dress out from under her and dropped it on her floor.

I stared at her sweaty, anxiously fidgeting body, all that remained dressing it being her headpiece, her gloves, her stockings, and her shoes. I licked my lips as my hands crept forward, sinking the tips of my fingers into the supple, yet firm flesh of her thighs as my thumbs rested between them, wetted by her excitement. My hands moved forward until the right stopped at the source of her leak, the left continuing up her body so that I could follow it, smothering my breasts into her upper back as I rested my legs outside her own.

I pushed the tip of my middle finger between the swollen lips of Irelia's pussy, slowly gliding it up and down as I listened to how disgustingly wet she was. With a chuckle, I added another finger and then thrust them both inside, eliciting a pitiful cry from both her pairs of lips. My left hand took hold of the back of her head as I shoved her face into her sheets, eliciting muffled whimpers as my duet of digits sped up to roughly slip in and out of her soaked womanhood. Her moans quickly got loud despite being stifled into her mattress, her body struggling beneath my weight as I could tell, my pet was about to cum.

So, I stopped.

"_Please, Mistress…"_ She muttered, impatiently fidgeting. _"I want to cum…"_

"How badly?" I asked, trailing my fingers around her craving southern lips to give her the idea that they could enter at any time.

"_More than anything…"_

"Need I remind you of your manners, slut?" I said, spreading my fingers so they moved further away from her dripping entrance.

Irelia turned her face towards me and I could see the pure desperation in it. It was if she _needed_ to cum – needed it to live. "More than anything, Mistress..."

Being called that filled me with power, and _I_, too, felt like I needed to hear it to live.

A haughty, low chuckle left my throat as I pulled my hand out from between Irelia's thighs and moved it to grab her hair, pulling her off the bed and pushing her down onto her knees. I released her raven tresses from my hand's tight clasp and circled around her to sit on the edge of her bed, looking down at her pitiful, kneeling form with a domineering smirk on my lips. "Kiss my boots, slave."

Irelia's face only showed her arousal, and I was beginning to think that it was much more than my own. She looked disgusting, and perhaps, she was so aroused, that it was clouding her senses. It took her a few seconds to respond to my command, life coming to her lustful eyes before she quickly nodded her head as if she were suddenly pulled back to consciousness.

She bent lower, her ass high in the air behind her as she pressed her lips against the tip of my boots, where my toes were beneath. She began kissing her way up its black latex, going past my ankle, my knee, and stopped once her lips bordered the end of the boots, at the middle of my thigh. Her eyes lifted to look between my legs, the pink plastic of my vibrator's remote reflecting in the sweat on her face as I noticed that her tongue was hungrily running across her lips.

"Would you like to be served your dinner?" I asked.

My pet nodded her head eagerly.

"Stand." I chuckled.

A look of disappointment came to her face as she obeyed my command, her eyes glancing down at my thighs with an intense, visible desire to indulge in what they surrounded. But I captured her attention as I watched her eyes follow my raising hands, moving them beneath my breasts to lift them higher. "Start with these."

We both shared an eager look as Irelia nodded her head. I've never experienced another person's touch to my breasts, and so, I was anticipating it greatly as I watched her bend down a little and close in towards my bosom. Her warm lips surrounded one of my nipples and my eyes fell shut, feeling her tongue circling around it. And then, I felt her hand take hold of my other breast, squeezing into its flesh as two fingers tweaked its nipple.

"Oh…" I moaned, biting my bottom lip. My chest has never felt so good before...

My eyes opened as I felt my nipple being pulled into her mouth, hearing her suck on it as it brought me such great pleasure. I indulged in this for a while, letting a few minutes pass by with her playing with my breasts as my vibrator gently stirred my insides.

"That's e-enough…" I breathed, pushing her head down below my navel, forcing her back on her knees. I took her hands and placed them atop my own thighs, our eyes meeting once more so that I could instill my dominance over her despite my face wavering from the vibrator's strength. "T-time for your d-dinner, slut."

I pulled the remote with a harsh tug from the clasp of my boot and what it was attached to out from my pussy, turning it off and dropping it on the bed beside me as I could already feel my collar quickly warming. I rose one of my hands up to my breasts and began to hungrily tweak one of my wet nipples, staring down at the slut who made it that way. I reached forward and pulled her face between my thighs, our eyes meeting as neither of us dared to look away. I opened my mouth to order her to do what I wanted, but she already knew.

Irelia began to suck my clitoris, eliciting a soft moan from my mouth as I lifted my heels from the floor. I released her head from my right hand's grasp and rose it to join my left at my chest, fondling both my breasts frenziedly. But despite this unison of pleasure, my collar continued to get warmer, albeit more slowly now.

"You can d-do better than t-that, girl," I muttered; my voice slightly tinted with worry. "Quicker."

She began to suck more quickly, but still, my collar continued to warm.

"Harder."

And she did just that.

"Oh!" I moaned, sitting up straight with my back arched, breaking eye contact with her as I shut my eyes. I could feel myself unravelling from all the pleasure. My collar was no longer warming and that filled me with joy. I could finally indulge in Irelia so long as her head remains trapped between my legs which closed around her head, a chuckle leaving my lips as I was relieved that Ahri wasn't here to order me to spread them back apart.

Irelia chuckled back, perhaps at my display of weakness. I opened my eyes and glared down at her, dropping my right hand back down and pulling her face even further into my crotch, shifting my hips forward to silence her completely. I gave her kneeling form a demeaning once over to remind her of her submissive position. Irelia was entirely aware of it, her watery eyes telling me that she was nothing but a pet – one which belonged entirely to the dominatrix whose legs warmed its ears. That look filled me with lust, so I grabbed her head with both my hands, shifting my weight forward and off the bed, collapsing atop of Irelia who fell backwards onto the floor – as Ahri did to me yesterday. My rear was well-seated upon her face, and Irelia wasted no time with raising her hands and taking ahold of it, her face contorting with determination as she began to loudly feast upon my womanhood.

"Oh, f-fuck!" I moaned, bending forward and placing my palms flat against the floor above Irelia's head.

She alternated between thorough, harsh sucks, quick, violent hammers, and frenzied, firm licks. My stomach was contracting as I scurried my hands to take hold of her hair, moving my hips back and forth as I rode her tongue. It seemed that neither of us cared about keeping quiet. My moans were most likely echoing down the hall. And even if I were silent, her mouth eating me out would instead. It was obvious what was happening behind Irelia's door.

I was nearly depleted of my energy, and sanity, as Irelia kept me on the horrible brink of climax, trying so desperately to make me cum. I looked down at her and saw her face twisting with fear. Fear that her Mistress was furious that her pet couldn't make her cum. I shook my head at her and chuckled, and she finally stopped. And right away, my collar began to warm.

"_I'm s-sorry for d-disappointing you, Mistress…"_ Irelia muttered beneath me, her voice nearly incoherent.

"You'll have to make it up," I said, looking down at her pitiful gaze. "Somehow."

I climbed off her face and reached for my vibrator and shoved it back where it belonged, tucking its remote into the top of my left boot before turning the dial back to the middle. But as it began to rumble within me, my collar continued to warm. I turned the dial up one notch more, relieved to find that this strong pleasure was enough to satiate it, biting my bottom lip as the vibrations were making it hard to keep myself together. In the corner of my eye, I could see Irelia weirdly gazing at me, watching as I struggled to push the vibrator's remote further into my boot so that it wouldn't fall out.

"This thing serves me much better than you could ever hope to do." I told her.

My eyes moved away from her upset pout and noticed that on her ceiling, was a bar which was mounted horizontally, its black paint slightly scratched to show silver steel beneath it. "What's that there?" I chuckled, looking down at Irelia whose cheeks were flushed red as roses.

"Practice." She muttered.

I shook my head and laughed. "Stand, then, Ms. Practice."

I walked away after I watched Irelia obey my command, acquiring some rope from her night table's drawer before returning to her.

"Come," I said, standing beneath the ceiling-mounted bar with plans to put it to use.

She walked forward, her body just a few inches from my own.

"Raise your arms," I ordered, chuckling as I saw the eager smile growing on her lips. She rose her arms and I stood on my toes, feeling her breasts smothering against my own as I bound her wrists to the bar above her, knowing that she was so happy because she would have to somehow do this to herself all on her own. I stepped back and saw how her body nearly twitched with anticipation, her face contorting with such apparent arousal that it was as if she were the one who hasn't came for the last eight days, and not me...

"You're disgusting," I said, turning my head to see the litter of devious devices and sex toys resting upon her dresser, walking over to it. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Of all the things that were in front of me, my hands took hold of something simple; a large, purple dildo that had a switch on its bottom. I marched back to Irelia with it in my hand, raising it up to Irelia's lips before opening my haughty smirk. "Suck it."

She opened her lips and took it within her mouth, happily slobbering on it as she moved her head back and forth, her eyes locked with mine. I began to push the dildo further into her mouth, my eyes widening as she didn't struggle one bit with swallowing it all, barely any length left for me to hold on it as her throat distended.

"You've been practicing…" I muttered, almost… jealously.

Her eyes lit with pride. She was happy that I acknowledged her skills.

I held the dildo still, left in disbelief as strained tears began to roll down her enlightened face, its size beginning to take its toll on her. I finally gave her some reprieve, pulling the toy out from her mouth as she gasped for air.

"Congratulations…" I muttered, looking down at the toy dripping in her saliva. I circled behind her and chuckled, moving my free hand between her backside so that I could take hold of the huge jewel belonging to her even huger buttplug. As my fingers came around its silver metal, Irelia made an eager whimper, leaving me to wonder how difficult it would be to remove this thing. I began to pull it towards myself and my eyes widened at how easily it was sliding out, seeing bit by bit of its growing metal revealing itself as it slid past the entrance of her anus. It only got bigger and bigger. I couldn't imagine the amount of training Irelia puts her ass through to handle something of this size so easily…

_I wonder how much training I'd have to endure before I could do the same…_

The plug finally plopped out and I held it in the air, gulping nervously as I couldn't imagine how _I_ could fit something of this size inside of my anus. I could see my entire face in its reflection, shaking my head in disbelief as I let it down onto her dresser.

_If she can fit something like that in her, then so can I._

I pressed the tip of the dildo against her anus and began pushing it forward, watching how easily it sunk into her anus. Once it was fully sheathed within her rectum, I hit the switch resting on its base, watching it begin to violently shake back and forth, afterimages following it whirs which were loud enough for people _outside_ the mansion to hear...

Irelia tensed up before struggling against the rope, clenching her teeth together with a worried look on her face, knowing that it was obvious to her neighbours, if they were in their rooms, what was going on in here. Each time a pitiful moan would flee her lips, the anxiety and pleasure in her face would grow. Within moments, her pleas of pleasure were as loud the vibrator shaking her apart, Irelia unable to keep herself composed as her desire to keep quiet was impossible to fulfill.

If I wished to torment her any longer, then I must shut her up… And I have the perfect solution for doing so.

I walked away and got a red ball gag with black, leather straps – the same I used on her last night. I marched back in front of her and she looked down to see it in my hands, a wide, eager smile coming to her face as her eyes met my own. "Open your mouth," I said, gagging her just as quickly as she obeyed my command. Then, I walked back to her dresser and found my eyes captivated by some sort of whip that had a countless amount of black leather tails hanging from the end of it. I picked it up and swung it in the air, watching how the tails flung forward with a crack, seeing Irelia flinch from its sound in the corner of my eye.

I marched behind her and rose the tailed whip high into the air, unsure with how much pain it could inflict as I tested Irelia's tolerance with a light strike to the muscles adorning her back. A soft whimper was silenced into her gag – a whimper which almost sounded like a moan. I hit her again with a wide grin on my face, watching her shudder as the tails quietly licked her back, another pitiful squeal squeezing its way out from her throat. I looked down to see her stockings a darker shade of black, drenched with the excitement pouring from her core and onto the growing puddle on the floor. I didn't stop whipping her back until her ivory flesh was contrasted by hundreds of thin, pink and red stripes, a look I'm sure she inflicts upon herself often.

"Is this enough for my pet slut to cum?" I asked, unable to tell if the trembles of her body were from the climax she was experiencing, or that this pleased her that much...

_Is it even possible to cum just from being whipped? Is Irelia that depraved?_

She muffled something into the gag but shook her head once she heard how incoherent her response was. But I could tell that she tried to utter 'Mistress'.

"Of course, not…" I muttered, shaking my head as I circled to the front of Irelia. Our eyes met, and I could see the intense arousal she had in her eyes. Every second for her was spent eagerly awaiting the next. I've never seen a woman look so pitiful, so worn down, so hungry for pleasure.

_But you have Syndra. Every time you look in the mirror..._

I rose the whip and saw how her eyes locked with it, watching as I brushed it against her body, down her breasts, her abs, until I stopped at her waist. I looked up to see her face riddled with anticipation, the red ball between her lips sodden with saliva that trailed down her chin. I turned the whip towards myself so that its tails now faced me and shoved the handle between her thighs, lifting it up against her dripping womanhood which drooled over its smooth, black metal.

I began to slowly slide the whip back and forth, watching how her swollen, southern lips glided against it. She lightly mewled into her gag as she began to grind her hips impatiently, her excitement so overflowing that it ran all the way down to my fingers. Her hips began to move more quickly, and her gagged moans grew in frequency and loudness, just like her ragged breathing.

"Be quiet." I nervously hushed, stopping my hand as I took advantage of this reprieve to try and collect myself. The vibrator's intensity was beginning to destroy me.

Irelia paused for a second with wide eyes but continued to move her hips right away – as if her body had instantly experienced withdrawals from the pleasure. Her eyes quickly lost their worried look as lust replaced it, her wet southern lips gliding back and forth upon the shaft of the whip which I firmly held in place.

"E-even if we didn't let a single sound leave our lips," I breathed, pausing as I watched how hungrily she rode the hilt of the whip, letting the sound of her wetness fill the silence before I continued to speak. "The sounds of our... _other _lips alone could get us caught..."

I began to thrust the whip back and forth opposite of the direction of her hips, loving how her embarrassed face twisted with pleasure. "I'm sure they've had their suspicions. There's no way you've remained silent with all of _this_ in your room." I said, shaking my head as I saw how her gag glistened in her drool. "Unless you use _that_ as frequently as everything else."

My pet nodded her head with shame.

"Disgusting." I said, shaking my head as I began to glide the whip back and forth even more zealously than before. "L-let's just hope it's only u-us in t-this _entire_ hall."

Irelia nodded her head quickly, her brow furrowing from pleasure as I could feel her body moving hungrily. I looked down to see that they had taken on a pace that rivaled my arms, shaking my head in disbelief yet again as I saw the contracting muscles flaunting themselves through her sweaty abdomen. I stopped my arm and chuckled as her face contorted with despair, her hips continuing to desperately grind back and forth as she begged me with her eyes alone to continue. I withdrew the whip from between her legs and threw it onto her bed, laughing as I saw the distressed tremble that shook in her thighs as her sullen eyes teared up.

"Were you about to cum…?" I asked.

She nodded her head pitifully and watched as I fell onto my knees in front of her, eagerness already showing itself on her face as I eyed her womanhood. Irelia was dripping onto her poorly fitting stockings, my wet fingers being wetted even more as I spread her thighs apart and shoved my head between them. I captured her bud between my lips and began to suck, a devious grin showing itself on the corners of my occupied lips which I could feel the dildo within her anus vibrating against. My hands crept past her thighs and behind her, one sinking into the copious flesh of her backside as the other wrapped around the base of the shaking dildo before beginning to thrust it in and out.

Irelia's moan quickly grew rampant alongside the erratic writhes of her toned body. Sometimes she would try to steel herself – to try and not look like a complete and utter mess – but just as quickly as I thrust this dildo into her, she would unravel back into her pitiful state. Sweat ran down my tired body just like excitement did hers, my brow dripping with beads of exhaustion as my blurring arms were growing tired. I continued to give her pump after pump, finally allowing my hands some reprieve as I came to an immediate stop, flicking the switch of her vibrator off as I looked up at her with tired eyes. But my eyes became intense with power as I saw her desperate, pitiful, and begging gaze, reminded that this athletic slut was my _property_.

And that knowledge was invigorating.

I stood up on shaky legs to stand face to face with _my_ pet slut, chuckling to myself as I knew this feeling I had, is what Ahri has when she sees me. I can't imagine how amazing it must feel for her when she snaps her fingers to paralyze me, to remove my curse marks, or to summon the tentacles. I can't imagine how amazing it must feel for her to lock a collar around my neck that has made my life a living hell, degrading me as her own property – her own pet slut.

I can't imagine how amazing it must feel to humiliate me with just a _single _glance…

_I need to feel like that…_

My feet took me back to Irelia's dresser and I noticed an unusual, double-ended strap-on with a big black cock for the person on the outside, and a big blue one to go inside the person wearing it.

"W-why do y-you have something like t-this?" I asked, my hands resting idly against it as I turned to her with an amused, and because of my vibrator, pleasured grin.

She tried to say something, but the gag left her incoherent, so she shook her head instead.

"Is it b-because you were w-waiting for m-me to use it on you…?"

Sheepishly, Irelia nodded her head with a hint of a smile showing itself on her lips which surrounded red rubber.

I turned my vibrator off and threw it atop her dresser, furrowing my brow worriedly as I could feel the collar warming up quickly. In a hurry, I put my legs into the strap-on's black leather harness, raising it up as I felt the blue cock on the inside pressing against my southern lips. I reached between my thighs, biting my bottom lip as I guided it deeper inside, tightening the straps of the strap-on's harness before the inner-dildo slithered in a little more to fill me entirely.

I rose my hands to my breasts to cool my collar, but as I walked back in front of Irelia, it continued to heat up. I continued to fondle them however, thinking that at least trying to cool it down was better than not trying at all. Doing so might even slow down the rate it heats up at.

_And doing so felt great, too…_

I pulled my hands away from my chest and rose Irelia's left leg, lifting it high in the air before allowing its calf to rest on my left shoulder. I licked my lips as I looked down at her flexible body, seeing how easily she stood on only her right foot with as if her legs were destined to be split apart for sex.

I took hold of the strap on's false member and guided its head against her southern lips, sliding it up and down to drown it in her excitement before slipping it inside. I then rose my hands up to wrap their fingers around the shin of her leg atop my shoulder, watching how inch by inch of black rubber slid into her pussy before I began to pound away at her zealously.

An onslaught of her gagged moans began to fill the room, my grunts joining them as neither of us seemed to care about being caught so long as we were experiencing such wonderful pleasure. My grunts however, turned into labored breathing, my body unable to keep up with her own stamina as my thrusts were becoming tired. But as I began to slow down, my collar began to heat up, forcing me to pick up my pace as I stared into Irelia's pitiful gaze with a dominating, yet exhausted one of my own.

The pleasure of the double-ended strap-on was proving itself to be great for both of us, my face contorting with pleasure just as much as hers as our skin continued to violently meet each other after each of my impassioned thrusts. She didn't even try to look away the entire time, but her teary, pleasure-filled eyes finally fell shut before she began to whimper into her gag and quiver against me. I could feel her cum showering the strap-on's leather harness, my legs, and the floor beneath her, her body still convulsing against my own in the aftermath of the orgasm she waited for me to give her since last night. But even though _she_ was the one who came, _I_ was panting much more than her, angrily groaning as I could feel my collar already warming up.

I let Irelia's leg back down onto the floor and stepped back, watching how her body continued to slightly tremble as small waves of pleasure still continued to assault her body. I stared at her with anger and jealousy, wishing that I was her right now.

_Wishing it was me who was bound in rope, wishing it was me who was biting down on a red rubber ball, wishing it was me whose ass was stuffed by a huge buttplug, wishing it was me who was in such a humiliating and overwhelmingly submissive position so long that it meant that I could cum..._

I clenched my teeth, feeling the heat of the collar growing as I undid the rope and gag binding Irelia's athletic body.

"D-did you cum?" Muttered Irelia, staring at me with her hair clinging to her sweaty brow.

"No." I said irritably, placing my hands on my hips. "But you did, and quite easily, too."

A smile came to her face. "T-thanks for making me cum, Mistress…"

And then a smile came to mine, as well as a filthy idea. "Clean your filth, you dirty whore."

Irelia smiled eagerly at me and nodded her head, falling to her knees in her own puddle of excitement, sweat, and filth. She dropped her head towards my right boot, kissing and licking her way up its latex surface to clean it from my own excitement and her own cum. Her lips pressed past the top of my boots and to my thighs, her tongue traversing against my flesh to clean up my excitement before she finally came face to face with the black cock that was just inside her. She reached forward to wrap her fingers tight around the base of its dripping surface, opening her mouth happily before she engulfed its entire length within her mouth. Irelia then began to bob her head back and forth vigorously, sucking the fake cock hanging from the harness around my hips like it were real, leaving it drenched in her own saliva rather than her cum and excitement. Her eyes met mine as she released my fake member from her mouth, giving it a few more strokes before standing to her lazy feet, licking her own lips before she could press them against my own which were seasoned by her nether regions.

I broke the kiss immediately, my eyes widened as I could feel that my face was as hot as my collar. "I didn't tell you to do that."

"S-sorry, Mistress…" She muttered, licking her lips to gather a tiny more of her own taste. "I was only cleaning the mess I made..."

"N-never do it again."

She nodded her head.

"…Strip me." I ordered, breaking the awkward silence.

"A-are we done?" Irelia asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Yes." I stated coldly, putting on a façade. "I have no more time to waste with you."

_But I do have time, Irelia. If the steel around my neck were to remain cool for the rest of the night, I'd fuck you until my body, and yours, collapsed. If the curse marks weren't around my neck, I'd force you to make me cum. Endlessly. Your face would be my seat, forever. Your body would be mine forever. You would live beneath my skirt._

…

_But none of this can happen. Not until the tentacles are done with me, leaving my already exhausted body completely devoid of energy. Not until Ahri is done with me, leaving me completely humiliated, broken, and defeated…_

…_And besides, I am not your true owner. We are only playing pretend. Ahri owns you… like she owns me…_

"Yes, Mistress…" Irelia said quietly, sadness in her voice.

_And I repeated the words back, but to Ahri, in my head…_

Irelia started with loosening the strap-on's harness around my hips, her eyes locked with it as she did so, wishing it were back inside of her just as much as I. She watched closely, as inch by inch of wet, blue cock slid out of me as she began to pull it towards her, seeing how tightly my lips gripped its vibrant surface which glistened in my excitement. It dripped like a broken pipe as she walked with it to her dresser, Irelia eyeing it in disbelief, probably thinking that all that juice was cum.

_But it wasn't. It can't ever be cum._ _Not until my owner –_

_I mean..._

_Not until... Ahri is done with me..._

"Bring me my vibrator." I ordered.

Irelia nodded her head as she grabbed it and brought it back to me.

"Are you addicted to edging?" Asked Irelia.

"Y-" I muttered, distracted by the drool pouring from the side of my mouth as I stared at the pink egg in my hand. "No…"

_I am not addicted to edging…_

…_This is only to prevent the tentacles…_

…_I don't enjoy this…_

I slipped the vibrator into my dripping wet pussy and held its remote within my hand, turning the dial without hesitation to one notch away from max. The egg within me began to vibrate ferociously, causing my stomach to contract tightly as I froze up and clenched my eyes shut. A harsh groan left my lips as I felt the collar cool down, my lips forming into a smile as I decided that this intense, raucous pleasure was an acceptable decision.

_This is only to keep the collar cool. I can't have it any lower._

_I am not addicted to edging…_

…_At least, I don't think I am…_

I opened my eyes to see Irelia staring at me with a slightly annoyed glare.

"W-what's… -" The pleasure was proving almost too much for me to talk. If it weren't for the curse marks, I would be on the floor cumming already. "W-what's t-the m-matter?"

"Why do you resort to that _thing_ when I'm right in front of you?" Irelia asked.

"You can't make me cum." I stated. "No matter how hard you try."

_And I hated that. I wanted her to make me cum. I wished that she could make me cum… But before she could, a few hours of edging would be necessary…_

"I can try."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "We'd be here all day."

A fate which I don't mind, so long as she can keep my collar cool. But at this rate, even Irelia would collapse from exhaustion if she tried to do so.

"That's fine with me." She said.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. I wanted to tell her that it was fine with me, too, because it was. I wanted to fuck her until our bodies were too sore to walk the next morning. I wanted to pass out from both pleasure and exhaustion. I wanted to stay. But the collar began warming up, and I knew that the thick-bodied slut in front of me wouldn't be able to stop it from doing so.

"Remove the corset," I ordered, turning the remotes dial as far is it could go, almost being paralyzed by the vibrator's intense tremors. I could put that vibrating dildo I shoved inside Irelia's anus just now inside my pussy instead, but I wouldn't be able to keep myself together with something so strong inside of me. It would keep the collar cool, but it would leave me a muttering, incoherent mess. And if I were in such a pitiful state, then what point would there be of me staying?

_I can't even imagine how much Sona managed to stay on all ten of her toes when she had that vibrator inside of her earlier. I'd collapse at the 'MED' setting right away…_

Irelia disappeared behind me and began to roll my corset's zipper down, bit by bit my lungs expanding to inhale the air I forget they were neglected. A sigh of relief fled my pursed lips as Irelia tore the corset from my sweaty flesh, dropping it onto her bed before pulling my arms out of the tight gloves wrapping them and throwing them beside the corset. Then, she fell to her knees and my eyes followed her down, watching as she struggled with unzipping one boot before the other before leaving me dressed in only my collar.

_And my sweat, and my excitement…_

"N-now d-dress me." I demanded, my eyes threatening to fall shut from the overwhelming pleasure the vibrator was inflicting upon my whorish body.

Irelia nodded her head and a smile came to my lips, reminding me that despite how weak the vibrator made me feel, I had power over her. Fake power. Power which Irelia lets me have over her purely because she wants to. But if I had _my_ powers back, I could have _this_ power, this _control_. I could have anyone. I could have a hundred girls like Irelia, like Sona. With my powers back, I could enslave LeBlanc, Ahri, even Evelynn. Anyone. They would all serve me in any way they wanted, because they would fear my power.

_I will enslave this entire mansion once my powers are returned._

_..._

_If they ever are…_

As I was enthralled by visions of having those inferior to me beneath my heel, I noticed that Irelia hadn't began with dressing me yet. Instead, she stood there drooling, ogling my body like a hungry dog would its first meal in years.

"Do what I asked." I ordered, rolling my eyes at her disobedience. If I had my powers, she wouldn't be this disobedient. She would be scared to even think of disobeying me...

_If I had my powers, she wouldn't be salivating at my naked body, because instead, she would be fucking it. Fucking it until it cums over, and over, again._

Irelia immediately nodded her head and rushed for my stockings, gathering them in her arms before falling on her knees in front of me once more. She lifted my right foot and guided it into one of my stockings, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes before beginning to slowly roll it up my leg. Before she finished with the first stocking, I held the remote against my inner-thigh's flesh, noticing how her eyes briefly glanced at the dial before she let go of the stocking, its black, translucent fabric snapping against the bottom of the remote which I could tell made her feel inferior. She peered at me for a moment before grabbing my other stocking, dressing my left leg in it as quickly as the sexual tension between us was growing. Next, she grabbed my dress, and as she was trying the strings which held it against my body, I couldn't help but notice her constant anxious looks. Looks which continued as she put on my gloves and headpiece, leaving me fully dressed in the mansion's French maid uniform before she stepped back and stared at me with her thighs pressed tightly together.

"What? Do you _still_ think I'm going to stay?"

Irelia remained silent, but her pitiful eyes kept locked with mine. I marched forward with a mischievous grin on my face, lowering my right hand to let it disappear between Irelia's thighs. Two of my fingers slid easily into her sopping wet pussy, her eyes falling shut as a light moan rumbled in her throat. I pushed my fingers as deep as they could go, curling them inside of her as I watched her face contort with joy and pleasure. My thumb pressed against her clitoris as I pulled my fingers halfway out, watching Irelia open her teary eyes which begged me to thrust my fingers back in.

So, I did exactly that. But not for long. I pulled my hand out from between her thighs after a few thrusts, shaking my head in disgust as I saw how my fingers were already dripping in her excitement. She stared at me with her brow furrowed, wishing for me to continue, worried that I wouldn't. I chuckled at how amusing her sad lips looked, lifting my fingers and pressing their wet tips against her pout which opened without hesitation to accept them. She sucked her own filth from my fingers, and once they were only coated in her saliva, I wiped them dry against her bedsheets.

"I'll deal with you another time." I said, watching how her large breasts slowly lifted with each bated breath she took. "Until then, you're forbidden from cumming. I'll know if you do."

Irelia nodded her head, a bittersweet look on her face that today's session is ending, but that another will happen in the future.

I left her room, and then began rushing to my own. But in my frenzy to reach my room before the tentacles would reach my body, I forgot how loudly the vibrator was ringing, gathering humiliating looks from those I ran past. I yanked the vibrator from my pussy and turned it off, hiding it within my apron. My collar immediately began to heat up at an alarmingly quick rate, scalding my skin as I continued my way to my room. And despite my effort, I was still getting weird looks, and perhaps that was because I _reeked_ of sex.

_A stench which has bound itself to my body this past few days…_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day Eight, Part Three...**

* * *

I barged into my room and before I could lock the door behind me, I was pulled down to my knees and hands by the tentacle monster which flourished against my body. Without hesitation, it began to ravage my breasts, squeezing into my thighs and coiling tight around my waist, sliding one tentacle into my pussy as its partner coiled beneath the jewel guarding my anus. One tentacle distracted me with weak pleasure as it began to slowly pump in and out of my southern lips, another pulling at my buttplug with more finesse, making much more progress than before. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, praying to something, that it would fail. But every few seconds, it showed no signs of doing so, pulling another inch before another inch of the plug out from my sacred anus. My rectum hugged its silver metal, refusing to let go as I tensed up as much as I could, not allowing this monster in.

_Or I could relax, and let it have its way with me._

Before I could decide, the tentacle stopped and joined its partner within my southern lips, both alternating between in and out as they pumped at a violent pace. My body began to shake from how hard the monster was fucking me, my head dropping as I looked beneath me, watching the purple tendrils fly back and forth in a blur. My eyes widened at the thought of that happening to my anus, and I was glad, that the tentacles gave up before I did…

_The next time, they will succeed if I'm still wearing this tiny plug. I need a bigger one. A much bigger one. And maybe once I'm comfortable with that, then I could let the monster…_

…_Enter my…_

…

Within five minutes, I had fallen flat on the floor and muffled my moans into my wooden floor. After 10, I could barely keep my eyes open. After 20, I was completely devoid of energy, but my pussy was filled with zealous, harsh, purple tendrils. And after 30, the tentacles finally retreated and I remained laying on my floor, panting heavily, on the verge of climax, buttplug partly out, and my mouth forming some words which begged for the monster to come back and finish me off…

_But if the tentacles could make me cum, then this wouldn't be a punishment anymore… It'd be... fun._

_...It'd be a reward._

_...It'd be heaven._

"_So, reward me, you wretched creature. Make me cum. I deserve it…"_ I murmured to myself.

* * *

After I had showered and cleaned my body from the filth permeating it, I reinserted my buttplug in a timely manner which made me proud – but still, I wasn't as good at doing it as Irelia was.

I stuffed the egg vibrator's remote in my stocking, turned the dial up once so it would turn on, and then shoved the vibrator itself into my pussy. I left my room and headed to the staircase which led to LeBlanc's room, hoping she wasn't in there so I could break inside and steal a much larger buttplug to prevent the tentacles from entering my precious asshole.

_And to satiate my carnal desires…_

As I headed up the stairs, I could hear loud, intense slurps coming from the top, my hand tightening around the guard rail as the thought of Sona with LeBlanc again angered me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. It's expected that Sona is with LeBlanc. She is her pet after all…

The further up I climbed brought me relief, realizing that the sounds weren't coming from LeBlanc's room, but were coming from Evelynn's master bedroom which had one of its two doors slightly ajar. The sounds of someone slurping on something so passionately entranced me. It was as if my body was being pulled towards it, making me forget why I even came up here in the first place as I slowly crept forward to peek inside, and what I saw, widened my eyes, increased my arousal, and brought an increasing heat to my collar...

Ahri was on her knees and in front of her, standing side by side, was LeBlanc and her clone, their wet skin slightly reflecting a purple light which emanated from the large purple cocks hanging from where their womanhood should be.

_What… are those?_

Ahri had LeBlanc's... _cock _deep within her throat, bobbing her head back and forth while she stroked LeBlanc's clone's cock with one hand and fingered herself with the other. She did all this flawlessly like the true slut she is – a master at sexual multitasking. LeBlanc and her clone's faces were contorting with ecstasy as if they were experiencing true pleasure. Those purple, glowing cock must be someone's spell, conjured with magic.

_But whose magic?_

To keep my collar cool, _and to enjoy myself_, I began to fondle my breasts, watching closely with drool pouring from the side of my mouth as Ahri worked. But as I watched, I couldn't help but notice my anger growing alongside my arousal, wondering what in the world LeBlanc was doing with Ahri. Something about them together worried me greatly...

"Come in," Said Ahri after a minute more of her sucking and stroking LeBlanc and her clone.

My eyes widened as I saw LeBlanc's gaze meet my own through the crack in the door, throwing my hands by my sides as I felt I were caught red-handed. I barged into the room with my brow furrowed at LeBlanc who became a little shocked from my entrance- as if she worried about something my presence brought.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked the purple-haired mage.

LeBlanc looked down at Ahri who had already returned to deepthroating her conjured cock with vigour. "Is it not obvious?" She nervously chuckled, looking back up at me as if the evidence was right there. But before I could answer, Ahri pulled LeBlanc's cock out from her mouth and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Her clone is amazing." Said Ahri.

While Ahri was looking at me, LeBlanc's clone reached behind her for LeBlanc's staff which was resting against the bed behind them, lifting it slightly from the floor before its purple jewel briefly shined the same colour as her cock did. And then, a familiar feeling filled my chest.

_Like when Ahri had first kissed me last week..._

She charmed me...

I glared at LeBlanc and then at Ahri, determined to tell her what LeBlanc was trying to do to my curse. But nothing left my mouth. Instead, I just stood there like an idiot, staring at Ahri who only laughed at me.

_It's more than just a charm. It's preventing me from telling Ahri what I want._

Ahri turned back to LeBlanc and began stroking the purple cocks in front of her. "This is LeBlanc's new spell that we're testing out."

I looked up at LeBlanc and saw that she had a mischievous look on her face, and not the anxious one that was on it a moment ago. She lifted a finger over her lips to shush me, making me realize she wishes to keep what we did together a secret from Ahri - and that my plan to tell her would've most definitely gotten that purple-haired slut in trouble. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, wondering what the punishment LeBlanc would receive if Ahri were to hear about it…

_This leverage could be used well..._

"These... _things _feel real, and the person who has it bound to their body feels everything, too..." Said Ahri. "Close the door."

Before Ahri had even finished speaking, I had closed the door as if I were forced to, turning my head to see LeBlanc still grinning at me. But then that grin contorted into a pleasurable smile as Ahri returned to deepthroating her cock, leaving me standing there with a scowl on my face as I anxiously ground my wet thighs together.

"Do you wish to join?" Asked LeBlanc, noticing my staring. "My clone is quite lonely…"

"Yes!" I blurted out eagerly. My eyes widened at my sudden outburst, knowing it was the charm that caused me to speak my mind so quickly, so shamelessly.

_My decision to join was not at all affected by the charm, however..._

"You slut," Chuckled Ahri, standing up and turning to face me, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as the pair of purple cocks continued to throb behind her. "Undress yourself."

My hands didn't hesitate for a single second to oblige Ahri's command, falling beneath my bosom to unravel the strings confining my dress against my body. I quickly lifted it up and over my head before letting it fall on the floor, seeing how Ahri and LeBlanc stared at me amusedly…

_Again, my decision to strip naked was not at all affected by the charm…_

"Tie me, LeBlanc" Said Ahri, extending her arms high above her head.

"W-what about me?" I blurted out, my voice dripping with eagerness.

"I'll get to you in a moment." Ahri chuckled.

LeBlanc went for her staff and out came those ethereal chains she used on me. They wrapped around Ahri's wrists and bound them together before latching onto a horizontal bar installed above her on the ceiling, the same Irelia had. But unlike Irelia's, this bar has most likely had hundreds of people tied to it.

_I wonder who..._

"LeBlanc's abilities are perfect for this mansion." Said Ahri, looking at over at me with a smile on her lips.

I agreed with her, and the mention of it reminded me that they weren't being used on me. "What about me?" I asked again, biting my bottom lip as I watched how Ahri struggled with having her hands tied so high above her.

_Charm or not, I'm sure my behaviour would be no different. I wanted to be fucked like the slut I am, and all the charm is doing is making me much more vocal about it…_

"You're not allowed to join." Chuckled Ahri. "Just stand there and watch."

I furrowed my brow and scowled at her but had no choice to obey her because of LeBlanc's stupid charm. But I was ashamed when I realized that a charm was now being used to _prevent_ me from having sex instead of forcing me to have it...

_And the charm wasn't what made me obey Ahri. I would have done so anyways, for she is my… Mistress..._

_Ugh. Admitting that she owned me was... humiliating._

"Disappointed, are we?" Asked Ahri before both LeBlanc and her chuckled.

I nodded my head but was ashamed as I did so. I hate how I was acting because of this charm. It's like my usual demeanor has been stripped away and my carnal desires have become my personality instead.

_Like a filter has been removed so that the truth could reveal itself…_

I glared at LeBlanc, angry that she's the reason I'm acting this why. She merely ignored me and turned her attention to Ahri, raising one of the Vixen's legs in the air like I did Irelia, letting me see that Ahri was dripping even more than she was. I watched as LeBlanc's clone's cock slid inside Ahri's pussy, and LeBlanc herself shoved her way into Ahri's anus, the vixen biting her bottom lip and shuddering before she looked over at me.

"Remove that vibrator." She ordered.

I nodded my head, ashamed of the judging stare I received from LeBlanc as she watched me pull it out and turn it off.

"Even though this wasn't what I planned for you…" Said Ahri, "This will be your second trial."

And then she snapped her fingers.

I looked down to see my curse marks gone, but I only felt anxiety as I looked back up at Ahri, knowing that there was no chance of me cumming tonight. That this was only to toy with me. But despite all this, I still had a tiny, little glimmer of hope, wishing that somehow, there would be a way for me to cum tonight.

_But my stupid mind knew that was impossible, but my body still craved it._

"Cumming is forbidden." She laughed, shaking her head. "Well… only for _you_."

And as Ahri finished speaking, LeBlanc grinned at me before she and her clone began pummeling away at both of Ahri's holes. I watched as all three of their faces contorted with pleasure, Ahri's even more than the two who passionately pumped themselves into her.

Despite all the things I've done with Ahri and LeBlanc, I still felt embarrassed, reluctant to touch myself in both of their presences. They both have humiliated me countless times throughout this past week, but the charm forced me to do what I really wanted to do, eliminating pointless hesitation as I slowly dropped one hand between my thighs and pressed its fingers against my clitoris, cautiously looking up at Ahri, who between a moan, told me to "Go ahead."

And that's exactly what I did.

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip as I began to rub my clitoris, watching how LeBlanc and her clone fucked Ahri, listening to skin smacking skin and moans be muffled by even louder moans. The three soon became enveloped in each other, too focused on their pleasure to pay me any more attention as my hands moved with _my_ command, and not the charm's.

I rose a hand up and sunk it into the fabric confining my breasts, my other quickening its pace against my womanhood. I leaned back against Evelynn's door, arching my back as I watched how LeBlanc and her clone got quicker, like myself, and Ahri's moans got louder, like my own. My... _Mistress _closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her body was shook violently by the pair surrounding her. I seized the opportunity, rubbing my pussy with so much fervor that it squelched and splashed with sounds that rivaled the concert in front of me. It was loud enough for Ahri to notice, her pleasure-filled eyes opening halfway to look over at me. I tried my best to rid the pitiful, pleasure-induced expression on my face, slowing my hands down with the feeling that I was caught doing something I shouldn't have been.

Ahri shook her head at me and turned to look into the eyes of LeBlanc's clone in front of her, "More, you two…"

And they obliged right away. LeBlanc pulled out, leaving the head of her conjured cock within Ahri's anus as she threw all her weight into her thrust, causing Ahri's ass to ripple like a stone falling into a pond as the clap of their skin echoed in the room. As Ahri let out a shriek of ecstasy, LeBlanc's clone reared its own hips back and waited for her conjurer to pull out before ramming her cock into Ahri's pussy. Then as LeBlanc's clone began to pull out, LeBlanc herself drove her way back in, the two of them thrusting themselves into Ahri's holes opposite of each other, neither being in her at the same time.

I drooled as I watched them closely, feeling my hands fall from my breasts to reach behind me, taking hold of the rim of my buttplug before pulling on it a little. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, feeling how the plug was stopped by my tight anus which refused to let out any more of its gold metal, thinking how I wouldn't be able to even move it this little if it were as big as Irelia's. But then I realized where my hand was, appalled that I was resorting to anal for pleasure for the second time today_. _I shook my head and continued to spectate the show in front of me, seeing how LeBlanc's saliva-dripping cock rammed in and out of Ahri's anus, wondering how it would feel if it were doing that to me…

_And then I couldn't help but wonder how the tentacles would feel…_

I shook my head once more in utter disgust, repulsed with my wretched thinking and praying that it was the charm that conjured these disgusting ideas, and not myself. I stopped tugging on my buttplug and moved that hand to my front and thrust two of its fingers into my dripping wet pussy, pumping them at a furious pace to hear them wring out a squelch each time they bottomed out within me. Both my arms began to move in a blur like both LeBlancs, my moans quiet as I tried my best to suppress them as I was worried that the Ahri, the woman being currently demolished by purple, magical cocks, wouldn't notice that I was on my way to a thunderous climax.

_A climax which I knew would only be denied by my Mistress..._

…I wonder if I can run away. Maybe Ahri can't reapply the curse if I get far enough. I don't care if I fall to my knees on the staircase, fingers gripping the rail as I cum with three fingers inside of my dripping pussy, my juices running down the steps. I just need to cum. But Ahri was staring at me in the corner of her eye despite her face being dyed with pleasure. It was as if she were in my head, hearing my every her body was shaken back and forth from being fucked so fervidly, she mouthed a sentence which I somehow interpreted as _'Don't cum.'_, giggling and closing her eyes before biting her bottom lip only to release it so that a loud, shuddering moan would free itself.

_I don't care what Ahri wants to do with me. I'm going to try and cum despite how pointless it might be._

My toes curled up against the floor as the arch of my back got even more intense, my eyes on the ceiling above me as my hands grew even quicker than before in desperate hopes for an unattainable climax. The pleasure felt so good, but it was pleasure that I was used to. The one thing I wasn't, was cumming. I've forgotten what it feels like, regretting that I hadn't spent more time doing so before all this started.

_You never know what you're missing until you lose it…_

I could feel it coming, my climax, my dream. I closed my eyes and anticipated its arrival, listening to four separate sets of moans filling the room as my fingers assaulted my desperate, aching pussy.

I was just mere seconds away...

My climax was so close...

But like me, it never came...

I passed my limit, my threshold. I should be on the floor right now. Quivering. Groaning. Cumming. But I wasn't. My body refused my wishes. Instead, I was against this stupid door. Edging myself. And I kept going in pure desperation, hoping maybe that I just forgot how much it takes to cum. But as I listened to how loudly my fingers pumped in and out from my greedy pussy, my brow furrowed with despair. I knew the marks were back on my body, but I continued pointlessly, wasting my energy. I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of Ahri still being fucked by LeBlanc and her clone, looking down at my body to see black lines adorning the skin near my nipples and womanhood. I let out a groan of defeat as I stopped pleasing myself, dropping onto my knees from exhaustion with my fingertips dripping by my sides.

_You knew this would happen, you stupid slut. You tried just because you'd know the attempt would feel good._

Ahri murmured something to LeBlanc which spawned a devious smile on both their lips. LeBlanc and her clone pulled themselves out from Ahri's holes, and then all three of them turned to face me. The clone began to strut towards me, my eyes widening as I watched its large, purple cock drip bounce with each step, wondering it was Ahri's cum or excitement that was dripping from its glowing surface. But as I was remembering how wet Ahri could get, LeBlanc's clone had already stopped in front of me, its cock a mere few inches away from my face as I felt one of its hand take hold of my head. I lifted my eyes from its massive cock and glared at the clone. I opened my mouth to yell at it, but instead, my mouth remained agape, as if it were waiting to accept the clone's cock…

"Suck it clean." Said Ahri, the chains binding her arms to the ceiling disappearing as LeBlanc had her staff in her hands.

And then I engulfed the cock within my mouth without saying a word like I planned, ashamed that the charm was making me do so. I began to bob my head back and forth, looking past the clone's wide hips to see the woman whose juices coated the cock grinning at me with alongside the woman who conjured the cock. I felt nothing but humiliation. Humiliation and a growing heat around my neck, finding that doing this disgusted deed was turning me on.

A lot.

Without hesitation, I dropped one of my hands between my thighs and thrust two fingers into my dripping pussy, confused with whether I did so to keep the collar cool or to appease my lust. I was ashamed that this was arousing me so much, and I was ashamed to know it wasn't because of the charm. I would be this turned on, this passionate with sucking the clone's cock, even if I weren't affected by magic.

And that's because I'm a nasty, little slut.

_Who'd do anything for her Mistress._

LeBlanc's clone took hold of my head with its other hand and forced herself deeper into my mouth, bringing tears to my eyes as I felt it plunge into my throat, gliding atop my tongue. It was as if I were born to suck cock – a naturally-talented slut. I didn't gag once as I swallowed all eight of its purple glowing inches, my saliva cleaning it from Ahri's juices which were bitter against my taste buds.

_Being so naturally good at this made me... proud._

But then I was reminded of how pitiful I appeared to these three as LeBlanc's clone pulled its cock out from my mouth, my eyes watching how my saliva hung from its tip as I panted. I no longer felt proud of myself, just ashamed. The clone took hold of my wrist, and I tilted my head back and furrowed my brow, pulling my arm away.

"Let it grab your wrist." Said LeBlanc

Before I could reply, it had already grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, dragging me towards the two whose belittling gazes I avoided. But once I stood between them, my wrist suddenly felt free from the clone's clasp as I looked to see it disappear in a puff of purple smoke, turning to my right to see LeBlanc with her hands tight around her shaft.

"Get on the bed." She ordered, a mischievous smirk on her purple lips.

"No." I replied, surprised that my volition was beginning to beginning to come back.

"Oblige." Said Ahri, her voice stern. "Or else."

I looked at Ahri and a hint of anger was on her face. I hesitated to oblige, but when I remembered all the things she could reveal about me to LeBlanc, to anyone in this mansion, I realized it would be wise to obey my Mistress...

"Be a good girl." LeBlanc chuckled, walking past me. She climbed onto the bed and turned around, resting her head on the stacks of purple pillows before licking her lips with her eyes locked onto my body. "Listen to your Mistress."

_It seems that Ahri has already revealed some things to LeBlanc…_

"…No." I muttered; worried what else LeBlanc knows about me.

"Come on." She said, wrapping a hand around her cock before beginning to slowly stroke it. "I know you want to try this out."

I do. Very badly. And the scorching heat of my collar made it so I had _to_ try it out – not that I had a choice anyways…

_But even if I wasn't charmed, I'd still hop on that whore's cock._

"I just might let you cum." Said Ahri.

I climbed onto the bed despite knowing fully well Ahri won't let me cum, humiliated by the chuckle that left LeBlanc's lips as I crawled towards her. I refused to meet her arrogant gaze as I kneeled over her hips, looking down to see her glowing member being wetted by my dripping pussy hovering above it.

"What're you doing?" Said Ahri.

I glared at LeBlanc before looking over at my shoulder at her. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Face me." She said as if it were obvious to do so from the beginning.

I scrunched my mouth up and did so right away, happy that I didn't have to look in the eye of a traitor as I rode her cock – something which no amount of distrust would stop me from doing. LeBlanc took hold of my hips and then slid one of her hands down to my rear, sinking its fingers into my ass with a satisfied chuckle. I groaned in disgust and look over my shoulder to see her salivating, feeling that same hand then lower a bit more before it touched something which I _absolutely_ did not want her to touch…

"This is the big one I had Sona give you..." Said LeBlanc, her thumb glazing over the jewel of my buttplug. "I should pull it out and thrust my cock in here, instead."

"Ye-" I froze up, appalled by what I was about to say, shaking my head. "No!"

Ahri let out a suspicious, low chuckle at my response, snapping her fingers as I turned to see her haughty expression. "Enjoy."

I looked down at my body to see my curse marks gone again, and right away, I wrapped my fingers tight around LeBlanc's cock, feeling its warmth pulsate within my palm. I guided its head between my southern lips, hearing LeBlanc lightly exhale from behind me, glad that I couldn't see her stupid face. I bit my bottom lip and sat down on it, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as her cock filled me entirely, feeling it throb and twitch against my inner walls which hugged it tightly.

_She feels so... great inside me..._

I slowly lifted myself up, feeling inch by inch slowly slither its way out before I came crashing back down, a pitiful moan squeezing its way out my throat as my eyes fell shut from pleasure. LeBlanc's hands ran up my rear and joined her other against my hips, guiding me back up her length before bringing me back down so that I could moan again. I opened my eyes to see Ahri staring at me, watching as I rode LeBlanc's cock. I looked down so that I didn't have to look at her demeaning stare, but she placed a finger beneath my chin and forced me to meet her predatory gaze which alone ordered me to not look away again.

"Quicker." Ahri ordered.

I nodded my head and began to ride LeBlanc's cock with more haste, hearing the bed squeak underneath me as my breath was running short. I placed my hands on my thighs and watched as Ahri's grin grew wider, seeing in her eyes, the incoherent reflection of my body bouncing atop LeBlanc's. I wanted to shut my eyes so badly, pleasure overwhelming me, climax approaching, but I couldn't. I was scared to. I didn't want to upset my Mistress.

_I'm not afraid of Ahri, am I?_

_No._

_...It might just be, that I don't want to be a bad slave._

"Are you going to cum?" Asked Ahri.

"N-no…" I stammered unconvincingly; my voice muffled by the sound of my skin crashing down against LeBlanc's.

_Because if I act good, then maybe..._

_Maybe..._

_She'll let me cum..._

"Of course not." She chuckled. "A slut like you couldn't cum so quickly…"

_But I can. It's already on its way..._

LeBlanc's moans began to louden behind me, causing Ahri to furrow her brow and look over my shoulder. "Quiet down. You're not allowed to cum until I'm down with Syndra."

Ahri returned to watching me ride LeBlanc's cock with this look on her face that told me she knew I was going to try and slip my orgasm past her. It was obvious. I was terrible at faking it. My hips moved wildly, my mouth opened constantly to let out shy moans, and my face twisted to express my ecstasy. I was getting closer and closer and closer to a climax.

And she knew.

"Stop."

I furrowed my brow in frustration at the woman who gave her command and continued to ride LeBlanc's cock. She glared at me and I could feel her anger seeping through her pores, and so I crashed my hips against LeBlanc's body a few more times before slowing down and coming to a halt, a frustrated groan leaving my lips. A smile quickly came to Ahri's face as she glanced over my body, reaching to feel my collar which was already blistering warm just after a few seconds…

"Turn around." Ahri ordered.

I let out a sigh of relief as Ahri seemed to forgive my disobedience, feeling LeBlanc's hands let go of my waist. But despite Ahri showing me some mercy, I still pouted, knowing that the only way I could cum tonight,_ which wasn't going to happen_, would be with this conjured cock inside me. I began to lift myself up and felt LeBlanc's length slowly slithering out before Ahri cleared her throat.

"What're you doing?" She playfully asked.

I froze, looking down to see my southern lips surrounding the head of LeBlanc's shaft, tilting my head in confusion back up at Ahri as I resisted the urge to sit. She pointed down and a smile came to my lips as I obeyed her command, plummeting back down as I felt LeBlanc's cock fill me up once again. Then, Ahri twirled that same finger, gesturing for me to turn around again, making me realize she wanted me to do so earlier with LeBlanc still inside of me. I nodded my head and began to turn around, taking my time as I felt her member churning my insides before I finally faced the woman whose length I just span around on. I scowled at LeBlanc and her amused expression, watching how beads of sweat ran down her brow and to her neck, her breasts slightly lifting with each breath she took as she stared at me atop of her hips.

"I can't have you two fighting." Said Ahri as she climbed onto the bed and over LeBlanc's body, turning to face me before she sat her nine-tailed rear on top of LeBlanc's smile.

LeBlanc's hands rose from behind Ahri and moved to take hold of her thighs, and then, the sounds of her eating her out followed. Ahri looked forward, her face that was just a foot away from mine unfazed by LeBlanc's audibly laborious ministrations as she ordered me to "Ride."

I nodded my head and placed my heads flat on the bed at the sides of LeBlanc's waist, and then I began to ride at a medium pace to keep Ahri appeased. From beneath Ahri's rear, I heard LeBlanc let out a muffled moan, but she still continued to feast upon the woman sitting on her face.

"Quicker." Said Ahri, staring closely at my moving body.

I nodded my head again, and got quicker, hearing the bed squeak each time my thighs clashed against LeBlanc's. A flow of moans began to pour from my lips, my eyes falling shut to savour the sensation of LeBlanc's length swiftly sliding in and out between my tight, pussy lips…

"How big is it?" I heard Ahri say amongst the sounds of LeBlanc's and I's moans.

I opened my eyes which reflected my bliss and saw the same look in her eyes that locked with my own.

"Is it big?"

I nodded my head.

"Use your words."

"I-it's b-big." I muttered.

"How big?"

"…V-very – _ugh _– b-big."

"Does it feel good?"

I nodded my head again, but my mouth chose to do something else. "A-amazing!"

Ahri shook her head and giggled. "Slow down."

I furrowed my brow to express my discontent. I didn't want to, but I had no choice but to obey her. I frowned as I began to slow my hips, hearing the squeaks of the bed simmer down as I impatiently waited a few seconds between each lift and plummet of my hips.

"Put in some more effort." Said Ahri.

But before I could do so, LeBlanc began to devour Ahri's pussy, making me realize that Ahri was talking to her, and not to me… Ahri's face began to contort in pleasure, a moan finally escaping her lips before she giggled at herself. Her eyes fell shut, and moans continued to escape her lips which were barely coherent over the sounds of LeBlanc's mouth working beneath her.

I began to slowly quicken my pace, knowing Ahri was too distracted to focus on me as I felt myself approaching my climax again. I watched her face closely so that if she were to open her eyes to look at me, I could slow down, trying my best to remain slow enough to not alert her, but not too slowly where I can't cum. But my hips gradually got quicker, and I had to try my best to suppress my moans, feeling my orgasm approaching as the squeaks of the bed began to grow louder.

"A-are you going to cum?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

I remained silent and continued to ride LeBlanc's dick, grinding out as much pleasure as I could, trying to cum in front of the woman who has spent the past week making it so I can't.

"Stop." She said, the word making me flinch.

"I-I don't w-want to…" I muttered, widening my eyes as I was realized I said that aloud, worried about the repercussions for doing so.

Ahri laughed, her eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "Stop."

Her voice echoed in my head and I nervously nodded, slowing my hips down before coming to a dreadful pause. She reached forward and placed her hand between my thighs, shaking her head before licking her lips.

"You're so disgustingly wet…" She commented, opening her eyes.

I looked down to see how my excitement was splayed all over LeBlanc's crotch, seeing that her cock was currently sheathed within me, the only part visible being a sliver of its glowing purple skin which protruded from where her clitoris should be. I watched as my excitement ran down her length like my climax ran from me, seeing Ahri's hand moving forward to press two fingers against my own clitoris to keep me close to the edge of climax.

"Look at me." Ahri ordered, her fingers teasing me maddingly.

I lifted my pitiful gaze to her own. "You need to go quicker." I muttered.

She lifted her other hand up to my collar and tested its warmth, recoiling her fingers back as she felt how hot it was. A smile came to her lips and her fingers between my thighs applied more pressure, making circles against my clitoris more quickly as my face contorted with pleasure and my bottom lip became trapped between my teeth.

_I'm going to make you make me cum with your own fingers…_

"Why don't you stop pretending that you don't want LeBlanc's fat cock inside your ass." Said Ahri, her face flustered from the aforementioned woman beneath her.

"I-I'm not p-pretending!" I stammered.

_Unconvincingly._

"Why don't I pull that big buttplug out and let LeBlanc do what you want her to do."

I shook my head again, horrified of how good that sounded…

"It won't hurt." Said Ahri. "Not if you can fit something so big in your ass already. It'll feel amazing."

"My b-buttplug i-is s-small…" I muttered. "I n-need a b-bigger one…"

Beneath Ahri's ass, I heard LeBlanc chuckle loudly. I widened my eyes and shook my head again, ashamed that I accidently muttered that out loud…

"Continue." Said Ahri, annoyed with LeBlanc.

And then the sounds of LeBlanc feasting upon Ahri resumed before Ahri resumed speaking to me.

"I'll get you what you want." Said Ahri, licking her lips at my body which trembled beneath the touch of her amazing fingers. "Why are you refusing so much? It's not like you have any dignity left to spare…"

"I-I'm n-not s-some s-slut w-who d-does a-anal l-like t-that…"

She rolled her eyes. "Anal is crossing the line? Look at yourself. Look what you're doing right now."

I scrunched my mouth up. I knew she was right. I've been doing many things _much_ more depraved than anal…

"You're a stupid little girl. Did you think that inserting a buttplug doesn't count as anal?"

I did think that. I tried to convince myself that it didn't count. But it did.

"_T-the only r-reason why I'm wearing a b-buttplug is t-to p-prevent the t-tentacles…" _I quietly stammered.

Ahri looked back to see if LeBlanc heard, making me remember that LeBlanc shouldn't know about them. But when Ahri turned back, LeBlanc was loudly eating her out like always, too involved with what she was doing. Or just simply pretending she didn't hear…

"_It s-sounded like you were telling that to yourself, n-not me…"_ Whispered Ahri.

I scowled at her and remained silent.

"Get off." Ordered Ahri, pulling her fingers away from my clitoris which ached with the urge to cum.

I scowled at Ahri, visibly upset that I had to get off something which I enjoyed so much, knowing my climax was now most definitely not a possibility anymore as I felt my collar quickly warming up.

"Don't worry." Said Ahri. "We aren't done with you yet. Keep yourself occupied so our mutual... _friend _doesn't show up…"

I sighed and nodded my head, lifting myself off from LeBlanc's cock with a moan as I watched it plop onto her stomach, dripping in my juices. I stepped off the bed and stood at its foot, watching as Ahri leaned forward and wrapped her fingers tight around LeBlanc's length before lifting it into her mouth. As she began to deepthroat it, LeBlanc eating her out from behind still, their bodies intertwined like the numbers 6 and 9, Ahri peered up at me with heated eyes and snapped her fingers before I looked down to see my curse marks back where they belonged…

I let out a sigh of disappointment as I rose my hands to my breasts and began fondling them, but despite how passionately my hands groped and tweaked, my collar continued to warm. Worriedly, one of my hands plummeted down between my legs to rub my pussy, a soft moan leaving my lips as I could feel the steel capturing my neck within beginning to cool down.

Ahri pulled LeBlanc's cock out from her mouth and wrapped both her hands tight around it, stroking it fervently as an intense look came to her aroused face.

"Watch as we both cum." Said Ahri, chuckling at me before looking behind herself. "Go all out, LeBlanc."

LeBlanc responded with a slap of Ahri's ass which echoed in the room and then the sounds of licking were replaced by the sounds of sucking as I watched her nails sink into Ahri's ivory flesh. Ahri released LeBlanc's cock from her hands and opened her mouth, taking every single inch deep within her throat as she began to fondle her glowing, purple balls. I watched as Ahri's saliva poured down LeBlanc's cock like my excitement previously was, seeing it run over the purple jewel of the signature, gold metal buttplug that was shoved inside LeBlanc's ass.

_The same as mine, down to the size…_

My collar began to warm up again and so I began to rub my clitoris more quickly, finding it hard to keep quiet and stand straight.I knew spotting LeBlanc's buttplug was just what aroused me so much, shaking my head in disgust as I watched Ahri bob her head up and down devotedly, wishing _I _had a cock like that for her to do that to...

Ahri freed LeBlanc's cock from her mouth and engulfed only the head between her lips, sucking it as she firmly stroked its impressive length. LeBlanc's moans became loud as ever, Ahri lifting her head to free the tip of LeBlanc's cock from her mouth before she slowed her hands down to a medium pace, her grip tight as the sounds of her harsh strokes were as loud as anything else in this room. Ahri stopped stroking it and leaned forward before surrounding LeBlanc's conjured manhood with her large, soft breasts, its length long enough so that its head stuck out between her cleavage. Ahri engulfed its tip between her lips again and began sucking it, moving her breasts up and down along its glowing shaft as LeBlanc's groans were muffled beneath Ahri's rear.

"Focus, LeBlanc." Said Ahri, locking her fiery eyes with mine. "I wish to cum, too."

"…Oh fuck." LeBlanc breathed gravely.

Ahri stopped sucking LeBlanc's cock but left in just in front her face, watching how it twitched within her bosom before purple cum erupted from its tip to leave Ahri's face and breasts dripping. She then dropped her head down and engulfed LeBlanc's cock inside her mouth, siphoning every bit of cum out from its fake balls as LeBlanc's legs straightened out and shook. LeBlanc's cock fell flat against her own stomach as Ahri sat up, wiping a small spurt of cum off her face before consuming it, licking her lips as her eyes locked with mine. A few lines of cum remained on her face which gazed at me intensely, distracting me from the purple rivulets of LeBlanc's magical semen running down her large, ivory breasts…

Watching this overwhelmingly… _arousing_ display had left me dripping onto the floor, my collar scalding my neck as I dropped a hand between my thighs in attempt to cool it. But as Ahri shook her head at me as she watched two of my own fingers thrust into my womanhood, I furrowed my brow worriedly as my collar continued to get hotter and hotter. I frantically quickened my own desperate thrusts as I watched Ahri climb off LeBlanc's face, a predatory stare in her face as she began to crawl towards me like prey. She sat down onto the foot of the bed and crossed her legs, LeBlanc sitting up behind her as her eyes widened when she saw how vehemently I was fucking myself. I felt humiliation amongst my pleasure as they both watched how desperately I moved, trying to beat the heat of the collar which continued to get stronger.

I considering running away but before I could even decide, I heard the door open behind me, my heartbeat increasing as I knew that meant someone else was now watching me finger myself. My hands didn't even think of stopping as I turned around and felt somewhat relieved when I saw Evelynn standing there, her blue skin glistening in sweat as her hair was left slightly unkempt, her eyes on my body as a sexy, seductive smile was on her full lips.

"Sorry for being late." Said Evelynn, her voice dripping with sexual malice. "I had a few maids to deal with…"

"That's fine." Ahri replied. "At least you're in time for _this_..."

Evelynn's eyes ran down my body, making me realize she's about to see the tentacles for the first time. I considered running out of here to spare the shame of having an audience of three watching the tentacles fucking me, but I knew that no matter how fast I ran, I would end up falling to my knees in some hall. And then, every maid would come running after my echoing moans, hearing how wet I was from halls away as the tentacles molested me. They would all stand together and watch as my body trembled from intense pleasure, overwhelmed by the purple tendrils slithering against it. They would belittle me with insulting comments, humiliating insults… and I would be too overwhelmed by pleasure to notice.

Suddenly, my collar went ice cold, and my heart fell into the pits of my stomach. I turned around to spare myself the humiliation of Evelynn's first-time reaction but felt nothing but humiliation as I saw how deviously Ahri and LeBlanc were staring at me. And then I heard the door lock, but that barely worried me. I already had zero chance of making it out of here without tentacles against my body.

Because the monster had already pulled me down to my knees.

I bowed my head with shame as they coiled around my ankles, lifting my head to scowl at Ahri and LeBlanc. As one tentacle slithered into my pussy and another began to pull on my buttplug, in the corner of my nervous eyes, I saw Evelynn walking past me before she laid stomach down at the foot of her bed. Together, the three of them watched as the tentacles became more vicious with my body, leaving my buttplug on the verge of falling out before it gave up and began to ravage me. I fell onto my hands and shut my eyes, shuddering on all fours as the tentacles violently molested my sweaty body. I looked up to see them all looking down at me, their faces littered with arousal, and LeBlanc's the most.

"Do these things do anal?" Asked LeBlanc, her eyes excited as she acted as if she's never seen them before.

Ahri nodded her head. "But they have a hard time pulling out buttplugs, which is why _Syndra's _wearing such a big one…"

Ahri looked down at me as if I were trash sitting beneath her heel, waiting to be kicked aside.

"But Syndra isn't wearing that buttplug to prevent the tentacles from fucking her tight, little anus. She's wearing it because she likes it."

I wanted to respond. I wanted to tell Ahri she was wrong, that I don't like it.

_But then I'd be lying._

"Syndra wants to be fucked her in her ass, but she has too much pointless pride. She won't let the tentacles do it because she thinks it's the last thing stopping her from becoming a fully-fledged slut."

…

Ahri sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and looked behind herself at LeBlanc. This sudden, mischievous look came to her face and then she turned to grab LeBlanc's staff resting at her side. "This is going to take a while." Said Ahri, handing it to its owner who chuckled before summoning her clone which emerged from a cloud of purple smoke, without clothes, but with something erect, something which my mouth had taken deep within not minutes ago. The clone walked towards Evelynn, standing in front of her with its large cock just an inch away from her smirking lips which parted to give it a teasing lick.

"There's no need for me to suck you off." Said Evelynn, looking up at the clone. "Get behind me. I'm already dripping wet."

The clone nodded its head before walking alongside the bed.

"Come, LeBlanc." Ahri commanded, sitting up and patting the spot beside Evelynn.

LeBlanc rose with purpose as she began to crawl to where Ahri ordered her, sitting down with her cock standing tall before Ahri turned around to look at me. And as she did so, her clone sat behind Evelynn, placing its throbbing cock between the cheeks of her large, blue backside before pushing it in.

"Guess where I'm putting LeBlanc's cock." Said Ahri, licking her lips before reached behind herself, closing her eyes before pushing herself down to sit in LeBlanc's waist. Her face scrunched up and I shook my head in disgust, knowing that LeBlanc's smile only proved that her cock was filling Ahri's anus, and the smile on her clone's face suggested that even it was filling Evelynn's. Ahri began to slowly ride LeBlanc's cock as herself and her two other friends watched me be get fucked by slimy, purple tendrils.

I glared at them through blurry vision, but when I opened my mouth to let them know how disgusting, how putrid they were, nothing but pleasure-filled cries came out instead as the tentacles became even more violent with me. I only moaned, groaned, and trembled as two tentacles swiftly thrusted in and out of my dripping wet pussy, a few more ferociously fondled my breasts, and the rest squeezed around my hips and thighs. I dropped my head in shame, frustrated that my life has become this way, listening to horrid sounds emanating from my own body, and from the audience of four in front of me, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hurry up, girl." Evelynn said, growing tired with the minute more she watched me be molested for.

I opened my mouth with my brow furrowed, staring at the floor which looked like it was shaking to let that stupid blue bitch know that I have no control over how long this goes on for. But instead, I moaned. I moaned at the floor. I moaned at it angrily. And I continued to do so as I heard skin smacking skin get louder, lifting my sorry face to see that LeBlanc's clone had begun to vehemently pound away at Evelynn's laying body. She wasn't even talking to me…

Evelynn stared at me as the bed shook beneath her jiggling body, a smile on her lips as she rested her head in her palms, watching me closely as if I were nothing but entertainment for her. I turned my head to Ahri, and saw that her face was riddled with pleasure, and so was her anus with the cock she was riding so passionately…

_I wonder if it really feels that good…_

As I was captivated by Ahri's ecstatic energy, a sly smirk came to her lips as if she knew what was on my mind.

"Tell us how good it feels." Ahri ordered.

_Amazing._

I glared at Ahri and returned my shaking gaze back to the floor, but then pulled it back up to Ahri as I heard her clear her throat. An aura surrounded her body, like a beam of light had broken through the ceiling just to shine on her fair skin. Her presence became intimidating, much more than those surrounding her. With each second that I remained silent; I felt the need to tell her the truth – to tell her how I really felt. My mind was dressing her in black latex and had placed a leash attached to my collar in her hand, and myself, beneath her heel.

"A-amazing…" I muttered, ashamed of myself.

_But not as amazing as what you're experiencing... I bet._

Evelynn chuckled. "Looks that way."

I spent a few more minutes being fucked on the verge of climax, left without a single ounce of energy as I collapsed to the floor in a puddle of my sweat and excitement. I huffed and puffed and could smell nothing but myself, feeling my head spin and spin as the raucous sounds of my audience continued to grow louder.

"I wonder how long it's been since _I've_ been fucked that hard…" Evelynn commented; her voice stained with jealousy. "And not been fucking _others_ that hard."

_I hope myself becomes one of them…_

"You can go now, Syndra." Said Ahri. "I'll have someone bring you what you wanted tomorrow morning. I'm sure you can survive until then."

"No…" I muttered. "I can't. I can't even sleep anymore…"

"…Well, maybe you should think better next time before disobeying Evelynn's rules." Ahri stated, a conniving look in her face. "Now go."

I lifted my face from the floor and saw how little she cared about my misfortune, too enthralled with the cock sliding in and out of her ass. I got up on the back of my heels as I moved to rest on my knees, watching how Evelynn continued to lay there with LeBlanc's clone pummeling her rear end, barely bothered by it like an elephant being bit by a mosquito. I put a hand on the floor, struggling with getting onto my feeble, still-shaking legs before standing to see them without care for my frailty. I turned around and stumbled towards the door, picking my uniform up and holding it in my arms before unlocking the door and opening it. Ahri chuckled as I walked out of the room, and as I closed the door shut, I heard things that only disgusted me. "Now why don't you stop wasting your time with Ahri and bring that cock here, instead."

_Disgusted that I'm being excluded._

"Of course." Replied LeBlanc, her voice muffled behind a set of now-closed doors.

I walked slowly towards the stairs, almost tumbling down a few steps before catching myself on the rail. I took a deep breath to compose myself, holding my dress tight against my chest to keep my balance and prevent my collapse.

A collapse where I'd drop the dress onto the floor and fall onto my rear. A collapse where I would spread my legs far and wide and drip my juices down the steps. A collapse where I would pump my own fingers into my abused, dripping pussy. A collapse of which my body would make noises that would fill the halls, moans that would call everyone to visit.

A collapse that would quell the frustration and disappointment that spawned when Ahri had told me to leave.

I squeezed my fingers tight together and resisted the overwhelming urge I had to 'collapse'. I can't handle another tentacle attack. My body is on the verge of passing out. I continued to stumble down the steps with my body dripping in sweat, fumbling my way to my room before collapsing atop my sheets.

_I was too out of it to even notice if anyone else had saw me in such a sorry state…_

I stared up at my slowly spinning ceiling with my chest heaving, feeling my sweaty body sink into my soggy sheets...

_Feeling defeated was putting it lightly…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Day Nine...**

* * *

My eyes opened and I was surprised to see sunlight pouring into my room, realizing that it was morning and that the tentacles didn't visit me once throughout the whole night. A smile came to my face as I rose out of my bed, finding it easy to do so, unused to the energy that comes from being so well-rested. I went straight to my wired vibrator, and as my hands were tight around its remote, I couldn't help but think of Ahri, knowing she was the reason I was able to enjoy a full night's sleep. It seems that pitiful begging finally got someone somewhere for once...

_I wonder what would've happened to me if I hadn't said anything last night? Would the tentacles finally enter me... there?_

_And would I enjoy it?_

…

_I probably would._

I shook my head to rid my mind of the true thoughts I had before grabbing a clean uniform from my closet. I dropped my vibrator into its apron before wrapping my body with a towel, heading to the washroom to remove my buttplug and take care of business before going to shower next. Everyone stared at me as I walked past them, nothing but a towel clothing my skin, all looking at me as if they were judging a slut.

And that made me furious because they were right. I am a slut. Denying it anymore would be insane. If I weren't a slut, then I wouldn't feel so incomplete right now. Incomplete because a vibrator wasn't rumbling between my thighs. Incomplete that there wasn't cold metal filling my anus...

But none of those things completed me. They broke me. And the girls who slept upstairs reformed me into a slut with a hole that still needs to be filled. Filled with something purple and alive...

_And I'm not talking about what LeBlanc's clone had shoved into my mouth last night..._

I walked into the change room to see Lux, back turned to me, pleased that she was most likely the only one in here as I heard no water running and saw no other uniforms. I moved past Lux and to the opposite side of the change room, as far away from her as possible. I reached into my apron and pulled my vibrator and buttplug out, looking over my shoulder to make sure that Lux wasn't looking, relieved to find that she... had begun undressing...

The sight of her petite body reminded me of the lust I had dwindling within me, that lust growing as I noticed the pink stripes adorning her back. I bit my bottom lip, knowing that those marks were fresh, suspecting that Katarina was the one who put them there. I shook my head in disappointment, thinking that Lux was part of the tiny group of maids that weren't sluts. But this whole time, that small blonde was hiding it from others, like Irelia, like me…

_That whole group of 'innocent' maids must be a facade. They must all be closeted sluts, somehow hiding it from everyone else..._

I turned away from Lux and tried to steel myself in an attempt to keep my arousal in check. I can't afford a tentacle attack. Not without my anus filled with a bigger buttplug.

_But why not, Syndra? Why are you trying to avoid it? Is it because you'll know you'll love it? Because you know it's the last thing that's preventing you from becoming completely_ broken_? The last thing from turning you into a disgusting slut who only cares about sex and not what others think of her__? __L__ike that disgusting elf and disgusting redhead?_

_Your need to have a buttplug within you is not to prevent the tentacles. It's to satiate your devious curiosity. Your desire to have your anus filled. You want to train that 'scared' hole until it's ready. Ready for the monster that has twisted your mind into madness. Twisted you into the disgusting being you are now._

I took a deep breath and thanked Ahri silently amongst my raucous thoughts, knowing that if the tentacles had come to me in the night, it would be a bad time...

_Stop still trying to deny it, you slut. You're not innocent anymore. You're like Janna, like Sarah, like Morgana, like LeBlanc, like Evelynn, like Ahri. __But what separates them from you is that you're in __denial._

_But I'm in denial because __I'm not some disgusting slut__…!_

_...But __that's precisely what you are, Syndra__. A disgusting slut. __One who is a slave to her carnal desires.__A slave to the nine-tailed vixen who is just as promiscuous as you. __A slave to __the __turmoil that this pointless denial is causing your fragile, broken mind._

…

_Submit, Syndra. You're a slut. Who cares __what others__ think of you? Once you get your powers back, their tongues won't be lashing judging comments__ but instead will be roaming wherever you want them to roam..._

…

I shook my head to break myself out of my insane thoughts, unwrapping my towel before covering my uniform and my sex toys with it. I stepped into the shower to see Lux at the end of the room, turning towards me with a worried look on her face, presumably to hide those marks on her wet skin. I widened my eyes at her, wondering how long she had been in here for, how long I was fighting my mind in the change room. But as I stared at Lux, watching how white bubbles slowly ran down her slim figure, my thoughts became filled with lust. And then I began to worry, knowing that because I wasn't wearing my buttplug, the now-imminent tentacle attack would mean their entrance into my...

_I don't want them in there. I know I'll love it. I'll love it so much that I'd break the windows screaming, moaning in pleasure. Everyone would hear my putrid cries of pleasure and come to watch me be sodomized by some void-born creature. They would see how much pleasure __I would be i__n; how much I loved the feel of their passionate rhythm. They would see how they pumped in and out of my pussy, in and out of my asshole... And then they would look at me like I'm just another slut, a woman who is nothing but __a __slave to her boss, to Ahri, to the lust always gleaming within her..._

With a deep breath, I peeled my eyes away from Lux's nervous body and turned on the shower head above me. I turned my back to Lux and grabbed some body wash, pouring a wad of it into my palms before fondling myself underneath the pitiful guise of lathering my body. But I can't help but feel like she knows. I looked over my shoulder worriedly and saw the redness in her cheeks as she quickly turned away.

But I didn't get startled. I didn't feel like I was caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing. Instead, I only imagined myself fucking her, right there, right then. But I couldn't do such a thing. She has her own master, someone who controls her already. Images of Katarina filled my head, standing behind a bound Lux with a whip in her hand. It reminded me of how I dominated Sona, dominated those girls transformed into absolute sluts for me, and I suspect that Lux must do the same for Katarina...

The growing heat around my neck reminded me of the situation I was in, groaning as I stepped out of the shower with water dripping down my body. As I stepped into the change room, my eyes widened to find that the towel I had left covering my possessions was moved aside, my uniform and sex toys gone! My heart began to beat rampantly as I worriedly scanned the room, startled to see Ahri standing in front of the doors which exit this change room.

"W-what did you do with my stuff?" I asked.

She shrugged with a smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well..." I cautiously muttered.

She began walking forward and I noticed that she was holding a shopping bag.

"A-are my things in there?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied, her tone dripping with mischievousness

"C-can I have them back?"

Her smile grew as she remained silent, continuing forward before coming to stand beside me. Anxiously, I looked at the shower door in the corner of my left eye, worried that Lux might come out and see whatever it is Ahri is going to do to me…

_I hope she stays in there long enough so that I can enjoy whatever it is…_

Ahri dropped the bag onto the floor and then kicked it beneath the bench before I could see what was inside of it.

"Turn around." She ordered.

"...Why?"

"So I can give you your things back."

I scrunched my mouth up suspiciously before turning around, immediately feeling Ahri's hands brushing the back of my neck, against the lock of the collar clasped around it. A wide smile came to my face. I couldn't believe how much mercy Ahri has been showing me suddenly, left in disbelief as I felt the weight of the collar free itself from my neck, unsettled by the sudden sensation of air finally hitting the sweaty, humid flesh that was once beneath.

"Thank you…" I breathed,

She kicked my feet apart, eliciting a quiet gasp from my clenched teeth before she rose my arms. And then, she snapped her fingers before I could say anything, leaving me paralyzed, unable to do anything but wonder what else she was going to do to me, anxious that anyone, like Lux who was still bathing, could come in at any moment...

_But what will they catch Ahri doing to me? Will I be moaning when they enter? Or will I be grovelling underneath my… Mistress' heel? Obeying her every order?_

I could only look in front of me as I saw a glimpse of Ahri retrieving the bag she brought, and then, I felt her placing some sort of garment over my body. A garment that felt oddly similar to what Irelia had me wear yesterday. But this garment barely covered my skin, leaving many large gaps between what felt like thin straps. Straps that sunk into the flesh against my thighs and my ass and my back. Straps which wrapped around my waist, my hips, my breasts. Straps which all connected above my collar bone, around my neck. Images of what I was appearing quickly entered my mind, and I didn't know what to call it, but the word 'harness' seemed to be the most accurate word to describe it just based on how it felt against me…

Ahri put my hands by my sides and then walked in front of me before placing… something which would've brought a big smile to my lips where I not paralyzed, atop my towel. A buttplug as big as the one Irelia was wearing, but made of gold metal with a purple jewel just like the ones I've been wearing this past week.

"I've run out of my own and had to borrow this one from LeBlanc." Said Ahri. "But she seemed very eager to let you have it…"

On Ahri's face was an intense look of arousal, her eyes scanning my body hungrily in a way I've never seen her look at me before. I can't imagine what devious garment she has put on my body. And I can't imagine how wild my fingers will roam my flesh once I see how good I look in it…

"You asked for a lot last night…" Ahri said, disappearing behind me again. "What I just put on your body is part of the price you must pay for your greed…"

And then as she finished speaking, I felt the cold steel of the collar back around my neck, over the straps of the harness. And as it was locked tight, it became as hot as it was when she took it off…

"The rest of the price is the indefinite extension of your punishment, which would have ended today if you remained silent."

_...Just one more night, Syndra? You couldn't handle that? Even if the tentacle attack was going to be anal? This would've been all over, and you could've finally came…_

_...And besides, that tentacle attack would've felt so good..._

My heart skipped a beat as the water in the shower room stopped running.

"Time for me to leave…" Ahri chuckled.

I listened to her strut away, and as the change room door closed on her way out, I regained control of my body. But before I could even move, the shower door opened and out came Lux whose cheeks quickly became flushed pink as she gasped. I looked down and saw black, leather straps adorning my wet body, connected with silver rings. I was wearing an outfit that branded me as a disgusting, putrid slut to the blonde across from me.

"D-don't act shocked," I muttered. "I'm sure Katarina has made you wear something like this before."

Her cheeks became even redder and she widened her eyes, shaking her head. "N-no!"

I awkwardly chuckled, finding it odd that I wasn't embarrassed or humiliated as I usually am. Not nearly as much as Lux seemed to be.

I wrapped my towel around my body, upset that it didn't do that good of a job of covering the harness as some straps still ran above it before disappearing under my collar. Afterwards, I went to grab the new, huge buttplug Ahri had left for me, my eyes widening at how big and heavy it felt in my palms. The collar got even hotter as I watched my flustered expression in the buttplug's gold surface, imagining how it must feel inside of me, how filled I'll be... But then I realized that was all there was in my hands. Ahri took my vibrator which meant that I'd have to get this new, huge buttplug in as soon as possible. I won't be able to keep the collar cool as I make my way back to my room, and by the time I get there, I won't have a lot of time before the tentacles attack me…

… _I won't even be able to savour the experience of slowly pushing this big, beast inside of me..._

I rushed to my room without running into anyone else, seeing my uniform on top of my bed as I grabbed a bottle of lube from my dresser. I stopped in front of my mirror to observe my own body, seeing how black leather straps ran against and around my body, captivated intensely by how arousing it looked on me. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I felt the collar throb with heat, turning around quickly and bending over, looking back over my shoulder to see how the harness looked from behind, sinking into my ass and running up and around my back. The sight of myself in this devious garment made me… extremely aroused.

_This was going to be a problem._

I took a deep breath of air and poured lube against my anus, and then the giant buttplug, watching how it dripped down its gold surface. I wrapped my fingers tight around it to disperse the lube, clenching my teeth as it felt so big in my hands, wondering how in the world I was going to get this in…

"You can do this, Syndra," I muttered to myself.

_Because it'll feel so good once it's in…_

I moved my hand behind me and pressed the tip of the buttplug against my anus, my heart nervously thumping as my collar began to bake my skin. My other hand moved between my legs, two fingers pressing against my clitoris before I began to gently move them in circles to keep the steel around my neck cool. And in the mirror, I watched how I pleased myself, buttplug poised between my cheeks, my eyes glistening as I began to push it in...

"Oh…"

I took a long, deep breath of air to calm myself down, relaxing the fingers which rubbed my pussy as I struggled with pushing the buttplug into my anus. I had to slow down my pace even more than any time I've inserted the other, smaller buttplugs, but watching myself in the mirror caused my fingers to move with passion. I had to tear my eyes from my reflection before lying down on my bed, shoving my face into my sheets as I rose my ass into the air, pressing my knees together with the buttplug still behind me, tip barely in.

"Ah…"

I felt my collar beginning to warm up the moment I eased up on rubbing my womanhood, trying my best to ignore it as I began to put pressure against the large, purple jewel of this huge buttplug. I shut my eyes as I felt it sliding in, doing so surprisingly easily, bringing a smile to my bit lips as I was proud of how well-trained my anus became.

_Well-trained for what, Syndra?_

But now it started to barely move, and I knew it was just halfway in. I took another deep breath of air, biting my bottom lip before sliding my fingers into my pussy, moaning into my bedsheets as I began to gently stir my insides. And then, as my collar began to cool down again, I continued with pushing the plug in with my other hand, groaning as it spread my anus wider.

_This felt… wonderful. Amazing. I'm infatuated with this sensation..._

"Oh…" I moaned.

And moaned.

And moaned.

I couldn't keep quiet.

I was enamoured by how it felt sliding into me.

And I fell in love with the feeling of it sinking into place, stuffing me.

I pulled my fingers from my pussy as I felt how tightly I was clenching around LeBlanc's largest plug. Her plug that filled me _entirely_. Her plug which felt so good. So amazing… I stood up and felt how it shifted within me, pressing hard against all walls of my rectum which clung to its gold surface. I moved back to my mirror and turned around and bent over, seeing the large, purple jewel glistening where the entrance of my anus should be, its sides pressed against by the flesh of my rear surrounding it. I turned back to face my mirror, seeing how I was dressed in a harness, filled with a huge buttplug, sitting down on my rear as the pressure the bed made against the plug elicited a groan from my lips.

And then my lips twisted into a wretched smile as I fixed my posture to feel more comfortable, placing my hands on my thighs as my chest rose with each shaky breath I took. I didn't dare to lay a single finger on myself, anxiously squirming in place before my collar suddenly cooled down to let me know that the tentacles were going to come...

I watched in the mirror as they crawled over the straps which hugged my body, joining them around my breasts and around my thighs and waist before beginning to fondle me. I watched closely as they squeezed into my breasts, feeling another slither down between my thighs before coiling around the stem of my new, large buttplug. I moaned with a furrowed brow as it began to pull on it, feeling how the plug shifted within me, clenching my teeth as my anus refused to let the plug out at all - like it were in love with it as much as I was... The monster quickly gave up with trying to remove it, thrusting two of its tendrils into my pussy so that it could have fun with me for about half an hour before leaving me on the brink of climax.

_It felt so good being clenched around something so big inside of my anus as two tentacles pumped in and out of my dripping, wet pussy..._

After the attack, I stared at my panting self in the mirror, admiring how great my sweaty body looked in the black, leather harness. But this staring brought a dull warmth to my collar. That, and the fact that I was wearing such a huge buttplug. I bit my bottom lip and looked away from my reflection, enticed by the sight of a large, pink dildo on my dresser that I've never seen before, sitting beside a remote which I assumed belonged to it.

_I have a feeling Ahri had put it there…_

I walked over to it and was shocked to find that all my vibrators, but this new one, were taken, leaving me with no choice but to use it as a substitute to keep my collar cool. I inserted it into my pussy, accepting the fact that I'll most likely leave tiny droplets wherever I walk, and that my inner thighs will now be coated in even more excitement than usual.

I anxiously squirmed as I lifted the remote, turning the vibrator on to 'LOW', inhaling sharply as the sudden shaking began to unravel me. It rumbled loudly between my thighs, making me worried that others what hear it, like how I could hear Sona's. I'd be consumed by my paranoia as I strutted throughout the mansion with this turned on inside of me, everyone staring at my trembling body, hearing it beneath my skirt…

I was pulled out of my anxious thoughts as I felt my collar sizzling beneath my jaw, pulling out my dildo before falling back onto my bed. I let the tentacles have their way with me for about ten minutes, this attack being more vicious than the one before it, but not as long. And once the attack was over, I wondered what turned me on so much, and gasped horribly when I realized it was the thoughts of me being caught by all my coworkers wearing my vibrator…

_Disgusting._

I stood up and saw myself in the mirror again, seeing how much sweatier I was after that second attack. I wiped my body down with my towel and then threw my uniform over my harness, trying my best to hide it. But it was impossible. Many straps were still visible due to how little skin this uniform covers already. A plethora of straps ran towards my neck, showing themselves above the chest of my uniform and on my back through the window that reveals my upper back…

_It's obvious what I'm wearing..._

My stomach grumbled to remind me that I hadn't eaten yet, looking over at the time to see that it was already 11:00AM. Now, I had to leave my room to eat, and I couldn't imagine how I was going to hide this harness from everyone. I slowly thrust the dildo back into my pussy so that it didn't please me enough to arouse me, leaving it off so that I can turn it one when I must. I dropped the remote into my apron and then left my room, anxiously grinding my teeth as I began to head for the kitchen.

_Everyone is going to stare at me. They'll know that I'm wearing a bondage harness beneath my uniform. They'll think I'm a slut just because of that, and then they'll assume that I might be wearing a buttplug, or a vibrator, too. And both assumptions would be right because I'm wearing both. And I've been edged so long now, that I wouldn't hesitate to let anyone fuck me, even if every single breathing person in the mansion was watching. I'd let them get their turn, too…_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Sorry that this chapter was a couple of days late. I ran out of all the chapters I wrote ahead of time, so now I have to write the rest of the story weekly. I've already plotted everything out though, so there won't be any crazy long hiatuses. Future chapters will most likely be a few days late from now on though. I'll be uploading them as soon as I'm finished writing and editing them! Sorry in advance!**

**Also, I never realized how long this story is. It's easily going to surpass 100,000 words when it's finished! Looking forward to reading your reviews and messages! If you'd like to get status updates on my stories, or see some occasional rule34 retweets, follow me on twitter: xdisturbedff. There's also a picture of the bondage harness Syndra is wearing on there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day Nine, Part Two...**

* * *

I was startled by sudden heat throbbing around my neck, shaking my head in disgust as I turned my vibrator on to 'LOW'. It began shaking within me and I bit my bottom lip to keep myself together, looking forward to see Quinn leaning against the wall down the hall. I had no choice but to continue forward, knowing that she _will_ hear it. But I shouldn't even care what Quinn thinks anyways. She's just some slut. A slut that I've seen do the splits. A slut that can probably do that on a cock or someone's face whenever she can.

_...And her being able to do the splits is the only reason why I think she's a slut…_

_...I wonder what other simple, non-sexual reasons lead others to think that I'm a slut…?_

_Is it my anger? Do they think that I'm angry because I haven't gotten my fill? Because that's what I think of Sejuani and Kayle..._

I nervously kept my eyes on Quinn as I approached her, clenching my teeth once she was behind me, feeling her eyes glued to my body. I looked over my shoulder to see her suspiciously staring at me with her brow furrowed. I quickly turned away, filled with embarrassment, feeling her eyes still on me, realizing she must see the black, leather straps through the upper back window of my dress. She must think I'm a huge slut just because of that, and the fact that there's an easily-audible vibrator ringing beneath my skirt…

_I can't even get mad, because whatever it was that Quinn was thinking about me, was probably right. Only a slut would be wearing these things willingly…_

_...Only a slut would enjoy this…_

I resumed with walking away, humiliated by the continued, justified staring Quinn was giving me…

_Who cares what that stupid, bird-loving bitch thinks about me anyways? So what if Quinn thinks I'm a slut? She's right. That's all there is to it. There's nothing wrong with being a slut…_

_...There's nothing wrong with being a slut…_

_There's nothing wrong with being…_

_...A…_

_...Slut…_

That last thought echoed in my head. I never imagined that I'd think such a terrible thing.

_And I never imagined that I'd agree with it..._

I quickened my steps to the next hall and saw Fiora talking to some woman I've never seen before. A woman who was wearing the required French maid uniform if she were to be working here. I stopped in place, considering not walking by them because I didn't wish to leave the impression that I'm a slut to this new maid…

_But who cares, Syndra? You? Do you really care about the opinions of those inferior to you?_

I took a deep breath of air and reminded myself that I shouldn't be concerned with the judgement of others, slowly strutting forward. Fiora's back was facing me as I walked past her, talking to the new maid who was facing towards me, allowing me to see her... beautiful face. She had silver hair, like mine, but it rested atop her shoulders in elegant curls. Her eyelids were painted emerald green with makeup to contrast her large, yellow eyes, her lips wearing red to compliment her brown skin. I lowered my eyes to see the rest of her, surprised with how… _stunning _her body was. She had a tiny waist, large hips, thick thighs, and from what I can see _just _by standing in front of her, a big, round ass, too. The sight of such amazing curves left me stunned with wide eyes.

She quickly noticed my staring, furrowing her brow at me disapprovingly as if I was vermin. And then Fiora turned around and cocked her head back, looking down at my hips before widening her eyes and looking back up at me.

_She can hear the vibrator. And that maid knows I was ogling her, too…_

I glared at Fiora and she opened her mouth in response. But I cut her off before she could say anything. "Who's that?"

"Thi-"

The new maid cut Fiora off too.

"I am Qiyana." She said, a proud arrogant smirk on her lips. "Who are you, slu-"

And before Qiyana could finish her sentence, Fiora put a hand over her mouth. Qiyana furrowed her brow, visibly angry at Fiora. I glared at both of them, but that's all I could do. I didn't have my powers. Without them, I couldn't instill fear into Qiyana as I'd want…

I sighed and marched away quickly with my heart pounding. I felt humiliated, muttering to myself that I shouldn't feel that way. Again, I had to remind myself that I shouldn't be concerned with the opinions of those beneath me.

_But that girl. That brat. I want to dominate her. I felt the need to do so the moment she glared at me. I'd have her against the wall, her smug face contorting from her struggle as my fingers slid into her pussy. And she would try to hide her pleasure because she seems like she'd be too prideful to admit that she's enjoying it…_

Thinking of making that brat submit heated up my collar. I turned into another hall and increases the vibrator's strength from 'LOW' to 'MED'. And I immediately regretted it. The dildo beneath my skirt became noticeably louder, increasing the proximity which people could hear it…

And before I could decide to turn it off and deal with a tentacle attack so no one else could hear the vibrator, I heard footsteps from across the hall. I looked up to see Sarah walking towards my direction, panic rising within me. Miss Fortune was one of the last people I wanted to catch me wearing such devious, shameful things…

I spun on my heel to get away, but behind me was Janna, _the_ last person I want to catch me wearing these things… She's the only reason Miss Fortune isn't the first…

I turned back around and began marching quickly towards Miss Fortune, knowing I'd rather run into her first before Janna. The smart decision would've been to turn my vibrator off before walking past her, but I only thought of doing that once I was caught, Sarah's eyes widening as a discerning smirk came to her red lips…

"I-Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"N-no…" I nervously muttered.

Sarah pushed her way in front of me, blocking my way.

"It's so loud…" She muttered, looking down and furrowing her brow once her eyes landed on my thighs.

_Yes. I'm wetter than you could ever hope to be, you redheaded slut._

Her eyes came back up to my own, surprise on her face before she grinned. Before I could say anything, before I could reach into my apron to turn off this cursed vibrator, I jumped as I felt hands pulling on the leather straps pressing into my back, turning around to see Janna lustfully gazing at me.

"She's wearing a bondage harness…" Janna muttered, licking her lips.

"Maybe that's how she's keeping her vibrator in," Sarah said.

_No… My vibrator stays in because of how tightly I"m clenched around it, just like the metal within my anus..._

"B-be quiet." I stammered.

"Or what, you slut?" Miss Fortune chuckled. "You'll tie us up? Dominate us? Is that what you're into now?"

I furrowed my brow and cleared my throat, knowing that the warmth growing between my legs and around my neck was from hearing her perverted words.

"Look at the collar around her neck." Said Janna. "She's already someone's pet."

"I-I'm not anyone's pet!"

"Sure…" Janna muttered, unconvinced. "Why don't we invite her along, Sarah?"

"Where?" I asked, unable to hide my eagerness...

"To my room." Answered Miss Fortune, amused with my sudden question. "We were going to fuck each other, but maybe you could fuck us, instead…"

I turned around to see Sarah's hands moving towards my skirt. It took everything within me to intercept it and not let it go to its destination, my grip tight around her wrist as I rose it up between us. Her face slightly reflected sudden fear, but she quickly shook her head and chuckled.

"You could treat us just like this," Sarah stated.

My arousal spiked at the invitation of dominating these two at the same time, resisting to accept it just as much as I resisted pushing her hand beneath my skirt. I sighed, staring at Sarah's face which reflected her arousal, reminding myself that she and her friend behind me are vermin. I don't want to be associated with such despicable beings.

_But why not, Syndra? You're just as disgusting as they are…_

"Your hearing must've gone bad from all the moaning you hear," I muttered. "It's your vibrator that you're hearing. Not mine."

I dropped her hand and marched away as quickly as I could on my shaky legs, not bothering with turning around as I could feel both their eyes staring at me, amused by my stupid lie. My neck continued to get warmer and I debated going back to my room, worried about what could happen if I were to get any more aroused.

_Keep going, Syndra. You can handle this._

So I did just that, my vibrator still buzzing within me, finding myself at the doors which lead to the dining room. I opened one of them to see a few maids sitting at the dining table, all in different positions, eating their lunches. My eyes widened as I became worried that they might've heard my vibrator before I even entered, but none of them turned to look at me. I considered leaving, but the rumbling of my stomach convinced me to do this. I shouldn't be concerned with what these peasants think of me. I should only be concerned with _my _needs.

_So why did you refuse Sarah and Janna, you idiot? Ahri must've stripped away most of your pride, surely there isn't enough left where you still think those two are beneath you…_

I hugged the right wall to ensure that I was as far away from everyone as possible while I made my way across the dining room. I cautiously watched the few maids sitting at the dining table, looking out for suspicious gazes in case they had decent enough ears to hear my vibrator. I made it to the kitchen door and as I reached a hand out to open it, the door flung open before Karma came walking out, her eyes shut with a tranquil smile on her face. She stopped before she ran into me, furrowing her brow before opening her mouth.

"Syndra…?" She said, eyes still shut. "It seems that you've fallen down the path such as many in this mansion."

Her voice was filled with disappointment and a bit of disgust, and it pissed me off. I couldn't listen to my thoughts that told me to ignore what others thought of me. I cared. I don't want people to think I'm trash. I want them to think that I'm better than them.

_Because with my powers, I am._

I groaned and pushed her out of the way, closing the kitchen door behind myself before Karma could scold me any further. Immediately, my eyes were greeted by a curvaceous woman with blue hair who was currently placing a dish into the skin. She turned to look at me and her eyes widened, marching towards me before brushing her fingers against the leather straps showing above the bust of my uniform. And just as quickly as she marched over to me, she dropped a hand into my apron and stole the remote to my vibrator, stepping back.

"Give me that back!" I demanded, furrowing my brow. I began marching towards her, and she continued to back away.

Sona rose the remote into the air and hovered her thumb over the 'HIGH' button.

"D-don't!" I nervously demanded.

_But something in me wanted her to hit that button. My collar was still, albeit very slowly, getting warmer, and I bet that it would feel so good if the vibrator was at 'HIGH' right now..._

Sona smirked with a sly look on her face, but she had no idea that if she were to hit that button, it'll produce more pleasure and increase my arousal, making it more difficult to keep my collar cool. I stopped walking towards her, wishing to prevent the troublesome events that could transpire if she were to proceed...

"Don't d-do s-something you'll regret…" I stated nervously.

I took a deep breath and grabbed a box of cereal, placing it on the counter before walking to the fridge. I grabbed a carton of milk and then turned around to see that a note had been placed beside the cereal box.

The note read; _'Are you letting everyone know that you're a slut now?'_

I shook my head. "I'm not a slut!"

She wrote another note and then placed it atop the first. _'Then why are you wearing such a loud vibrator?'_

I anxiously sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. "It's the same one you were wearing," I muttered.

Sona blushed and bit her bottom lip, like I, before looking away nervously. This was the first time we talked again after we were caught by Zyra, and it seemed that she was just remembering that. She turned back to face me, watching as I poured milk into my cereal bowl before her eyes became glued to what was visible of my bondage harness.

"I'm being forced to wear it…" I stated.

I turned away to grab a spoon and when I turned back around, my bowl of cereal was gone. I groaned and looked to see Sona walking out of the kitchen with my bowl in her hand, rolling my eyes as it seemed that she wished to get some revenge. I quickly followed her out of the kitchen, but once I saw the handful of maids scattered about at the dining table, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. My vibrator was already rumbling loudly within me - it was a miracle I wasn't caught already. But I fear I will be caught soon. I know Sona won't be able to resist hitting the next highest button…

I took a shaky, deep breath and watched as Sona walked alongside the table. I walked alongside the wall of the room, as far away from the table as possible so no one could hear my vibrator. But a few maids looked over and I was certain that they could hear it. But they said nothing and I tried my best to accept the possibility that the noise emanating between my thighs wasn't loud enough yet, looking back at Sona who continued to march away with my first meal of the day...

Sona sat down at the very end of the table, but with one empty chair between her and Sivir. I glared at Sona who had a mischievous grin on her face. The only spot I could sit was between Sona and Sivir, or across the table… or in my room. I began to head towards the double doors, but I was startled by the loud clang of silverware behind me. I turned around to see Sona holding the remote in one hand as she pushed the bowl of cereal I prepared across from her. I worriedly ground my teeth together, fearing that she will press that 'HIGH' button. My collar was already warm enough and the strength of the vibrator was already making it difficult to maintain my composure. I won't be able to handle it if it were to shake inside of me any stronger. Especially not with anyone nearby…

I scowled at Sona and began to walk forward, the nervous beat of my heart quickening as I kept my cautious eyes on Sivir as I sat across the blue-haired devil. Sivir furrowed her brow suspiciously and looked right at me, skepticism all over her face. I nervously gulped and quickly averted my glance from her, noticing in the corner of my eye that she rolled her own before returning her attention to her food.

_She can hear it. She knows what's beneath my skirt…_

And suddenly, my vibrator became very intense. I stifled a gasp as my bones began to shake, my teeth chattering together as my toes and fingers curled together. My eyes widened and I glared at Sona who had my remote in her hand still, clearing my throat to stop another pitiful sound from fleeing my throat. I clenched my hands into fists atop the table and closed my legs tightly together, trying to silence the vibrator's loud sound with the flesh of my inner thighs while also trying to steel myself.

But it did nothing. Sivir looked at me with widened, surprised eyes before looking over at Sona next. She shook her head, and then looked back at me. "So this is why the two of you get along."

She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed it while staring at me with a somewhat disapproving glare.

"I'm surprised to see you doing things like this, Syndra. Especially here, of all places."

Her voice was filled with disappointment. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but I could feel a moan rising in my lungs, trying its best to escape. I covered my mouth with one of my hands quickly, my eyes widening. I pressed my thighs even more tightly together, clenching my teeth. The vibrator felt… _amazing_. I dropped my hands beneath the table and dug into the flesh of my thighs with my nails, feeling every cell of skin on my body shaking. The vibrator was too intense.

_Too intense for public, that is…_

"You two are making it difficult to enjoy my meal…" Said Sivir.

I froze immediately, remembering that we were in the dining hall and that there were a few other maids at this very table… They could probably feel the vibration of my dildo through the floor. It was buzzing so loudly that I couldn't hear their murmuring over it.

_They're judging you Syndra, calling you a slut..._

I quickly stood up, wincing as the chair scraped against the floor, marching towards the door on my legs which felt so frail due to the vibrator's intensity. I exited the dining room without looking behind me, refusing to see any judging gazes, overwhelmed by my embarrassment. Once I was out in the hall and the doors shut behind me, I pulled the vibrator out of my pussy which almost refused to let it go, watching its pink plastic shaking within my palm, threatening to slip out from how drenched it was with my excitement. I couldn't turn it off, not without the remote, so it made the most sense to shove it back where it belonged to cool the collar which was quickly warming around my neck. But the collar continued to warm, so I had to make it back to my room to deal with my arousal. I was like a quiet alarm as I strutted throughout the mansion on my shaky legs, worried that anyone could hear me coming from around the corner.

Because exactly that happened.

"Is that your _vibrator_?!" Someone asked.

Stunned, I looked up to see Diana glaring at me with a disgusted, appalled face. She was staring at me like I was trash and I hated it. It was the look that others gave Miss Fortune, Janna, Morgana, Nidalee, any of the sluts of the mansion.

_I was one of them to Diana now…_

I scrunched my hands into fists and glared back at her. "Shut up."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head at me. "You're disgusting…"

Hearing someone speak about me like that… right to my face… made me livid. My eyes widened with anger. "Y-you're disgusting, you slut!"

But she only laughed at my outburst and shook her head once more, giving my body a once-over before shaking her head again, but this time with pity.

My humiliation increased even more, and before I could defend myself, or try to say something stupid, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Sona approaching me with a mischievous grin. I turned back to Diana and saw that she had an amused look on her face. I groaned and darted past her, turning into a hall before running into Sejuani who had her arms crossed, disapproval on her face as she looked down at me.

"I hear that you've finally become a slut." Said Sejuani, her eyebrows nearly touching her nose.

I glared back up at her. "W-who told y-you that?!"

"You." She chuckled, her eyes falling to my skirt.

My face twisted with despair. I've been caught so many times already with such a loud vibrator buzzing within me… Everyone knows what I am now...

Sejuani cocked her head back. "Stop staring at me like that, you pig…"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, intensifying my glare. Being called that made feel even more humiliated than I already was. I frowned and walked away, entering the hall which leads to my room, seeing Morgana who was drawn to the sound of my vibrator like a moth to a flame. She came to stand in front of me, scanning my body lustfully before smirking.

"You've finally become one of us…" She said, arousal evident in her face.

I felt ashamed, knowing she was looking at me like I was some piece of meat; just another slut. I curled my hands into fists by my sides, scowling at Morgana while fidgeting in place, unable to compose myself because of how intense my vibrator was.

Morgana laughed as if she knew I was trying to keep myself from falling apart. "...And you've decided to come out in _such_ a _filthy_ way; walking around the place you work with such a loud, and _I _bet _big_, vibrator inside of you…"

She licked her lips and looked down at my thighs. I could practically feel her undressing my body already, the sexual tension between us nearly physical.

"You're dripping…" She commented.

I looked down to see how the top of my stockings were coated in a sheen of my excitement, and that a couple of droplets had landed on the floor, between my feet despite me only standing here for just a moment...

"And is a harness that you're trying to hide?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow. "Not even _I _have tried something so daring…"

I couldn't speak. She had practically ensnared me in place with just her lust. I bit my bottom lip and began ogling her, admiring how thick she was - infatuated with it. Her body was just like Irelia's, but without the muscles and was instead more supple and pale. I bet her thick thighs would collapse under the gentlest of touches. But when I imagined fucking this gothic slut in front of me, I realized she'd be the one in control. My body would be wrapped in chains as I was writhing on the floor, Morgana grinding her hips atop my face, holding a leash to the collar around my neck. The two of us wouldn't work together. Morgana is a dominatrix, and I am, too. I doubt she has ever submitted to anyone before.

_When I get my powers back, Morgana, you purple-headed slut, I'll be the one tying you down, riding your face…_

I was alarmed by footsteps behind me, turning to see Sona with my vibrator's remote in her hand. I turned back to Morgana and saw how she was looking over at Sona with an amused look on her face as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"When you're done with LeBlanc's pet, I'll make you mine." Said Morgana, returning her aroused eyes to mine.

I resisted the urge to nod my head as I watched her strut away, salivating at the sight of her swaying skirt, knowing the ass beneath it would feel great in my hands. But I was brought out of my lustrous thinking as I felt my collar burning my neck. I didn't realize how hot it was getting. Morgana was just… too enthralling.

I shook my head and remembered that Sona was right here in front of me, a woman with a body type similar to Morgana's. But unlike Morgana, Sona is such a submissive slut. She won't try to tie me up, because she loves it when I tie _her_ up instead… I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my room, locking the door behind myself before walking forward and ripping the remote to my vibrator out of her hands. I looked at it and saw how the button beside 'HIGH' was pushed in, amazed that there was still one setting higher. I bit my bottom lip and resisted the urge I had to hit 'EXTREME'...

"Y-you have no idea what y-you've done," I stated, glaring at Sona as I began to march towards her.

She flinched and began walking backwards away from me, but she was eventually stopped from the wall behind her. I came to stand in front of her, seeing the nervousness in her eyes as I lifted her chin with my index finger, brushing my thumb against her lips. I chuckled and stopped what I was doing, taking a step back before undoing my apron, letting it fall to the floor as I noticed Sona fidgeting anxiously in front of me.

"Stay r-right there," I ordered, amused by how her fear was being replaced by eagerness as she watched me kick aside my apron.

I explained to her how my collar worked as I pulled off my dress, and by the time she fully understood what trouble she caused for me, I stood wearing nothing but my bondage harness, stockings, shoes, and vibrator. Sona bit her bottom lip as she watched me pull my vibrator out, dropping it onto my dresser before I strutted back towards her, my collar already quickly warming up. I grabbed her hand and I put it against my collar, Sona's eyes widening as she could feel the heat growing against her fingertips by the second.

"You caused this," I said. "Now y-you must d-deal with it."

I dropped her hand and then got onto my bed, resting my head atop my pillow. She licked her lips, drool almost running out of the corner of her aroused smile as she pressed her thighs together.

"C-come," I ordered. "Cool my c-collar…"

Sona eagerly nodded her head and climbed onto the bed, falling between my legs before wasting no time to press her lips against my drenched womanhood. Her eyes looked up and came to lock with my own as she ate me out at a pace so normal that it didn't cool my collar, irritating me that I wouldn't get to enjoy the build-up of this wonderful session...

"M-more..." I muttered, biting my bottom lip.

She nodded her head gently and put more effort into the strokes her tongue made against my clitoris, causing my back to raise from my bedsheets for a second. And even though this felt decently good… it still wasn't enough. My collar continued to throb with heat, just like the rest of my body...

"T-this s-still isn't n-nearly enough..." I stated. "My c-collar is still burning…"

She furrowed her brow and captured my clitoris between her lips, sucking it passionately as two of her fingers thrust into my womanhood. A surprised moan fled my throat as my hands squeezed into the bedsheets beneath me, my toes sprawling apart as she began to quickly pump her digits into me. Almost immediately, my collar cooled down, a smile coming to my lips before they opened to let out another moan.

"Oh… T-that's it…" I muttered. "For n-now…"

I leaned my head back against my pillow, hearing the loud sounds of Sona's mouth and fingers working between my legs. I was in complete bliss, happy in this position, having Sona doing this to me. After a few moments, I looked back down at my blue-headed slave and chuckled, seeing how passionately she served me…

_But she's not your slave..._

"W-we have about an hour before our s-shift together begins…" I breathed. "I expect y-you not t-to stop a single second until t-then…"

Sona happily nodded her head.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Day Nine, Part Three…**

* * *

I grew tired of having Sona attending to my needs, stuck on the brink of climax for so long while also resisting the overwhelming urge I had to beg her to… fuck me in my ass. Once she left my room, I was attacked almost immediately by the tentacles. They fucked me for about half-an-hour, unable to make any progress with pulling out my buttplug.

I arrived an hour late to my shift, seeing Sona working hard alone. I was so late because I spent 30 minutes getting fucked by the tentacles, 5 minutes recovering, 5 removing the buttplug, 5 in the washroom, and then 10 minutes in the shower before spending another 5 getting here, to the library.

"We're still not even," I whispered to Sona. "What you did to me was much worse than what I did to you. The whole mansion knows that I'm a slut now. Only Zyra saw what I did to you…"

She nodded apologetically.

I reached into my apron and pulled out the new large buttplug Ahri had given me. Sona looked down at it with wide eyes, almost in disbelief.

"Don't act as if you've never seen one this big before."

Sona smiled sheepishly, her cheeks becoming a little pink. She definitely recognizes where this buttplug came from…

"Put this in me…" I ordered. "Right here, right now…"

She cocked her head back, scanning around us. Despite the fact that the library had a few other people in it, our aisle being empty was enough for Sona to nod her head with confidence. I chuckled, realizing her confidence must come from the fact that she belongs to LeBlanc, and that she's probably been ordered to do this exact thing many, many times…

I handed her the bottle of lube I was also carrying with me before turning around, leaning against a bookshelf before biting my bottom lip anxiously. I could feel the warm draft of the library against the flesh of my rear as she lifted my skirt, hearing her squeeze the bottle of lube. Then, I felt her fingers against the entrance of my anus, running circles as she lubed it up, preparing it for the large, gold plug. The sensation brought heat to my collar, my knees pressing together as I anxiously squirmed in place, trying to keep myself together.

I took a deep breath of air once I felt the tip of the buttplug come against the entrance of my anus, clenching my teeth before she began to push it in. I quickly relaxed, closing my eyes, unwinding as much as I could. I had to stifle all moans and groans that tried to leave my throat, trembling slightly and breathing heavily as I could feel her pushing the buttplug in deeper.

Sona got it in within the minute, leaving its large, jewelled pommel pushing against the flesh of my rear. I stood up and turned around, biting my bottom lip as I could feel how it shifted within me, forcing me to be extremely aware of its presence, how it filled me so completely…

"D-do you have it?" I asked.

She nodded her head and then handed me a wired egg vibrator. I equipped it and turned its dial only two settings up, relieved to find that its dull pleasure was somehow still enough to cool my collar. I requested this when we were in my room earlier because it's quieter and doesn't arouse me as much as the other vibrator. It also doesn't produce as much pleasure, letting me manage the heat of my collar more easily.

"I can't believe how many people saw me…" I muttered.

_It could've been worse. I could've been caught by everyone, like Nidalee who was paraded around the mansion, covered in oil and chains…_

Remembering how Nidalee looked that day didn't arouse me, but instead, it worried me. I could see myself strutting in place of Nidalee, covered in chains and oil, being watched by everyone…

_It felt like I was imagining a portrayal of future events..._

Sona and I finished working in the library, although we weren't that focused on our duties. Every time I saw her, I resisted the urge to grab her head and shove it beneath my skirt. I didn't want to get myself too worked up. But despite this, I'd slip my head beneath her skirt at random, feasting upon her for how long it pleased me, even when people were nearby enough to catch us.

_I hate this collar. I hate how it controls me. I just want this over with so I can fuck her, and others, as I please, whenever I want..._

* * *

I sat in my room alone, constantly thinking about what others must be thinking about me. It bothered me too much. I hate that I was caught wearing a vibrator. I can't believe I was doing something so stupid. I could've just got my food and came back to my room with it, and then I would've been fine. Why was I so stupid? Why did I go out wearing that stupid thing?!

_It's because you wanted to, Syndra. It turns you on when you walk around with something buzzing inside of you, knowing there's a chance that you'd be caught._

I was startled by sudden knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your Mistress~."

I quietly groaned, knowing who that playful tone belonged to. I got up and walked to the door cautiously, opening it to see Ahri, who was for once, dressed conservatively. But despite the fact that she was wearing less-revealing clothing - a pair of navy blue jeans and a black t-shirt - she still looked like a whore.

Ahri pushed her way into my room and I didn't say a single thing as I watched her lock my door. I just stood there, anxiously awaiting her next move before she made it without hesitation. Within seconds, I was pushed back against my dresser, Ahri's hand slithering past my hips and beneath my skirt, coming against the jewel of my buttplug before her eyes met mine.

"Good job…" She said.

I remained quiet as I could feel how the plug just slightly moved within me as her fingers gently pushed against my buttplug. I looked over in the mirror and saw how stained my face was with arousal and how devious the look was on Ahri's.

"Let's go have some fun~…" She purred.

I nodded my head right away, without any hesitation. She laughed at my obedience, licking her lips before pulling her hand out from underneath my skirt…

_Please… put it back..._

"Follow me." She ordered, backing away before turning around.

I nodded my head and followed her out of my room, watching how her ass swayed in those tight jeans. I didn't even realize how far we had walked, surprised to see her stop before turning to look at me, the entrance to the library behind her.

"W-why are we here?" I asked cautiously, anxiety rising within me.

She smirked deviously at me before walking into the library without answering my question. I felt the need to follow, trailing behind her. The moment I stepped into the library however, my collar suddenly began to scold my neck, but as always, I was equipped with my egg vibrator. I turned its dial one notch up; it's lowest setting. It was quiet, but compared to the near-silence of the library, it sounded like a fully automatic assault rifle. Ahri looked at me over her shoulder and chuckled quietly, shaking her head at me disapprovingly. I felt so ashamed of myself, grinding my teeth as we continued into the library.

Inside, I saw Lux reading a book at a round table across from Ahri and I. Kayle was in the distance off to the right, scanning a bookshelf. I became even more nervous as I watched Ahri approach the table Lux was sitting at, knowing that she was expecting me to be following closely behind her. As I did just that, Lux looked up at Ahri before me. Her face went pick as she glanced at my hips before quickly looking back down at her book nervously. I scowled at Lux to try and calm myself down, trying to convince myself that I shouldn't care about the opinion of such a frail, pitiful woman.

Ahri shook her head before walking to the bookshelf beside Kayle, turning and gesturing for me to follow her with a mischievous smirk on her lips. I nodded my head hesitantly, walking forward and staring at Kayle, worried about her reaction. She turned with a confused look on her face, spotting me before rolling her eyes with disgust. Kayle didn't say anything, but her glare spoke a thousand words. I winced as I could feel the weight of my embarrassment and humiliation, turning to where Ahri was, surprised to see that she was gone.

"Do you have any shame?" Kayle asked, speaking as if she purposely wanted everyone to hear.

I furrowed my brow as I returned my gaze to hers. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was startled by the sudden click of a computer mouse to my right. I turned my head away from the angry blonde and saw Janna sitting at a computer, casually browsing porn without any care for her surroundings. I nervously gulped and stepped away, wishing to not let Janna find out that I'm wearing a vibrator again, in the library of all places…

"Whore…" I heard someone's voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Akali and Karma sitting at a table behind Lux's, both of them glaring at me disapprovingly. I returned the look, but with anger, feeling how violently my heart pounded the inside of my chest.

"S-Syndra?" Janna said.

I spun on my heel and saw that pointy-eared slut staring at me, her eager eyes lit up with lust and anticipation, excited that I was doing something so sluty yet again. Wishing to separate myself as quickly as I could from something Janna would do, I hurriedly reached beneath my skirt to turn off my vibrator, but instead, my muscle memory resulted in me turning it up. I gasped, and in my panic to turn it off, I ended up cranking the dial even further until it wouldn't turn anymore. The vibrator surged with intensity, buzzing loudly between my thighs for everyone to hear as it began to stir the insides of my dripping pussy. I froze up as the pleasure began to overwhelm me, clenching my hands into fists by my sides, unable to use them to turn off my vibrator. I cleared my throat to stifle a moan, pressing my thighs together as I saw how everyone in the library was staring at me. Lux's face was wide and shocked, Akali's was disapproving and judgemental, and Karma's was slightly annoyed but somewhat amused…

"Oh my god…" I heard Janna say from behind me.

As I turned to look at the woman who just spoke, I caught a glimpse of Kayle's angry glare before seeing how Janna leered at me with lusty, enticed eyes, her own thighs pressed tightly together as she squirmed ever-so-slightly. I took a shaky breath and quickly marched out of the library, firmly stomping my feet on the ground to keep my balance, the vibrator's strength making it difficult to walk with confidence. As I exited the library with the sound of my vibrator's rumbles echoing in the hall, I saw Ahri standing ahead of me with an amused look on her face. She walked forward, blocking my way, preventing me from moving any further.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked.

I glared at her but remembered all the witnesses were still in the library, just a few steps away... I looked over my shoulder and saw Janna, Akali, Karma, and Kayle approaching, turning my head back to Ahri with pitiful, defeated eyes, begging silently for her to let me pass. She only smiled in response as she watched me hurriedly drop a hand towards my skirt, catching it and stopping me from turning my vibrator off, our eyes meeting as fear began to orchestra the rhythm of my heart.

"Obey your Mistress." She said.

I shook my head and tried to break free of her hold, but she brought my struggle to a halt as she pressed her lips against mine, charming me. I was forced to refrain from resisting her any further, standing still in front of her as her hand lowered to caress my rear through the fabric of my skirt, her lips still pressed against mine as she continued to administer her charm. I could hear the many sets of footsteps approaching behind me before Ahri broke the kiss and looked down at me, licking her lips before shaking her head.

"_You've changed so much…"_ Whispered Ahri. _"I can barely recognize you nowadays…"_

_But it wasn't my choice. You forced me into the wretched being I am now..._

I closed my eyes as true humiliation began to overwhelm me, helpless under the influence of Ahri's powerful charm…

"_What would happen if I were to shut your toy off?"_ She purred into my ear.

I opened my eyes and worriedly shook my head. But I forgot all about her question as I heard murmuring behind me, seeing that Ahri wasn't looking at me, but past me. And then suddenly, I felt cold air brush against my rear, no longer feeling the weight of my skirt draping against it. Just like the cold draft, I could feel more than a couple of pairs of eyes staring at my now-uncovered backside, judging me for how my bondage harness' black, leather straps sunk into my soft flesh…

"Look at her." Said Ahri, speaking to the audience behind me… "Wearing such things beneath her uniform…"

I quietly whimpered as I felt a sudden, harsh strike come against my ass, flinching as my humiliation increased. The murmuring grew louder and I looked over my shoulder to see Lux amongst the crowd now, blushing as Janna beside her showed no signs of hiding her own arousal.

"Y-you whore…" I muttered to the elf.

"Look who's talking." Said Akali, causing Karma beside her to chuckle at me…

I furrowed my brow with nothing to say, quaking in place due to the vibrator's intense strength. I turned my embarrassed face back to Ahri and looked up at her with teary eyes.

"_Please let me go…"_ I begged.

"Repeat yourself." Said Ahri. "But louder."

I recoiled, shaking my head, too humiliated to do such a thing. I can't let them hear me beg like some sorry slut.

_But that's exactly what you are, Syndra._

I tried to run away but my body refused to listen to my mind's orders. I just stood there, skirt up, trembling in front of Ahri who didn't use a single hand to hold me still...

"_Please… M-Mistress."_ I quietly muttered. _"Let me go…"_

Ahri chuckled. "Speak up, my pet."

The crowd behind me began to speak up, surprised at what Ahri just called me…

"_P-Please let me go, M-Mistress..."_ I muttered just a tiny bit louder than before.

She smiled at me deviously, one of her hands snaking to my thigh before turning my vibrator off. My collar instantly began to warm up, my eyes widening as I became worried that these few maids will see the tentacles have their way with me…

"P-Please!" I begged. "P-please let me go, Mistress…!"

Ahri chuckled and then freed me from her weak hold. I turned around and saw how everyone was staring at me, some with pity, some with amusement, and some with disgust. I spun on my heel and marched away, resisting the urge to cry from the humiliation I felt, heading straight to my room.

The moment I locked my door behind me, the scalding heat of my collar came to a halt, the tentacles pulling me to the floor before removing my vibrator and thrusting two of its tendrils into my pussy. They didn't wait for a single second before pumping in and out of me vehemently, a loud moan leaving my lips as I trembled on all-fours on the floor of my bedroom, remembering the looks of all the pairs of eyes glaring at me just a few moments ago, judging me, making their assumptions of what type of putrid human I must be. And as I constantly thought about those looks I was given, I moaned loudly, whining from the intense pleasure which was being forced upon my body. This attack was the most ferocious yet. Within a minute, I was already at the edge of climax, stuck there. And this time, I felt closer to cumming than ever before. But no matter what, no matter how hard I was fucked, no matter how much pleasure I endured, my stupid body refused to cum. Even when the pleasure became so much that my mind went blank, my body began to tremble, all control I had over it gone...

But ten minutes later, it happened. My body passed the threshold.

But nothing happened..!

I only felt the torture that came from being edged, becoming even more familiar with it than I already was as the tentacles fucked me for 20 more minutes. And when they finally began to slow down, I felt my heart plummet. I didn't want this attack to end. I wanted this to be the attack that made me cum.

"P-please…" I muttered… "Please don't stop!"

But the tentacles didn't listen to me. They continued slowing down as if they were tired of me.

"Please… Don't go… Don't stop…" I begged. "Please… Make me cum…!"

But they stopped, refusing to oblige my pointless begging, leaving me lying on the floor of my room in a tiny puddle of my own excitement.

_Am I broken? Does my body simply no longer possess the ability to cum anymore? Have I been stripped of such a wondrous function…?_

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling which spun in circles.

"...I'm broken…"

_Ahri has won. Her victory was guaranteed the moment this punishment started. I was naive to think that this would do nothing to me. No woman could ever survive this hell…_

I spent ten minutes on the floor before finally getting up, my legs still shaky, my head still dizzy. I could feel how sweat began to dry on my body, how the slime left from the monster stuck to my skin, how the excitement between my thighs continued to drip down to my ankles… I bent my slutty self over my bed and moaned and groaned and closed my eyes in bliss as I pulled out my buttplug, grabbing a towel and a clean uniform before using the washroom and going to the shower. But even after I cleaned myself thoroughly, drying down in the change room before getting dressed, I still felt dirty… I stared at the buttplug in my hand, remembering that Ahri borrowed it from LeBlanc. And then I remembered what LeBlanc said, about how there is no curse mark on my anus, and that a pure, anal sex experience would lift my curse…

_...I'm ready for it now, at least. I'm almost… eager to try it…_

I tightly grasped the buttplug in my hands and sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, closing my eyes and imagining myself being fucked hard in the ass by LeBlanc's throbbing, pulsating, magical cock… Within seconds, I could feel my excitement running down my inner-thighs, opening my eyes to find that I was… in front of LeBlanc's door…

And I didn't hesitate to knock.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day Nine, Part Three…**

* * *

I heard a chair being dragged across the floor, confirming that she was in her room. Just that knowledge made me skittish, knowing that facing LeBlanc would be humiliating. I turned around and saw a small trail of tiny, little droplets on the floor behind me, leading to the staircase, showing the path which I took to get here…

_The anticipation of having LeBlanc fuck me in my ass left me dripping…_

The door opened behind me and I turned back around, seeing LeBlanc tilt her head at me with her face scrunched up confusedly.

"I didn't expect you…" She said.

"W-were you expecting someone else?" I nervously asked, my heart thumping.

She chucked. "No."

I looked down at her feet for a second to gather some confidence.

"A-are you going to let me in?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"Oh." She muttered, looking a little surprised as she moved aside.

I stepped inside and heard her close the door behind me.

"I'm surprised to see you here…" Said LeBlanc.

_Me too…_

I turned around and saw LeBlanc standing by her door, staring at me puzzledly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why were you with Ahri?'

She cocked her head back and hesitated to answer. "I had this dream to thrust my way into someone's tight, little anus and _feel_ it..." She answered. "Ahri has helped me make that dream come true."

I nodded my head, biting my bottom lip. Her words aroused me greatly, bringing a dull warmth to my collar.

"What would happen if I were to tell Ahri that you were trying to lift her curse?"

"I would prefer to keep that a secret," LeBlanc answered.

_Good to know..._

"So _why_ are you here, Syndra…?" LeBlanc asked with a smirk on her lips, arousal apparent in her face as she stared at me in such a lascivious way that suggested she knew what I was going to reply with…

I took a nervous, deep breath of air before biting my bottom lip again, not replying to LeBlanc's question. I couldn't bring myself to tell her why I was here, to admit to wanting something so humiliating. So instead, I turned around and bent myself over the foot of her bed, deeply embarrassed as I lifted my skirt to reveal the massive buttplug stowed inside my anus. I kept my gaze straight, hearing her gasp surprisedly behind me, refusing to see the horrid look that surely would be on her face right now…

_Because for some reason, it was easier to do this instead of asking..._

I cleared my throat before timidly saying. "I… _need_ you…"

I bit my bottom lip and began blushing, taking another deep breath of air before continuing to speak. I sounded so… desperate.

"...To try and lift my curse…"

She chuckled in a way that suggested she didn't believe me.

_Because it was an excuse, a believable reason to have her fuck me where I want her to..._

I heard her lock the door before she finally replied to my request. "Remove your uniform."

A wide smile came to my lips and I tried my best to hide it as I stood up and turned around, seeing the intense look of desire on LeBlanc's face as she squirmed with anticipation. She watched closely as I dropped my apron, and then my dress, onto the floor with haste, both of us unable to hide our eagerness.

"T-that harness looks _amazing_ on you…" She commented, her eyes lit ablaze, her voice dripping with lust.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I said, seeing that she put us on the same level. "I just want to cum and…"

_Saying it out loud sounds… slutty._

"...And put an end to my arousal…" I continued half-heartedly.

_No mention of the tentacles? You don't want them gone then, do you, you slut?_

LeBlanc chuckled and shook her head at me. "You can't touch anything else. Not your breasts, your pussy. Nothing."

I nodded my head, finding that my teeth had already sunk back into my bottom lip.

"But I doubt that you'd be able to keep your hands to yourself, you slut." She commented.

I glared at her as she began to walk towards her dresser to get her staff.

"...So that's why you must be bound."

LeBlanc then summoned a pillory before putting her staff back against her dresser, opening it before gesturing for me to get in. I gulped but didn't refuse, obliging almost right away. Once my arms and neck were in place, I felt her close it above me, locking me in place.

"You're so… _obedient_ now." LeBlanc stated. "Ahri's done quite a good job with making you her pet…"

"I am _not_ Ahri's pet."

She chuckled as if she didn't believe me.

_I didn't believe me..._

She disappeared behind me and I found myself dripping with anticipation, listening to her strip herself down to nothing before returning in front of me. My hungry eyes scanned her now-naked body, lighting up when they landed upon the thick and long purple cock conjured at her nether region. I could feel drool leaking from my mouth like excitement did my womanhood, admiring how her erect cock twitched ever so slightly, one of her hands idling beside it as the other was on her hip.

"Do you want to suck it?" She chuckled.

I glanced up at LeBlanc to see a wide grin on her lips, licking my own before looking back down at her cock again, not giving her a response.

_I really, really want to…_

Despite my silence, LeBlanc walked forward and placed a hand atop my head, causing me to glare up at her.

"You look good like this." She commented, using her other hand to take hold of her magical member before placing its head against my pursed lips.

Almost autonomously, I opened my mouth and she pushed herself in, forcing me to engulf it all.

"Don't make me do all the work..." She said.

Despite my continued glare, I swivelled my tongue around her shaft as if I had something to prove, LeBlanc groaning before biting her bottom lip. I recalled something I saw Ahri do, smiling before bobbing my head back and forth, hearing LeBlanc's breathing pick up as the sounds of her cock sliding atop my tongue began to fill up the room.

"This spell was almost 100 percent accurate to the real thing, ignoring its colour..." Said LeBlanc, tilting her head back with her eyes shut. "And sadly, this has led me to believe that the male genital is quite… _pitiful_."

She paused for a second, her mouth going agape before she bit her bottom lip. It seems that my ministrations were proving to be effective…

"H-having my cock sucked feels half as good as having my pussy licked." She said. "And that's just licking… I haven't felt anything nearly as good as having my clit sucked with this cock yet…"

She moaned and then bit her lip again, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"And the worst t-thing is…" She muttered, tensing up. "Endurance…"

She groaned and then clenched her teeth.

"Y-you're not e-even doing t-that great of a job and…"

My eyes widened as her cock began to pulsate inside my mouth, the roof my mouth soon being painted by the juices which shot out from its tip. But the fact that my efforts caused her semen to pool atop my tongue, brought a proud smile to the parts of my lips despite the fact they were parted by her thick, conjured member.

_It felt so rewarding to siphon this 'semen' from her..._

"...That happens." She muttered, opening her eyes and looking down at me, unsheathing her length from my keen mouth. "And it would make me happy if you were to swallow that all…"

I quickly tried to hide my smile as I did just that, shocked by the unexpectedly... _sweet _flavour of her cum.

"How'd that taste?" Asked LeBlanc.

"...Good…" I replied.

_So good, that I want more. Lots more..._

"A real cock's cum tastes quite disgusting, but since this is my spell, I can change the taste of the non-impregnating cum it produces." She said after a chuckle. "I choose to make it taste sweet, giving people an incentive to swallow, something I happen to find extremely arousing..."

She looked down at her cock. "And now, I'll make it harder for this pitiful thing to cum so that I can focus on making you do so first…"

I eagerly nodded my head, something which elicited a head tilt from LeBlanc.

"I thought you were a dominatrix." She commented. "But you were actually a submissive pet…"

I glared at her. "I'm _not_ a submissive pet!"

LeBlanc chuckled, shaking her head. "Hmm… Maybe you just want to be fucked in your ass so badly, that you're willing to go completely out of character for it…"

I scrunched my mouth up and scowled at her even harder. "Stop talking and just fuck my… _ass_ already..."

She froze up for a second, stunned by my words before laughing quietly. "I've… always wanted to hear you say that…"

LeBlanc turned around and opened her drawer, pulling a red, rubber ball gag out of it.

"This is necessary to keep us from getting caught." She said, turning back to me.

_It will? Will I be moaning that loudly? Is this going to feel that good…?_

I opened my mouth earnestly, excited that I was about to experience such amazing pleasure that being gagged was _necessary_. She smiled and shoved the ball between my lips, tightening its straps behind my head, underneath my hair.

"It's also necessary for you to focus on the pleasure..." Said LeBlanc, turning back around before pulling a blindfold out of her drawer.

I furrowed my brow at her, but I couldn't resist and didn't even bother to as she put it over my head. Now blindfolded and gagged, I could only hear LeBlanc strut around my pillory-bound body, feeling her presence behind me as my anticipation rose. I whimpered as I felt sudden pressure against my buttplug, LeBlanc's fingers grazing my ass's flesh as they coiled around its stem, pulling it gently. I tried to tell her to go slowly, but my voice sounded pitiful and incoherent as it was silenced into the gag, eliciting a chuckle from LeBlanc. I trembled in the pillory as she carefully continued to pull out my buttplug, feeling how tightly I clenched on it as it slowly slid towards her. She took her sweet time as if she was enjoying this almost as much as I was, my low, quiet groans coming to a halt once my anus was no longer stuffed with something so large…

_But it wouldn't be vacant for long. LeBlanc was standing behind me, erect with what I hope was seven inches…_

My collar began warming up and I began to squirm eagerly in place, hearing the familiar squelch of a plastic bottle before cold liquid landed against my anus. Then, I felt LeBlanc's fingers dispersing the liquid against my asshole, moaning from the simple pleasure I felt from it. And then, I felt one of those fingers sneaking towards the entrance of my anus, slipping inside gently as I groaned into the gag. LeBlanc slowly moved it back and forth, the odd sensation feeling like a very poor preview of what's to come...

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

I agreed by mumbling into my gag. It felt good…

_But not nearly good enough._

She chuckled and then pulled her finger out gently. I was disappointed that she had stopped, but I became eager as I realized it meant that someone else was going to be inserted instead…

"_This_ will feel much better…" LeBlanc stated as my collar began warming up again.

Then I heard the bottle squirt again before the sound of something wet sliding back and forth. I began to drool, saliva running down my chin as I imagined how ferociously she was stroking her cock, preparing it for my tight little anus. It sounded so juicy, so wet, so enticing…

I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to have it in me…! I tried to tell her to hurry up, but my muffled voice was silenced into the gag. I didn't say a god damn thing when I felt the head of her wet cock pressing against my even wetter anus, furrowing my brow as I anxiously awaited for it to slip inside. My heartbeat was rapid, my juices running down my thighs. My collar was quickly growing hotter by the second because I was getting so turned on, knowing that I'd have to rely on LeBlanc to keep this steel around my neck cold with anal-only pleasure.

_This is going to be amazing._

She pushed herself into me, applying gentle pressure against my anus. I took a deep breath of air as I could feel the head of her cock about to pass the entrance to what I once considered sacred. And when it finally did, I groaned into the gag which silenced what would most likely be a pitiful, pleasured whine. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head behind my blindfold, my hands curled into fists as she went deeper and deeper, her skin against mine once she finally bottomed out. My collar went cool, but my body was throbbing with heat, with desire, with greed. This sensation was overwhelming. I wanted to experience this forever.

_I had fallen in love and all she did was enter me…_

I felt her hands take hold of my hips, anxiously squirming as she began to slowly pull herself out, another one of my moans being silenced into this gag. She stopped with just the head of her cock sheathed within my anus, my body fidgeting as I anticipated the next thrust, almost trying to push myself back to force her back in. Another pitiful sound was silenced into red rubber as she slowly began to push herself back in, making me feel inch by inch of her throbbing length, my mind going blank as it was obsessed with how good this felt…

_So good… This feels so, so good…!_

As I could feel my ankles being wetted by my running excitement, she pulled herself out before pushing her way back in, eliciting yet another groan from me. Slowly, she began to pick up her pace, leisurely thrusting in and out of my anus while her hands held my hips tight, our skin smacking gently each time she thrust into me. My face was contorted in pleasure, my body shaking as the continued, vivid sensations of her huge, lovely cock traversing in and out of my anus left me lovestruck...

She bottomed out within me and then leaned forward, drawing out a hearty, hoarse groan from my throat as her length shifted deeper within me. "How does it feel?"

"_Uh-may-zing!"_ I tried to answer. Despite being gagged, it was somewhat easy to understand what I just mumbled.

_Amazing, LeBlanc. This feels amazing…_

LeBlanc laughed in response and pulled herself out more quickly than usual, eliciting a surprised groan from me.

"Look at you." She said, somewhat out of breath. "Nothing but a fucktoy…"

I furrowed my brow angrily, knowing that right now, I was nothing but a fucktoy to LeBlanc. I couldn't help but worry at that realization, anticipating that the anal-loving mage behind me was about to stop acting so gently...

_Good thing you specified that she was behind you, Syndra, because anal-loving mage is a description you now fit…_

LeBlanc quickly thrust her way back in, her thighs loudly clashing against my ass as she filled my anus, my moan silenced by began to pump away at my ass with a pace that wasn't that fast, but not that slow. Her thrusts were also less gentle, but not rough enough that they shook the pillory. Within seconds, I was loudly groaning into my gag, overwhelmed by the pleasure which I never wanted to end…

I almost couldn't believe it. I was like LeBlanc; an anal-loving slut. I don't care if everyone finds out so long that it means that I can experience bliss like this again. Any fucking I do from now on must be anal. This feels so amazing. I hate how ignorant I was to it. It must've been because I knew I'd love it, but I feared just how much I would...

_Infatuated was putting it lightly. This was all I would care about now._

I tried to demand her to fuck me harder, but the gag made me incomprehensible. But LeBlanc seemed to understand, as she was most likely used to hearing women call out to her in gags. She began to thrust her hips forward more harshly, the clash of our skin sounding like a gunshot each time they met. Whenever her cock would fill my ass to the brim, she would pause for a half a second before quickly pulling out to drive her way back in again.

_Oh, yes! Yes! Don't stop, LeBlanc! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking my ass like the disgusting slut I am!_

After a few more of those lovely thrusts, LeBlanc began to pick up her pace even more. Now, she was pummeling into me semi-quickly, more harshly than before, turning me into a moaning, trembling mess. The gag was no longer effective. People downstairs, in a different hall from the staircase that leads up here could probably hear me now. The only thing that this gag was now doing was masking my identity.

_Should I be thankful for that? If everyone knew I loved anal this much, would that mean I'd get to enjoy more of it?_

I was going insane with pleasure, listening to the horrid moans which tried to escape my throat as LeBlanc's laboured breathing got louder, and the pillory began to shake against the floor. But I didn't care how loud we were being. This was the best thing I've experienced in a long time. I didn't want it to end.

_It feels so good that… I can feel myself about to cum._

"_Dohn't stawp!"_ I begged.

And of course, LeBlanc showed no signs of stopping, pummeling away at my backside passionately despite how tired she sounded. She loved dishing out anal as much as I loved receiving it.

_I was against this once, but look how happy it makes me..._

_Maybe I should just always submit to my carnal desires? Maybe that's why Sarah and Janna and Morgana look so happy all the time…_

_Is this now my life? A fuck-toy, a slut?_

_Because I'm okay with that._

I could feel myself slowly approaching climax, pushing my hips back into LeBlanc's intense thrusts. A minute quickly went by of LeBlanc ferociously sodomizing me, my eyes falling shut behind the blindfold, the gag silencing a constant plethora of my sorry moans. I was still approaching my climax, slowly, but surely. It felt harder to cum, as LeBlanc's been at it for a while now, but no more than 10 minutes…

"Agh!" I groaned loudly, LeBlanc thrusting into my anus _much_ harder a few more times before bottoming out within me.

She moaned loudly before I could feel her shivering against my body, an intense heat spreading within my anus soon afterwards. My collar began to quickly warm up as LeBlanc continued to cum inside of me, her heavy pants filling my ringing ears.

"Cohgntinue!" I begged incomprehensibly.

_Fuck me, LeBlanc! Don't stop now! I was so close! Just a few more minutes and I would've came…!_

LeBlanc pulled out and I could feel her cum pouring out from me, my collar still continuing to warm up as all the progress we made towards my climax began to fade away. My body trembled in the pillory, demanding to be filled again, trying my best to beg her to thrust that fat cock back inside of my cum-filled anus. I wanted it so badly.

No. I needed it.

I need your cock, LeBlanc.

I need it in my ass.

I need it now.

And she gave me what I needed.

A wide smile would've been on my face, if it weren't for the gag, as I felt her press the warm head of her cock back against my anus, furrowing my brow as she began to push it back in. I swallowed it up, surprising me, making me realize how far I'd come. But I didn't get to relish in my anal experience for long, a moan trying to flee my throat as LeBlanc began to pump into my ass, cooling my collar. Within a minute, she was already violently pummeling away at my backside, loud smacks and heavy pants filling the room amongst my pitiful gagged moans.

Slowly, my body was beginning to approach climax again, taking its time. It wanted more. More pleasure in other places. But that couldn't happen tonight. I need to take my sweet, sweet time to achieve an anal-only orgasm, hoping that LeBlanc wouldn't quit on me so that I could enjoy the journey there…

_Is it even possible to cum from anal-only sex? It feels impossible? Is this even going to work? Can I even cum anymore?_

A minute passed by and these questions somehow flooded my mind amongst the pleasure that flooded my body. And once I began to truly worry, LeBlanc, right on cue, bottomed out within me, her thighs pressing against my rear as spurt after spurt shot out from her cock to paint the walls of my rectum…

The steel around my neck began to rapidly heat up and I began to fear that LeBlanc wouldn't recover in time to cool it back down. My arousal was so high, that she might not even have enough energy left to fuck me hard enough to keep it cool. I angrily demanded her to continue and to last longer and to make me cum already, but the sound of my muffled voice frustrated me even further. And that frustration multiplied when she pulled out, her cum slowly seeping out of my anus and down my perineum before dripping off my skin, probably joining a puddle that was composed of my excitement on the floor.

My collar began to burn my skin, but amongst the sound of both of us panting, I heard a pair of fingers snap. My collar instantly cooled down, my heart plummeting into my stomach as I feared who was behind me, my nervous eyes hidden behind my blindfold. I heard footsteps from behind, approaching me, LeBlanc muttering "Ahri" slightly nervously to confirm who I knew it was...

_I was moaning so loudly that I didn't even hear her open the door..._

"H-How did you get in?" LeBlanc asked.

_Wait..._

"What were you doing, LeBlanc?" Asked Ahri, her voice slightly annoyed.

_Does this mean..._

"S-Syndra…" LeBlanc nervously chuckled.

_That we're done now?_

"Mhm…" Said Ahri, her tone like a teacher catching her student cheating on a test. "Did you think I wouldn't find out you were trying to lift my curse?"

_That LeBlanc won't be fucking my ass any longer?_

"I w-wasn't-"

_No..._

Ahri cut LeBlanc off. "There'll be consequences for your actions, LeBlanc."

_I don't want to this end..._

I listened to Ahri's footsteps circle around me, sensing her presence in front of me now.

_I want LeBlanc back inside of me..._

"But first, I must deal with this silver-haired slut." Said Ahri. "Release her. Now."

I felt the pillory lift up from my neck and wrists, my arms being pulled behind my back before being tied by a rope. And then, I felt something get attached to the front of my collar, having it tugged before I was forced to walk upon my shaky legs.

"Enjoy your free will while it lasts, LeBlanc…" Said Ahri, her voice in front of me, knowing it was her hand that was pulling on the leash she had just attached to my collar…

I couldn't voice my concerns as I was led elsewhere in blindness, remaining quiet, hoping that we don't run into anyone. I could feel how the cold drafts of the mansion greeted my sweaty skin through the gaps of my bondage harness, through the drenched fabric of my stockings as I was led down a staircase.

"I don't blame you for trying to have the curse lifted." Said Ahri, the sound of her voice making me wince, hoping it wasn't loud enough for someone to catch me being paraded around like this… "I would've done the same thing if _I _were so desperate to cum."

Even now, I was still aching for something back inside my anus so that I could cum. I began squirming behind Ahri who was pulling my leash, my arousal still increasing as I worried that a trail of my excitement would lead anyone curious to where we were going. We went down another staircase and then I could feel myself being led into the room which my body instantly recognized as the dungeon in the basement…

"Look at you... practically _aching _for the next thing I'm going to do." Said Ahri, dropping my leash before its cold chain hung between my cleavage. "I've made you my pet… my slave…"

_A slave to her, and my carnal desires…_

I felt her walk behind me before I heard her fall to her knees.

"I can't let this go to waste…" She chuckled, spreading apart my legs.

The gag muffled my pitiful whelp as I felt her wet tongue press against my thighs, my brow furrowing as she began to lick her way up, cleaning the mess that LeBlanc had left dripping on me. I whined again as Ahri's hungry tongue came against my anus, licking up the sugary cum that was coating it before it began to circle it slowly.

_I love this. Her tongue feels so good. Don't stop, Ahri… Don't stop that amazing licking…_

I shuddered when she stopped what I enjoyed so much, her presence returning in front of me before she pushed me back, the back of my legs hitting something behind me. Ahri grabbed my hand and moved it below my own rear, making me feel that there was a dildo beneath me.

"Take a seat." Said Ahri.

I nodded my head and guided the head of this dildo against my anus, something which elicited a humiliating laugh from Ahri.

"No." She said, "Not there."

I nodded my head, barely ashamed of my desire as Ahri laughed at me again. I couldn't hide my disappointment as I pushed the head of this dildo against my sopping wet, dripping pussy, feeling it slide inside of me as I lowered myself, finding myself sitting on a wooden chair once the impressive length of the dildo became sheathed entirely within my tight pussy.

_But not my even tighter anus…_

"Ride," Ahri ordered.

I began to do so slowly, still feeling tired from what LeBlanc did to me.

_This would feel so much better if it were in my anus, though. Perhaps then, I'd be more eager to move energetically._

"How was anal… for the first time?" She asked.

I mumbled into my gag, glaring at her behind my blindfold.

"Sorry." She chuckled. "I forgot that you are… as you are. You look so natural blindfolded and gagged…"

Ahri chuckled again as I could feel her eyes glued to my body, watching me lift myself up and drop myself down upon this dildo…

"Stop." She ordered.

I stopped right away.

"Ooh. Such an obedient slut now."

I annoyingly mumbled into my gag. She laughed at my reaction and began walking towards me, her hands coming beneath my hair before she unlatched the gag and freed it from my mouth. I gasped for air and licked my lips, cleaning the saliva which was coating them, annoyed that I was drooling like some pitiful mutt.

"How was it, Syndra? Getting fucked in your ass for the first time?" Ahri asked once more.

"A-amazing…" I muttered.

"You're not gagged anymore." She stated. "Address me properly."

"...It felt amazing, Mistress…" I muttered, finding that my hips began to impatiently fidget so that I could feel _some_ pleasure from the dildo stowed within my pussy.

"So amazing, that you would want that dildo inside your ass, instead?" Ahri asked.

I nodded my head eagerly, not wasting a second.

"Say it."

"I want it inside my ass."

Ahri chuckled. "Then go ahead, my pet. Do what you want."

I smiled and nodded my head, lifting myself up as I felt the suction dildo flop out from my pussy.

"Wait a moment." She said.

I stood there, squatting over the chair, eagerly awaiting to sit back down on it. But then after a moment, I felt Ahri's fingers against my anus, applying a generous amount of lube, causing me to bit my lip from the frolicking sensation.

"Now you can proceed, you impatient slut."

I wasted no time because I was exactly what Ahri just called me, pushing the head of the dildo against my anus before I began to slowly sit down on it, clenching my teeth excitedly as I felt it slowly fill my ass up. But even though I got what I wanted, I was still disappointed. This dildo felt nothing like LeBLanc's cock which throbbed with her lust. I wish it was LeBlanc's cock that was inside me right now and not this toy.

"Although LeBlanc just abused your virgin asshole, you're still so eager to have it filled." Said Ahri, watching as a smile came to my lips as I began to slowly ride the dildo. "I've never seen _anyone_ outlast LeBlanc…"

_Pity. That means she'll have to try better to satisfy me next time._

_Because there will be many next times._

I continued to ride the dildo, ignoring Ahri, too enthralled by my pleasure. I began to move my body more quickly, my arousal increasing, wishing for this pleasure to never stop, wishing for more. I barely cared that I turned out to be such an anal-loving whore, knowing Ahri was staring at me in such a way that she knew I would turn out like this.

I could feel how my face began to contort in pleasure as I began to ride the dildo even more passionately, my breasts bouncing as the chair beneath me began to squeak. And then suddenly, I felt hands against my moving head, lifting the blindfold so that I could see Ahri standing in front of me and...

Vi, Lux, Qiyana.

All staring at me.

My eyes widened as I stopped riding the dildo, crossing my legs and covering my breasts. I felt like such a pitiful slut as they all gawked at me, seeing my sweaty body covered in leather straps, a large dildo sheathed within my anus…

_Were they there the whole time? What terrible things did they hear me say?_

"W-what are they doing here?!" I shouted, glaring at Ahri.

She simply responded. "Watching."

"H-how long?!"

"A while." I heard Qiyana say…

I looked over to see Vi with her brow furrowed, angry at me, shaking her head with disapproval when our eyes met. I glared back at Vi before noticing Lux beside her fidgeting in place, avoiding eye contact with me with her bottom lip bit. But amongst them all, my eyes became most interested in Qiyana, the most vocal of the three. Her arms were crossed as she had a smug look on her face, looking at me in a way that made me feel like she thought I was beneath her. I scanned her curvaceous body, admiring how her thighs were begging to break free of her tight stockings, saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth as I found myself with the urge to fuck that dark-skinned brat…

But my eyes were pulled back to Ahri as I heard her chuckle, looking back at her in time to see her snap her fingers. Within a few seconds, my collar was already scalding hot, fear replacing my anxiety as I realized what I would have to do to keep it cool… I nervously looked back at my… uninvited audience, furrowing my brow as my face twisted with despair. I didn't want to ride the dildo while they watched. I already felt so humiliated. But I had no choice. I must ride this damned thing, even while they were staring. It was a better fate than having them see the tentacles have their way with me…

I felt sweat dripping down my brow from the intense heat of the collar as I averted my eyes from the crowd, keeping one arm over my breasts as I began to ride the dildo. I flinched as I heard Vi groan with disgust, looking back to see her staring at me like I was all that was wrong with this mansion…

"L-leave if you're so disgusted!" I shouted at that pink-headed brute.

"You don't want us to leave." Said Qiyana, that smile on her lips getting bigger. "I can tell that you want us to say, to watch how you make a joke of yourself wearing that harness like the slut you are."

I glared at Qiyana and tried to think of some insult, but Ahri said: "They're forbidden from leaving anyways."

They are? So this must be some sort of punishment for them, then... I wish I received such light punishments instead of… this curse that was already a huge punishment itself that brought along many more punishments of varying severities…

I looked down at myself, seeing how my breasts were smushed by my arms, wrapped by the black leather straps of my bondage harness. I closed my eyes, my collar still scalding hot, knowing I had to put in more effort to cool it down. I began to ride the dildo more quickly, humiliated as pleasure began to fill my anus, my collar still hot. I clenched my teeth and opened my eyes, seeing Lux hesitating to look away, Vi slightly blushing, her arms by her sides, and Qiyana looking entertained, albeit disapproving of me despite that I was beginning to notice that she was trying to hide the apparent arousal in her face.

I chuckled unconfidently. "I can tell how turned on you are, Qiyana…"

She cocked her head back and furrowed her brow, stomping her foot down as her fists went down beside her… lovely, round hips. "I am _not_!"

_Her rebelliousness was arousing for some odd reason…_

I scrunched my mouth up and had no choice to reveal my breasts to them as I began to fondle them. Qiyana's eyes lit up and I saw how tightly she bit her bottom lip, her hands twitching for a moment towards her thighs as if she wished to touch herself. But she realized I was still staring, and that there were others in this room, and quickly stopped herself.

Just seeing how she acted, trying to contain her arousal, trying to put on a facade that she wasn't a slut, turned me on. My hands groped my breasts more passionately, my hips moving my body up and down upon the dildo that was sliding in and out of my ass. The steel around my neck finally began to cool down and I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep my moans from leaving my mouth…

"Would you like _this_ to be your next punishment, VI?" Asked Ahri.

"Absolutely not!" Vi declared. "...And it doesn't really look like a punishment to Syndra…"

"T-this _is_ a p-punishment. I don't want to be doing this…" I stated with a scowl, finding it difficult to speak due to the... zealous effort I was putting in to keep my collar cool.

"Sure," Vi muttered unconvincedly.

"S-Shut up you… w-whore!" I shouted. "I know how you l-love being t-tied up by Caitlyn…!"

_It felt so humiliating to be holding a conversation while I was doing something so… shameful._

"T-that's not true!" Vi stammered back.

"I had a feeling that those two weren't just _friends_ from the moment I saw them together." Said Qiyana, as if she were proud of herself.

Vi began to blush and shook her head. "Look at yourself!"

"You h-have no idea h-how c-complicated this is for me…" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Lux quietly giggled and I winced from the sound, annoyed that she was somehow finding humour in this terrible situation.

"You, too," I said, glaring over at her.

She froze up, shocked.

"It's n-no secret that y-you're Katarina's p-pet…" I incoherently mumbled, taking a breather as I moved up and down upon the dildo a few more times before continuing to speak. "Every few days, I see different h-hickeys and r-rope marks on your b-body…"

Lux put a hand on her neck, but doing so made the rope burns on her wrist more apparent to everyone.

"Look at you, you slut," Qiyana said with an amused chuckle, shaking her head at the blonde beside her. "Not as innocent as I thought you were…"

_Who does this dumb silver-haired brat think she is? What gives her the right to speak her mind? To say whatever she wants?_

…

_Wait…_

"H-how are you a-already being punished on your f-first day?" I asked Qiyana.

"Disobedient, like you," Ahri stated.

"_Don't_ compare me to the likes of _her…_" Qiyana said, glaring at Ahri while giving me the most disgusted side-eye…

I angrily took a deep breath and kept my eyes on Qiyana, still riding the suction dildo beneath me, feeling overwhelmingly humiliated. I could practically feel how little Qiyana thinks of me already.

_But if I were to push that brat's face into my pillow while pummeling away at her from behind, her chocolate-skinned, fat ass bouncing with each violent thrust I'd drive into her, then she would not think of me so little. She'd think I was the greatest thing ever. I'd make her appreciate me…_

The thoughts of myself putting Qiyana in her place, treating her like she's _my_ property, turned me on even more. My collar began to warm up quickly and I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow with grief, ashamed with what I must do now… I held onto the edge of the chair with my left hand as my right went between my wet thighs, its fingers sliding into my drenched pussy as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes., readying myself for their reactions. I began fingering myself passionately, plummeting down harshly onto the suction dildo, groaning each time my ass hit the hard wooden surface of the chair as I was filled entirely.

Amongst Lux's surprised gasp, I heard Vi say; "Oh my god…"

I opened my teary eyes to see the faces of those in front of me. Ahri was amused, Vi looked disgusted, Lux looked extremely shy and shocked, and Qiyana's brow was furrowed as she looked somewhat appaled by my actions, but her arousal was _very _apparent. I looked down and saw how the brown skin of her inner thighs was glistening wet, my collar refusing to cool down as I began to imagine my hand around Qiyana's neck, pinning her against the wall as my fingers harshly pumped into her slutty, needy pussy...

"Look at her." Said Ahri. "Just a week ago, the thought of anal made her gag. But now…"

"But now, she's an anal-loving whore," Qiyana stated, but it sounded like more of an aroused comment than an insult.

"Yes." Ahri chuckled. "But she's done so much worse than this…"

"L-like what?" Asked Qiyana.

Ahri smiled at me before looking over at the curious brat beside her. "I'd tell you, but I'm sure Syndra would hate me if I did."

"She already does," Vi said.

"...You three must never tell anyone what you saw here tonight. If you do, then I'll make do you _this_, " Said Ahri, pointing at me before continuing to speak. "In front of the entire mansion."

With widened eyes, the three nodded their heads. They knew how true her words were.

"Now leave." Said Ahri.

"Finally." Muttered Vi.

Vi and Lux began to head towards the door right away, but Qiyana continued to stare at me with her mouth slightly open, almost drooling. Ahri nudged Qiyana on her shoulder, causing Qiyana to scan around herself before she realized the other two with her were already halfway out the door. Qiyana scowled at me and shook her head disappointedly, reminding me that she thought I was trash before walking past me. I looked at her over my shoulder, watching that fat ass sway side to side as she strutted out of the dungeon, saliva leaking from the corner of my mouth as I imagined how amazing it'd feel when my hands would squeeze into it. But then Ahri entered my sight as she walked towards the door, locking it before returning to me.

"M-my collar…" I worriedly muttered.

"Get off the chair." She laughed.

I stopped riding and pulled my hands from my breasts and placed them atop my thighs, closing my eyes as I began to lift myself up from the chair. I groaned quietly as I could feel the dildo slowly exiting my anus which clutched its surface so tightly, biting my bottom lip as inch by inch slid out before it was finally free.

The moment it was out, however, was the moment the tentacles appeared and pulled me onto the floor, placing me on my hands and knees. I tried to catch my breath as I could feel the tentacles coiling around me, one of them slithering towards my womanhood before suddenly thrusting inside, eliciting a hoarse groan from my lips before it began to pump away at me zealously. I quietly moaned as the rest of the tendrils found their places against my body, feeling the partner of the tentacle inside my pussy slithering its way down to my… unprotected hole.

_I couldn't… wait..._

A wide, eager smile came to my face as I awaited its entry into my anus, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as its tip pressed against my entrance. It slowly rubbed itself against it, moving in gentle circles to tease me, to let me know that there wasn't some stupid buttplug in its way now. I purred almost nervously as I felt its cold tip licking my anus, knowing soon, it would plunge inside, and that this dungeon would be filled with the sounds of my horrid, pleasure-filled moans.

But…

It...

Didn't.

It refused to enter.

It slithered past before thrusting inside my pussy with its partner, like always. I hit my fists against the floor and groaned frustratedly, wishing that this monster would shove its way into my anus like I always wanted it to...

_...Why?! I wasn't wearing a buttplug! Why isn't it entering?! Giving me what I need?!_

"What's wrong?" I heard Ahri chuckle, looking up to see her with a wide grin on her face.

"It… It didn't enter…" I muttered.

"You sound disappointed." She said. "Did you _want_ it to?"

I nodded my head right away.

"What made you think it was going to enter?"

"It would try to p-pull out my buttplug…"

"That's because they've been ordered to." Said Ahri. "But were also forbidden from entering."

_What…?_

"So all this time…" I breathed. "I was wearing buttplugs for no reason…?"

"...No reason than your own enjoyment." Said Ahri.

"B-but…"

_I've been manipulated into wearing buttplugs, which resulted in me enjoying it, forging me into the person I am right now; an anal-loving slut._

"Perhaps I should've saved this news for later…" Said Ahri.

She stood there and watched me be violently groped and pussy-fucked by the tentacles for about half-an-hour, my body left a panting mess, face down and exhausted in a pile of its own sweat and excitement.

"This would've never happened if you weren't so disobedient." Said Ahri. "I hope Qiyana turns out to be just like you. I look forward to punishing her…"

"L-let me have her…" I muttered.

"...What?"

"Let me... punish her…"

Ahri quietly chuckled, but then that chuckle turned into a boisterous laugh. "Look at you! Who could you _punish_? Lying there in a puddle of your own excitement, begging to cum, aching for more. You couldn't punish anyone."

I kept my eyes closed as I listened to Ahri strut away, her words ringing my head. She came back and grabbed my leash, pulling me onto my feet. I opened my tired eyes to see her standing in front of me, a small smile on her lip as eight differently sized, metal cuffs hung off her fingers and wrists, unlatched.

"Y-you're not g-gonna make me wear those too…?" I nervously stammered.

She chuckled to answer my question. "Stand straight."

I sighed in defeat and fixed my posture for her, knowing that any resistance would be futile and it would just be better if I were to get things over with. My heartbeat grew erratic and nervous as I felt her hands against my arms, lifting it up so that she could lock a cuff around both my wrists and the middle of my arms before she was only left with four. I was unused to the newly added weight on my arms as I watched her fall to her knees, dropping the rest of the cuffs on the ground before she began to pull on my stockings.

"Sadly, these have to go despite how good they look on you…" She said.

"...Why?"

"Because once these go on, they can't come off…" Ahri said. "And I can't have you walking around with such drenched stockings all the time…"

I scrunched my mouth up as I watched my stockings lay messily atop each other behind Ahri. She locked a cuff around both my ankles and around the meatiest part of my thighs, their shiny, black metal surface standing out brightly against my light skin. Everyone was going to notice them, especially because I couldn't wear stockings anymore...

"You look… perfect." Said Ahri, licking her lips with an intense look of arousal on her face.

"Everyone's going to see them…" I said.

"That's the point. I want everyone to know that you're _my_ slut."

I looked around and remembered where I came from earlier. 'I don't even have my uniform…"

"Just hope that no one is ignoring the curfew like you usually do." Said Ahri.

I sighed defeatedly before walking away, almost stumbling from the added weights that were locked around my arms and wrists, my tired legs' thighs and ankles. I lazily climbed the stairs and headed to the shower, the scent of sex filling my nose wherever I went, making me realize that I was the source of it… It clung to my skin just like it did the other sluts of the mansion, adding another attribute which ranked me as one of them...

I entered the change room and went to remove my uniform, but felt my hands grazing against the straps of my bondage harness instead. I've never entered here naked before, so muscle memory only served to remind me of what I was wearing. I looked down and saw the metal cuffs around all my limbs, black leather digging into my flesh, groaning angrily as I was forced to wear such devices that branded me as Ahri's slutty pet. I lifted my headpiece and removed my gloves, dropping them onto a bench before stumbling into the shower room.

I turned on the last showerhead at the end of the room and sat down on the floor, my back against the wall as I finally gave my exhausted, sorry self some rest. As the hot water rained down upon me, I still felt ashamed of myself. Even though I tried, I couldn't accept the horrid person I've become… But I don't care what others think of me… I just want this to be over. I just want to cum.

_...I need to cum..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I did mention that futa would only appear once in this story, but I kinda forgot about this whole chapter... Whoops.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 10…**

* * *

I awoke to the sight of the ceiling in my room, looking at my window to see that it was morning, confirming that I had another full night of sleep. I pushed my blankets off my naked body and sat up, furrowing my brow as I couldn't help but feel more… _aware_ of my anus. It felt numb but tender, and then I suddenly remembered all that I endured last night which made it this way. I fearfully looked into the mirror and was reminded that before these cuffs were put on, Lux, Vi, and Qiyana saw me make a fool of myself, watching me ride a dildo like some disgusting, anal-loving slut…

I lost my balance as I stumbled out of my bed, still unused to the added weight around my legs and arms that, amongst the bondage harness and collar around my neck, let everyone know I was someone's property... I marched to my closet and grabbed one of my uniforms and then a white towel, wrapping it around my body so that it would at least hide the thigh cuffs and my bondage harness. I looked in the mirror and saw how the cuffs around my arms, my wrists, and my ankles still easily stood out, folding my uniform's garments in my arms so that it would at the very least, hide my wrist restraints.

I took a deep breath of air and walked out of my room with my heart beating nervously, my timid steps taking me down the hall as I constantly worried that others would notice my cuffs.

_There's no way they're not going to notice them, Syndra. Other than those metal and leather restraints, a towel is all that clothes your body..._

I felt myself choking up as I saw Ashe ahead of me, my eyes averting from hers as I marched past her, trying my best to veil my arm cuffs behind my folded clothes.

_All the towel would do is draw attention towards you, Syndra…_

"S-Syndra?" Ashe stammered.

_But perhaps you knew that already?_

Her voice echoed in my head, leaving me stunned. I was so stupid to leave my room in just a towel. All it did was draw attention to my body, to the cuffs around my arms and legs. I would've been better off wearing my uniform. I would've blended in with all the other maids...

Ashe asked. "W-what are you wearing?"

I turned around and gulped nervously, furrowing my brow at the white-haired, pale-skinned maid whose eyes were on my legs. I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say...

"N-none of your business," I muttered, my voice frail and shaky, unable to shake the apprehension I felt as I could sense… _something_ behind me.

…

My apprehension was justified quickly. I felt something tug onto my towel from behind, and within the second, I was… _exposed_.

I looked down and saw leather straps, a steel collar, eight different cuffs locked around arms and legs. I saw… my body. My exposed body. My body that anyone could see...

A pitiful shriek fled my throat as I pressed my folded garments to my chest to hide my firm, pink nipples, but doing so let Ashe, and whoever was behind me, see the rest of my pitiful form; see the excitement that was coating my inner-thighs...

"W-what t-the fuck?" I exclaimed, turning around with my heart beating nervously.

Katarina stood just in front of me, an amused look on her face, my towel draping from her hand as her eyes roamed my skin.

_Even though it was just two pairs of eyes, it felt like a hundred were glued to my leather, steel wrapped body. I was devastated that my actions brought me here, knowing that there was so much I could have done to prevent this..._

"...What are you wearing?" She asked.

_Only things a whore would be caught wearing..._

I clenched my teeth and closed my legs together as I glared at her. I went to reach for my towel, but behind Katarina, I saw Caitlyn walking forward, stopping before she noticed… me.

_If I were to pinch myself right now, would I wake up?_

_Is this only a dream? A nightmare?_

"Oh my god, S-Syndra?" She said in disbelief.

_But the shame I felt from having all their eyes on me felt so real._

_And that's because this was really happening._

_And that I let it happen._

My eyes met with Caitlyn and I could feel the disapproval she had for me immediately. I turned away and saw Ashe behind me, trying her best to hide the arousal she was ashamed of as I frowned at her. I spun on my heel and tried to get my towel back from Katarina, but the judging redhead laughed and lifted it out of my reach the moment she saw my hand move.

_Her laugh sent chills down my spine. Chills colder than the drafts that were greeting my exposed flesh..._

_My naked body._

_That was covered in restraints._

_That anyone could see._

_..._

_I felt so ashamed of myself._

_So ashamed that I let this happen._

_...And even more so, that it was evident that I wanted it to…_

"P-please!" I begged, the clothes in my hands falling to the floor as I stood on the tip of my toes, still trying to get my towel from Katarina.

She chuckled and cocked her head back, shocked by my pitiful begging before throwing my towel behind her shoulder. I pushed her out the way and fell to my knees as I grabbed it from the floor, looking up to see Caitlyn looking down at me, hands on her hips as she instilled the pity she had for me with her furrowed brow. I quickly turned away and rushed back to my clothes, refusing to see the three judging gazes surrounding me as I grabbed them before sprinting out of the hall.

I wish I never left my room in just a towel. I wish I used my brain and realized that this would happen. I wish I could go back in time and prevent that from happening… but that was impossible. Ashe, Caitlyn, and Katarina got a show out of me, amused and disgusted by what I was wearing. They'll remember this forever, like how I'll remember their gazes forever, their words forever...

And even though I was far gone, I could still hear Katarina's laugh echoing in the back of my head. But it wasn't just hers. I heard everyone's laugh. And they were all doing so while I tried to cover myself up in front of them, wearing exactly what I was now…

_...The apprehension I felt soon became overwhelming..._

LeBlanc, Sona, Irelia, Zyra, Kayle, Akali, Fiora, Karma, Sarah, Janna, Sivir, Morgana, Sejuani, Diana, Kayle, Lux, Vi, and Qiyana. The first three I've had sex with, the last three have watched me fuck a dildo and the rest of either caught me wearing a vibrator and/or watched me call Ahri my Mistress as she fondled me outside the library. That's almost all the maids, and that's just those I know who have caught me... Nidalee, and Riven, coincidentally the two other maids that have received a punishment as severe as I, are the only ones left who haven't caught me yet. But they probably already know. Ahri and Evelynn must've told them all the details about my punishment whenever they 'punish' them. And if Ahri or Evelynn hasn't told them yet, then another maid has. Rumours and news spread like wildfire in this cursed place...

_...Will I turn out like those two? Will I end up loving what I thought was a punishment at the end of this? Just like Nidalee? Just like Riven?_

…

I continued to the change room while trying my best to ignore the fact that Katarina and Caitlyn were probably telling everyone what they saw of me. Soon enough, I'll be judged by my coworkers for the things I've done, the things they've caught me doing, the things they've heard me do. They'll judge me as I walk past them, thinking about my past, and present actions. They'll see the vibrator tucked into my stockings. They'll see the awkward walk from the buttplug stuffing my ass. They'll… see the smile on my face...

_They will, Syndra? Or they already have?_

I rushed into the change room and was relieved to find it empty - relieved that no one was in there that could judge me. I dropped my clothes and towel lazily on some random bench, unable to shake the thought of Ashe, Caitlyn, and Katarina staring at me, joining everyone else who knows how big of a whore I am.

...Even though I was alone, it still felt like they were still staring at me.

...No.

It felt worse.

It felt like there were a hundred eyes on my sweaty, restrained, and naked body. It felt like _everyone _has seen me like how those three did; wearing leather straps, metal cuffs, a slave collar around my neck. It felt like everyone was in here with me, staring at me, judging me, watching my restrained body stand still, overwhelmed by humiliation in this very change room. My heart began to race and I worriedly darted my head around to confirm that I was alone…

I felt so ashamed, too, but the shame didn't come from being caught; the shame came from the warmth I felt around my neck, knowing that the... thought of being caught made it that way... I winced when I looked down and saw how firm my pink nipples were, how goosebumps surrounded them on the flesh of my breasts. My hands began to rise towards my chest, but I gasped and stopped them, placing them back beside my hips.

_...Why am I so turned on?_

_...Was it from imagining everyone staring at me? Seeing how great I look in these tight, confining restraints?_

…

_...Was it from being caught…?_

_...Probably..._

I entered the empty shower room and quickly turned the knob, hot water coating my skin as I wasted no time to lather myself with soap. My heart was beating nervously as I worried that someone could enter at any time and catch me wearing these restraints, trying my best to clean my filthy body as quickly as I could, but like in the hallway, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive that something bad was about to happen.

Then I heard the door open.

"What are you wearing, you disgusting pig?" Said Qiyana, furrowing her brow as she watched me cover my breasts. Doing so was pointless. If I were to squeeze them instead, it would be less humiliating than what she saw me do last night...

"A-Ahri forced me to wear this," I said, glaring back at her. I hoped that that was enough of an excuse to get me out of this embarrassing situation...

I couldn't help but admire her naked, chocolate-skinned body. My eyes trailed every steep curve that made her up, adding to the fire that was collecting beneath my neck and between my thighs. I wanted to dominate that perfect, slutty body of hers...

...No. My collar burned hotter than ever. I _needed_ to dominate that body.

And Qiyana shook her head as if she knew what I was thinking. She cocked her head back as her emerald-painted eyelids briefly covered her bright, hazel eyes. "Stop staring, you slut!"

But I didn't stop staring. Instead, I marched towards her, smiling as Qiyana tensed up, but stood her ground. I put my hand around her neck and pushed her against the shower door. She squirmed within my choke, but not an ounce of fear was in her face. Instead, it was hesitation. And it took her a few moments before she pushed me away, the sudden movement causing me to fall onto my rear. Qiyana stared down at me with her brow furrowed, but I could see the slightest arousal in her face as she cleared her throat and put her hands on her lovely, round hips…

"I-I don't blame you for staring at me the way you do." She said. "I am perfect!"

_Yes. You are..._

She chuckled and then shook her head at me. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me like that again, pig."

_But I will, and you're going to be the one who'll beg me to._

She grunted and then looked away at me like I was trash not even worth considering before strutting towards the door. "I refuse to share the shower with someone like you!"

I watched that big, round ass sway side to side, jiggle and bounce with each step she took before the door closed and blocked my view of perfection. And knowing she was walking away, and not against the wall moaning from my ministrations, left me seething with anger. But I had no care for violent revenge like I usually would desire, instead, I wanted to fuck that brat into submission…

My eyes widened as I was alarmed by the intense heat beneath my jaw, panicking as I stood up and left the shower. I struggled with drying myself because of all my restraints, the heat of my collar leaving me with no choice but to throw my uniform over my harness, my towel in hand as I strutted out of the change room with my excitement slowly running over the metal of the cuffs around my thighs.

I began to quickly strut back to my room before anyone could see me as I was, and before the tentacles would attack me. But of course, I ran into someone. Leona. She stared at me silently, and as our eyes met, I knew she was judging me for the cuffs she saw around my legs, for the collar that was tight around my neck...

_What was she thinking? That I'm a slut…? That I enjoy wearing these things?_

I tried to ignore the comments she was probably holding back as I continued marching past, anxiously grinding my teeth as I turned into another hall, escaping Leona's judging sight only to enter another's.

"What are you wearing, you slut?" Zyra asked, her arms crossed.

"S-shut up," I said with a scowl before marching past her quickly. I wonder how many times I will have to hear that until I get used to it?

_I'm already getting used to it..._

"Is that a harness?" She yelled, making me wince and look around to see if anyone else heard her. "How disgusting!"

"S-Shut up!" I repeated, spinning around to glare at her.

She cocked her head back but remained silent. And all I could do, in my powerless state, was sigh and walk away. It didn't matter, anyways. She, alongside everyone fucking else, knows what I am.

_A slut._

_A whore._

_One who is eager to be fucked by… anything._

I made it to my room, closing the door behind myself before dropping my towel and my uniform on the ground, anxiously anticipating the imminent tentacle attack because my collar burned as hot as my passion to have Qiyana submit to me. A smile came to my lips as the tentacles spawned, my eyes falling shut as my hands pressed flat against my room's door. I spread my legs like I was being searched by a cop before I could feel the tentacles slowly crawling up and down my vulnerable body.

I whimpered as two wrapped around my breasts, squeezing into their soft flesh passionately which distracted me enough, that I didn't notice that two were already poised to enter my dripping wet pussy. I cried out as I felt them drive inside, shuddering against my door as they began to vehemently pump into me. I didn't care that my door was shaking from my quivering, its wood muffling my desperate moans. I didn't care that anyone passing down the halls would hear me in my room because they already know that I do these things.

_Everyone knows._

I fell to the floor and landed atop my hands and knees, and as my body shook back and forth, my face pressed against my door, I begged the tentacles for what I _really_ wanted...

"Please!" I muttered. "Fuck me in my ass!"

But they didn't.

"Please!" I begged again. "_Please_ fuck my ass…!"

But the tentacles ignored my begging. They ignored my need to have them in my ass. I knew they wouldn't make me cum, but I was still desperate to try. I just wanted to experience it, to see how good it must feel…

30 minutes passed of me being violently fucked by the tentacles; the entire time my body far past its threshold to cum. And during that time, I continued to beg the tentacles to fuck my anus, hopelessly desperate for them to do something they couldn't. When they were finally done with me, I was left desperate… desperate for more pleasure…

_The tentacles only turned me on further..._

I got up on my frail legs and stumbled towards my dresser. On top of it, I saw my largest buttplug given to me by Ahri and bit my bottom lip, but as I reached out for it, I noticed a new black box beside it. I opened it up, surprised to find a large, black, silicon buttplug and beside it, a small, wireless remote with just one button on it inside... My eagerness overtook me as I barely thought about who left this here as I grabbed it and a bottle of lube before heading to my bed, standing across from my mirror with a keen smile on my lips.

I lifted one leg onto my bed and squirted some lube onto the tips of my fingers, reaching behind myself before applying it against my anus. Then, I squirted a wad of lube into my palm, stroking the toy eagerly before reaching behind myself with it in my hands, looking into the mirror to see how my flustered face was stained with arousal. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself down to loosen up. My teeth captured my bottom lip as I pushed the head of this new buttplug against my anus, moaning and groaning quietly as I could feel inch by inch sliding inside of me. I was disappointed with the lack of chilling metal inside of me but accepted that it was a necessary trade-off for what I hoped to be the wonderful vibrations that this silicon plug must be capable of...

It sunk into place inside of me and I took a deep breath of air, standing up before feeling its flared base pressing against the flesh of my rear. My anus felt entirely stuffed, not a single bit of space unoccupied within. The sensation of being so full was a bit uncomfortable, but the pleasure and arousal and satisfaction that came from having my anus so filled with a buttplug was more than worth it. And I knew that all the discomfort I felt would disappear the moment my thumb would hit this remote's 'on' button.

So I wasted no time doing so.

My knees buckled together as they became weak, the remote falling onto the dresser as my body collapsed a bit before I caught myself on my dresser. Quiet moans began to flee my mouth as my stomach tightened up, my fingers squealing against my dresser's wooden surface as I pulled myself straight onto my shaky legs. The buttplug assaulted my asshole with a linear and intense vibration, buzzing loudly over my hushed moans as I looked into the mirror above my dresser to see how much pleasure was riddling my face.

_This felt amazing… wonderful... It was almost as good as LeBlanc's cock…_

I shut my eyes to focus on this terrific pleasure, leaning forward against my dresser as one of my hands slithered downwards to rub the drooling jewel between my wet thighs. And then I began to moan more loudly, without care that I could alert anyone passing by this hall, my drive for pleasure endless as I still hungered for more.

I opened my eyes and searched for my buttplug's remote, hitting the only button on it without a bit of hesitation. Right away, the buttplug's constant, linear vibration got even stronger, shaking the strength out of my legs as I collapsed against my dresser, tears forming in my eyes as I shut them again. I groaned as I enjoyed having my anus being ravaged by the almost-too powerful buttplug stuffing it, finding it near impossible to keep myself together, running out of breath and sane thoughts as the last one I had, was to turn this thing off. I struggled to pull myself back up onto my shaking, feeble legs, scrambling for the remote before turning this thing off.

A smile came to my lips as my collar began blazing my neck, and then I chuckled as I realized that this sensation now filled me with eager anticipation and no longer fear and apprehension. The steel around my neck cooled down and my grin widened as I felt the tentacles crawling against me, biting my bottom lip as I stared at myself in the mirror atop my dresser, waiting for the monster to have its way with my slutty body. I watched my face contort with pleasure as I felt two tentacles thrust into my pussy, more wrapping around my breasts before squeezing them and tweaking my nipples. And as all this happened, my hand crept across my dresser without my volition and wrapped tight around my buttplug's remote.

I hit the only button on its surface, and then my eyes fell shut.

I became overwhelmed by pleasure, nearly paralyzed by it as I clenched tight around the buttplug quaking within my anus, vividly feeling its linear tremors down in my toes. I shook my head and broke free of my stun, forgetting my remote on my dresser as I turned around and stumbled face down onto my bed. I bit my blanket as tears ran down my face, muffling my groans into my bedsheets as I lost control of myself, left unravelled by this buttplug's intense, never-ending, singular vibration.

_This feels absolutely wonderful. I wish I could feel this good forever..._

But it was only a few minutes - a few minutes before I was startled by a voice outside my door...

"S-Syndra?!"

My eyes widened and I began to panic, unable to recognize the voice over the sounds of my buttplug and the tentacles driving in and out of my sopping, wet pussy. I tried getting up to reach for the remote I stupidly left on my dresser, but the monster pulled me back down to my bed, pinning my back against the sheets as if they knew the exact situation I was in, wishing for me to suffer more embarrassment…

"W-what're you doing in there?" She asked, her tone surprised, intrigued, but calm at the same time.

I remained silent, stifling my grunts into my bedsheets, refusing to answer. But the effort was wasted. The intense pleasure working my body milked involuntary moans from my lips, making me stare at the door worriedly, knowing that the person behind it was thinking that I was going to town on myself. And they would be horrified to see what was happening instead and that I was enjoying it so much. And then my panic increased tenfold when I saw my doorknob turn, remembering that I didn't lock it during my haste to be fucked by this monster. But my panic disappeared when I saw LeBlanc walk in, widening her eyes at me before closing the door behind herself.

"...Heard you from down the hall…" She said. "Sounded like you were having… _fun_."

...My eyes widened from hearing confirmation that I was audible from so far away. I was being reckless. I'm glad that it was at least LeBlanc that's here because it could've been someone else standing in my room right now...

"It seems you got my gift." Said LeBlanc with a chuckle, walking forward as she shook her head.

She watched me for a few seconds with a pleased smile on her face before continuing to speak.

"Give me the remote."

"T-the dresser," I muttered, my voice strained.

She grabbed the remote and then turned my buttplug off, eliciting a sigh of relief from my lips before I asked her. "What do you want?"

_It's become easy for me to speak coherently while the tentacles are having their way with me..._

"I'm going to lift your curse tonight."

"What?" I asked. "H-How?"

"...Well, to be honest, because our experiments have been so fun… I haven't really been putting that much effort into lifting your curse." Admitted LeBlanc.

"What?!" I shouted, glaring at her, too tired to do anything physical about it.

"But! I have just recently figured how to lift it." She said with one finger raised in front of her. "...Because I fear that _I _will be the next to be cursed."

"...So, now that you're the one in trouble, y-you care..." I muttered.

"...You'd do the same."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I would.

"Leave," I demanded, pointing at my door.

She laughed and turned around, tossing me my buttplug's remote. "I hope I'll see you tonight."

"...Where?"

"Sona will bring you when you're done your shift together." She said before walking towards my door.

I nodded my head and shooed her out of my room with a glare, eager to hit the button on this remote in my hands. Once the door to my room was finally shut, I didn't hesitate one bit to turn on my buttplug, moaning as it began to quake at its first, linear setting. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, feeling the tentacles amongst the vibrations assault my body, chuckling as I felt the need for more. I pushed my thumb against the button beneath it and inhaled sharply as my buttplug's linear vibration got even stronger. My teeth began to chatter and I began to quiver against my sheets, but despite all this, I wanted more. I wanted to be incapacitated by pleasure.

So, with greedy, shaky fingers, I hit the button once more.

The buttplug buzzed weakly, and then immediately, that buzz was followed by another that was just slightly stronger, then another even stronger, and then another _even _stronger. The buttplug was working its way up a ladder of intensity. Each buzz would get stronger and stronger before eventually, the buzzes would turn into tremors, the last handful being so intense that I was left frozen, tensing up as I could feel them moving through the springs in my mattress. But then it would suddenly drop to its lowest setting, giving me a reprieve so short that within the second, I was already clenched tight around it as its most intense vibrations spread throughout my whole body, my teeth chattering together as I grew frustrated that eventually, this buttplug would die and that the technology didn't exist where it would remain on forever to satiate me…

I writhed in my bed as I clenched so tightly around two tentacles which drove in and out of my tight and so, so wet pussy, shuddering and moaning out loud as I was clenched even tighter around a buttplug pulsating maddingly inside my even-tighter anus. I rose my hands up to my breasts and joined the tentacles to fondle them, bucking my hips against harsh thrusts as my bed began to squeak. I was almost delirious from this incredible pleasure, overwhelmed by being so completely stuffed in two separate holes. It felt as if the tentacles were pushing against the buttplug each time they bottomed out within my pussy, but the tight clutch I had around my buttplug kept it from moving even the slightest.

_It was as if my ass was as obsessed with this new buttplug as much as I was..._

I was startled by hearing footsteps in the hall, turning my buttplug off so that whoever was out there couldn't hear it. But now, it was easier to hear the sounds of the tentacles pummeling away at my horny body, and I closed my eyes and prayed that they thought I was stirring pasta instead.

But I was no cook. I was the new slut of the mansion, and whoever was out there would be right to assume that I was pounding my own slutty, little pussy. And they'd say something in surprise, perhaps to judge me, or to offer and help. And then they'd be surprised again to find that I was still going despite their presence, too enthralled by my pleasure to answer them. And that idiot LeBlanc didn't lock my door before she left, so if the person outside my door became too curious… then they'd enter… and see what was truly happening...

"_I-Is that coming from Syndra's room?"_ I heard Leona mutter.

My eyes widened and my heart began to race. I stared at my doorknob and hoped that she wouldn't enter.

"_I caught her wearing a vibrator the other day…"_ Said Diana. Even now, she still sounded disgusted by what she saw of me...

"_...I saw her this morning, wearing these... restraints..."_ Leona said.

"_She's the new mansion slut,"_ Diana replied. _"I bet she can't even hear us talking over… what… she's doing…"_

Diana then chuckled and a loud smack followed it before Leona whimpered submissively. Then silence followed before I could hear them strut down the hall, away from my door. They probably shoved themselves in the first closet they could find, and then Diana probably shoved her fingers beneath Leona's skirt, hand around her neck, pushing her against the wall…

_...Who are they to judge me? They're sluts too, but perhaps not to the extent that I am…_

I barely waited before turning my buttplug back on, hitting the button until it was back at that pulsating, ramp-up setting. But curious, slutty me wanted more. More pleasure. More intensity. I hit the button once more and to my disappointment, it turned off.

Or so I thought.

My breath was stolen away as one _long _and _agonizing _buzz shook me apart, followed by another that was even stronger, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I gasped once it stopped, my breast heaving as I tried to catch my breath. But then, the buttplug shook again, and then once more, eliciting a whelp from my tired throat as my toes curled up and my stomach tightened.

I lost track of time as I hit the button over and over again on this remote, unable to find a setting that I loved the most as the tentacles ravaged my body. I was left nearly drained of all my energy, panting as the monster had finally grown tired of me, leaving me tightly clenched around a big buttplug which now buzzed rapidly without any signs of getting weaker. I watched my ceiling spin as I continued to writhe in place, biting my bottom lip as I… thoroughly enjoyed having something so… _wondrous_ rumbling inside my slutty ass.

_But what if this could make you cum, Syndra?_

_...Nothing would be better…_

_...Nothing but… LeBlanc's lovely cock..._

But all those thoughts were erased when my door opened and in came Katarina with a wide grin on her lips and in her hand…

A camera.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the huge wait for this chapter, my job has been going crazy since this quarantine thing started and I haven't had the time to write anything. If you're ever wondering why there isn't anything coming out, or what I'm working on, check my twitter out, xdisturbedff.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 10, Part Two…**

* * *

A camera which was pointed right at me.

Capturing everything.

The tentacles… fucking my vulnerable body.

Me... unable to silence my pleasure-filled moans.

My body… writhing from the wondrous sensations it was assaulted with.

_..._

_...And my faint smile._

_A smile which grew from the… exhilaration I felt from being caught once again..._

Katarina cocked her head back with wide eyes, nearly dropping the camera as she was shocked by what she saw happening to me. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she shook her head, belittling me with this... disapproving glare. And then, she pointed that camera back at my shaking body with a grin on her lips, ensuring she was capturing _everything_…

_And knowing how good I must look in that video, lit me ablaze with burning arousal..._

I dropped my buttplug's remote on the ground and tried to move my hands to grab my blankets and cover myself up. But my hands suddenly stopped, as if some outer force had taken control of them. And that force put my hands by my sides and left me remaining exposed, letting Katarina record the involuntary whelps that squeaked out from my tightly pursed lips, the clenching of my stomach and thighs, the curling of my fingers and toes, and the buck of my hips as I couldn't stop from pushing myself against the lovely thrusts this monster was forcing upon me…

"W-what're you d-doing?!" I stammered nervously. It felt like I was putting up an act. Like I was pretending to be shocked. Like I was pretending to be against this...

Katarina chuckled somewhat uneasily, turning around to close my door before she slowly marched towards me. "...I need to show everyone what you do when you're all alone…"

I gasped, but not because of what she was going to do with the video, but how much I was turned on by imaging others watching it... I shook my head and took a deep breath, biting my bottom lip for a moment before choosing my words carefully...

"N-no!" I yelled, holding back a groan as I glared back at her. "S-stop!"

But it felt so hard to put on such an act when my arousal was so deafening...

"Tentacles…" She muttered. "I can't believe _that's_ what you're into…"

"I-I'm not!" I said.

And then I had nothing else to say as Katarina scanned my body with that camera. I bit my bottom lip and tensed up, groaning from the sudden spike of arousal that surged through me when I could see that the camera was pointed at the new lovely buttplug that I had ensnared within me...

"Hm…" Katarina breathed. "...I'm almost not surprised."

"S-stop recording..." I stammered unconvincingly. "Please!"

_I hope she doesn't listen to my pitiful 'begging'..._

"No." She replied. "I'm tired of you. The way you act. Everyone needs to see you for what you truly are."

"N-"

"A whore." She continued, cutting off my pitiful plea. "And one who's wearing such disgusting restraints, too..."

_Yes..._

_T-that's exactly what I am…_

_...A whore…_

_..._

_...Oh..._

_...I'm so... aroused right now..._

"...P-please d-don't show anyone this!" I begged, pulling meaningless words out of thin air in some pointless attempt to make myself seem… decent. "...I-I'll do a-anything!"

_And I mean it._

_I'll do anything…_

_...And I'll let you do anything to me, too, if that's what you want..._

She rose a brow and a sinister smirk came to her red lips, her mind wandering a few moments. "Anything?"

I quickly nodded my head. "A-anything!"

_Because I'm a dirty, little, submissive whore..._

Katarina walked even closer, just a foot away from my curled-up toes, and continued to record me. I tried my best to keep my composure, but I couldn't stop myself from moaning, from quivering, from expressing my pleasure. And I couldn't hide the cuffs around my ankles and thighs, my wrists and arms. I couldn't hide the leather straps wrapping around my body, my breasts, and my ass. I couldn't hide the collar tight around my neck. And I couldn't hide the tentacles which were fucking me, panic settling within me as I realized that if others were to see this video, they would find out about the monster too. And I didn't want them to.

"Katarina, stop!" I begged. "Please!"

_But my hands remained idle by my side, as truly, I loved being recorded like this..._

She laughed, her head scanning my room, her eyes widening at the litter of sex toys I had scattered atop my dresser. The camera in her hands quickly turned to capture the always-growing collection of vibrators, buttplugs, and dildos I had easy access to within my room.

"K-Katarina!" I cried out.

_And I kept myself from asking her to use some of them on me, all while that camera was still rolling..._

"Fine." She muttered, quickly slamming the fold-out screen of the camera shut before turning it off. "I hate when sluts like you can't stay quiet."

She glared at me, and I noticed the redness in her cheeks. What she saw happening to me, was turning her on...

"K-Katarina…" I muttered hopelessly. "P-please don't show anyone that video…"

Katarina laughed and shook her head, turning on her heels before strutting towards my door, her long, red hair swaying behind her. "Come to my room, whenever you're… _done_." She said, opening my door. "The sooner the better. I might get impatient."

"O-okay!" I muttered. "B-but please don't show anyone!"

_For some reason, I really didn't want others to find out about the tentacles. It was the one thing I was still truly ashamed of..._

She scoffed and gave my writhing body one final glance before shaking her head and closing the door on her way out. And then I was left all alone, with my toys, my restraint, and the tentacles... My arousal had skyrocketed and it was all from being recorded, from being belittled and insulted. And it continued to grow as I imagined Katarina watching that video, touching herself. And then others watching that video, doing the same thing...

Once the attack was over, I turned off my buttplug and put my uniform on, feeling its fabric cling to my sticky, sweaty skin. I grabbed my pink, wired egg vibrator, but realized I no longer wore any stockings to tuck its remote into. I would have to hold it in my hand or leave the remote in my apron, but then everyone would see its bright, pink wire hanging in front of my white apron, going between my legs…

_And what would be wrong with that?_

I could use the buttplug instead, but it would be too loud and too powerful to effectively cool my collar down without any complications, But I had no time to figure something out. I had to leave now before Katarina would show anyone that video and find out about the tentacle monster that practically controls me...

_And maybe, if I ask nice enough, Katarina will let me fuck her._

_...Or maybe, she'll fuck me…_

_...And I couldn't tell which I would like more..._

I left my room quickly and made way for Katarina's, but I was obstructed by one of my playthings on my way there… Irelia strutted towards me with her bottom lip bit, her cheeks flushed red, her thick thighs pressed together as extreme arousal was written all over her. She pressed herself against my body and grabbed my hand, fidgeting before locking her frail eyes with me.

"P-please, Mistress…" She muttered, her cadence hot and heavy. "I need you…"

She pulled my hand beneath her skirt, my eyes widening when I felt a string of excitement hanging from her dripping pussy, clinging to the flesh of her inner thighs. I moved my fingers and grazed her southern lips which leaked onto my knuckles, coating my digits with her arousal. I opened my mouth to say something, but Irelia began to grind her hips against my idle digits, pouting with her bottom lip still bit, staring submissively into my annoyed eyes.

"I-I don't have time for this…" I muttered.

She frowned. "Please… _fuck _me…"

"I-it's only been a few days…" I said. "And this is what happens to you without me?"

_A few days, Syndra? You're mocking Irelia for becoming so aroused after a few days? You're just like this after a few hours…_

_...No. A few minutes, if you're thinking about anal._

_And when Katarina entered the room, it only took a few seconds..._

She nodded her head eagerly, her hips still gliding against the top of my still fingers. I scrunched my mouth up, feeling excitement drip down my thighs as much as it did Irelias'. I wrapped my hand tight around her neck and pinned her against the wall, a weak moan escaping her lips as she began to squirm against it. My other hand, which was still beneath her skirt, poised against the entrance of her womanhood, its thumb pressing against her clitoris before its fingers quickly drove inside. Irelia arched her back against the wall, biting her bottom lip as her eyes darted around the hall in fear of someone coming.

"N-not here!" Irelia protested. "Someone will see us!"

A smirk came to my lips. I didn't even bother with looking left or right to confirm we were alone, because I kept my eyes locked onto Irelia's squirming face, watching it twist with pleasure and anxiety as I began to roughly pound her pussy with my fingers.

"I don't have any time to waste. If you want to be fucked so badly, then right here will do."

She opened her mouth to protest even further, but her eyes fell shut as she captured her bottom lip between her teeth again, suppressing what I would imagine being a pitiful moan. And then, like before, she began to grind her hips back and forth against my thrusting fingers, squirming even more against the wall as my hand's grip around her neck tightened further. Her pussy leaked loud, wet sounds that echoed down the hall, and I couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was going to get us caught. I searched around us to see if anyone was coming, or watching already, feeling my collar getting warmer as I glared back at Irelia, wishing she would just cum already… I released her neck from the snare of my hand, dropping it down towards her hips, but as I did so, Irelia grabbed it and placed it back around her own neck.

"T-Tighter…" She muttered.

I laughed and shook my head. "Cum for me."

She obediently stared back into my eyes, nodding her head before biting her bottom lip again as my fingers coiled more firmly around her neck. Her eyes darted side to side and then she returned her gaze, lifting her hands up to her chest before greedily fondling her breasts through her uniform. I chuckled at her patheticness, knowing that the pace my fingers were pumping at, was perfect for this thick-bodied, submissive slut. But her own pace was not enough for her. She looked around once more and then pulled the bust of her uniform down, revealing her large breasts which had pink nipples erect as my own. She took a deep breath as her fingers captured her pink peaks, shuddering as her hips began to buck more passionately against my digits.

…

But suddenly, **footsteps**.

And hearing them brought my bottom lip between my teeth, the corners of my mouth twisting into a weak smirk as I **kept going**_**. **_Irelia's eyes widened with fear. She shook her head and silently begged me to stop, but I chuckled and continued. And Irelia was having none of that. She pushed me away, reminding me that I didn't have _true _control over her; that she was so much stronger than I was.

_But if I had my powers, then she'd truly be my pet…_

_Anyone would be my pet..._

She turned away and quickly yanked her uniform back over her breasts, pressing her thighs together to hide the rivulets of excitement that left her stockings drenched. Her nervousness and fear angered me as I could tell she was deathly afraid to find out whose footsteps those belonged to, the both of us awaiting their… reaction.

"Did you girls hear that?"

It was Evelynn, her inflection overwhelmingly sarcastic...

"N-no.." Irelia stammered, clearing her throat.

I looked over to my right and saw Evelynn, my boss, the mistress of this mansion…

"Really?" She asked, a discerning smirk on her purple lips. "It was coming from right here… where _you _two happen to be…"

"W-what did?" Irelia stuttered.

Evelynn's eyes moved from my body to Irelia's, and then to the floor between her feet before she stopped beside me. My eyes, too, were drawn to where my boss was looking, and when I saw the puddle of excitement collecting between Irelia's feet, I knew we were caught.

_And that turned me on..._

"The sound of some _slut _being fingered…" Said Evelynn, chuckling before strutting closer to Irelia. "_That's_ what I heard…"

Irelia squirmed anxiously as she felt Evelynn's fingers come against her inner thighs, mumbling quietly as she dripped excitement onto our boss' fingers...

"Why did you make Syndra stop?" Asked Evelynn, pulling her hand out. "You two weren't doing anything to upset me..."

She lifted that hand up to her face, pressing the tips of her fingers between her lips before taking one by one inside, sucking the juices which coated them clean off…

"Delicious~." Evelynn moaned, shaking her head before turning to me. She chuckled at my lack of reaction and then turned around before sashaying away.

"I can't imagine what people will say when I tell them what I caught the oh-so innocent Irelia doing with Syndra..." Evelynn said.

"N-no!" Irelia cried out nervously. "P-please don't tell anyone!"

Evelynn spun on her heel and looked at us, seeing how desperate and embarrassed Irelia looked, the athletic, tough woman shaking from being so afraid of her secret getting out. I wasn't fazed at all. There were already enough rumours about me. What was one more?

"Clean up that mess, Irelia." Said Evelynn, chuckling before turning back around, sashaying away. "Now."

"Y-yes, Evelynn!" Irelia responded curtly.

And then Irelia turned to look at me, her brows furrowed from humiliation."You got me caught!"

And without hesitation, I asked, with my bottom lip bit, "But wasn't it… exhilarating?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. My autonomous response shocked me. I didn't expect to say something so disgusting… And Irelia didn't expect me to say something like that either. She cocked her head back and shook her head, too. "I don't want anyone to know… about… _me…_"

"I'll make you cum before anyone else catches us again, then."

"A-are you serious?!"

_God. Grow some balls, will you?_

"Fine." I scoffed. "I have somewhere else to be anyways. Come and see me when you're willing to be my true _plaything._"

_That's right, Syndra. That was just Evelynn catching you. Katarina caught you with the monster, in your room, having so much fun. Imagine what would happen if she showed anyone that video…_

…

_I wasn't as worried as I should've been..._

I left Irelia alone in that hall to clean up the mess she made, marching away with the heat of my collar increasing. By the time I was outside Katarina's room, it was throbbing. I looked around to confirm that no one was nearby before pulling out the wired egg vibrator I smartly brought with me and then stuffed it into my dripping wet pussy before turning its dial to the first notch. But I was greeted with nearly unnoticeable pleasure, so without hesitation, I turned the dial twice more before my collar cooled down. And now, the vibrator was loud enough that if someone was standing within a few feet away from me, they would hear it. But I didn't care. And I didn't care to hide the remote behind myself, or in my apron, holding it tight in my hand as I raised my other to knock on Katarina's door.

But before I could, it opened on its own. And then Katarina stood a foot across from me, her brow furrowed as she looked down to see the pink wiring running from my hand and in between my legs...

"I heard _that_ from within my room." She said, shaking her head and groaning quietly in disgust.

"It's complicated," I muttered, unable to differentiate the humiliation from arousal I felt from being caught once more…

_Perhaps, because the humiliation was arousing me…?_

She laughed. And the laugh sent chills down my spine because I knew how little she thought of me, that she was humoured at my depravity…

_...And that was turning me on..._

"Show me what's so complicated," Katarina said. "Lift your skirt, slut."

_Yes… Of course..._

I obeyed her command without hesitation like the obedient slut I was. And I became just as mad as I was aroused when I realized just _who_ I was obeying. Katarina lowered her eyes and shook her head. She saw where the wire led, and how my pussy dripped with anticipation, confirming even further what she thought of me...

"Are you still wearing that… buttplug?" Katarina asked.

I nodded my head ashamedly. Katarina was one of the last people I would like to admit these things to… but for some reason… doing so was driving me wild…

"Disgusting…" She scoffed. "You're worse than Sarah."

"N-no I'm not!" I claimed.

But I knew that was a lie. And so did Katarina. She laughed at me and shook her head. The weak words that just spilled out from my lips were as effective as putting a fire out with gas; _like using a vibrator to quell one's arousal…_

"Follow me, but not too closely." The redhead stated, pushing me out of the way before stepping forward. "I don't want to be associated with someone like _you_."

I growled angrily instead of lashing her with insults, perhaps because instead, I became enthralled by the view I had as I followed behind her as she requested. A large, yet fit and tight ass must be beneath that skirt of hers and strapped down behind the bust of her dress, were large breasts which were surely bouncing with each firm stride she took…

_Even though I hated her, I still wanted to fuck her. _

This thinking made me turn the dial of my vibrator up one more notch. Katarina heard the jolt in intensity, stopping and turning around with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

I didn't say anything back. I just fidgeted in place as I could feel her judging me.

"Turn that thing off."

I opened my mouth but bit my bottom lip instead. Seeing her glare at me like that… was _hot_. She rolled her eyes at my silence and turned around with an annoyed sigh.

"Follow _further_ away… you pig." She ordered, marching away before turning into another hall.

And as I trailed behind her, turning into the other hall, I spotted Akali, heading our way. I scrunched my mouth up and hid my vibrator's remote behind my back, turning it off before she got close enough to hear it.

But once she was a few lengths behind me, I turned it back on…

And then I moaned. Quietly. As if I had some shame to spare...

"Interesting…" Said Katarina, looking at me over her shoulder.

I didn't have anything to say as she laughed at my pitiful expression. She perhaps thought my effort was wasted, as Akali already knew about me, like everyone else in this mansion. Or that I was acting stupid by trying to hide what I truly was. What everyone knows I am… Every time we passed someone, I couldn't shake the feeling that they could see right through me; both literally, and mentally. I could feel their eyes on my bare skin. I felt like I was walking naked around this mansion...

So when I saw Nidalee sweeping up the floor ahead of us, I decided to not turn my vibrator off. I kept my eyes on her tanned curves and felt my lungs come to a stop as she looked up at me. It was all over her face; the recognition that the buzzing was coming from beneath my skirt. Her eyes fell down to my hips and then she looked back up at me, cocking her head confusedly while remaining silent, watching me strut past her. I had to force my gaze away from hers, unable to shake the humiliation I felt from having a woman I thought so little of me staring at me like that. Nidalee was nothing. I shouldn't care about her opinion. She's just some mindless slut.

_...Like me…_

_...Because I was getting even more aroused..._

I took a deep breath and bit my bottom lip, unable to ignore the fact that humiliation was lighting my loins ablaze. I've been caught wearing a vibrator by Diana, Fiora, Qiyana, and I felt so disgraced and disgusted with myself when it happened.

But now?

Those things were… turning me on.

"Why didn't you turn… _it_ off when passing Nidalee?" Asked Katarina, her voice sounding disgusted. "Did you want to be caught?"

_Yes..._

"No…" I muttered.

But that was a lie. And Katarina laughed when she watched me turn my vibrator up another notch to quell the new warmth filling the steel around my which spawned from Nidalee staring at me as she listened to the vibrator that buzzed within my dripping, wet pussy...

"...You're worse than Morgana..."

"I'm not!"

And Katarina laughed again because that was yet another lie.

"Then why did you turn your toy up when Nidalee noticed it?" She asked.

"...It's complicated."

_It really is._

"Complicated?" She said. "Getting caught turns you on. What's so complicated about that?"

I didn't know what to say. It was true.

"But you still wear all those restraints despite being so 'ashamed'." Said Katarina. "Stop trying to put on this pointless act. You're a slut just like everyone else in this mansion…"

"...You too…" I muttered back weakly. I didn't know what to say. My response was like a child's brainless retort…

"I'm nothing like you, though." Katarina laughed. "Have you ever caught me wearing cuffs and collars outside my room? Or a fucking bondage harness?! Let alone a vibrator…"

"No…"

"Because I at least try to hide it." She said, looking at me over her shoulder as I continued to follow her. 'Because I have standards. Shame and moral. Dignity. Nothing which you seem to know of."

"I…"

"Go in." She said, cutting me off, like my opinion, or voice didn't matter.

We stood at the entrance to the rec room, and I couldn't imagine why she brought me here. I suspiciously glared at Katarina but felt like I had no choice but to proceed inside.

And that was a mistake.

Because once I stood in front of Katarina, she grabbed my hands and yanked them behind my back, and then **chained together** the steel cuffs that wrapped my wrists.

"W-what're you doing?!" I yelled, trying my best to resist as I was pushed down to my knees.

And then, my feet were pulled together and then yet another chain linked the cuffs around my ankles, leaving me completely **chained and bound…**

"U-undo me!" I demanded, glaring up at Katarina.

"No." She said, hands on her hips, wide, arrogant smirk on her lips. "More people need to see you for who you truly are."

Hearing that should've made me panic, but what it did instead was lit me ablaze. All sweat on my body was like gasoline, and the thought of being caught was enough to light it afire. I tried to hold myself together as I watched Katarina strut towards the stereo system, turning it on before cranking the knob, loud music soon booming through its speakers. And then my eyes widened as I realized that the music will draw those closeby in here so that they could see my helpless form...

_And then they'll see how turned on I am..._

"T-turn that off!" I cried out. "Katarina!"

"No. Have fun here while I go showing everyone that video," Katarina said, giving me a once over before strutting out of the room.

And for some reason, I began to panic. I didn't want to be caught anymore. I didn't want someone to come in here and see me like this; so weak and frail, free to be used… My heartbeat quickly became deafening as I struggled to get onto my knees, trying my best to get up. But I wasn't able to. Not with my hands cuffed behind my back and my ankles chained so closely together. I crawled to the nearest wall and turned around, resting my back against it, trying my best to hoist myself up as I tried getting onto my feet. And it was working. Bit by bit, I was slowly crawling my way up the wall, eventually coming to stand flat on my feet, catching my breath before being startled by the **music being turned off**.

"Syndra?"

Everything froze once I saw who was staring at me, licking her purple lips, her pale face twisted into a lustful gaze. **Morgana**. And then I realized that all my panic was fake; as if I were trying to convince myself that I hadn't completely lost my mind, because when I laid my eyes upon that goth slut, my loins dripped with desire. I opened my mouth to say something, to continue my act, but I was silenced as she strut forward and placed an index finger against my parted lips.

"I'm so happy to see you here like this…" She said, watching as I furrowed my brow at her, lowering her hand which had its finger silencing me before wrapping it around my neck…

_And I didn't protest. Not one bit._

"W-what're you talking about?" I asked.

"You['re all chained up, waiting for someone to come and 'use' you…" Said Morgana. "You're the new _recreation_."

And without hesitation, I nodded my head. I _was_ the recreation. Her recreation. Evelynn's and Ahri's and LeBlanc's recreation.

_The mansion's recreation…_

She laughed and pressed her thumb against my lips, and for some reason, my mouth opened to wrap its lips around it. Her eyes widened as she was taken aback by my… submissiveness, shaking her head at me before lowering that thumb to join her other fingers around my neck.

"...Is that a vibrator I hear?" Morgana asked, moving her hand and slipping it beneath my skirt, grabbing the wire to my egg vibrator. "So naughty…"

She pulled the wire and then dropped the vibrator into my apron, and as her hand was inside, her hand brushed against my buttplug's remote.

"What's _this_?" Morgana asked, hitting the only button, her eyes widening as the toy stuffing my anus began to buzz loudly. "You _slut_! I always had a feeling that you had _this _in you."

_I couldn't tell whether she was talking about the buttplug or my… demeanour._

That hand of hers left my apron and snaked it's way back between my thighs so that two of its fingers could press against the crest of my womanhood. And as if it were natural, I bit my bottom lip as my hips slid back and forth against her idle fingers, moaning quietly as my eyes fell shut for a moment. I didn't care how degrading this was, how depraved I was acting as I felt Morgana's fingers tighten around my neck. All I cared about was the pleasure and intensity I was experiencing right now...

"Look how horny you are…" Said Morgana, chuckling at my pitiful form.

"Please…" I muttered, opening my half-lidded, lustful eyes.

Morgana smiled, one of her eyebrows lifting up expectantly.

"Please put them inside…"

And then she giggled and moved her fingers lower, positioning them against the entrance of my leaking cavern. I held my breath and waited eagerly for her to thrust her lovely digits into me, but she did nothing but keep her other hand tight around my neck, staring at me like I was her prize, her toy to play with. I furrowed my brow and pushed my hips forward, silently begging her to give me what I needed. Her purple lips parted to let out an amused chuckle before she suddenly thrust her fingers into me, eliciting a shrill moan from my throat as I shuddered against the wall. Morgana slid those digits as deep as they could go, and then she began to pump away at me viciously, her pace ferocious and violent, but nothing short of amazing…

"I've been telling Evelynn that this mansion needed something like this for a while now..." She chuckled, "I'm glad that you agree with me…"

I clenched my hands behind my back and shut my eyes. Seeing that amused, arrogant, aroused gaze of her was driving me insane. Insane with lust that was still tinted by a tiny bit of shame. I couldn't believe I was in such a position, and that being used like this, was turning me on so much. I had completely transformed. The Syndra of 10 days ago would retch at the thought of this…

But now?

She wouldn't hesitate to be put in this position...

"I never expected you to be such a submissive _slut _like this…" Said Morgana. "I've always imagined you to be more… _dominating_. To have more..._standards_."

I parted my lips to say something, but I had nothing to express but my pleasure with a moan. Morgana chuckled, and I opened my eyes to see the amused grin on her purple lips. My neck was freed from her grasp as that hand lowered behind me, brushing against my bound wrists before delivering a harsh smack to my rear.

"Oh…" I moaned, wincing as I couldn't help but get more… turned on by that…

"I love girls like you who lie." Said Morgana. "Girls who are in denial. They're more fun to abuse…"

She struck my ass again, but this time so much harder… And what came out my mouth, was a pitiful cry of pain. A cry filled with pleasure, my body becoming hotter as my arousal did nothing but increase. I couldn't hide the fact that I was enjoying this, that I was enjoying being her fucktoy…

_Perhaps I really should become this mansion's new recreation?_

_For anyone to use whenever they want._

…

Her hand came back around my neck and she pushed me further into the wall, my hands crushed behind my rear. Despite all the pain and humiliation, the pleasure was far worth it. I continued to moan and push my hips against her thrusts. I loved being treated like this. Like trash. Nothing but some object subject to the mercy of whoever is using it...

_Everyone can have their turn. They could line up and fuck me until my brain was mush. Until my limbs no longer had the strength to keep me standing. And then, they could tie me up and force me on my knees so that they could have their way with me until my voice was hoarse from moaning…_

…

"**M-Morgana?!"**

A **new **voice. One that wasn't mine, nor Morgana's...

I turned to my right and saw Kayle **staring **at us, eyes widened, her cheeks red. "S-Syndra?!"

I hoped that all my senses would come flooding back to me, that I would be disgusted and humiliated and ashamed of myself. But it didn't. Kayle's intense glare opened up a floodgate between my thighs, further confirming that this was truly happening to me; that I was really being _used _by Morgana in the rec room like this, and that someone else had caught me in my once-shameful antics. I didn't even stand a chance of telling Morgana that someone was coming, as the buzz of my vibrator, and my envelopment in such amazing pleasure had me far too distracted to care about being caught again.

_And perhaps, I was being willfully ignorant so something like this would happen…_

"W-what're you two doing?!" Kayle angrily asked.

"I'm making use of the new equipment." Said Morgana. "Watch, sister."

The pale-skinned goth began fingering me more quickly, the sound of her fingers pumping in and out of my pussy echoing in the room loudly, letting Kayle know that my pussy was as wet as a lake.

"Look, dear sister. Look how embarrassed Syndra is."

_Not embarrassed as I should be._

"S-stop Morgana!" Demanded Kayle. "Th-"

"This is not against the rules." Said Morgana. "Eve encourages this."

Kayle stammered. She was going to say something, but what Morgana said was true. So instead, Kayle turned to glare at me and shook her head.

"Do you have no shame, Syndra?"

"No," Morgana said, saying what I was thinking in my head. "Look how she continues to grind her hips against my lovely fingers, sister. It reminds me of -"

"S-stop!" Kayle yelled quickly, her eyes wide.

"Fine." The goth chuckled.

And she actually did stop… I groaned when Morgana pulled her digits out from my pussy, dripping onto my thighs with the ache to be filled again as her sister glared at me, recognizing the disappointment in my voice...

'You look so desperate, Syndra…" Said Morgana.

She licked her lips and stared me down with a proud smirk. As if she thought my state was because of her ministrations, not realizing I was always like this... "Disgusting, Syndra. You should be ashamed of yourself."

_I should… but why aren't I?_

Morgana took her fingers into her mouth, sucking my excitement as she strutted away, towards her sister.

"I like the new you, Syndra." Said Morgana, a finger popping out of her mouth. "I hope I get to use you again…"

"I…"

I had to stop myself from admitting that I too hoped to be... _used _again by Morgana, watching as the goth slut grabbed her sister's hand and guided her out of the room. I hoped that she was only taking Kayle elsewhere, so that she could come back and utilize my eager body even more, but what she said to me sounded like a farewell.

'_I hope to get to use you again…'_

_...I really hope she does…_

"If Syndra can become like that, then so can you, dear sister…" I heard Morgana's voice from down the hall.

"No," Kayle responded. "I'll never turn into something so… _disgusting._"

I shook my head, barely affected by Kayle's thoughts of me as I tried reaching into my apron to turn my buttplug off. But my arms were stopped by the short chain binding my wrist cuffs together behind my back, causing my heartbeat to go rampant with panic as I realized that I somehow must turn my buttplug off without using my hands. I strut further into the rec room with my chest heaving, panting as I could feel my wet thighs rubbing together. I was so god damn wet still, and it was only going to get worse with this buttplug going wild inside of me. I looked down and saw a small trail of droplets following me, a puddle all the way back near the wall where Morgana was 'using' me. I ignored it and continued walking upon my shaking legs, finding myself beside a brown, leather couch in front of a TV that was hooked up to a few gaming consoles.

I pressed myself against the arm of the couch and tried my best to hit the button on my buttplug's remote through my apron, struggling to the point where I had to lift my left leg up to try and get a better angle. But the length of the chain linking my ankle cuffs together left me little room to separate my legs, and so, I ended up climbing up onto the arm of the couch, straddling it. I slid myself forward and pushed myself against the backrest of the couch in another attempt to hit my remote's button, but the effort of doing so… resulted in _pleasure_.

_And a whore like me can't resist pleasure._

So I began sliding myself back and forth atop this armrest, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as I quickly forgot the reason why I was even on the couch like this. My chest began to heave gently as quiet moans and light pants left my throat, looking down to see that the brown leather I was grinding on was being wetted by my excitement - like it was being coated in oil. Seeing how my arousal dripped out of me turned me on even further. I watched with half-lidded eyes, my thighs shaking as I slid back and forth, my breasts bouncing from greedy movements. But after a few more seconds of blissful pleasure, I couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at me as intensely as I was grinding against this armrest…

So when I looked up, I saw red hair, a wide grin, and a camera pointing at me again. I had to use all my willpower to bring my hips to a stop, taking a deep breath of air as I could see my sweaty reflection in the lens of her camera.

"K-Katarina!" I muttered. "S-stop…"

Stop… I couldn't even do that. I couldn't even obey my own commands as I watched how Katarina was staring at me, how her hands held a camera that captured me sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as my hips began to grind back and forth again. I tried to bring them to a halt, but every ounce of effort I spent doing so was pointless. Just slowing down left my hips twitching with a hot passion to continue moving again, and I had no control over them as they did just that.

"Putrid..." Said Katarina, chuckling as she strutted forward, capturing the excitement I was dripping onto the couch's brown leather. "The almighty Syndra…. She doesn't even care that I'm recording…"

"I-I do!" I blurted out, staring right at that camera as I continued to hump the armrest.

I wasn't lying. I _did_ care that she was recording me. Because her doing so was the reason why I was acting this way, unable to stop myself from grinding my hips more and more…

"Syndra…" The redhead groaned. "Please stop… You're gross."

But I couldn't. Hearing her judge me, knowing she was getting this all on video, that everyone else was going to know what I was doing in the rec room, brought heat to my loins. And I was trying to foolishly put it out against wet, slick leather, ignoring the camerawoman who strutted behind me.

"P-please stop…" I muttered without effort, putting in the bare minimum of effort to act like I wasn't enjoying this...

She laughed as she circled around me. If I truly did want her to stop, then I should've brought my hips to a halt. But that didn't happen… because being recorded was turning me on. I only stopped when I felt her hand on my skirt, lifting it up so that my buttplug would be revealed in her recording, and later, the audience that would be viewing said recording. It was like all my dignity had rushed back to me once I realized everyone would see what I had shoved inside my ass, and not the fact that I was humping the armrest of the rec room's couch. I tried to tug my body so that my skirt would fall out of Katarina's hand, but my futile attempt at doing so only resulted in me collapsing to my left.

"S-stop, Katarina!" I begged as I landed atop the couch's cushions, the buttplug leaving my body a quivering mess. "I'll d-do anything!"

_Syndra… I don't think any dignity had rushed back to you at all…_

_I think you just wanted to put yourself in an even more vulnerable position, to be at the complete mercy of the camerawoman behind you..._

"O-Okay…" Said Katarina.

_And it worked._

I felt her tugging the chain which linked my wrists together, forcing me to sit up.

"On your knees," Katarina ordered, the camera still pointed at me, her arrogant gaze peering above its lens.

I stared at the camera and bit my bottom lip, knowing that the heat I felt flooding my loins was because I was being treated like _trash_ and that it was all being recorded. I spared myself the shame of obediently nodding my head as I got off the couch and fell to my knees.

"Tell me what you are." She said.

I glared at the camera and remained silent. I knew the answer, but for some reason, I felt afraid to say it...

"...Speak up." Katarina ordered.

"...A **slut**." I muttered.

_And it felt right to admit it._

"That's not all you are." Chuckled Katarina.

I tilted my head at her confusedly because I _knew_ I was a slut. That's all that I was…

"You're a slave, who will do anything." She said.

My eyes widened, as I realized what she said, was true. I was on my knees, just because she had asked. I let Morgana have her way with me, just because she insisted…

_And Katarina, and anyone else, could have their way with me if they wanted._

_I insist they do…_

_Because I'm a slut. A slave. One who will do anything..._

"I'll turn that disgusting buttplug off," She said. "If you lick my boot."

I lifted my head from the floor and glared at her. But my anger only amused her, a chuckle leaving her lips as she extended her right leg towards me.

"N-no." I stammered.

"Lick - my - boot." She repeated.

I scowled as I trailed her long, sexy, athletic leg, finding that there was more warmth growing between my thighs. I tried my best to resist, to show the potential audience to that video that I still had control of myself. But I didn't. I crawled forward and bent down, listening to the redhead chuckle as I pressed my lips against the tip of her shoe…

"Up," Katarina ordered.

I nodded my head before making obedient kisses up her shoe, my pursed lips pressing against the bare flesh of her ankle.

"Keep going." She muttered, her eyes locked onto the camera as a wide grin was on her face.

And of course, I did just as she asked. Despite how much I hated her, I was just as she said; a slave. And I reinforced that as my lips travelled further up her long leg, past her knee, against the soft, firm, yet succulent flesh of her thigh. I went to see if it was okay for me to continue, but as I lifted my eyes up her leg, I saw the excitement running out from beneath her skirt, salivating at the thought of cleaning it up… I forced myself to drag my eyes up the rest of her body, seeing that Katarina had her bottom lip bit, her cheeks flushed red as she smugly stared into the screen of the camera pointed at me…

So I kept going. Gentle, obedient kiss by kiss, I travelled up her thigh, anticipating the taste of her nectar, the moans from her arrogant mouth. My nose brushed against her skirt, and I craned my neck to shove my head beneath it, but before I could…

"Stop, you whore!" Katarina scoffed, stepping back.

And then she struck my cheek with the back of her hand.

And it didn't even anger me.

It… did the opposite.

And she probably thought the glare I was giving her was because she just slapped me, but really, it was because she denied me what I wanted.

"Maybe I'll keep that out..." She said, chuckling awkwardly before turning the camera off. "But not what I caught Morgana doing to you…"

"M-Morgana?!" I stammered. "Y-you g-got all t-that too?"

Katarina laughed and pointed at the camera. "Everyone's going to find out."

_...That I'm a slut._

_That they can use me if they just simply ask._

…

_They don't even have to do that._

_They can just come up to me and begin 'using' me..._

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Said Katarina. "I'm going to show everyone these videos, and they'll see you for what you truly are…"

"N-"

But the expression quickly changed on Katarina's face. She turned to her right and her eyes widened, her hands darting behind her back to hide her camera.

"Y-you deal with this disgusting whore." Said Katarina, clearing her throat before quickly strutting towards the rec room's exit. "_Eugh_!"

My heartbeat began to race as I heard the other person's footsteps approaching, and I couldn't tell whether it was from excitement or fear. And I had a feeling it was the former, but nothing but disappointment filled me when I saw Sona staring down at me, concern and sympathy all over her face. The first thing she did was drop down and reach into my apron, turning off my buttplug before getting behind me and undoing all my cuffs. And now that I was able to move my limbs again, I stood up and glared at her, unable to shake the thought that I wished it was someone else who caught me. Someone that would come in and belittle me for the state I was in. Or even use me as Morgana did. But it was Sona. And she knew about all my antics. This was hardly surprising to her, I suppose…

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bitterness in my tone.

The bluette pointed at her ears.

"Hmph…" I sighed. "Do we have work together today?"

She nodded her head and pointed at her wrist as if she were wearing a watch.

"Now?"

Sona nodded her head.

"...Uhm…" I muttered, biting my bottom lip. "Y-you gotta give me a few minutes… I'll meet you there…"

Sona looked around the rec room, surely spotting the puddles and trails of excitement I had dripped upon the floor before nodding her head, watching me leave. I strut down the hall and resisted the overwhelming urge I had to turn on my buttplug or reinsert my vibrator because once I stepped into my room, I let the tentacles have their way with me.

And for that whole half-an-hour, I wished someone would have walked in. I even left my door unlocked, staring at it, moaning louder than normal with hopes that someone would be drawn to it. But no suspicious maid passed by close enough to hear me, and I was nothing but disappointed and hot and bothered when the tentacles had left me all alone, being my only visitor...

Until.

Three knocks on my door.

My eyes widened and I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I raced towards it, opening it quickly to… be **disappointed** again.

Sona. She looked annoyed and angry, smelling of laundry detergent.

"Oh," I muttered. "I forgot…"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, staring at my sweaty and sticky, naked body.

"G-give me a moment," I said.

I closed my door and got dressed, keeping my buttplug's remote and egg vibrator with me, knowing that I'd most likely need them for the rest of my shift with Sona. She led me to the laundry room and continued her work, leaving me to fold some clothes. But I couldn't pay any attention. Not when working with such a slut who flashed me her drenched pussy whenever she bent over, her sweat-beading cleavage when she faced me. It was like she was teasing me on purpose, going so far as to reject any sexual advances I made. And by the end of our shift, I was even more hot and bothered, wearing my egg vibrator with its dial turned up just once, biting my bottom lip as Sona handed me a note.

One which said 'follow me'.

"_Sona will bring you when you're done your shift together."_

My eyes widened as I remembered that LeBlanc had said that. It felt like so long ago, considering what had happened between then and now… But nonetheless, it was time. I eagerly followed Sona's sweet, swaying ass through hall and hall, my vibrator buzzing as I fidgeted with anticipation, eager to _finally _have my curse lifted...

* * *

**Author's Note:**** 4 months later, another chapter... Been very busy and didn't have time to write. But nonetheless, here it is, the second-last chapter!**


End file.
